Verletzungen 2 Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft
by iome
Summary: COMPLETE ! Das ist die Fortsetzung zu Verletzungen, der Geschichte um Severus und Hermine, die inzwischen verheiratet sind und Eltern werden. Meistern sie das gemeinsame Zusammenleben?
1. Flitterwochen

**Verletzungen 2: Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft**

**Disclaimer:** Alles was ihr aus den Büchern wiedererkennt, gehört nicht mir. Ich spiele nur mit den Figuren und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Zusammenfassung "Verletzungen, Teil 1":

Severus verführt Hermine bei einer Stunde Nachsitzen, das bleibt Albus aber nicht verborgen und er verbietet dem Zaubertränkemeister die Beziehung fortzusetzen. Daraufhin vergrault dieser Hermine indem er sie beleidigt und schiebt ihr schließlich zu Weihnachten eine Dose Kekse unter, die einen Vergessenstrank enthalten. Hermine hält es unterdessen nicht aus, dass er sie so fertig macht, während sie ihn einfach nur vermisst und spricht ihn darauf an. Er verbirgt weiterhin vor ihr, dass er in sie verliebt ist und sie erfährt, was die Kekse bewirken sollen. Trotzdem isst sie sie nicht, sondern läßt Snape nur in dem Glauben, es getan zu haben.

Gleichzeitig leidet Snape unter den Auswirkungen eines daneben gegangenen Trankes, der dem Orden helfen soll Animagi schneller auszubilden. Dadurch verwandelt er sich bei Aufregung ganz oder in Teilen in einen Panther. Durch die Liebesnächte hat er das auch auf Hermine übertragen, die bald unter den gleichen Auswirkungen zu leiden hat. Gemeinsam sollen sie an einem Gegenmittel arbeiten, doch weil Snape die Zusammenarbeit verweigert, ist Hermine gezwungen ihm zu gestehen, dass sie noch alles weiß. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass es nur bedeutungsloser Sex war, doch beide fühlen eigentlich anders.

Die Zusammenarbeit gelingt nun besser, aber weil sie oft bis spät in der Nacht arbeiten, landet Hermine eines Nachts neben Snape im Bett. Am Morgen können sich beide kaum beherrschen und fast gibt sogar Snape zu, was er empfindet, doch weil er dem Direktor geschworen hat, die Hände von ihr zu lassen, geht er und verläßt Hogwarts. Hermine ist tief enttäuscht und Severus kämpft auf Snape-Manor mit seinen Gefühlen und verliert. Er betrinkt sich wochenlang mit Feuerwhiskey und am ersten Abend, an dem er versucht sich wieder zu fangen wird er von Voldemort gerufen, der ihn quält, weil er auf seine früheren Rufe nicht reagiert hat. Snape bekommt die Auflage, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren oder das nächste Mal beim Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort zu sterben. Snape verwandelt sich, nachdem der Dunkle Lord verschwunden ist, unfreiwillig in einen Panther und wird, als er sich Tage später zurückverwandelt, von einem Bär angegriffen.

Mit letzter Kraft kann er sich nach Hogwarts retten, wo Hermine ihn findet und notdürftig verarztet. Nachdem sie ihm nicht mehr von der Seite weicht, erkennt auch Dumbledore, wie tief die Gefühle der beiden für einander sind und entbindet Snape, nach dessen Genesung, von seinem Versprechen.

Hermine und Severus forschen gemeinsam weiter. Ginny, Harry und Ron erfahren von Albus die ganze Geschichte und alle reagieren unterschiedlich. Harry ist nicht begeistert, akzeptiert aber die Beziehung zu Snape. Ginny ist sauer und redet nicht mehr mit ihr. Ron ebenfalls nicht, aber mehr, weil er in Hermine verliebt ist. Ginny und er erzählen den anderen Schülern Lügen, so dass bald niemand mehr mit ihr redet. Als Folge dessen macht sie ihren Abschluss ein Jahr früher, um diesem Mobbing zu entgehen. Nach dem Abschluss forscht sie mit Severus weiter und weil Harry jetzt Hermines einziger Freund ist, lässt Severus zu, dass er die Ferien in Snape-Manor verbringt.

Harry stößt durch Zufall auf den Fehler im ursprünglich schiefgegangenen Animagus-Trank. Die beiden werden nicht gerade Freunde, sind aber auch keine Feinde mehr. Trotzdem gelingt es nicht, ein Gegenmittel gegen den falschen Trank zu entwickeln. Severus entwickelt, unter anderem durch die Ablehnung von Hermines Eltern, die fixe Idee, dass er Hermine ein normales Leben zurückgeben muss. Er versucht ihr einen Trank zu verabreichen, der ihr die Erinnerungen raubt und einen weiteren, der sämtliche magischen Fähigkeiten vernichtet. Es misslingt und als Folge verschwindet die enttäuschte Hermine in die Muggelwelt. Unterstützt von ihren Eltern lebt sie allein in einer Wohnung, die sie aber in einem Wutanfall kurz und klein schlägt, weil sie mit dem Muggelleben nicht klar kommt. Severus kommt in der Zwischenzeit endlich dem Gegenmittel auf die Spur und diesmal gelingt es. Er bringt es zu Hermine und nach einigem Hin und Her versöhnen sich die beiden.

Zu etwa diesem Zeitpunkt stellt sich heraus, dass Ron gar nicht mehr sauer auf Hermine ist, sondern nur so beschäftigt damit Ginny hinterherzuspionieren. Die trifft sich nämlich mit Draco Malfoy, der versucht über sie Hermines und Severus Aufenthaltsort herauszukriegen um ihm dem eh schon misstrauischen Voldemort zu verraten und sich so eine gute Position bei den Todessern zu sichern. Durch Rons Spionage weiß der Orden rechtzeitig bescheid über einen Angriffsplan auf Snape-Manor am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag und man zwingt Ginny Stellung zu beziehen. Sie wollte nur Aufmerksamkeit und steht eigentlich auf der Seite der Guten. Den Angriff überstehen alle mehr oder minder gut, nur Ginny wird schwer verletzt. Der vollständig versammelte Orden beschließt die Chance zu nutzen Voldemort anzugreifen. Der Plan geht nicht gut und es gibt einige Verletzte und auch Tote. Die meisten kehren ins Hauptquartier zurück, der Rest versucht die Verletzten (u.a. Albus, Arthur und Minerva) zu retten. Bis auf Albus gelingt das auch. Nach ihm suchen Severus, Ron und Harry, als sie von Voldemort überrascht werden. Letztlich gewinnt Harry den Kampf, indem er erkennt, dass er in den Todesfluch für Voldemort nicht allen Hass legen darf, sondern nur Liebe und Hoffnung Voldemort vernichten können. Mit dem Dunklen Lord sterben alle seine nahen Gefolgsleute, da er um weiteren Verrat zu verhindern ein Ritual durchführte, bei dem alle Anwesenden von seinem Blut trinken mussten und so wussten, dass sie mit ihm steben würden.

Auch Albus wird nach dem Kampf gefunden und letztlich genesen alle Kranken wieder. Ginny versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen, indem sie ihre Lebenskraft an die schwerverletzte Minerva überträgt. Ginny schämt sich vor sich selbst und erst nachdem sie noch einmal versucht hat vor allem davon zu laufen, entschuldigt sie sich bei Severus und Hermine.

In der Zwischenzeit bereitet Albus ein Fest vor, auf dem Harry und Severus für ihren Kampf gegen Voldemort ausgezeichnet werden und als Überraschung gibt er Severus und Hermine die Möglichkeit zu heiraten, die die beiden freudig ergreifen. Als weitere Überraschung schickt Albus die beiden in die Flitterwochen nach Kanada. Dort angekommen verrät Hermine Severus, dass sie schwanger ist, doch er hat es bereits geahnt und beide freuen sich darüber.

* * *

**1. Flitterwochen**

"Hermine, kommst Du bitte mal her?" Severus Snape stand nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete gerade seinen, wie er fand, mittlerweile recht wohlgeformten Oberkörper. Sein Plan war, dass auch Hermine sich den anschauen sollte. Natürlich hegte er dabei Hintergedanken.

Aus dem Nebenraum kam die Antwort. "Was gibt es denn und ist es wichtig? Ich mache gerade das Abendessen für uns."

Mein Gott, manchen Tag war es wirklich schwierig Hermine vom Alltag abzulenken. "Komm her, dann siehst Du, dass es wichtig ist."

Hermine öffnete die Badezimmertür und betrat den Raum. Verwundert sah sie ihren frisch angetrauten Mann an. "Was gibt es denn, Severus? Brauchst Du bei irgendwas Hilfe?"

Das schelmische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte und nachdem Hermine ihren bis dato verwirrten Blick von seinem Gesicht auf den nackten Körper lenkte, wurde ihr plötzlich unerträglich heiß und das lag definitiv nicht nur an den Dampfschwaden, die nach Severus Dusche noch den Raum erfüllten. Schnell pellte sie sich aus ihren Sachen und trat zu ihm. Zärtlich fuhr Hermine mit den Fingern die Bahnen nach, die das aus seinen Haaren tropfende Wasser auf seinem Körper hinterließ. Severus Plan schien genau aufzugehen.

Das Abendbrot war schnell vergessen und als die beiden später gemeinsam aus dem dampfenden Bad traten, hatte keiner von ihnen mehr Hunger. Sie gingen direkt ins Bett. Eigentlich hätte Hermine sich das denken können. Seit sie hier waren, hatte es noch keinen Tag gegeben, an denen sie geordnet ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen. Doch was war schon Nahrung gegen solche körperliche Anziehung? Severus und sie hatten sich auch vor ihren Flitterwochen schon geliebt. Der Beweis wuchs in ihrem Bauch heran. Doch noch nie waren sie sich so intensiv und so lange nahe gewesen. Nie zuvor hatten sie Zeit und Gelegenheit gehabt, sich ungestört seelisch und körperlich so zu erforschen, wie sie es seit Beginn ihrer Flitterwochen taten. Immer hatte es Hindernisse gegeben, die sie überwinden mussten. Erst die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Panther verwandelten, wenn sie erregt waren und dass Hermine damals noch seine Schülerin gewesen war und später die Angst von Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern als Paar enttarnt zu werden.

Ihre Partnerschaft hatte mehr als einmal auf der Kippe gestanden, aber innerlich hatte wohl keiner von ihnen je den Wunsch aufgegeben, mit dem anderen zusammen zu sein. In Badetücher gewickelt gingen sie Hand in Hand zum Schlafzimmer, legten sich hin und schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Während des Einschlafens war Hermines letzter klarer Gedanke. Es ist zu schön um wahr zu sein.'

Doch das war es nicht. Als Hermine am frühen Morgen die Augen aufschlug lag Severus laut schnarchend neben ihr. Das Schnarchen dämpfte ihre Euphorie bezüglich des Zusammenseins mit ihm kein bisschen. Sie rutschte vorsichtig auf seine Seite des Bettes, kroch in seine Armbeuge und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Das Schnarchen ging in unverminderter Lautstärke weiter und erst als Hermine ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Nase zuhielt hörte es auf. Draußen ging langsam die Sonne auf und Hermine versuchte erst gar nicht noch einmal einzuschlafen. Sie genoss die Nähe zu ihrem Mann und träumte mit offenen Augen vor sich hin.

Wie wohl in ein paar Monaten ihr Alltag aussehen würde? Noch war alles so unvorstellbar für sie. Natürlich hatte sie schon geraume Zeit mit Severus zusammengelebt, aber jetzt war doch alles anders. Jeden Tag im Bett neben ihm zu erwachen war noch immer neu und aufregend. Und irgendwie überraschend. Bis kurz vor Harrys Sieg über Voldemort hatten sie nicht zusammen, ja nicht einmal nebeneinander schlafen können. Doch dieses Problem war nun endgültig gelöst. Jetzt konnten sie sich in Panther verwandeln, wann immer sie es wollten und nicht, wenn ihr Adrenalinspiegel es ihnen aufzwang. Ihre Gedanken schweiften weiter zu ihrem ungeborenen Kind.

Der Gedanke schwanger zu sein, war ihr sehr frühzeitig gekommen. Poppy Pomfrey schien recht zu haben. Viele Hexen spürten es fast vom ersten Tag an. Es war ein seltsames, aber auch ein wahnsinnig tolles Gefühl zu wissen, dass neues Leben in ihr heranwuchs. Doch wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das wohl nur die Hälfte ihrer Gedanken bezüglich der Schwangerschaft. Sie hatte natürlich keinen noch so kleinen Moment daran gedacht das Kind nicht zu bekommen, aber in ihr nagte der Zweifel. Sie war noch nicht einmal 18 Jahre und würde schon ein Kind bekommen. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie das schaffen? Hermine hatte keine Angst vor der Geburt, sondern vor dem Danach. Sie würde das Kind lieben, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen. Eigentlich tat sie das sogar jetzt schon, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung von Babys und Kindern im Allgemeinen. Sie war ein Einzelkind. Nicht einmal Cousins oder Cousinen gab es, auf die sie früher hätte aufpassen müssen. Ihre Erfahrungen reichten wahrscheinlich nicht einmal aus, um dem Kind das Fläschchen zu geben oder eine Windel zu wechseln. Fast unbemerkt stahl sich bei diesen beängstigenden Gedanken eine Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Sie wischte sie weg und versuchte zu lächeln.

Das alles war nämlich auch lächerlich. Da lag sie nun an die Brust ihres als bösartig verschrienen ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrers geschmiegt, mit dem sie seit 10 Tagen verheiratet war und erwartete ein Kind von ihm, obwohl sie sich in diesem Moment mehr denn je selbst wie eines fühlte. Das Lächeln gelang ihr nicht, stattdessen liefen immer mehr Tränen auf Severus Brust. Gerade als sie von ihm weg kriechen wollte, wachte er auf und sah sie mit dem irritiertem Blick eines gerade aus dem Schlaf Gerissenen an. "Was ist los, Hermine?" Er hielt sie fest und sie versuchte gar nicht erst die Tränen vor ihm zu verstecken.

"Nichts. Ich bin nur ein bisschen durcheinander."

"Was meinst Du damit? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Noch immer hatte er nicht den Hauch eines Schimmers, was mit Hermine los war und so kurz nach dem Erwachen arbeitete heute sein Gehirn scheinbar noch nicht richtig. Er hatte gerade keinen Idee, was hier vor sich ging.

Hermine lehnte sich jetzt wieder an seine Brust und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Nein, hast Du nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht und hatte Zeit nachzudenken. Die letzten Wochen waren so heftig, so aufwühlend und es ist alles so schnell gegangen."

"So schnell? Vielleicht zu schnell? Hätten wir vielleicht doch noch nicht heiraten sollen?" Ein klein wenig Verletztheit war in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen.

"Das ist es nicht, Severus. Ich liebe Dich und ich bereue keine Minute, dass ich "Ja." gesagt habe. Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist so viel passiert und es wird noch so viel passieren. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Severus legte eine seiner Hände unter ihr Kinn und sah ihr in die Augen. "Vor was hast Du Angst?"

"Ach Sev, ich habe keine Angst!"

Er schwieg ein paar Sekunden und sah ihr nur in die Augen. "Vor was hast Du Angst, Hermine?" Sein Tonfall war jetzt anders, mehr Lehrer als Ehemann und Hermine konnte dieser Frage nicht noch einmal ausweichen.

"Vor dem Kind." flüsterte sie.

"Warum solltest Du vor unserem Kind Angst haben?" Severus wusste seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht vor ihrer Schwangerschaft und er freute sich endlich Vater zu werden, doch manchmal vergaß er es auch fast wieder. Noch war die Schwangerschaft in einem so frühen Stadium, dass man sie nicht zwangsläufig wahrnahm. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn nun, wie Hermine sich deswegen fühlte.

Hermine richtete sich auf. "Severus, ich habe nicht Angst vor unserem Kind, sondern davor Mutter zu sein. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und ich weiß NICHTS über Kinder. Meine Erfahrungen mit Kindern beschränken sich darauf, dass ich selbst mal eines war. Und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich einschätzen, dass es Dir genauso geht. Wie sollen wir bitteschön ein Kind erziehen?" Sie war sehr viel lauter geworden, als sie selbst geplant hatte, doch es machte sie einfach verrückt dieser Situation so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Severus setzte sich auf und zog sie sanft zu sich. Seine Umarmung löste in Hermine eine unsichtbare Schleuse und sofort begannen sich ihre Gefühle in Tränen zu äußern. Sie saßen lange einfach nur da. Severus hatte sie zu sich auf den Schoss gezogen und ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter. Sie schluchzte. Leise redete er beruhigend auf sie ein. Sie so weinen zu sehen war seltsam.

Natürlich hatte es auch früher schon Tränen gegeben, aber meist aus Wut oder Enttäuschung, oder Trauer als Minerva fast gestorben wäre, aber nie aus Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit. Während Hermine sich langsam ein wenig beruhigte lehnte Severus sich mit ihr gemeinsam an die Rückwand des Bettes. Er schloss die Augen und neigte den Kopf nach hinten. Diese Situation hatte ihm etwas gezeigt, das er bisher geflissentlich ignoriert hatte. Etwas, dass er nicht wahrhaben wollte. Etwas, dass ihm fast noch mehr Angst machte, als jedes Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort es je getan hatte.

Hermines Äußerungen und ihr Verhalten an diesem Morgen hatten ihn zum allerersten Mal wirklich erkennen lassen, wie verdammt jung sie eigentlich noch war. Nie zuvor war es ihm wirklich aufgefallen. In jedem Gespräch, was sie je über ihren Altersunterschied geführt hatten, war ihr Alter nur eine abstrakte Zahl für ihn gewesen. Sie hatte sich fast immer erwachsen und reif verhalten. Vielleicht hatte ihn das all die Zeit darüber hinweggetäuscht, dass sie erst 17 Jahre alt war. Natürlich war sie eine äußerst außergewöhnliche Siebzehnjährige, aber doch eben eine Siebzehnjährige. Mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen fuhr er ihr tröstend mit der Hand über den Rücken.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von Schuld überkam ihn. Auch wenn sie ihn liebte und er sie, so war doch alles irgendwie falsch. Sie sollte mit 17 Jahren weder verheiratet sein, noch ein Kind erwarten. Eigentlich hätte sie noch immer seine Schülerin sein sollen, ab und an einen jungen Mann treffen und darüber nachdenken, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte.

Doch er hatte all das beschleunigt beziehungsweise verhindert, hatte ihr Erfahrungen genommen und sie mit viel schmerzhaftere ersetzt und selbst als er die Auflage von Albus bekam, es augenblicklich zu beenden, hatte er es nicht gekonnt. Das letzte Jahr war für sie beide schwer gewesen und schuld war letztlich nur er. Hätte er sie damals beim Nachsitzen nicht verführt, wären ihr all die schlimmen Erfahrungen erspart geblieben.

Als er ihre Eltern kennen lernte hatten sie ihm schwere Vorwürfe gemacht und damals hatte er geglaubt sie zu verstehen, doch im Nachhinein war das nicht wahr. Erst jetzt begriff er, was sie gesagt hatten. Erst jetzt verstand er wirklich, warum sie sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter gemacht hatten. Nun war es anders. Sie hatten ihn in der Familie akzeptiert. In diesem Moment war sich Severus nur nicht sicher, ob zu Recht.

Hermine löste sich ein bisschen von ihm und wischte die letzten Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie umarmte ihn und versicherte ihm, dass alles in Ordnung sei und es bestimmt nur an den Hormonen liege, dass sie sich so verrückt aufführe. Severus nickte, doch er glaubte ihr nicht. Jedenfalls nicht genug, als das es seine immer stärker werdenden Schuldgefühle eingedämmt hätte.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued


	2. Zweifel

**2. Zweifel**

In den nächsten Tagen gelang es Hermine besser, die Fassung zu wahren. Ein bisschen schien es ihr wie ein schlechter Albtraum, dass sie neulich morgens so ausgetickt war. Natürlich hatte sie Angst, aber andererseits wusste sie auch, dass noch viel Zeit blieb sich auf das Kind vorzubereiten. Es gab Kurse für Eltern und sobald sie ihrer Mutter mitteilte, dass sie schwanger war, würde sie - nach einigem Gezeter über die frühe Schwangerschaft - auch durch sie Hilfe erhalten. Außerdem hatte sie Severus an ihrer Seite und allein das würde ihr die Kraft geben alles durchzustehen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machte, doch sie versuchte einfach sie nicht mehr über zu bewerten. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle werdenden Mütter beim ersten Kind Angst alles falsch zu machen und mit der Situation überfordert zu sein. Ja, sie war jung, aber nicht zu jung für ein Kind. Jedenfalls redete sie sich das immer wieder ein.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie zu beschäftigt mit sich und ihren Ängsten, beziehungsweise deren Verdrängung, war, jedenfalls merkte sie nicht, dass sich in Severus Verhalten eine Veränderung abzeichnete. Am Anfang war sie auch nur minimal, doch je weiter ihre Flitterwochen fortschritten, desto deutlicher wurde es. Er verfiel zurück in seine alte Rolle des schweigsamen und introvertierten Mannes, der er zu Lebzeiten Voldemorts einmal gewesen war. Hermine nahm es nicht wahr. Jedenfalls nicht bewusst und selbst Severus schien es nicht aufzufallen, doch er wurde von Tag zu Tag ruhiger und in sich gekehrter.

Erst als Hermine etwa eine Woche später allein im Bett lag und er noch draußen auf der Veranda saß und in die Sterne starrte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich von ihr zurückzog. Es erschreckte ihn, doch gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Die Schuldgefühle, die neulich in ihm erweckt worden waren, ließen ihn nicht mehr in Ruhe. Er fragte sich immer wieder, ob dies alles wirklich das Richtige für Hermine war. Er hatte ihr einmal versprochen, dass er keine Selbstzweifel mehr hegen würde. Ihm war bewusst, dass er dieses Versprechen gerade brach, aber es schien ihm richtig. Wer war er denn, dass er ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen an sich band und auch noch schwängerte? Was um alles in der Welt hatte ihn geritten, dass er eine Schülerin verführte, auch wenn er sie noch so sehr liebte? Der Altersunterschied war nicht mehr das entscheidende. Zwanzig Jahre waren in einem Zaubererleben nicht viel. Es war ihr Alter, was er erst nach und nach begriff. Wäre sie 27 und er 47 hätte er vermutlich kein Problem gesehen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er versucht sich zu erinnern, wie er selbst mit sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren gewesen war. Vieles war ihm wieder eingefallen und wenn er offen zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er das meiste ganz schnell wieder vergessen wollen. In der Zeit hatte er viel durch James Potter und dessen Clique zu erleiden gehabt. Er dachte daran, dass Hermine ohne ihn nicht das Gleiche mit Ginny und Ron Weasley hätte durchmachen müssen. Später fiel ihm beim Grübeln ein, dass er damals viele, wie sich später herausstellte, falsche Entscheidungen in seinem Leben getroffen hatte. Unter anderem die zu den Todessern zu gehen und auch die Lily vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Wie viel anders hätte sein Leben verlaufen können, wenn jemand damals seine Entscheidungen korrigiert hätte? Er seufzte leise.

Irgendwo in seinem Inneren spürte er, dass er Hermines Lebensweg korrigieren musste, zurück zu einem Leben ohne ihn und ohne ein Kind. Leise trat er von der Veranda auf den Rasen vor dem Ferienhaus und lief ein paar Meter bis zu einem kleinen Hügel. Er blickte in die Sterne bis sie durch die Tränen zu einem einzigen Lichtermeer verschwammen.

Sie schlief schon, als er sich zu ihr ins Bett legte. Eine Zeitlang betrachtete er sie und fast hörte er auf zu atmen bei dem Gedanken, sie aufzugeben, aber es war das einzig richtige. Ohne sie zu berühren drehte er sich zur Seite und versuchte Schlaf zu finden, der sich aber erst am frühen Morgen einstellte.

Als Hermine erwachte lag Severus auf der andern Seite des Bettes. Er sah erschöpft aus und so blass wie lange nicht mehr. Hermine betrachtete ihn und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war, doch bevor sie Zeit für weitere Überlegungen hatte, stieg das erst Mal Übelkeit in ihr auf und sie rannte so schnell wie möglich ins Badezimmer. Nachdem sie sich gefangen und wieder frisch gemacht hatte wollte sie ins Bett zurückkriechen, doch Severus stand mit einem Mal in der Tür. Er sagte nur knapp „Guten Morgen" zu ihr und dann passierte es schon wieder. Hermine musste sich erneut übergeben. Severus hielt ihr die Stirn, doch sie stieß in weg, wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Er ging.

Als sie das Bad verließ war sie sehr viel blasser, als er, wozu eindeutig schon etwas gehörte. Sie lief auf wackeligen Beinen bis zum Bett und setzte sich. Severus saß in einem Sessel mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er hatte die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bevor er sagte, was gesagt werden musste. „Wir sollten die Flitterwochen abbrechen, wenn es Dir so schlecht geht."

„Severus, dass ist nur die morgendliche Übelkeit. In ein paar Minuten wird es mir wieder besser gehen. Das ist normal."

„Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es gut für Dich und das Kind ist, wenn wir noch hier bleiben, Poppy hat sicherlich ein Mittel, dass Dir helfen wird. Außerdem sind wir sowieso schon viel zu lange weg. Ich werde in der Schule gebraucht."

Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem Hermine seine Veränderung zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrnahm. Er war kälter und abweisender, als je zuvor, nachdem sie sich ihre Liebe endgültig gestanden hatten. „Ich will noch nicht zurück, Sev. Ich möchte mit Dir hier sein. Allein. Ohne Hogwarts und meine Eltern und Freunde und irgendwelche Probleme im Hinterkopf. Lass uns doch bitte noch ein paar Tage bleiben. Albus hat selbst gesagt, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben."

Noch immer drehte er sich nicht zu ihr um, als er sagte „Wir werden ein Kind zu ernähren haben und das Geld verdient sich nicht von selbst. Ich muss wieder unterrichten. In Snape-Manor werden wir ebenfalls allein sein. Wir reisen morgen früh ab."

Hermine war immer noch nicht wieder sicher auf den Beinen, doch sie erhob sich und ging zu ihm. „Severus, wir sind doch noch nicht einmal drei Wochen hier. Meinst Du nicht, dass Du nach sechzehn Jahren Spionagetätigkeit ein paar Wochen Auszeit verdient hast?"

„Es ist einfach Zeit zurückzukehren in den Alltag. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es das Beste ist, besonders für das Kind und Dich." Er sah sie nicht an, obwohl sie genau vor ihm stand.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

Er seufzte gelangweilt. „Dann bleibst Du hier und ich werde Poppy Pomfrey herschicken. Vermutlich wird sie Dich bei ihrem ersten Besuch zwingen mitzukommen."

„Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein, Severus Snape! Was soll das denn? Wir sind hier um Flitterwochen zu machen und Du willst sie einfach abbrechen, weil ich unter morgendlicher Übelkeit leider? Glaub mir, das wird nicht besser, nur weil wir zurück nach Snape-Manor gehen und vielleicht solltest Du mal daran denken, dass ich nichts dafür kann, jedenfalls nicht mehr als Du!" Mit erstaunlicher, scheinbar neu entdeckter Sicherheit, drehte sie sich um und verschwand in die Küche.

„Das weiß ich Hermine, das weiß ich…" murmelte Severus vor sich hin.

Ohne es zu beabsichtigen hatte Hermine ihn in seiner Absicht bestärkt, ihr ein normales Leben zurückzugeben.

TBC


	3. Ausreden

**3. Ausreden**

Sie sprachen den ganzen Tag kein Wort miteinander und gingen sich aus dem Weg. Hermine konnte nicht einordnen, was auf einmal mit ihm los war und wunderte sich nicht nur, dass er die Flitterwochen so schnell beenden wollte, sondern auch, dass er damit den ersten Streit in ihrer Ehe provozierte. Am diesem Abend war sie es, die spät noch draußen saß und nachdachte. Schließlich stand sie auf und ging nach drinnen. Severus las noch und warf ihr nicht einmal einen Blick zu, als sie sich neben ihn legte. Trotzdem sprach sie ihn an. „Was ist los, Severus? Warum willst Du hier weg?

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine zweifelte einen Moment daran, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte, doch nach ein paar Minuten knurrte er. „Ich habe es Dir doch bereits erklärt. Es ist besser für Dich und das Kind und ich muss zurück in die Schule. Damit ist das Thema für mich beendet." Er schaltete das Licht aus und drehte sich auf die Seite von ihr weg.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ins Dunkle und schüttelte völlig verwirrt den Kopf. Was war mit dem Mann geschehen, denn sie vor so kurzer Zeit geheiratet hatte? So ging das nicht! Sie schaltete das Licht wieder an. „Ich will jetzt wissen, was das soll und warum Du auf einmal so anders bist?"

Severus versuchte ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um nichts Falsches zu antworten. Er wollte sie nicht verletzten, er wollte nur endlich anfangen einen Plan zu entwickeln und das konnte er hier nicht. Außerdem hielt er es wirklich für besser, wenn sie zurückkehrten und nicht länger fernab jeglicher ärztlicher Versorgung wären. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und antwortete ruhig. „Hermine, ich bin nicht anders und ich habe es Dir doch schon gesagt. Es ist an der Zeit zurückzukehren und morgen ist Sonntag. Dann könnte ich ab Montag wieder unterrichten. Es passt einfach. Bitte streite nicht mit mir und komm einfach mit zurück." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann wieder um. Um keinen Preis wollte er jetzt die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht sehen und noch viel weniger wollte er, dass sie sah, wie sehr er sich beherrschen musste, die Finger von ihr zu lassen, doch das war ein Zustand, an den er sich gewöhnen musste.

Hermine wusste nicht was sie mit dieser Antwort anfangen sollte. Zu gegensätzlich war seine Körpersprache mit dem, was er sagte. Sie drehte sich ebenfalls von ihm weg und löschte das Licht ohne noch ein weiteres Wort, was Severus teils mit Dankbarkeit und teils mit Verdruss wahrnahm.

Beide schliefen erst spät ein und als sie am Morgen aufwachten hatte sich die angespannte Stimmung nicht um einen Deut entspannt. Hermine sagte kein Wort als sie aufstand und Severus begann schon die Taschen zu packen, als sie im Badezimmer war. Heute Morgen ging es ihr körperlich gut, aber was immer es war, dass Severus sich so benehmen ließ, schlug ihr aufs Gemüt. Sie hätte die ganze Zeit heulen können, unterdrückte es aber, aus Angst dann von all ihren Hormongesteuerten Emotionen überwältigt zu werden.

Als sie im Bad fertig war standen draußen schon alle Koffer gepackt und verkleinert da. Einzig eine kleine Tasche in die ihre restlichen Sachen kamen, war noch offen. Severus ging an ihr vorbei, streifte nur mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Oberarm. „Zieh Dich bitte warm an, damit wir abreisen können." Zehn Minuten später kam er zurück und ohne vorher zu Frühstücken apparrierten sie mitsamt des Gepäcks vor ihr Haus. Severus hatte sämtliche verkleinerten Koffer an sich genommen und lief vorn weg.

Sehr langsam stiefelte Hermine hinter ihm durch den Schnee. Snape-Manor war ein wohnliches und großes Haus in dem sie schon viele Monate gelebt hatte, doch momentan wollte sie nicht dort hin. Ihr Unterbewusstsein flüsterte ihr ein, dass es an Severus lag. Er war merkwürdig und auch wenn sie nicht wusste warum, so spürte sie doch genau, dass sie momentan nicht in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Dieses Gefühl erschreckte sie, doch schnell fiel ihr ein Weg ein, ihn nicht spüren zu lassen, dass es an ihm lag. „Severus, warte bitte einen Moment."

Er drehte sich um und war erstaunt, wie weit zurück Hermine geblieben war. „Was ist denn?"

„Wenn wir schon wieder hierher zurück in die Kälte kommen mussten, dann würde ich gern meine Eltern besuchen. Gibst Du mir bitte meine Taschen? Dann muss ich nachher nicht wieder zurücklaufen."

Severus war wie betäubt, nickte aber und reichte ihr das Gepäck. Sie stand vor ihm und beobachtete seine Reaktion, teils wohl in der Hoffnung, er würde sie zurückhalten wollen. Doch alles was er sagte war „Wann kommst Du zurück?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich habe sie lange nicht besucht und werde eine zeitlang bei ihnen bleiben." Nach nur neunzehn Tagen Ehe klang das seltsamerweise nach einer Trennung in ihrer beider Ohren. „Bis bald, Severus." Sie wendete sich um und apparierte bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte.

Er ließ die restlichen Taschen in den Schnee fallen und starrte auf den Fleck, an dem sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Er hatte hierher zurückkommen wollen, um sich über einige Dinge klar zu werden, um einen Plan zu erdenken, aber doch nicht, damit sie ihn verließ. Nicht jetzt jedenfalls. Dafür war er noch nicht bereit. Vielleicht würde er nie dazu bereit sein, aber das war ein Thema, über das er ganz gewiss nicht nachdenken wollte.

Erst als schmerzhaft die Kälte durch seine Schuhe drang kam er wieder halbwegs zu sich und ging aufs Haus zu.

Hermine stand inzwischen an der Tür ihres Elternhauses. Kurzzeitig zweifelte sie daran, dass es richtig war hier her zu kommen. Sie hatte Angst davor ihren Eltern von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen, aber viel größere Sorgen machte ihr die Möglichkeit, sie könnten vielleicht fragen, warum sie nicht mehr in den Flitterwochen war.

Doch eigentlich konnte sie nirgendwo anders hin und so klopfte sie an, bevor sie es sich gegebenenfalls noch anders überlegte. Ihr Vater öffnete noch im Morgenmantel und begrüßte sie mit einer freudigen Umarmung. Quer durchs Haus rief er ihre Mutter und Hermine vermutete, dass dieser Besuch vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm werden würde, wie sie angenommen hatte.

Ihre Mutter begrüßte sie genau so freudig wie ihr Vater und vorerst stellte keiner von ihnen unangenehme Fragen. Natürlich würden die zweifelsohne noch kommen, doch in diesem Moment fühlte sich Hermine bei ihren Eltern einfach nur wohl.

Durch die Zeitverschiebung zu Kanada war es hier in London noch sehr früh am Morgen und so frühstückten sie erst einmal gemeinsam. Es gab frische Brötchen, Eier, Marmelade, Honig, Käse und Hermine aß mit so viel Appetit, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Am Tisch wurde Smalltalk geführt und doch sah Hermine unausweichlich auf sich zukommen, dass die entscheidenden Fragen gestellt wurden. Doch erst als Peter Granger nach oben ging um sich umzuziehen und Hermine mit ihrer Mutter gemeinsam den Tisch abräumte wollte, hielt diese sie an einem Arm fest und fragte. „So, jetzt sind wir allein. Über was hast Du Dich mit Severus gestritten?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich Hermine. „Wir haben uns nicht gestritten."

„Aber ihr seid schon aus euren Flitterwochen zurück. Irgendeinen Grund dafür wird es ja geben. Los, Hermine! Letztlich wirst Du es mir ja doch sagen. Ich bin schließlich Deine Mutter."

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl und ihre Mutter tat es ihr gleich. „Er wollte zurück zur Schule und außerdem denkt er, dass ich hier besser versorgt wäre."

Joan Granger runzelte die Stirn. „Und wieso glaubt er, dass Du besonders versorgt sein müsstest?" In dem Moment, als sie die Frage gestellt hatte leuchtete die Erkenntnis aus ihren Augen. „Du bist schwanger, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, bin ich."

TBC


	4. Reaktionen

**4. Reaktionen**

Hermine erwartete irgendwas zwischen einem milden Erstaunen und einer freudigen Umarmung, doch ihre Mutter saß erstmal einfach nur mit offenem Mund da und starrte sie an.

„Warum jetzt schon? Du bist noch viel zu jung, Hermine! Du bist erst siebzehn. Hättet ihr nicht noch ein paar Jahre warten können?" Joan wartete keine Antwort ab und wanderte jetzt unruhig in der Küche hin und her. In ihrer Art erinnerte Hermine das sehr an Severus. Der Gedanke an ihn versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich im Herzen. Sie hatte ihn vorhin einfach so stehen lassen, ihm noch nicht einmal einen Kuss gegeben. Verdammt, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht?

Inzwischen zeterte ihre Mutter in enormer Lautstärke weiter. „Hättest Du nicht erst eine Ausbildung machen können, bevor ihr ein Kind kriegt? Das ist doch verrückt. Da kriegt ein Kind ein Kind!"

Obwohl Hermine nur mit einem Ohr zugehört hatte sprang sie an dieser Stelle auf. „Mom, was soll das bitte? Ich bin verheiratet und ja, ich bin schwanger, aber ich bin mit der Schule fertig, laut Zaubereiministerium erwachsen und vielleicht sollte ich noch mal daran erinnern: Ich bin verheiratet. Nimm es einfach hin, sonst werde ich gleich wieder abreisen."

Joan drehte sich wütend zu ihr um, die Arme in die Hüften gestämmt. „Glaub ja nicht, Hermine, dass Du mich erpressen kannst. Du bist hier, weil irgendetwas zwischen Dir und Deinem Mann nicht stimmt und nun versuche ja nicht mich zu erpressen, indem Du wieder gehen willst. ICH brauche keine Hilfe. Wenn Du hier bleiben willst, wirst Du Dir anhören müssen, was Dein Vater und ich von der ganzen Sache halten."

Schockiert sah sie ihre Mutter an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte ja mit vielen gerechnet, aber hiermit nicht. Vielleicht ist es wirklich besser ich gehe. Ich denke nicht, dass so viel Aufregung mir und dem Kind gut tun. Es tut mir leid, so kurz war der Besuch eigentlich nicht geplant. Tschau Mama." Sie nahm die Taschen, ging mit Tränen in den Augen zum Ausgang, als gerade von oben ihr Vater die Treppe runter kam.

„Was ist denn hier los? Wo willst Du denn schon hin, Hermine? Du bist doch gerade erst angekommen."

Die Antwort kam von ihrer Mutter, die mit verschränkten Armen und ernstem Gesicht in der Küchentür stand. „Sie kriegt ein Kind! Jetzt schon, Peter! Und ich habe ihr meine Meinung dazu gesagt."

Schnell ging Peter die letzten Stufen hinunter und stellte sich vor Hermine. „Stimmt das?"

Sie nickte nur.

„Und was hat Deine Mutter gesagt, dass Du nun vor uns davon läufst?"

„Das werde ich nicht wiederholen. Mom wird es Dir bestimmt gern sagen und jetzt bitte – lass mich raus, sonst werde ich von hier aus apparieren."

Statt von ihr wegzutreten fasste Peter seine Tochter an beiden Schultern und fragte. „Meine Meinung dazu willst Du wohl gar nicht erst hören?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich seien soll, lieber nicht, Dad. Normalerweise seid ihr euch bei so was immer einig und eine Predigt am Tag reicht mir völlig."

Für sie völlig unerwartet umarmte Peter seine Tochter einfach. „Minchen, Du hast Recht, ich bin sicher auch nicht begeistern davon, dass Du so jung schon ein Kind kriegst, aber ich werde Dir bestimmt keine Vorhaltungen machen. Es ist Deine Entscheidung und eine, die wohl längst gefallen ist. Außerdem bist Du erwachsen und weißt hoffentlich, was Du tust. Bitte bleib hier."

Schluchzend ließ Hermine die Taschen fallen und umarmte ihren Vater nun ebenfalls. Joan warf Peter einen missbilligenden Blick zu und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Ich werde mit Deiner Mutter reden. Setz Dich so lange ins Wohnzimmer, ja?" Sanft schob er sie in den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Draußen konnte Hermine schwach die Diskussion hören, die ihre Eltern ihretwegen miteinander führten. Sie bekam nicht viel mit. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie völlig überzogen reagiert hatte. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass ihre Mutter aussprach, was sie selbst fühlte. Es war für sie noch zu früh ein Kind zu kriegen. Doch ihr Vater hatte Recht. Die Entscheidung war längst gefallen. Vor ziemlich genau zwei Monaten, als sie sich mit Severus endlich versöhnt hatte. Sie hatten beide nicht daran gedacht einen entsprechenden Trank einzunehmen und in diesem Moment damals schien wirklich nichts unwichtiger zu sein, doch heute sah sie das anders. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, nicht jetzt schwanger zu sein, sondern erst in ein paar Jahren, wenn sie die Ehe mit Severus schon ein bisschen genossen und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Ausbildung beendet hätte!

Sie wusste, dass sie das Kind lieben würde, aber trotzdem hasste sie diese Situation!

Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern nebenan wurden leiser und schließlich traten beide gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. Joan setzte sich neben ihre Tochter und zog sie in ihre Arme. „Tut mir leid, Schatz. Ich wollte Dich nicht so anschnauzen, aber versteh doch, es bedrückt mich, dass Du Dir das Leben so früh verbaust. Mit einem kleinen Kind ist vieles so viel schwieriger. Ich weiß das, denn ich habe Dich gleich zu Beginn des Studiums bekommen. Ich habe es keinen Moment bereut, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wenn ich es mir hätte aussuchen können, dann wäre ich bei Deiner Geburt gern ein paar Jahre älter gewesen."

Zum Glück hatte sich Hermine in der Zwischenzeit völlig beruhigt und konnte die Situation wieder etwas nüchterner betrachten, so dass ihr nicht gleich die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Okay, Mom. Ich verstehe Dich und ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Kind ist, aber ich bin nun mal schwanger und auch wenn ich zaubern kann, bin ich nicht in der Lage, dass rückgängig zu machen."

„Das weiß ich doch und ich werde für Dich da sein, wenn Du mich brauchst. Das vorhin tut mir leid."

„Mir auch, ich hätte nicht gleich weglaufen sollen."

„Nein, hättest Du nicht. Aber das versuchen wir alle irgendwann in unserem Leben mal, ich meine vor unseren Problemen wegzulaufen." mischte sich ihr Vater wieder ein.

„Ich weiß." Hermine nickte. „Und deshalb muss ich jetzt auch gleich wieder weg und mit Severus reden. Ich komme wieder, aber vielleicht erst in ein paar Tagen, okay?"

„Natürlich ist das okay. Sag ihm einen schönen Gruß von uns und nun verschwinde, bevor wir alle wieder anfangen zu heulen." Joan strich ihrer Tochter über das Haar und küsste sie auf die Wange. Hermine umarmte beide Eltern zum Abschied, nahm ihre Taschen an sich und apparierte vor das Tor von Snape-Manor.

Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie zu Severus sagen würde, als sie vor der Haustür ankam. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht einmal wo das Problem im Moment eigentlich lag, aber es war klar, dass es eines gab und sie mussten einfach miteinander reden. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und stellte die Taschen im Flur ab. Severus war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich packte er gerade seine Taschen aus und hatte sie deshalb nicht gehört. Hermine ging zum gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk und suchte dort nach ihm, doch die gesamte Etage war leer.

TBC


	5. Zur Besinnung gekommen?

**5. Zur Besinnung gekommen? **

Nur zufällig warf sie auf der Suche nach Severus einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erschrak. Er saß im Schnee unter einem kahlen Baum und hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Er schien zu weinen, jedenfalls sah es von hier oben so aus. Meine Güte, warum war sie nur einfach weggegangen, ohne sich richtig von ihm zu verabschieden. Mit großen Schritten eilte sie die Treppe hinunter und rannte zu ihm durch den Schnee. Er nahm nicht wahr, dass sie kam und erst als sie die Arme um ihn schlang und leise flüsterte „Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe Dich." Da schaute er mit geröteten Augen auf und zog sie fest in eine Umarmung.

Es war wie eine Erlösung für ihn. „Du bist wieder da! Wieso bist Du wieder da, Mine?" flüsterte er fast unhörbar in ihr Haar.

„Weil ich Dich liebe und nun steh bitte auf bevor wir hier draußen in der noch Kälte erfrieren."

Geschmeidig erhob sich Severus. Er zog Hermine mit sich nach oben und umgab sie beide mit einem Wärmezauber. Ihr Hand hielt er so fest, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen wollen.

Erst als sie im Haus ankamen sprach Hermine ihn wieder an, weil er keine Anstalten machte diesen seltsamen Ausflug in die Kälte zu erklären. „Sev, was ist mit Dir los? Was ist mit uns los?"

Er sah zu Boden. „Nichts, Hermine. Es hat mich nur traurig gemacht, dass Du einfach gegangen bist." Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand krampfhaft fest.

„Nein, das ist es doch nicht allein und das wissen wir beide. Was ist los? Bitte rede mit mir, Sev. Ich rege mich sowieso schon viel zu viel auf. Das kann nicht gut sein, für das Kind und jetzt mache ich mir noch dauernd Gedanken, warum Du manchmal so komisch bist. Bitte, sag es mir!"

Da war es wieder. Sein eigentliches Problem. Nein, das war falsch. Das Problem lag viel weiter zurück im Dezember vor eineinhalb Jahren, als er sich nicht beherrscht hatte. Er beschloss, so ehrlich wie möglich zu Hermine zu sein und ihr zu sagen, dass er alles für einen großen verdammten Fehler hielt, aber er wollte, ja konnte ihr nicht verraten, dass er vorhatte, die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Schon in den Flitterwochen war ihm die Idee mit dem Zeitumkehrer gekommen und er wusste, es könnte funktionieren, doch noch war er sich nicht sicher, was das für Auswirkungen auf die Gegenwart haben würde. Seine Erfahrung mit Zeitumkehrern waren eher gering und erst wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass es nicht jemanden das Leben kosten oder Voldemort zurückholen würde, könnte er damit beginnen, seine Fehler auszugleichen.

„Hermine, ich werde Dir alles sagen, aber bitte versprich mir, dass Du Dich nicht aufregst."

Sie setzte sich auf das nahe Sofa und zog ihn mit sich. „Reicht es Dir, wenn ich Dir verspreche, es zumindest zu versuchen?"

„Ja, was habe ich schon für eine Wahl." Severus ließ ihre Hand los und legte ihr stattdessen den Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie so ganz dicht an sich. „Glaubst Du mir, dass ich Dich mehr liebe, als mein Leben?"

„Daran habe ich nie gezweifelt, Sev. Du hast es oft genug bewiesen und ich weiß wie gering Deine Selbstachtung war bis zu unserem Gespräch neulich vor der Hochzeit."

„'Ist' wäre wahrscheinlich treffender, aber lassen wir das. Mine, ich liebe Dich wirklich über alles, aber ich habe etwas erkannt. Und zwar etwas, was ich sehr viel eher hätte verstehen müssen."

„Severus, untersteh Dich mir jetzt zu sagen, dass das mit uns ein Fehler war." Ihre Augenbrauen verengten sich und Severus konnte erkennen, dass schon Wut hinter ihren Stirnfalten auf ihn wartete.

„Aber das ist nur die Wahrheit, Hermine. Ich habe es erst begriffen, als Du neulich gesagt hast, wie viel Angst Du davor hast ein Kind erziehen zu müssen." Sie öffnete den Mund und wollte eine wütende Erwiderung machen, doch er legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen und zog sie weiter an sich. „Pst, lass mich erst aussprechen." Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und fuhr fort. „Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Hermine. Du bist noch so jung. Ich nehme an, dass Du viele Entscheidungen die Du schon getroffen hast und in nächster Zeit noch treffen wirst, schon bald bereust. Es ist nicht normal mit sechzehn schon den Mann fürs Leben zu finden, noch dazu wenn der Dein Lehrer ist. Und es ist erst recht nicht normal mit siebzehn verheiratet und schwanger zu sein. Es ist viel zu früh für das alles und Du weißt es und ich weiß es." Eine kleine Pause entstand bevor er leiser weiter sprach. „Ich liebe Dich wirklich, aber ich will nicht, dass Du dieses Kind kriegst."

Entsetzt sah sie Severus an und wand sich dann aus seinen Armen. „Severus Snape! Schlägst Du ernsthaft vor unser Kind abzutreiben?"

„Hermine, was ich vorschlage ist, Dir Deinen Lebensweg weiterhin offen zu halten. Bitte denke wenigstens darüber nach. Es ist Deine Entscheidung. Ich ... es fällt mir weiß Gott nicht leicht Dir das vorzuschlagen, aber es wäre das Beste, glaube mir. Ich will nur nicht, dass Du in ein paar Monaten oder Jahren feststellst, dass das hier doch nicht Dein Leben ist und dann ein Kind vielleicht zwischen Dir und dem Leben das Du führen willst steht."

„Du bist verrückt, Severus! Du bist eindeutig verrückt! Wie kannst Du nur denken, dass ich die Entscheidung Dich geheiratet zu haben bereuen werde oder die, ein Kind mit Dir zu bekommen? Wie kannst Du Dir nur so sicher sein, dass es mit uns nicht lange gut gehen wird?"

„Ich weiß es, weil ich selbst so ziemlich jede verdammte Entscheidung bereue, die ich in Deinem Alter getroffen habe."

Hermine sprang auf. „Und? Wo sind die Scheidungspapiere, die ich sicher direkt nach der Abtreibung unterschreiben soll? Komm schon, Severus! Sei wenigstens konsequent, wenn Du schon mit solchen Überlegungen anfängst!"

„Bitte – Du hast versprochen Dich nicht aufzuregen. Beruhig Dich – BITTE!"

„Nein, dass werde ich nicht und es dürfte ja wohl auch unwichtig sein, wenn dieses Kind eh niemals das Licht der Welt erblicken soll." Mit Schwung stieß sie seine Hand von ihrem Arm und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Er hatte gewusst, wie sie auf seinen Vorschlag reagieren würde. Trotzdem war der Versuch wichtig gewesen. Nun gab es definitiv keinen anderen Weg mehr, als den Zeitumkehrer. Er hatte sehr viel Arbeit vor sich. Stück für Stück würde er die Ereignisse der vergangenen 15 Monate durchgehen und analysieren müssen, um später oder besser gesagt früher entsprechenden Einfluss darauf nehmen zu können. Es würde schwer aber lohnenswert sein. Am Ende würden weder Hermine noch er etwas davon wissen, dass sie sich je geliebt hatten und sie würde ein normales Leben haben. Doch zuerst musste er sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Die wenigen Tage, die ihm mit „seiner" Hermine noch blieben wollte er nicht mit ihr streiten.

Er ging nach oben und klopfte leise an. Sie reagierte nicht und er betrat das Schlafzimmer. Hermine lag auf dem Bett und starrte mit leeren Augen auf die Wand.

Leise zog er sich die Robe aus und legte sich neben sie. Liebevoll schlang er den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. „Es tut mir leid. Lass uns nie wieder davon reden. Ich liebe Dich und ich dachte ich müsste Dir einfach sagen, was ich für das Beste für Dich halte, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Du auch nur einen einzigen Moment glaubst, ich möchte Dich los haben oder nicht Vater werden. Ich liebe Dich und ich freue mich auf unser Kind. Das weißt Du!"

Stille.

Nach ein paar Minuten unterbrach Hermine sie. „Warum tust Du so was nur immer wieder? Ich meine, warum versuchst Du immer wieder unser Glück zu zerstören? Haben wir nicht vor unserer Hochzeit geklärt, dass Du endlich diese verdammten Selbstzweifel ablegen musst?"

„Ja, das haben wir, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Es gibt Sachen, die einem Lehrer, der seine 20 Jahre jüngere Schülerin verführt und schwängert, irgendwann durch den Kopf gehen. Ich habe Dich um Deine Jugendzeit gebracht und zu Entscheidungen gezwungen, die Du in Deinem Alter niemals hättest treffen sollen. Es tut mir weh zu sehen, dass Du Dich durch das Kind so sehr an mich kettest, das ist alles."

„Wenn ich Dir jetzt ein für alle mal sage, dass ich mich nicht an Dich kette, sondern es genieße bei Dir zu sein, wirst Du dann endlich aufhören mir so etwas immer wieder anzutun?"

„Ja, dass werde ich."

„Und Du wirst auch nichts weiter planen, um Dein Ziel anderweitig zu erreichen?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Das weißt Du ganz genau. Tränke, Vergessenszauber, Runenzauberei, was immer Du sonst noch in Petto hast um gegen meinen Willen etwas in Ordnung zu bringen, was bereits in Ordnung ist."

„Nein, wenn Du Dir so sicher bist, dann werde ich nichts dergleichen unternehmen."

„Versprich es mir, Severus!" Sie sah im auffordernd in die Augen.

„Ich verspreche es!" Er wusste wie scheinheilig es war, ihr das zu versprechen, doch Zeitumkehrer waren nicht in ihrer Aufzählung vorgekommen und selbst wenn, in diesem speziellen Fall hätte er sie sogar direkt angelogen.

Sie lagen einfach nebeneinander und keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort, bis sie irgendwann einschliefen.

TBC


	6. Die Plannung beginnt

**6. Die Planung beginnt**

Der nächste Morgen war von einer regelrechten Katerstimmung geprägt. Hermine hatte Kopfschmerzen, wie nach einem dreitägigen Festgelage und ihr war auch genauso schlecht, wie nach einem solchen. Sie übergab sich am laufenden Bande, bis Severus ihr ein Glas hinhielt. Sie schielte vorsichtig hinein, doch als sie merkte, wie Kohlensäure aufstieg setzte sie es einfach an und würgte die Cola, die sie sonst gar nicht mochte, hinunter.

Severus, der selbst hämmernde Kopfschmerzen hatte, weil er die ganze Nacht sogar im Schlaf gegrübelt hatte, wo er einen Zeitumkehrer auftreiben konnte, hatte seine Schwiegereltern besucht und nach einer Gardinenpredigt von Joan den Tipp mit der Cola bekommen. Außerdem hatte sie ihm noch zwei Tütchen Salzgebäck mitgegeben, was ebenfalls helfen sollte. Als sich Hermine das erst Mal an diesem Morgen endlich aus dem Bad wagte hielt er ihr eines davon hin. Voller Ekel nahm sie es und schob sich widerwillig einen Cracker in den Mund. Sie wusste zwar nicht, woher das Zeug stammte, aber immerhin konnte sie sich dunkel erinnern, dass es helfen sollte. Bäh, aber nicht bei ihr! Schon hing sie mit dem Kopf wieder über der Kloschüssel. Diesmal stieß sie Severus nicht von sich, als er sie an der Stirn festhielt.

Er half ihr sich zu säubern und trug sie ins Bett. Als er sich neben sie setzte lehnte sie den Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie sah so blass aus und krank. Es bestätigte ihn in dem was er zu tun gedachte.

„Und das willst Du noch sieben Monate durchhalten?"

Sie hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, als sie ihm antwortete. „Sag nicht so was. Das wird nicht so bleiben und im Normalfall tritt es nur in den Anfangsmonaten der Schwangerschaft auf."

„Ich werde später zu Poppy gehen und sie fragen, ob sie ein Mittel dagegen hat. Aber erst muss ich zu Albus. Eigentlich wollte ich ja heute schon wieder unterrichten, aber das hier sieht nicht so aus, als ob ich Dich allein lassen sollte."

„Mir geht es gleich wieder gut. Sev, ich bin nicht krank, nur schwanger. Aber weiß Albus eigentlich schon, dass wir wieder hier sind?"

„Nein, deswegen will ich ja zu ihm. Dann komme ich wieder her und ab Dienstag werde ich dann sicher wieder unterrichten."

„Gut, wenn Du Dich so nach den vertrauten Gesichtern in der Schule sehnst, dann los, ab mit Dir." Als er sich nicht bewegte fügte sie noch hinzu. „Richte bitte allen liebe Grüße von mir aus und flehe Poppy an, mit IRGENDWAS gegen die Übelkeit zu geben."

„Wird gemacht. Und Du bleibst hier liegen, bis es Dir wieder ein bisschen besser geht. Versprochen?"

„Ja, versprochen."

„Na gut, dann bringe ich Dir vielleicht heute Abend ein paar Besucher mit, wenn Du lieb und artig bist."

Hermines Augen fingen an zu glänzen und Severus verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss von seiner schönen, jungen und schwangeren Frau.

In Hogwarts angekommen lief er zuerst Harry über den Weg. „Professor? Sie sind schon zurück? Ich dachte Sie sind noch mit Hermine in den Flitterwochen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Hallo Harry, ja, es ist alles okay, mach Dir keine Sorgen. Ich möchte gerade zu Professor Dumbledore. Willst Du Hermine heute Abend eventuell besuchen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Gern!"

„Bring ruhig Weasley und seine Schwester mit. Hermine wird sich über euch freuen. Ich hole euch um 19.00 Uhr in meinem alten Quartier ab. Das Passwort ist unverändert."

Harry nickte und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Er hatte Hermine seit drei Wochen nicht gesehen und sie hatte ihm sehr gefehlt. Ron und Ginny würden sich mit Sicherheit ebenso freuen. „Dann bis heute Abend, Professor. Ich muss zu Alte Runen und bin schon spät dran."

Severus nickte ihm hinterher und lächelte in sich hinein. Seit er akzeptiert hatte, dass Harry seinem Vater nur äußerlich so ähnlich war, mochte er den Jungen regelrecht. Er hatte eine gute Entwicklung durchlaufen und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann betrachtete er ihn schon fast als so etwas wie einen Freund. Nun, so weit würde es nicht kommen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn alles klappte. Obwohl er das momentan noch gar nicht so genau sagen konnte. Es gab einfach zu viele mögliche Zeitverläufe für 15 Monate, aber er hatte Geduld und ein recht gutes Erinnerungsvermögen. Tag für Tag, Stunde für Stunde würde er durchgehen, versuchen sich daran zu erinnern, was er wann getan, wann er wo gewesen war, bevor er den Zeitumkehrer benutzte, von dem er noch immer nicht wusste, wo er ihn herkriegen sollte.

Doch nun gab es Wichtigeres. Er wollte mit Albus sprechen, damit er seinen Unterricht wieder aufnehmen konnte. Es war nicht so, dass ihm die Schüler so sehr fehlten, doch die Kontinuität, die der Schulalltag mit sich brachte, gab ihm die einzigartige Atmosphäre, die er für seine Nachforschungen brauchte.

Er sagte dem Wasserspeier das letzte ihm bekannte Passwort und es stimmte zum Glück noch. Albus sah überrascht auf als er seinen Freund das Büro betrat. Er stand sofort auf, umrundete den Schreibtisch und umarmte Severus, der das ohne Gegenwehr geschehen ließ. Das war eine der Veränderungen, die Hermine im Lauf der Zeit bewirkt hatte. Menschliche Nähe und Berührungen brachten Severus nicht mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht, so wie früher. Im Gegenteil, er selbst freute sich ebenfalls Albus zu sehen und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Du bist ja schon wieder da! Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass ihr euch mal ein paar Monate Auszeit nehmt. Das hättet ihr doch beide gut gebrauchen könne, besonders weil Hermine doch ..."

Severus unterbrach ihn. „Du weißt es?"

„Aber natürlich. Ich habe es ihr an der Nasenspitze angesehen, aber keine Angst, außer Minerva und mir weiß es noch niemand."

„Und Poppy."

„Ja, und Poppy natürlich. Wie geht es Hermine denn?"

„Nicht gut, aber sie sagt es wäre nur die morgendliche Übelkeit, aber ehrlich gesagt habe ich deswegen darauf bestanden, dass wir die Flitterwochen abbrechen. Hier geht es einfach schneller, wenn sie ärztliche Versorgung braucht."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Aber mach Dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Severus. Das hat fast jede Frau und es geht wieder vorbei in ein, zwei Monaten und mit Glück sogar viel eher."

„Es ist aber nicht leicht mit anzusehen, wie schwach sie gerade ist."

„Das kann ich verstehen. Poppy hat ja vielleicht irgendein Mittel, dass Hermine helfen könnte, obwohl mir nichts geläufig ist."

„Ich bin unter anderem hier, um sie genau das zu fragen. Außerdem wollte ich natürlich Dir bescheid geben, dass ich den Unterricht wieder übernehmen kann."

Albus hob die Hand, um ihm zu verdeutlichen zu schweigen. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Du Hermine allein lässt, solange es ihr noch so schlecht geht. Du kannst ab nächste Woche wieder arbeiten. Frühestens und auch nur, wenn es Deiner Frau bis dahin besser geht."

„Aber ..."

„Gar nichts aber, Severus. Ihr habt die Flitterwochen abgebrochen wegen dieser Angelegenheit, dann bleib wenigstens bei ihr und kümmere Dich in Snape-Manor um sie."

Leicht verärgert zog dieser eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, nickte aber schließlich. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich sie gern allein lasse. Danke dass Du mich noch so lang vom Unterricht freistellst."

„Gut, gut, ich sehe Du denkst langsam, wie ein vernünftiger Ehemann. Sag Hermine bitte einen Gruß von mir, wenn Du zurückkehrst. Ach und Severus, wenn es Dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich euch gern bei Gelegenheit mal besuchen."

„Wann immer Du willst, Albus. Unsere Tür steht Dir immer offen." Das war zwar nicht so ganz die Wahrheit, denn hauptsächlich wollte er momentan mit Hermine allein sein, aber es kam ihr nah genug.

„Wenn es euch am Wochenende passt, dann kommen Minerva und ich mal vorbei um nach euch zu sehen."

„In Ordnung, bis dann, Albus." Er schritt durch die Bürotür und stellte fest, dass das Gespräch nicht ganz so verlaufen war, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, doch andererseits war er auch nicht wirklich unglücklich über die Vorstellung noch eine Woche mehr mit Hermine verbringen zu können.

TBC


	7. Schwerer als gedacht

**7. Schwerer als gedacht**

Zielstrebig lief er nun nach oben Richtung Krankenstation. Poppy Pomfrey war mindestens genau so erstaunt, wie Harry, Albus und Hermines Eltern, ihn schon wieder hier zu sehen. Doch als er ihr erläuterte, wie es Hermine momentan ging, nickte sie wissend und schüttelte dann vorsichtig den Kopf. „Severus, ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen. Es gibt kein zuverlässiges Mittel gegen die morgendliche Übelkeit. Es gibt ein paar so genannte Hausmittel, mit denen Hermine experimentieren kann, aber ob etwas davon hilft ist fraglich und wenn es mal hilft, dann ist nicht gesagt, dass ihr Magen das am nächsten Morgen noch genau so sieht."

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Poppy? Es muss doch etwas geben! Milliarden von Frauen ob Muggel oder Zauberer leiden daran und es gibt keine Hilfe dagegen? Das kann ich nicht glauben."

Poppy hakte sich bei dem großen dunklen Mann unter und führte ihn ein Stück weiter in die Krankenstation. „Hören Sie, Severus. Es gibt nichts, weil das bei jeder Frau sehr unterschiedlich ist. Manchen geht es schlecht, so lange sie nichts gegessen haben, andere können morgens weder essen noch trinken, ohne sich übergeben zu müssen. Wieder andere merken gar nichts und dann gibt es noch Frauen, die übergeben sich wegen irgendeinem Geruch oder einem Anblick. Wir wissen nicht, wieso das so ist, aber in 99,9 Prozent aller Fälle dauerte es nur ein paar Wochen, dann hat sich er Körper auf die Schwangerschaft eingestellt und Ihre Frau wird aussehen wie das blühende Leben. Und was noch wichtiger ist – sie wird sich wohl fühlen. Glauben Sie mir, es ist wirklich keine Krankheit."

Aufmerksam hatte Severus der Medihexe zugehört. „Gibt es nicht wenigstens etwas, was die schlimmste Übelkeit bekämpft, wenn es ihr, wie heute so schlecht geht, dass sie ganz schwach ist?"

„Nichts gegen die Übelkeit, aber ich habe hier ein paar Stärkungstropfen – von Ihnen selbst gebraut, wenn ich mich recht entsinne – und dann noch ein Elixir, dass verhindert, dass sie dehydriert, wie es bei übermäßigem Brechen oft der Fall ist. Es wird ihr helfen und nun hören Sie auf sich Sorgen zu machen, Hermine wird schon damit fertig."

„Das sagen Sie so einfach, Poppy!"

„Ja, das sage ich so einfach, weil ich nämlich seit 28 Jahren Medihexe bin und außerdem selbst drei Kinder habe, also glauben Sie mir und nun gehen Sie endlich wieder zu ihrer Frau."

Schon wurde er von ihr durch die Tür geschoben und konnte gerade noch erwidern. „Danke, Poppy."

Er schob die beiden Mittel, die er erhalten hatte in eine Tasche seiner Robe und begab sich in den Kerker. Seine Räume schienen ihm nach so langer Zeit, die er sie jetzt schon nicht mehr bewohnte, fremd geworden zu sein. Ein paar Möbel und auch eine paar Sachen von ihm waren zwar noch hier, aber nichts, was ihm wichtig war. Bei Gelegenheit würde er mit Albus sprechen und das Quartier abgeben. Wenn er einen anderen Kamin in der Schule zum reisen benutzen konnte, wie zum Beispiel den im Lehrerzimmer, dann brauchte er die Räumlichkeiten nicht mehr.

Schnell durchschritt er die kalten Zimmer und ging ins Labor, das ihm ebenso leer und fremd vorkam, wie sein Quartier. Kalt war es auch und so entfachte er erst einmal ein Feuer im Kamin und kochte sich einen heißen Tee.

Die Regale um ihn herum waren leicht eingestaubt, aber sobald er wieder unterrichtete, würde der erst Schüler, der sich etwas zu schulden kommen ließ, dass ändern. Still grinste Severus in sich hinein, als er daran dachte, dass es diesmal wohl kaum Harry sein würde.

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und zog das wohlweislich am Morgen mitgenommene Tagebuch aus seinem Umhang. Tagebuch war sicherlich das falsche Wort, eher ein Gedächtnisprotokoll der vergangenen Monate. Er hatte direkt nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte Hermines Leben wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, begonnen, alle Erinnerungen aufzuschreiben, die er aus den letzten fünfzehn Monaten hatte. Es war nicht chronologisch, aber das könnte am Ende ein einfacher Zauber erledigen. Penibel versuchte er sich an Zeiten und Orte ihrer Zusammentreffen zu erinnern. Außerdem versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wann er wo gewesen war, denn er durfte nicht seinem anderen Ich begegnen, das würde zu einer enormen Störung in der Zeitlinie führen. Einige Monate waren einfach zu erfassen. Zum Beispiel wusste er genau den Zeitraum, in dem er sich einzig und allein in seinem Haus aufgehalten und halb zu Tode gesoffen hatte.

Kompliziert wurde die Sache nur dadurch, dass es dazu gar nicht kommen würde, wenn sein Plan funktionierte und dann könnte sein Doppelgänger ihm mit Sicherheit überall über den Weg laufen. Ach verdammt! Das war ja aussichtslos! Wütend über seine eigene Unfähigkeit dieses komplexe Problem in kürzester Zeit zu lösen schmiss er das Buch von sich und massierte sich die Schläfen.

Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, aber das Paradoxum der Zeitlinie und der sich möglicherweise ergebenden Änderungen und den entsprechenden Auswirkungen auf ihn, brachte ihn schier zur Verzweiflung. Nach aller Logik, dürfte so ein Zeitumkehrer doch gar nicht funktionieren. In dem Moment, wo er die erste entscheidende Änderung vornahm, die seine eigenen Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen veränderte, dürfte auch er selbst sie nicht mehr haben.

Einmal angenommen, er könnte sich in irgendeiner Form davon abhalten, eine Beziehung mit Hermine anzufangen, indem er fünfzehn Monate weit zurückreiste. Wäre damit nicht der Grund für die Zeitreise auch aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht, weil das Ereignis ja nie stattgefunden hatte? Wichtiger noch: Konnte dann überhaupt eine Zeitreise stattgefunden haben, wenn doch der Auslöser dafür fehlte? Müsste er sich dann denn nicht in der neuen Zeitlinie auflösen? Das war wirklich paradox!

Natürlich wusste er, dass dies alles nicht zutraf, denn es gab genug Leute in seiner Umgebung, die bereits derartige Zeitreisen gemacht hatten, nicht zuletzt Hermine. Albus und sie hatten damals natürlich nichts gesagt, als sie Sirius befreiten, aber als er ihn später im Orden wieder traf hatte er sich genau erklären lassen, was geschehen war.

Auch damals hatte er zwar rational begriffen, was geschehen war, doch allein die Tatsache, dass Harry sich damals am See gesehen hatte, wie er sich selbst rettete, obwohl er erst Stunden später mit Hermine den Zeitumkehrer benutzte und damit in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrte, war zuviel für seinen überaus logischen Verstand. Die Logik oder besser gesagt Unlogik von Zeitreisen hatte sich ihm bisher einfach nicht erschlossen und würde es wohl so schnell auch nicht tun.

Severus nahm sich vor, alles an Literatur zu lesen, was er dazu finden konnte. Erst wenn er das Prinzip der Wirkungsweise von Zeitumkehrern begriffen hatte, würde er versuchen einen zu beschaffen. Bis dahin musste er sich damit zu frieden geben, die vergangenen Ereignisse weiterhin zu erfassen. Je früher desto besser, denn das Gedächtnis ist in mancher Hinsicht eine berechenbare Sache. Je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto mehr verschieben sich Daten, Ereignisse und Gesprächsinhalte, besonders die, welche mit starken Emotionen verbunden sind.

Widerwillig erhob er sich und nahm das Buch wieder an sich, dass knapp vor dem Kamin gelandet war. Es würde noch ein langer Weg werden, bis er Hermines Leben endlich wieder in geordnete Bahnen lenken konnte und wenn er auch jeden Tag, den sie gemeinsam hatte, ungemein genoss, so befürchtete er doch, später die Kraft nicht mehr aufbringen zu können, um sie zu verlassen. Dies hier würde seine schwerste Prüfung werden.

TBC


	8. Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden

**8. Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden**

Gegen Mittag ging es Hermine deutlich besser und sie beschloss bei ihren Eltern eine Stippvisite abzulegen, bis ihr einfiel, dass die beiden noch an der Arbeit waren. Das konnte sie also vergessen. Nun gut, dann an einem anderen Tag. Sie rief Mabella zu sich und die Hauselfe grinste sie fröhlich an. Sie war, ebenso wie Twinker, sehr froh, dass sie und Severus zurück waren und die Hauselfendienste wieder gebraucht wurden. Hermine bat um ein leichtes Mittagessen und ging in die Bibliothek. Sie nahm ihre kleine tragbare Stereoanlage mit und schon bald wurde der Raum von einer leisen sanften Musik erfüllt, die beim Lesen nicht störte. Sie stöberte in den Regalen und suchte einen Roman, denn sie noch nicht kannte. Bald schon stellte sie fest, dass Severus wohl nicht nur Spaß an hochtrabender Literatur, sondern auch an dem einen oder anderen Krimi oder nicht ganz ernst gemeintem Roman hatte. Das gefiel ihr, insbesondere, weil es eine Seite ihres Mannes war, die sie noch nicht kannte.

Trotzdem griff sie letztlich nach einem Krimi: John Grisham – Die Liste. Zumindest las sich der Klappentext so als sei es ein Krimi, doch schon nach den ersten Seiten stellte sie fest, dass es weit mehr war. Je weiter sie las, desto mehr zog sie dieses Portrait einer Kleinstadt mit all ihren Problemen, typischen Einwohnern und der fortschreitenden Entwicklung, in den Bann. Der Kriminalfall rückte immer weiter in den Hintergrund und Hermine bewunderte dafür mehr und mehr die Ausdrucksweise des Autors.

Nur selten konnte sie sich von den Seiten lösen und einen Bissen von den reich gedeckten Tellern nehmen, die ihr Mabella hingestellt hatte. In der Mitte des Buches ahnte sie, dass all die anscheinende Trivialliteratur, die sich hier in Severus Bibliothek verbarg wahrscheinlich keine war, genau wie dieses Buch hier.

Als sie beim vorletzten Kapitel angekommen war, öffnete sich die Tür und Severus beobachtete sie schweigend und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Du hast Dich für Grisham entschieden? Nicht schlecht! Du scheinst nicht nur bei Fachbüchern einen guten Geschmack zu haben."

„Hm, was?" Hermine schaute verwirrt auf. Sie war so in das Buch vertieft gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte.

„Ich sagte, dass Du einen guten Geschmack hast."

Hermine lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Da kenne ich noch jemanden. Du hast eine nette Auswahl hier stehen. Ich glaube ich werde mich in nächster Zeit nicht langweilen."

Er ging auf sie zu, küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Das wirst Du sowieso nicht."

Fordern erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. „Nein, ich glaube da hast Du Recht."

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, nein, meine Liebe, dass meine ich nicht und ich glaube das wäre auch unangemessen, wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny im Wohnzimmer auf Dich warten."

„Was? Sag das noch mal!" Hermine sprang auf.

„Nun, unten im Wohnzimmer warten ..." Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.

Schelte klang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie sagte „Ach Severus, halt den Mund und hilf mir beim Umziehen."

„Wozu? Du siehst in diesem Morgenmantel sehr niedlich aus?" Irgendwie saß ihm nach diesem ermüdenden Tag der Schalk im Nacken.

„Nun, wenn Du willst, dass sich Ron und Harry angemacht fühlen, dann lass ich das natürlich an."

Severus Lächeln verblasste ein wenig und er schob sie zügig vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich werde ihnen sagen, dass Du in ein paar Minuten zu ihnen kommst."

Durch die halb offene Tür zum Badezimmer drang Hermines Stimme zu ihm. „Bitte verkrümel Dich nicht gleich wieder, sondern unterhalte Dich ein bisschen mit uns allen."

„Hermine, ich bitte Dich, was habe ich denn mit denen zu besprechen. Harry ist ja in Ordnung, aber mit den Weasleys habe ich mit Sicherheit nichts zu reden."

Leicht genervt seufzte Hermine. „Versuche es doch wenigstens mal. Sie beißen nicht und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr euch alle ein bisschen besser versteht. Ron war immerhin unser zweiter Trauzeuge, also bitte, bitte, bitte!" Beim letzten Satz sah sie ihn flehend durch den Türspalt an.

Severus hob die Schultern und ließ sie gleich darauf wieder sinken. „Wenn es denn wirklich nicht anders geht. Dann werde ich mich aber ebenfalls umziehen."

Etwa zehn Minuten später gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppe herunter und begrüßten ihre Gäste, die von den Hauselfen schon mit Snacks versorgt worden waren. Ron und Harry stürmten auf sie zu und umarmten sie, als hätten sie sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Nur Ginny blieb etwas verschüchtert am Tisch sitzen und begrüßte sie nur mit „Hallo Hermine, wie geht es Dir?"

Hermine merkte, dass sie sich nach den Ereignissen während der Feiertage noch immer schämte und ging zu ihr, umarmte sie herzlich und flüsterte ihr zu. „Hör auf auszusehen, wie ein begossener Pudel. Wir haben Dir alle längst verziehen und nun spiel hier nicht mehr das Mauerblümchen."

Ginnys Lächeln wurde nun wesentlich breiter und sie umarmte Hermine gleich noch mal, um ihr zu antworten. „Danke, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen sollte."

„Lass mal gut sein, Ginny und komm mit." Zu den Männern gewandt sagte sie. „Würdet ihr euch bitte ein paar Minuten allein unterhalten? Ginny und ich brauchen ein wenig Zeit, um uns mal unter vier Augen zu unterhalten." Severus legte die Stirn in Falten. Wieso ließ sie ihn jetzt mit den beiden allein? Nun denn, ihm blieb wohl nichts erspart, dann würde er halt ein Gespräch mit den beiden jungen Männern anfangen müssen.

Doch bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, setzte Harry an. „Professor, wo haben Sie eigentlich die Flitterwochen mit Hermine verbracht?"

„Wir waren in Kanada. Professor Dumbledore hat uns eine Auszeit geschenkt und die Möglichkeit in einem sehr netten kleinen Blockhaus zu wohnen und in unserer Umgebung war Sommer."

Ron, in seiner typisch unbeherrschten Art, stellte die denkbar peinlichste Frage. „Und wieso sind sie dann schon wieder da?"

„Weil ich will, dass Hermine während ihrer Schwangerschaft gut versorgt ist." Verdammt, warum hatte er das gesagt? Er klappte den Mund zu, während Harry und Ron langsam der Kiefer herunterklappte.

„Mine ist schwanger? Wirklich?" Ron schnappte nach Luft und auch Harry war etwas verdutzt.

Severus Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und einen kurzen Moment gedachte er, die beiden mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, doch dann überlegt er es sich anders. „Sie ist im zweiten Monat und wir beide freuen uns darüber." Das meinte er ehrlich, obwohl er noch immer an seinem Plan festhielt.

Harry fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sir." Ron schloss sich dem an.

Severus nickte leicht und atmete kurz durch. Jetzt oder nie. „Danke, aber da sind zwei Dinge, die wir klären sollten. Erstens: Außerhalb der Schule plädiere ich für die Benutzung der Vornamen. Mein Name ist Severus. Zweitens: Ihr wisst von nichts! Hermine hatte mit Sicherheit vor, euch selbst zu sagen, dass sie schwanger ist und diese Freude will ich ihr nicht nehmen."

Jetzt waren Ron und Harry erst wirklich baff. Sie sahen einander an und dann wieder zu Severus, und schließlich nickten sie fast gleichzeitig.

„Wir werden nichts sagen, versprochen, Sir ... äh ... Severus." Das war Ron, der gar nicht so recht begriff, was hier in den letzten Minuten passierte.

„Och, dass ist nicht nötig, Ron. Ich habe es auch so mitbekommen und es macht mir nichts aus." Sie hatte gerade mit Ginny den Raum wieder betreten wollen und den letzten Satz von Severus gehört. Nun beugte sie sich von hinten über Severus und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Für was war das?" raunte er ihr zu.

„Dafür, dass Du nett zu meinen Freunden bist." Sie setzte sich neben ihn und blickte in die Runde. „So, nun wissen es also alle, denn Ginny habe ich gerade entführt, um es ihr zu sagen."

Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt."

„Nicht ganz." fiel ihr Severus ins Wort. „Nur, damit wir alle wieder auf dem gleichen Stand sind: Ginny, ich habe Harry und Ron angeboten, mich außerhalb der Schule beim Vornamen zu nennen und biete das auch Dir an."

Ginny sah noch viel verdutzter aus, als Harry und Ron vorher zusammen. Und so stotterte sie „Gern ... Severus." Leiser und an Hermine gewandt sagte sie. "Das fühlt sich sehr ungewohnt an."

„Mag sein, Ginny, aber das gibt sich, wenn ihr uns hier häufiger besucht. So, und nun will ich wissen, was ihr davon haltet, dass ich schwanger bin."

Sie rechnete mit betretenem Schweigen, doch Ginny gab diesem Zustand keine Chance. „Da fragst Du noch? Du bist glücklich verheiratet, kriegst ein Kind und wohnst in diesem schönen Haus. Ich bin natürlich neidisch!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. Hermine lächelte zurück.

Harry meinte „Ich freue mich für euch beide. Bei jeder anderen Frau würde ich sagen, dass sie mit siebzehn zu jung ist, aber bei Dir bin ich mir sicher, dass Du das schaffst und das wirst Du auch."

Jetzt fehlte nur noch Rons Reaktion und auf die war Hermine ganz besonders gespannt. Niemand war früher feindseliger gegenüber Severus eingestellt gewesen, als er und nun erwartete sie ein Kind von ihm. Doch Ron überraschte sie. „Du wirst das schaffen, Mine. Meine Mom hat das auch geschafft und sie war so ziemlich in Deinem Alter, als sie Bill bekommen hat."

Hermine freute sich über die so positiven Reaktionen der drei, denn sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie wie ihre Eltern reagieren würden. Noch mehr Emotionen rief dies hier jedoch in Severus hervor. Er war diesen drei jungen Leuten überaus dankbar, dass sie Hermine unterstützten und es nicht sahen, wie er selbst. Andererseits konnte er keine Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seines Plans brauchen und so verabschiedetet er sich von ihnen unter dem Vorwand ihnen Zeit allein mit Hermine geben zu wollen. Er versteckte seine Emotionen so gut, dass diesmal nicht einmal Hermine merkte, was wirklich der Grund für ihn war, nach oben zu gehen.

TBC


	9. Begegnungen und Zweifel

**9. Begegnungen und Zweifel**

In der Bibliothek hatte Severus den CD-Player von Hermine entdeckt und nach kurzen Nachforschungen herausgefunden, wie er funktionierte. In Muggelsachen war er nicht besonders bewandter, doch zumindest gab es seit jeher Stromanschlüsse in diesem Haus, da bereits seine Großeltern keine Lust gehabt hatten den ganzen Tag Lumos-Sprüche von sich zu geben. Er war überrascht, welche angenehme Musik Hermine sich ausgesucht hatte. Leise Instrumentalmusik erfüllte den Raum. Er setzte sich den bequemen Sessel neben den Kamin und genoss Wärme und Musik. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war er eingeschlafen.

Hermine verabschiedete etwa zwei Stunden später ihre Freunde und ließ sich von Harry versprechen, dass er Severus Räumlichkeiten hinter sich verschließen würde. Dann ging sie die Treppe nach oben und suchte ihren Mann. Ein lautes Schnarchen wies ihr den Weg zu ihm. In der Bibliothek lief gerade zum vierten Mal die gleiche CD an und Severus zersägte im Takt der Musik einen ganzen Wald. Schmunzelnd stand Hermine in der Tür. Es war schön ihn so entspannt zu sehen. Kaum hörbar rief sie eine Decke herbei und legte sie auf ihn. Dabei streifte eine ihrer Locken sein Gesicht und er öffnete die Augen. Sofort war er hellwach und zog sie zu sich auf den Sessel, der notfalls auch für zwei Leute bequem war, besonders, wenn sie nicht nebeneinander saßen.

Mit einer Hand hielt Severus seine Frau fest, mit der anderen zog er die Decke auch über sie und so kuschelten sie sich, Brust an Brust, aneinander. Hermine bedeckte sein Gesicht mit kleinen Küssen und arbeitete sich zum Hals vor, bis Severus ihr Gesicht ganz dicht an sich zog und sie leidenschaftlich auf den Mund küsste. Seine Zunge fuhr an ihren Lippen entlang, was sie fast verrückt werden ließ, dann biss er zart in ihre Unterlippe, woraufhin sie ein leises, aber ausgesprochen lustvolles Stöhnen von sich gab. Seine Zunge spielte mit ihrer, erkundete ihren Mund, wie selten zuvor und sie genoss jeden Augenblick.

Fast enttäuscht nahm sie wahr, wie er von ihrem Mund abließ und sich intensiv ihrem Schlüsselbein widmete. Die Enttäuschung ließ deutlich nach, als er auch dort zarte Bisse platzierte, die sie dann jede Berührung sehr viel intensiver wahrnehmen ließ.

Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr Shirt und suchten sich den Weg zu ihrer Brust. Liebevoll und zärtlich, zugleich aber leidenschaftlich reizte er ihre Brustwarzen, bis sie sich verhärteten. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit bemerkte Hermine, dass auch seine Erregung schon weit vorgeschritten war. Selbst durch den dicken Stoff der Jeans konnte sie seine Erektion spüren.

Hermine hatte ihre Knie links und rechts von ihm platziert, so dass sie sich nun langsam an ihm reiben konnte. Jetzt war es Severus, der unter ihr aufstöhnte. „Tu das nicht, sonst wirst Du heute keinen Spaß mit mir haben." warnte er sie.

Neckend fragte sie zurück. „Was genau soll ich nicht tun, Severus?"

„Dich an mir reiben, aber Du weißt bestimmt nicht, wo von ich rede, nicht wahr mein kleines Unschuldslamm?"

„Nein, weiß ich nicht." war ihre Antwort darauf, während sie ihren Schoss gerade quälend langsam an seinem entlang bewegte.

„Du kleine Hexe." grummelte er.

„Stimmt auffallend. Ich bin eine Hexe und ich bin nicht gerade groß."

Beide lachten, dann stand Severus plötzlich auf, zog Hermine dabei mit sich nach oben. Er nahm sie auf den Arm und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Dort neckten sie sich weiter, lachten und genossen die Zweisamkeit, die sie während der letzten Woche kaum einmal geteilt hatten. Noch nie zuvor waren sie so gelöst miteinander umgegangen, wie jetzt, nicht einmal in den Flitterwochen. Es war, als wären sie Kinder, die alles neu entdeckten.

Nachdem die Leidenschaft übergekocht und dann ganz langsam abgeflaut war, lagen sie dicht aneinander und streichelten sich gegenseitig zärtlich. Hermine küsste die Brust, an die sie ihren Kopf lehnte und Severus streichelte sie im Nacken und umarmte sie. Es war anders als sonst und Hermine genoss es ihn einmal so überaus entspannt zu erleben und so zärtlich.

Auch Severus wusste, dass es anders war und er wusste auch, woran es lag. Seit er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, die Zeitlinie so zu verändern, dass all das, was er jetzt tat, niemals passieren würde, fiel es ihm leichter, bestimmte Entscheidungen vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er niemals zugelassen, dass Schüler ihn beim Vornamen nannten, niemals hätte er sich erlaubt, das Zusammensein mit einer Gruppe unreifer Teenager zu genießen und niemals hätte er seine psychischen Barrieren vor Hermine so fallen gelassen, wie heute, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass all dies niemals eintreten würde.

Er hob den Kopf an, um Hermine zu betrachten. Sie war eingeschlafen und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Zärtlich und gleichzeitig voller Verzweiflung über den zukünftigen Verlust, betrachtete er sie bevor auch er einschlief.

Als der Morgen kam überraschten die aufmerksamen Hauselfen die beiden Jungverheirateten mit einem Frühstück am Bett. Zum Glück litt Hermine an diesem Tag nicht unter morgendlicher Übelkeit und sie genoss es intensiv mit ihrem Mann im Bett zu sitzen und zu frühstücken. Der Vormittag verging und sie hatten sich noch immer nicht aus dem Bett bewegt. Twinker war irgendwann unauffällig hereingeschlichen und hatte die leeren Teller und Tabletts weggeräumt, ohne einen Laut zu verursachen. Noch immer, oder besser gesagt schon wieder lagen Severus und Hermine eng umschlungen in den Laken. Severus klammerte sich an seiner schlafenden Frau fest, wie ein Ertrinkender an einer Holzplanke. Immer wieder hielt er sich vor Augen, dass er diese Augenblicke unbedingt genießen musste, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger gelang ihm das.

Er wusste, er würde sie aufgeben müssen, obwohl ihm an einem Tag wie diesem selbst nicht richtig in den Kopf wollte, warum, doch dann dachte er an das ungeborene Kind und Hermines Verzweiflung, als sie in den Flitterwochen miteinander darüber gesprochen hatten. Hätte sie doch nur nicht mit allem so Recht gehabt, vielleicht wäre ihm dann nie klar geworden, wie jung sie war und wie groß seine Fehler gewesen waren.

Hermine murmelte leise im Schlaf seinen Namen und ein leichtes Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, als er es wahrnahm. Trotzdem überwältigten ihn gleich wieder seine Schuldgefühle, als er sie genauer betrachtete und das junge Mädchen entdeckte, was er sonst einfach nicht hatte sehen wollen. Sie war fast noch ein Kind. Ja, Hermines Mutter hatte definitiv Recht: Ein Kind das ein Kind bekam. So sollte das nicht sein. Und so würde das auch nicht sein.

Obwohl sich Hermines nackter Körper eng an ihn presst, zwang er sich aufzustehen und weiter an seinen Aufzeichnungen zu arbeiten. Die Konzentration fiel ihm heute besonders schwer. Immer wieder sah er vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie im Schlafzimmer nackt neben ihm lag. Nach zwei Stunden gab er auf und kehrte zu ihr zurück. Sie war noch gar nicht aufgewacht und so legte er sich wieder neben sie als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

Seite an Seite lag er mit ihr und atmete den zarten Duft nach Jasmin ein, den ihre Haut von sich gab. Sein Gesicht vergrub er tief in ihren Haaren und dann schlang er vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, die Arme um ihre Taille. So schlief er ein und erst am Morgen darauf verließen sie gemeinsam wieder das Bett.

TBC


	10. Ein Unglück

**10. Ein Unglück ...**

An dem Tag, den Hermine und Severus im Bett verbrachten, machte Harry eine Entdeckung. Er fand heraus, wie wunderbar interessant das Fach Zaubertränke sein konnte. Natürlich war seit seiner Beinahefreundschaft mit Severus der Unterricht schon länger nicht mehr so ätzend, wie in den ersten sechs Schuljahren, doch am einem Dienstag im Februar, da begriff er endlich ein Prinzip, mit dessen Missverständnis er fast jeden Trank in den letzten Jahren versiebt hatte. Stets hatte er die Zutaten eilig hineingeschüttet und mit Windeseile untergemengt. Heute nun, hatte er einfach begriffen, dass dies nur in den seltensten Fällen richtig war. Dem zufolge hatte er heute auch einen Triumph zu feiern. Er stellte den Trank der steinernen Haut her und er war einfach perfekt. Hätte es Mustertränke als Beispiel gegeben, hätten diese nicht perfekter sein können.

Professor Raue-Pritsche nahm es zur Kenntnis und lobte ihn entsprechend und nicht nur dass, nein, er erhielt auch ein Ohnegleichen für den Trank und so brannte sich seine Erkenntnis zusammen mit seinem Erfolg tief in sein Gehirn ein. Zaubertränke war danach nie wieder das Fach, was es vorher gewesen war. Vier Monate vor den Abschlussprüfungen begriff er, was Severus und Hermine am Tränkebrauen fanden.

Ron dagegen fand das einfach nur merkwürdig. Nicht, das Harry der Trank so gut gelang. Das konnte jedem einmal passieren, aber das Harry sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Zaubertränkeunterricht freute, war für ihn nicht zu verstehen. Ron hatte, wie 95 Prozent aller Schüler, noch nicht begriffen, dass Zaubertränke etwas sehr Diffiziles waren und es auf jeden Handgriff ankam. Außerdem änderte sich Rons Meinung über Zaubertränke nicht, weil er den entsprechenden Lehrer beim Vornamen nannte. Harrys Begeisterung war ihm suspekt, aber er lernte nach und nach damit umzugehen.

Harry freute sich so, dass er erst vorhatte, Hermine direkt nach dem Unterricht zu besuchen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass die beiden möglicherweise etwas ungehalten reagieren könnten, wenn er unangekündigt aus ihrem Kamin trat. So schrieb er nur einen Brief, den er Hedwig anvertraute. Eine Antwort bekam er an diesem Tag nicht, doch am nächsten Tag entdeckte Hermine den von Mabella entgegengenommenen Brief auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Sie war erstaunt, dass Harry ein Ohnegleichen für einen so komplizierten Trank bekommen hatte und noch mehr, als er ihr erklärte, dass er verstanden hatte, warum ihm so viele Tränke bisher nicht geglückt waren.

Severus kam gerade die Treppe herunter und knöpfte sich das Hemd zu. „Was hast Du denn für einen Brief erhalten?"

„Nicht nur ich, der ist von Harry an uns beide. Hier lies!"

Und Severus las. Er war noch viel erstaunter als Hermine, dass Harry nach so vielen Jahren so eine entscheidende Entdeckung gemacht hatte, die ihn so sehr voran brachte. „Du meine Güte! Der Trank der steinernen Haut ist nicht leicht. Ich kenne gerade mal eine Handvoll Schüler, die ihn im Laufe meiner Lehrzeit korrekt gebraut haben. Verrückt, dass Harry ihn hinbekommen und auch noch die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hat. Ich vermute, dass ich ab sofort einen richtig guten Tränkebrauer in dieser Klasse haben werde."

„Ich kann es auch gar nicht begreifen. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm früher nicht immer helfen sollen. Dann wäre er möglicherweise eher darauf gekommen, was er falsch macht." Hermine schüttelte noch immer irritiert den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, das war nicht Deine Schuld. Du hast ihm so oft gesagt, er soll die Zutaten kleiner schneiden und langsamer hinzugeben, dass ich im Unterricht nicht einmal mehr darauf reagiert habe, wenn Du ihm das zugeraunt hast."

Hermines Wangen wurden leicht rot. „Du hast also immer alles gehört, was wir geflüstert haben?"

„Na ja, sicher nicht alles, aber das meiste bestimmt und weil wir gerade dabei sind: Ich habe durchaus mitbekommen, dass ihr in eurem zweiten Schuljahr den Vielsafttrank gebraut habt. Nicht gleich zu Anfang, aber ich habe es mitbekommen."

„Wirklich, wie das denn? Wir haben im Unterricht doch nicht darüber gesprochen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Das vielleicht nicht, aber auf einmal haben ein paar Zutaten gefehlt, die dafür von Nöten waren. Ich hatte euch drei gleich im Verdacht, aber damals wusste ich noch nichts über den Tarnumhang und konnte es nicht beweisen. Außerdem habe ich nicht daran geglaubt, dass ihr es schaffen würdet. Nachträglich fand ich es sehr erstaunlich, dass eine Zweitklässlerin diesen schweren Trank allein zubereitet hat."

„Und? Bist Du nicht ein bisschen stolz auf mich?"

„Bin ich, Hermine. Bin ich und war es auch damals schon. Nicht viele Schüler würden das schaffen." Er küsste sie und bat sie dann in ihrer Antwort an Harry zu erwähnen, dass auch er sich freute, dass Harry einen solchen großen Sprung nach vorn gemacht hatte.

„Natürlich, Sev. Das mache ich gern, aber Harrys Eule ist schon zurückgeflogen und wenn ich ihm antworten will muss ich zur Poststelle in der Winkelgasse. Kommst Du mit?"

Kurz legte Severus den Kopf schief, nickte dann aber. „Ja, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns eine eigene Eule zulegen. In letzter Zeit habe ich mehr Briefe bekommen, als in den gesamten vergangenen zwei Jahrzehnten. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir in die Winkelgasse reisen."

Das Frühstück war eine längere Angelegenheit, als geplant. An Vormittagen wie diesem, an dem es Hermine gut ging, hatte sie immer einen sehr großen Appetit und natürlich auch eine gute Rechtfertigung, denn sie aß jetzt ja für zwei.

Gegen halb elf verließen sie das Haus und apparierten in die Winkelgasse. Hermine durfte sich in der Verkaufsabteilung der Poststelle eine Eule aussuchen und entschied sich für eine weiße Schleiereule, die sie die ganze Zeit über anzwinkerte. Severus bat darum, Eule und Käfig liefern zu lassen und schlenderte mit seiner Frau weiter durch die Straßen. Das Wetter war für Anfang Februar ausgesprochen schön, denn die Sonne schien und der Schnee war, zumindest hier, vollständig weggetaut. Die Schritte der beiden Leseratten lenkten sie beide schon bald in Richtung der Buchhandlung. Es dauerte länger als eine Stunde bis Severus seine Bibliothek um glatte acht Bücher erweitert hatte und auch Hermine hatte das eine oder andere Werk gefunden, dass sie unbedingt haben wollte. Auch die Bücher sollten später über das Kaminnetzwerk geliefert werden. Severus schmunzelte, als er wahrnahm, dass sich Hermine sofort beim Verlassen des Geschäfts wie automatisch bei ihm einhakte. Es war eine Geste des Vertrauens und der Gewohnheit, die er einfach zauberhaft fand.

An Madame Malkins Geschäft vorbei führte er Hermine zu einem kleinen überfüllten Cafe. Es gelang ihnen zwei Plätze am Kamin zu ergattern, die gerade in dem Moment frei wurden. Draußen schien zwar die Sonne, doch sie war noch nicht warm genug, um ein leichtes Frieren zu verhindern. Severus bestellte zwei große Tassen Tee und außerdem jeweils ein nicht gerade kleines Stück Kuchen für sich und Hermine. Sie liebte Schokoladenkuchen und er mochte alles, was Vanille enthielt. Innerhalb weniger Minuten standen Tee und Kuchen vor ihnen und sie machten sich mit Genuss darüber her, da dank ihres Einkaufsbummels das Mittagessen ausgefallen war. Danach schlürfte Hermine leise ihren Tee und hielt sich krampfhaft an der warmen Tasse fest. Trotz der Flammen im nahen Kamin fröstelte es sie plötzlich und schließlich bat sie Severus darum mit ihr nach Snape-Manor zurückzukehren. Gern willigte Severus, der schon befürchtet hatte, jetzt noch stundenlang irgendwelchen Krimskrams mit ihr einkaufen zu müssen, ein und sie apparierten vor ihr Zuhause.

Dort setzte Hermine schnell den Brief an Harry auf und schickte ihn mit der bereits angelieferten Eule, die zu ihrem Erstaunen den Namen Luna trug, auf den Weg zu Harry. Sie fühlte sich in den letzten Stunden nicht wirklich gut uns so legte sie sich in die Badewanne und versetzte das Badewasser mit verschiedenen Aromazusätzen. Das Wasser war warm und angenehm, doch nach ein paar Minuten fror Hermine trotzdem wieder. Außerdem verschwamm alles vor ihren Augen.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich aus dem Wasser und angelte nach dem Handtuch. Außerhalb der Badewanne war ihr noch kälter und sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. Irgendetwas mit ihr stimmte nicht und zwar ganz gewaltig nicht. Sie zwang sich dazu Richtung Badezimmertür zu gehen und sich dabei auf jeden Schritt zu konzentrieren. An der Tür blieb sie stehen, weil das Zittern noch stärker wurde, dann überlief sie eine Hitzewelle, die mit nichts vergleichbar war, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Sie drückte mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte die Türklinke herunter und sank im Flur in sich zusammen.

TBC


	11. nimmt seinen Lauf

**11. … nimmt seinen Lauf**

Severus nahm oben einen dumpfen Aufschlag wahr. Für einige Sekunden starrte er irritiert zur Decke des Wohnzimmers, dann wurde ihm klar, dass das nur Hermine gewesen sein konnte. Er sprintete die Treppen hinauf und nahm dabei jeweils zwei Stufen auf einmal. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fand er seine Frau auf dem Flur liegend. Sie war nass und ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Das Handtuch war von ihr gerutscht und so konnte Severus sehen, dass sie am ganzen Körper rot war, wie bei einem starken Sonnenbrand.

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern rief er „Accio Decken" und hüllte den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper mit Decken ein, die zu ihm geschwebt kamen. Dann hob er sie hoch und rannte die Treppe hinab, warf Flohpulver in den Kamin und reiste mit Hermine auf dem Arm nach Hogwarts. Im Nachhinein hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, welchen Weg er zur Krankenstation genommen hatte, doch sein Unterbewusstsein suchte sich instinktiv den kürzesten aus.

Noch während er die Tür aufstieß rief er nach der Medihexe. „Poppy, kommen Sie schnell. Hermine ist umgekippt und sie zittert wie verrückt."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang die Angesprochene auf und eilte zu ihm und Hermine. Sie wies auf ein Bett und sofort nachdem Severus sie darauf abgelegt hatte, verscheuchte sie ihn, um Hermine untersuchen zu können.

Der Gesichtsausdruck, den sie dabei zur Schau trug, machte Severus Angst. Er hatte die Medihexe schon oft in verzweifelten Situationen gesehen und immer war sie ruhig und beherrscht gewesen. Jetzt jedoch sprach sie einen Diagnosespruch nach dem anderen und ihr Gesicht, ja ihre ganze Körperhaltung, wurde immer angespannter. Hermine zitterte indes noch stärker, während ihr Körper gleichzeitig Unmengen an Wasser ausschwitzte. Das Bettlaken war im nu durchnässt und noch immer hatte Poppy Pomfrey kein Wort zu Severus gesagt. Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen sie leise Sprüche vor sich hin murmelnd um das Bett herum lief. Immer wieder brachte die Ungeduld Severus fast dazu, die Krankenschwester anzufahren, ihm nun endlich zu sagen, was los sei, doch jedes Mal hielt er sich im letzten Moment davon ab, weil er wusste, dass die Unterbrechung der Untersuchung nur schaden würde.

Nach mehr als zwanzig Minuten deckte Poppy ihre Patientin zu und wandte sich dem wartenden Ehemann zu. Sie konnte die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen und es tat ihr weh, dass sie diese Verzweiflung nicht zerstreuen konnte, doch es gab einfach keinen Anlass zur Entwarnung. „Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich habe Hermine gründlich untersucht und ich kann nur vermuten, dass sie sich mit irgendeinem Erreger angesteckt hat. Ich kann derzeit nicht feststellen, was es für einer ist, aber ich habe noch nicht alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft. Sobald ich mehr weiß, werde ich Sie informieren und wenn ich allein nicht weiterkomme, werde ich die besten Heiler aus St. Mungos herbitten."

Severus schloss die Augen und versuchte zu verdauen, was die Medihexe ihm gerade gesagt hatte, doch er konnte es nicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete standen Tränen darin. „Warum können wir sie nicht gleich ins Krankenhaus verlegen lassen? Dort haben sie sicher viel mehr Möglichkeiten, Hermine zu behandeln."

„Severus, sie ist so nicht transportfähig, aber bitte glauben sie mir, ich werde alles Menschenmögliche für sie tun. Zurzeit ist es wichtig, dass ich noch einige Diagnosesprüche testen kann. Doch dazu benötige ich Ruhe um viel Konzentration. Wenn sie Ihrer Frau helfen wollen, dann lassen gehen Sie jetzt in Ihre alten Räume. Ich werde Sie sofort informieren, wenn sich etwas verändert oder ich mehr weiß." Poppy schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt zur Tür.

„Poppy?"

„Ja, Severus."

„Tun Sie, was immer Sie können!"

„Das werde ich und nun gehen Sie!"

Mit hängenden Schultern ging Severus die Treppen hinunter. Er konnte jetzt unmöglich allein in dieses kalten Räumen sitzen, jedenfalls nicht, ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu bekommen. Er ging zu Albus Büro und traf ihn zum Glück dort auch an.

„Severus, mein Lieber, was gibt es denn?" fragte der Direktor, bevor er Severus Gesichtsausdruck sah. Danach eilte er sofort um seinen Schreibtisch und packte ihn an den Armen. „Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Hermine?"

Der Angesprochene nickte kaum merklich.

„Sprich endlich, Severus! Was ist los?" Gleichzeitig schob er Severus mit sanfter Gewalt in die Richtung des hinter ihm stehenden Sofas. Als beide saßen konnte sich Severus nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er erzählte seinem Freund, dass Hermine und noch vor ein paar Stunden Tee und Kuchen zu sich genommen hatten und dass sie jetzt oben auf der Krankenstation lag, zitternd und ohnmächtig und dass die Krankenschwester noch ratlos war, um was es sich handeln könnte.

Albus, der sonst kaum einmal aus der Ruhe zu bringen war, fiel regelrecht in sich zusammen. Erst als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass dies Severus sehr viel schlimmer treffen musste, riss er sich zusammen und versuchte den scheinbar gebrochenen Mann zu trösten. Natürlich waren es Floskeln, die er verwendete, dennoch gaben sie ihm selbst und Severus eine seltsame Art des Trostes. Albus stand kurz auf, um Poppy bescheid zu geben, dass sich Severus bei ihm befand und hoffte auf eine Verbesserung in Hermines Zustand, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Poppy war, ihrem Erscheinen nach, völlig aufgelöst und bat ihn, die Heiler in St. Mungos zu verständigen, was er dann auch umgehend tat.

Während dessen saß Severus, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und geistig völlig abwesend, da und wartete. Die Tatsache, dass er nichts tun konnte, um die Situation zu verbessern, war grausam für ihn und doch hielt er sie aus, immer in der Hoffnung jeden Moment eine gute Nachricht von Poppy zu bekommen. Doch diese gute Nachricht kam nicht. Weder von Poppy, noch von den zwei Heilern, die Albus über seinen eigenen Kamin nach Hogwarts geholt hatte. Auch die beiden Männer waren ratlos. Sie wendeten die gleichen Sprüche an, wie Madame Pomfrey es zuvor schon getan hatte, um die Diagnose zu stellen, doch jeder der Sprüche versagte. Hermine zitterte weiter und schwitzte dabei gleichzeitig. Alles was die drei Mediziner nach all ihren Zaubern sagen konnten, war dass Hermine hohes Fieber hatte, krebsrot angelaufen war und noch immer nicht aus ihrer Ohnmacht aufgewacht war. Doch dies waren Beobachtungen der Symptome und keine Diagnose.

Poppy hatte von Beginn an versucht die Symptome so weit wie möglich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, obwohl auch hier mit Zauberei nichts zu machen war. Sie hatte der jungen Frau Wadenwickel verpasst und kühlte sie auch sonst so weit wie möglich, um das Fieber zu senken. Gegen den Flüssigkeitsverlust gab sie ihr, obwohl es wegen des starken Zitterns schwierig war, alle paar Minuten Wasser. Zum Glück funktionierte zumindest der Schluckreflex.

Dann ließ sie Hermine in der Obhut der beiden Heiler des St. Mungos und begab sich in Albus Büro. Sie wusste noch nicht, wie sie Severus sagen sollte, dass niemand feststellen konnte, woran Hermine litt und viel schlimmer noch, dass keinerlei Zauber wirkte, um die Beschwerden zu lindern, doch sie hatte gar keine Wahl, als es direkt heraus zu sagen. Albus stöhnte auf, als er all dies hörte, doch Severus rührte sich nicht. Er gab keinen Laut von sich und saß einfach weiter völlig in sich zusammengesunken da.

Poppy setzte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn fest in den Arm. Sie erkannte Verzweiflung, wenn sie sie sah. „Severus, wir tun wirklich alles, was wir können für sie. Du musst daran glauben, dass wir sie retten werden." Der sonst so imposante und gefährlich düster wirkende Mann sank mit dem Kopf an ihre Schulter und begann zu weinen, wie ein kleines Kind. Die Medihexe strich ihm über den Rücken und flüsterte „Lass es raus, Severus. Lass es einfach raus. Danach wird es Dir besser gehen."

Nach wenigen Minuten beruhigte Severus sich wieder. Zu jedem anderen Anlass wäre ihm sein Verhalten peinlich gewesen, doch jetzt dachte er nicht einmal darüber nach. „Poppy, ich traue mich kaum zu fragen, aber kann Hermines Zustand etwas mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun haben?"

„Nein, Severus, das ist ausgeschlossen. Es gibt keinen Fall, in dem so etwas je aufgetreten ist."

„Gibt es denn gar nichts, was ich tun könnte um ihr zu helfen?" Seine Verzweiflung war klar aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

Poppy betrachtete ihn einen Moment bevor sie ihm antwortete. „Doch, es gibt etwas. Genau gesagt sogar mehrere Dinge, die Du tun kannst. Das erste ist, dass ich eine Liste der Dinge brauche, mit denen Hermine in den letzten drei Tagen in Berührung gekommen ist. Das betrifft auch und insbesondere das Essen."

Severus nickte. „Du bekommst sie noch heute."

„Gut, dann möchte ich noch ausschließen, dass es eine Erbkrankheit ist, die wir nicht kennen. Bitte unterhalte Dich mit ihren Eltern und frage sie danach. Es tut mir zwar leid, sie auch noch zu beunruhigen, aber es geht nicht anders. Außerdem könnte es sein, dass die Muggel die Krankheit kennen. Ich halte es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht ist es eine neuartige Infektionskrankheit. Bitte forsche nach, ob diesbezüglich etwas bekannt ist."

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht. Brauchst Du irgendwelche Tränke, die ich brauen müsste."

„Nein, ich habe von allem Gängigen noch genug Vorräte und wenn es etwas Außergewöhnliches gibt, was ihr vielleicht helfen könnte, werde ich Dir sofort bescheid geben. Und nun muss ich euch zwei wieder allein lassen und nach Hermine sehen."

Albus nickte und kurz nachdem Poppy gegangen war stellte er mit Severus die geforderte Liste zusammen. Albus schrieb, während Severus in seinen Erinnerungen kramte. Zum Glück hatte er ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis. Trotzdem war die Liste am Ende jedoch keinesfalls vollständig, denn Hermine war natürlich immer wieder mal allein gewesen. Also raffte Severus sich auf und begab sich durch Albus Kamin hinweg zurück in sein Haus. Dort berichtet er den Hauselfen, was geschehen war und bat sie zu überlegen, was Hermine getan hatte, als er nicht da war. Die Elfen waren jedoch keine Spione, die ihren Hausherren hinterher schlichen und so konnten auch sie nur bedingt helfen.

TBC


	12. Aus und vorbei

**12. Aus und vorbei**

Zurück in Hogwarts brachte er die Liste zu Poppy. Sie nahm sie ihm ab, ließ ihn jedoch nicht zu Hermine, angeblich um die Heiler nicht zu stören, doch Severus sah darin ein schlechtes Zeichen. Gezwungener Maßen verließ er die Krankenstation, doch er blieb im Schloss. Sein Quartier war kalt und dunkel und verbesserte seine Stimmung nicht im Mindesten. Er entzündete ein Feuer und Dobby brachte ihm unaufgefordert ein spätes Abendessen vorbei, doch er rührte es nicht an. Es war viel zu spät, um jetzt noch Hermines Eltern auszufragen, denn die Uhr stand auf kurz vor zwölf, aber das Bedürfnis etwas zu tun, ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Unruhig wanderte er in den halbleeren Räumen hin und her. Kurz dachte er daran sich ins Bett zu legen, doch ihm war bereits jetzt klar, dass es sinnlos war, weil er kein Auge würde zu tun können. Vier Stunden später starrte er in die letzten kleinen Flämmchen, die im Kamin um ein Überleben kämpften und wünschte sie wie nie zuvor eine große Flasche Whiskey.

Er wusste, zu trinken wäre jetzt das Schlimmste, was er überhaupt tun könnte und er wusste auch, dass er es nie wieder tun würde, doch der Zustand halber Bewusstlosigkeit von der aus man in den Schlaf glitt und mit Gedächtnisverlust wieder aufwachte, war das Verlockendste, was er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte.

Er zog seine Robe wieder an und tigerte durch das dunkle Schloss doch seine Unruhe wurde er dadurch auch nicht los. Die Stille fand er in dieser Nacht nicht tröstend, sondern beängstigend trotzdem war es besser als die ganze Nacht über den Kamin anzustarren. Erst als die ersten Geräusche aus den Schlafsälen der Schüler erklangen ging er zurück in den Kerker. Auch wenn es erst kurz nach sechs war und er wusste, dass Poppy ihn für verrückt erklären würde, so begab er sich doch via Flohpulver in die Krankenstation.

Poppy saß am Bett von Hermine, die jetzt blass aussah und ganz still dalag. Die Krankenschwester hörte ihn und drehte sich um. „Guten Morgen, Severus." Sie sah annähern so schlecht aus, wie er sich fühlte. Langsam trat er an Hermines Bett heran und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war eiskalt und erschrocken zuckte er zurück. „Poppy, was ist mit ihr? Sie ist kalt!"

„Ich weiß, Severus, aber sie lebt. Das ist auch schon alles, was ich sagen kann. Ich habe die ganze Nacht über versucht das Fieber mit Hausmitteln herunterzukriegen und dann habe ich schon fast geglaubt, dass es mir geglückt wäre, aber sie ist immer weiter abgekühlt. Wärmezauber bringen nichts und Decken scheinen ihr auch nicht zu helfen, aber sie zittert nicht mehr. Severus, ich bin ratlos und die beiden Heiler aus dem St. Mungos auch. Sind bereits abgereist und werden versuchen herauszubekommen, um was es sich handelt, aber keiner von uns hat je von so etwas gehört."

Severus reagierte nicht auf das Gesagte und als Poppy sah, wie liebevoll und verzweifelt Severus seine Frau betrachtete ließ sie ihn einen Augenblick mit ihr allein. Severus strich Hermine über die Stirn und die Wangen, beschwor sie leise doch endlich aufzuwachen und hielt ihre Hand fest, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er da war, doch nichts half und er musste sich eingestehen, dass Hermine nicht nur krank war. Sie war dem Tod näher als dem Leben.

Die Krankenschwester kam zurück und wollte ihn verscheuchen, doch Severus ließ es nicht zu. „Ich werde hier bleiben, bis es vorbei ist." waren seine einzigen Worte, während er einen Stuhl zu sich rief und sich niederließ ohne Hermines Hand loszulassen. Poppy schluckte, musste aber zugeben, dass sie rat- und hilflos dastand und nichts für ihre Patientin tun konnte. Wenn sie nicht von selbst wieder erwachte, war es aussichtslos, dass die junge Frau überlebte.

Vier Stunden lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann setzte Hermines Atem zum ersten Mal aus. Severus schrak hoch und flehte sie an, bei ihm zu bleiben, zu kämpfen und tatsächlich setzte ihr Atem wieder ein. Stille Gebete wurden von Severus, der sonst an nichts und niemanden glaubte, gesprochen, doch als es das dritte Mal geschah fing sie nicht wieder an zu atmen. Ihr Herz setzte aus und Severus spürte wie das Leben aus ihr rann. Hermine starb, hier und jetzt, vor seinen Augen und er war absolut hilflos, hielt nur ihre Hand und drückte ihrem kalten Körper noch einen leisen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Als er auch zwei Stunden später noch immer nicht zuließ, dass Poppy sich um ihren Leichnam kümmerte, bat sie Albus um Hilfe.

Der Direktor sah grau, alt und müde aus, genau wie Minerva, die in diesen Stunden nicht von seiner Seite wich. Albus brachte seinen Freund dazu Hermines Hand loszulassen. Wie in Trance ließ sich Severus von ihm in eines der benachbarten Betten steuern. Poppy verabreichte ihm eine DosisTraumloser Schlaf, ohne dass er ein Widerwort gesagt hatte. Als er endlich nach zwei Tagen zum ersten Mal schlief fielen sich Poppy und Albus und Minerva in die Arme und weinten hemmungslos um Hermine.

Der nächste Tag kam und ging, ohne das Severus aufgestanden wäre. Nachdem der Trank seine Wirkung getan hatte und er wach geworden war, starrte er unablässig auf die Decke. Er hielt sich davon ab an Hermine zu denken. Er zwang sich dazu in Gedanken die Stufen innerhalb der Schule zu zählen oder die Kessel, die Neville Longbottom bisher zum Explodieren gebracht hatte. Er dachte an was auch immer ihn vom Tod seiner Frau ablenkte. Von außen sah es aus, als läge er im Koma, doch Poppy ahnte, dass sie ihm einfach Zeit lassen musste.

Albus war heute mehrmals da gewesen, um nach Severus Befinden zu fragen und natürlich hatte er Hermines Eltern und Freunde her begleitet. Sie alle waren zusammengebrochen.

Ihre Mutter hatte ab dem Moment, in dem sie vom Tod ihrer Tochter erfuhr, aufgehört zu reden. Ihr Vater heulte unablässig, schluchzte immer wieder einmal verzweifelt auf und fragte „Warum?", doch keiner konnte ihm eine Antwort geben. Ginny war bei der Überbringung der Nachricht ohnmächtig zusammengesackt, Harry und Ron verstanden einfach die Welt nicht mehr. Als es sich herumsprach trauerte die ganze Schule um Hermine Snape. Doch niemand trauerte so sehr wie Severus.

Auch in dieser Nacht verabreichte Poppy ihm einen Trank und flüsterte ihm dabei zu, das Leben müsse weitergehen, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie das selbst nicht glauben. Diese junge, schöne Frau, die gerade ihr Glück gefunden hatte, war einfach gestorben. Scheinbar ohne Grund, doch es musste einen geben. Es gab immer einen, auch wenn sie sich nicht in der Lage sah, ihn herauszufinden.

Am Samstag stand Severus das erste mal wieder auf. Er ging in sein Quartier und bat die Hauselfen seine persönlichen Sachen zurück nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Dann entließ er Twinker und Mabella und verriegelt Snape-Manor für alle Zeiten. Sorgsam hatte er vorher ein Tuch von Hermine und ihren Verlobungsring mitgenommen. Alles andere sollte hinter diesen Mauern verstauben. Er würde das Haus, dass er mit ihr gemeinsam bewohnt hatte, nie wieder betreten.

Die beiden Erinnerungsstücke verwahrte er in einem abschließbaren Kästchen auf, dass er ganz hinten im Schrank platzierte. Es kam ihm wie Verrat vor, doch er konnte nicht damit umgehen, etwas um sich zu haben, was ihn jetzt an sie erinnern würde. Vielleicht würde es in ein paar Jahren anders sein, doch jetzt brauchte er Abstand.

Morgen würde die Beerdigung stattfinden und natürlich würde er daran teilnehmen, doch danach hatte er vor, diesen Lebensabschnitt so vollständig wie möglich zu verdrängen. Wenn es ihm gelang in sein altes Leben zurück zu finden, vielleicht gab es dann eine Chance nicht zusammenzubrechen. Vielleicht!

TBC


	13. Hoffnung

**13. Hoffnung**

Minerva McGonagall trauerte, wie alle anderen auch. Sie hatte mit Hermine eine Ersatztochter, ehemalige Lieblingsschülerin und vor allem aber eine Freundin verloren. Der plötzliche und völlig unerwartete Tod von Hermine ging ihr nah. Doch Minerva war ein energischer Mensch, der Tatsachen akzeptieren konnte und lieber nach Ursachen forschte, als Vermutungen nachzuhängen.

Während Albus an ihrer Seite mehr oder minder zusammengebrochen war, hielt sie sich damit aufrecht, dass sie sich selbst die Aufgabe übertrug Hermines Todesursache herauszufinden. Vielleicht war es nur, um sich selbst abzulenken, vielleicht auch, weil sie unterbewusst nicht akzeptierte, dass so etwas überhaupt geschehen konnte.

Obwohl sie keine besondere Affinität zur Dunklen Magie hatte, gab es doch einige Zaubersprüche aus diesem Bereich, an die sie sich aus Studien in ihrer Jugend erinnerte. Unter anderem glaubte sie damals auch gelesen zu haben, dass es verschiedene recht düstere Rituale gab, mit deren Hilfe sich die Todesursache eines kürzlich Verstorbenen ermitteln ließ.

Unermüdlich kämpfte sich die Lehrerin durch die Buchreihen der Verbotenen Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach einem einzigen Zauberspruch. Sie hatte gleich am Tag nach Hermines Tod damit begonnen. Es war ihre Art der Trauerbewältigung.

Es dauerte bis drei Stunden vor der Beerdigung, bis sie tatsächlich fündig wurde und was sie fand erschreckte sie, mehr als sie vor sich selbst zuzugeben bereit war. Es gab einen Zauber, aber dieses Ritual brachte es mit sich, das die tote Person dem anwesenden Magier selbst mitteilte, was die Todesursache gewesen war. Natürlich würde Hermine dabei nicht wirklich zum Leben erweckt, doch es sah zumindest danach aus. Trotz starker Nerven hatte Minerva davor Angst. Sie ging zu Albus, berichtete ihm von ihre Entdeckung und bat ihn den Zauber mit ihr auszuführen.

Verwundert über die Bestrebungen seiner Lebensgefährtin, schaute Albus auf. „Minerva, bist Du sicher, dass wir das tun sollten?"

„Willst Du für immer raten, was es gewesen ist? Ich denke es wird uns allen helfen, mit Hermines Tod umzugehen. Besonders Severus wird es später wissen wollen, wenn er irgendwann wieder einmal in der Lage ist, darüber nachzudenken."

Albus nickte leicht und hob sich mit schwerfälligen Bewegungen aus seinem Sessel. Was Minerva vorhatte, widerstrebte ihm auf eine Art, aber andererseits hatte sie natürlich Recht. Mit dieser Ungewissheit würden weder ihre Eltern, noch ihre Freunde und am allerwenigsten Severus leben können. Sie hatten ein Recht zu erfahren, was eigentlich geschehen war und auch er selbst brauchte eine Antwort. In den vergangenen Tagen war er selbst so sehr in der Trauer versunken, dass ihm noch nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen war, nach der Todesursache zu forschen. Er schalt sich selbst deswegen. „Du hast Recht, meine Liebe. Du hast Recht. Lass es uns versuchen. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, wird es niemandem schaden und wenn wir etwas erfahren, können wir immer noch abwägen, ob es gut ist, es den Anderen zu sagen. Komm, wir sollten uns beeilen."

Minerva hatte bemerkt, dass es Albus widerstrebte, ein solches dunkles Ritual durchzuführen, aber irgendwie schien es auch einen Funken Hoffnung in ihm erweckt zu haben, selbst wenn sie nicht verstand, wieso.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Nebenraum der Krankenstation, wo Hermines Körper aufgebahrt war. Ein Zauber sorgte dafür, dass sie aussah, wie zu Lebzeiten. Das machte es um so schmerzhafter, sie zu sehen. Doch bevor sie sich in Emotionen verlieren konnten, begann Albus mit dem Ritual. Die Zeit drängte.

Sie sprachen abwechselnd die erforderlichen Beschwörungsformeln und legten wie im Buch gefordert ein Ginkoblatt auf das Herz der Toten und ein Lorbeerblatt auf ihre Stirn. Je näher das Ende der Beschwörung rückte umso unruhiger wurde Minerva und selbst dem erfahrenen Zauberer Albus Dumbledore war anzumerken, dass er solcherlei Dinge nicht täglich tat.

Sie sprachen zusammen den letzten Teil des Zauberspruches und im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, sodass die beiden schon an der Wirksamkeit des Rituals zweifelten, doch dann öffnete sich Hermines Mund und in ihrer gewohnten Sprache sagte sie. „Ich bin durch Gift gestorben. Es war nicht für mich bestimmt." Dann schwieg der Leichnam wieder.

Entsetzt taumelte Minerva nach hinten und stieß an die Wand. Auch Albus war nicht in der Lage zu verarbeiten, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Doch zumindest brachte er es fertig seine Lebensgefährtin mit sich aus dem Raum zu ziehen.

Vor der Tür der Krankenstation nahm er sie fest in die Arme und murmelte etwas, dass nach „Noch ist nicht alles zu spät." klang, doch es gab keinen Sinn und so ignorierte sie es einfach. Albus bat sie ihn bis zur Beerdigung allein zu lassen. Nachdem sie gegangen war schickte er sich an, zu Severus zu gehen, nicht ohne vorher einen kurzen Abstecher in sein Büro zu machen.

Es gab tatsächlich noch Hoffnung und er hatte sich früher schon gefragt in welcher Situation er sich gegebenenfalls dazu gedrängt sehen würde Severus einen Zeitumkehrer anzuvertrauen. Nun wusste er es.

Sein Ziehsohn öffnete ihm nicht die Tür. Er reagierte weder auf Klopfen, noch Schreien, noch Drohungen und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Tür aufzuhexen. Der Raum vor ihm war dunkel und es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Albus Severus in dem dunklen Ledersessel sah. Er zauberte Licht herbei und ging auf ihn zu, in der Absicht ihm ein wenig Hoffung geben zu wollen, doch er kam nicht dazu.

„Albus, was willst Du hier? Das sind meine Privaträume und es gibt keinen Grund das zu missachten." Severus knurrte mehr, als dass er die Worte sprach.

„Doch, den gibt es, Severus. Ich muss mit Dir sprechen. Es geht um Hermine."

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht sprang Severus auf und drängte Albus in Richtung Tür. „In weniger als einer Stunde wird meine Frau zusammen mit unserem ungeborenen Kind beerdigt. Also was, alter Mann, kann es geben, dass so wichtig ist, dass Du es wagst meine Tür aufzubrechen?"

Schon oft hatte Albus ihn wütend erlebt, doch das hier war stärker als alle Emotionen, die er jemals bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Severus, beruhige Dich! Du wirst einen kühlen Kopf brauchen für das was ich Dir jetzt sagen werde."

„Ich will nichts hören und wenn es um Hermine geht: SIE. IST. TOT! Ich werde diesen Teil meines Lebens heute hinter mir lassen und ich will niemals wieder mit irgendwem über sie sprechen. Hast Du mich verstanden, Albus?" Er hatte geschriehen, statt gesprochen und ohne es kontrollieren zu können, war seine Barriere zusammengebrochen. Tränen rannen an seinen Wangen hinab, während er in bedrohlicher Haltung vor dem Direktor stand.

Dieser löste sich von der Tür, an die er während Severus Rede gedrängt worden war. Er nickte. „Ja, ich habe Dich verstanden. Ich habe verstanden, dass Du Deine Trauer um sie nicht verarbeiten kannst und sie deshalb vergessen willst, aber ich kann Dir voraussagen, dass es Dir nicht gelingen wird." Leiser fuhr er fort. „ Hör mir zu, mein Junge: Wir wissen jetzt woran sie gestorben ist."

„Dann sag es mir und lass mich anschließend endlich allein." Wie sehr Severus es verabscheute, sich so wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben und einer Situation so ausgeliefert zu sein.

„Setz Dich bitte, Severus." Als dieser seiner Bitte Folge geleistet hatte, sprach er weiter. „Sie wurde vergiftet und das Gift war nicht für sie bestimmt."

„Was redest Du da? Woher willst Du das wissen?" Entsetzen schien nun die Wut abzulösen, wenn man dem Ton seiner Stimme traute.

„Minerva hat einen Spruch gefunden, der die Todesursache aufdeckt. Was ich Dir sagte war das Ergebnis. Viel wichtiger ist jedoch, dass es nun eine winzige Chance gibt, Hermine zu retten!"

„Du bist verrückt geworden, Albus! Wie sollte man sie retten können? Sie ist tot. Schon in einer halben Stunde wird sie in kalter Erde liegen und ihr Körper wird sich zersetzen. Warum tust Du mir das an und quälst mich mit Hoffnung, wo längst alles verloren ist?"

„Weil das nicht so ist, Severus." Tröstend legte er dem weinenden Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es gibt eine Möglichkeit ihr vielleicht noch zu helfen. Hör mir zu und versuche zu begreifen, dass das, was ich Dir jetzt sagen werde gleichzeitig schon geschehen ist und doch erst noch geschieht." Er fischte mit der freien Hand den Zeitumkehrer aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs und hielt ihn Severus hin, der wie in Trance danach griff.

So viele Gedanken er sich vor ein paar Tagen auch noch um ein solches Gerät gemacht hatte, mit Hermines Krankheit und ihrem unerwarteten Tod waren sie alle verschwunden. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen und vom Gesicht und sah Albus fragend an. „Woher …?"

„Das ist nicht Deine Sache, Severus. Akzeptiere einfach, dass es ihn gibt und er Dir zur Verfügung steht. Benutze ihn weise. Ich kenne Deinen Wunsch, Hermine ein Leben zu schenken, das ohne Deine Einmischung verläuft, aber ich halte es nicht für klug, dies zu versuchen. Wenn Du es trotzdem tust, könntest Du alles zerstören, was wir geschafft haben. Im Schlimmsten Fall würde Voldemort überleben und Menschen, die jetzt und heute leben, müssten Deinetwegen sterben. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Du Dich selbst oder sie davon abhalten kannst, einander zu lieben. Doch diese Diskussion hatten wir schon einmal ... oder werden wir noch haben. Wie immer man das sehen will."

Ohne wirklich zu begreifen, was hier geschah, antwortete Severus. „„Wenn Du denkst, ich würde ihn nicht so einsetzen, wie Du es willst, warum übergibst Du ihn mir dann?"

„Weil ich es schon einmal getan habe und weil Du der einzige Mensch bist, der genau weiß, wann ihr euch wo aufgehalten habt. Kein anderer könnte einfacher herausfinden, wie Hermine vergiftet wurde. Beschütze sie davor. Es ist nicht ihr Schicksal so früh zu sterben."

„Woher kannst Du das wissen?"

„Du hast es mir selbst gesagt, Severus. Ich muss nun gehen. Wie ich schon sagte, benutze den Zeitumkehrer weise. Drehe ihn nicht zu weit zurück. Jede Umdrehung ist eine Stunde. Verzählst Du Dich könntest Du Dir plötzlich selbst gegenüberstehen und die Zeitlinie endgültig durcheinander bringen. Viel Glück!" Schon war er aus dem Raum und Severus starrte das kleine unscheinbare Ding an, was in seiner Hand lag und aussah wie eine Sanduhr im Taschenuhrformat.

Es war das Instrument, was ihm vielleicht seine Hermine wiedergeben konnte. Vielleicht war es aber auch das Mittel um ihr Leben in ordentliche Bahnen zu lenken, doch das war gerade zweitrangig. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und während er den Zeitumkehrer betrachtete, wurde Hermines Körper ohne seine Anwesenheit beigesetzt. Ihre Eltern und all ihre Freunde nahmen Abschied von ihr, nur ihr Mann nicht.

Für ihn war sie in dem Augenblick, da er den Zeitumkehrer in den Händen hielt, wieder lebendig geworden.

TBC


	14. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

**14. Zurück in die Vergangenheit**

Vorsichtig drehte Severus das kleine Gerät in seiner Hand hin und her, versuchte herauszufinden, was genau an diesem winzigen mechanischen Ding in der Lage war, ihn in der Zeit zurückzuschicken. Natürlich konnte er nichts erkennen und schon bald schloss er den Zeitumkehrer in seiner Faust ein, während er darüber brütete, was er machen sollte.

Natürlich könnte er nur wenige Tage in der Zeit zurück reisen und versuchen herauszubekommen, wer sie vergiftet hatte. Sein Verdacht war bereits auf eine Gelegenheit gefallen – das Cafe – doch er konnte sich an niemanden erinnern, der ihm oder ihr dort nach dem Leben trachten könnte. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit wäre das aber in einigen Tagen herauszufinden und der Giftanschlag zu verhindern, doch das beseitigte nicht das Problem.

Mit Voldemort gemeinsam waren die wichtigsten Todesser gestorben, durch ein Ritual, dass dieser selbst zu seinem Schutz durchgeführt hatte, aber all die unbedeutenden kleinen Muggelhasser da draußen, die lebten noch und suchten nach Möglichkeiten dem bekennenden Verräter an ihrer Sache, nämlich ihm, den Garaus zu machen. So lange Hermine in seiner Nähe war, würde sie deshalb immer in Gefahr schweben.

Er öffnete die Faust, betrachtete noch einmal den Zeitumkehrer und fasste den Entschluss, seinen schon vor Wochen entstandenen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Was immer Albus auch gesagt hatte, er würde versuchen Hermine zu retten. Nicht nur vorm Tod, sondern auch vor ihm selbst. Mit Sicherheit würde er am Ende derjenige sein, der darunter litt, doch er würde es aushalten. Nichts konnte so schlimm sein, wie die Tatsache, dass sie tot war. Lieber wollte er wissen, dass sie mit irgendeinem dummen Jungen glücklich wurde, als noch einmal erleben zu müssen, wie sie wegen ihm starb.

Energisch stand er auf und öffnete eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und nahm das Buch heraus, in dem er bereits einige seiner Erinnerungen notiert hatte. In den nächsten Stunden schrieb er so viele weitere auf, wie ihm möglich war. Als er an die Uhr schaute, war es bereits wieder früh am Morgen und er war extrem müde, doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. Er hatte den Zeitablauf der letzten mittlerweile sechzehn Monate nahezu komplett erfasst. Es war nicht akribisch, aber es war nahe daran. Bevor er sich hinlegte, ließ er noch durch einen Zauber die Einträge zeitlich sortieren und prüfte schnell, ob auch keine Lücken übrig geblieben waren. Er fand keine. Dafür fand er an diesem Morgen Schlaf. Es war die erste Nacht nach Hermines Tod, in der er nicht von Albträumen heimgesucht wurde. Er träumte von ihr, aber diesmal sah er nicht ihren blassen und ausgemergelten Körper, sondern seine schöne und gesunde Hermine, die ihn küsste und ihm zuflüsterte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Erst gegen Nachmittag erwachte er und prüfte sogleich, ob Tagebuch und Zeitumkehrer noch da wären. Dann machte er sich frisch und ging zu Albus. Er musste unbedingt noch einmal mit ihm sprechen, bevor er die Reise in die Vergangenheit antrat.

Der Direktor war sehr überrascht, ihn zu sehen, ließ es sich jedoch nicht allzu sehr anmerken. „Albus, ich brauche Deine Hilfe, bevor ich in die Vergangenheit reise. Ich habe keinerlei praktische Erfahrungen mit diesem Ding und es erschüttert immer noch meinen Sinn für Logik, dass es überhaupt funktioniert. Bitte erkläre mir die Grundprinzipien."

„Das kann ich nicht." Vorsichtig winkte er ab, als er die Wut im Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkannte. „Nein, nein, Severus. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht wollte, aber es gibt wohl niemanden, der das kann. Ein Zeitumkehrer schickt Dich in der Zeit zurück. Das ist auch schon alles, was feststeht. Danach ist alles offen. Ich kann Dir nur durch die Zeitreisen, die bisher unternommen wurden folgendes sagen: Es gibt Dinge, die lassen sich ändern und ich hoffe, Hermines Tod ist so eine Sache und dann gibt es noch die Dinge, die, was immer Du auch unternimmst, doch wieder so verlaufen, wie sie es bereits getan haben. Keiner unserer Wissenschaftler kann dieses Phänomen bisher erklären. Das einzige, was sie uns anbieten, ist, dass die Zeitumkehrer ein Instrument der Ordnung im Universum sind, also ein Werkzeug, damit sich Teile der Geschichte selbst verbessern."

„Aber irgendwer muss sie doch erfunden haben." knurrte Severus, der sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben konnte.

„Nein, man hat alle existierenden Exemplare gefunden. Meist taucht eines in einem Jahrzehnt auf. Dafür zerbricht irgendwo ein anderes oder geht verloren. Sie sind und bleiben Geheimnisse und das bereits seit einigen Jahrhunderten, in denen wir versucht haben, sie zu erforschen."

„Das ist nicht die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft hatte."

„Ich weiß, doch es ist alles, was ich Dir sagen kann. Das und die Warnung, die ich Dir gestern gegeben habe, auf die Du aber nicht hören wirst, wie ich Dich kenne." Er umarmte Severus, verabschiedete sich von ihm und gab ihm noch einmal den Hinweis, Begegnungen mit sich selbst strikt zu vermeiden. Kaum war Severus außer Hörweite fuhr er sich durch den Bart und flüsterte „Ich hoffe, Du weißt was Du tust, mein Junge." und kehrte an seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Severus beschloss das dies der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, um frisch ausgeschlafen, wie er jetzt war, die Reise in seine Vergangenheit anzutreten. Er hatte vor, seine Ankunft in die Woche vor Hermines Strafarbeit zu legen. Sein Plan war es, diese zu verhindern, indem er Filch auf sie hetzte und sie von ihm eine Strafarbeit erhielt, dafür, dass sie nachts allein im Schloss umherwanderte. Ohne besondere Eile wanderte er zurück in den Kerker und berechnete die Stunden und somit auch die Umdrehungen des Zeitumkehrers, die diese Geschehnisse zurücklagen. Er kam auf 433 Tage, die 10392 Stunden entsprachen, die er in der Zeit zurückversetzt werden müsste. Das war tatsächlich eine enorme Herausforderung. Er durfte sich dabei nicht verzählen und er konnte auch die Hand nicht vom Zeitumkehrer nehmen. Sorgsam rechnete er nach und kam auf immer das gleiche Ergebnis. 10392 Umdrehungen, um einen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, denn er dann noch gar nicht begangen haben würde.

Die Berechnungen steckte er zu seinen Aufzeichnungen, dem Gerät und seinem Zauberstab in die Tasche und machte dann einen Rundgang durch die Schule, um einen Platz zu finden, an dem er sich noch niemals zuvor aufgehalten hatte. Nur so konnte er sicher sein, dass er, auch wenn er sich bei den Umdrehungen vielleicht doch verzählte, sich nicht selbst über den Weg lief.

Es war schwierig einen solchen Platz zu finden, doch dann erinnerte er sich, von einem Dachboden über dem Klassenraum für Wahrsagen gehört zu haben. Zum Glück war dort gerade kein Unterricht und Trewlany schien beim Essen in der Großen Halle zu sein, so hatte er freien Zugang zum Dachboden. Dort war es staubig und voller Spinnenweben, doch zumindest fiel Licht durch ein kleines Fenster hinein und er konnte problemlos den Zeitumkehrer erkennen.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihn aus der Tasche, prüft noch einmal, dass er alles bei sich hatte, was er brauchte und begann dann hochkonzentriert das Stundenglas zu drehen. Eins, zwei, ….

TBC


	15. Ein Brief, der die Welt verändern soll

**15. Ein Brief, der die Welt verändern soll**

… Zehntausenddreihunderteinundneunzig. Er ließ das Sandglas los und wartete einige Sekunden, dann setzte die Reaktion des magischen Gerätes ein.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde jedes einzelne Körperteil in eine andere Richtung gezogen und Severus konnte nur noch denken, dass er sich aufzulösen schien. Wie eine Ewigkeit kam es ihm vor, die er in diesem Zustand verbrachte, doch letztlich kehrte sich diese Empfindung um. Sein Körper wurde scheinbar von allen Seiten her zusammengepresst

Und dann hörte es auf.

Eigentlich hatte er einen stabilen Magen, doch nach dieser Reise übergab er sich heftig. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, beseitigte er die Bescherung mit Ratzeputz und sah durch die kleine Dachluke nach draußen. Es war schon dunkel, was ihn nicht verwunderte, da er für die Umdrehungen des Zeitumkehrers etwa drei Stunden eingeplant hatte. Nun galt es herauszufinden, ob er alles richtig gemacht hatte. Das eine oder andere mal hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sich verzählt zu haben und so war er sich nicht sicher, ob er am richtigen Tag, also etwa eine Woche vor der ersten Strafarbeit mit Hermine, angekommen war.

Leise und äußerst vorsichtig prüft er, ob sich Sibyll Trelawney im Raum unter ihm aufhielt, doch er hatte Glück. Der Raum, ebenso, wie die Gänge im Schloss waren leer. Erst als er sich dem Kerker näherte hörte er leise Stimmen. Noch immer wusste er weder die Uhrzeit, noch welcher Tag heute war. In seinem Labor hing ein Kalender und selbstverständlich auch eine Uhr, weshalb sein erstes Ziel dieser Raum war. Natürlich ging er dabei das Risiko ein, sich selbst zu begegnen, doch er gedachte dem aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem er warten wollte, bis alles absolut ruhig war.

In einer Nische, die von einer Säule verdeckt war, stand er und wartete. Die Stimmen in seinem Labor wurden mit einem Mal leiser und gleich danach hörte er aus seinem Quartier ein ziemliches Gerumpel. Verdammt! Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitz. Dies hier war die dritte Nacht, die er mit Hermine verbrachte. Er konnte sich nur all zu gut daran erinnern, dass er an diesem Abend versucht hatte, sich zu beherrschen, aber dann doch mitten in der Strafarbeit hinter Hermine gestanden hatte und sie auf den Nacken küsste. Dann waren sie zusammen in seine Räume gegangen und hatten gleich neben dem Eingang ein Regal angestoßen und einige Bücher waren herausgepoltert.

Obwohl er in der Nische stand schien Severus in diesem Moment doch zu spüren, wie sich Hermines Haut unter seinen Lippen anfühlte. Es war schwer zu ertragen, dass er da drin war und sie küsste, streichelte und mit ihr schlief und doch auch hier draußen in der Kälte stand und wusste, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart gestorben war. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und eilig wischte er sie weg. Er musste einen klaren Kopf behalten. Jetzt mehr denn je und er hatte schon bevor er diese Reise angetreten hatte gewusst, dass er sie nie wieder anrühren durfte.

Unter Mühen zwang er sich einige Male tief durchzuatmen. Es war schwierig in dieser Situation ruhig zu werden und es gelang ihm auch nur eingeschränkt. Trotzdem ging er in sein Labor um Uhrzeit und Datum abzugleichen. Der Kalender gab ihm in seiner Vermutung Recht. Er hatte sich um mehr als eine Woche vertan und war am dritten Tag der Strafarbeit gelandet, die er Hermine aufgegeben hatte, weil sie nachts im Schloss herumspaziert war.

So leise wie er gekommen war schlich er auch wieder hinaus und verließ dann die Schule. Zurzeit konnte er nichts machen. Er hatte es gründlich versaut und nun stand er vor den Scherben seines gescheiterten Versuchs.

Draußen war es zwar kalt, aber immerhin lief er hier nicht Gefahr von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Der Himmel war klar und das Mondlicht half ihm den Weg zum Verbotenen Wald zu finden. Am Waldrand angekommen sorgte er mit Lumos für Licht und ging tiefer hinein. Er wusste, dass es eine unbenutzte Hütte gab, die er für die Zeit, die er in der Vergangenheit verbrachte, nutzen konnte. Zwar würde er dafür sorgen müssen, dass keine Helligkeit durch die Ritzen des verfallenen Bauwerkes drang, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihm das gelingen konnte. Notfalls würde er in der Bibliothek einen Abdichtzauber suchen, wenn er sich sicher war, das sein zweites Ich gerade anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Als er nur noch schlecht voran kam, weil Büsche ihm die Haut zerkratzten und er alle zwei Minuten den Lumos-Spruch von sich geben musste, um überhaupt etwas sehen zu können, da kam er endlich auf den glorreichen Gedanken, dass er sich auch als Panther fortbewegen könnte. Nach der Verwandlung kam er deutlich schneller vorwärts, da er als Großkatze besser sah, unter den niedrigen Büschen durchkriechen konnte und letztlich auch kaum Angst vor den Bewohnern des Verbotenen Waldes haben musste, so lange er in dieser Gestalt unterwegs war.

Die Hütte kam in Sichtweite und vorsichtig schnupperte er in die Luft und lauschte auch, ob eventuell doch jemand die Hütte bewohnte, doch auch seine feinen Katzensinne nahmen nichts wahr und so verwandelte er sich zurück und betrat sein zukünftiges Zuhause. So weit er wusste hatte es seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten und das war gut so. Als erstes sprach er einen Wärmezauber auf sich selbst und anschließend einen schwachen Lichtzauber, in der Hoffnung, dass nicht ausgerechnet jetzt jemand herschauen würde und das Licht wahrnahm.

Schnell blickte er sich um. Es war staubig und man sah, dass hier wirklich seit Jahren niemand mehr gewesen war. Das beruhigte ihn. Er setzte sich auf einen ebenso staubigen, jedoch funktionstüchtigen Stuhl und sah sich genauer um. Durch viele Ritzen konnte hier der Lichtschein hinaus dringen und ihn verraten. Das war weniger gut. Außerdem hatte er derzeit nicht einmal eine Decke oder ein Kissen, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Er beschloss, dass das so nicht bleiben konnte und riss ein leeres Blatt aus seinem Notizbuch, um die Dinge zu notieren, die er unbedingt brauchte. Morgen würde er nach Hogsmeade apparieren und all die Sachen einkaufen, die er für ein einigermaßen erträgliches Leben nötig waren. Auch Nahrung gehörte dazu und ein oder zwei Zauberspruchbücher. Geld hatte er genug mitgenommen. Schnell sprach er einen Ratzeputz-Spruch und legte sich dann in die Ecke, in der es am wenigsten zu ziehen schien. Sein Umhang diente ihm in dieser Nacht als Decke. Der Wärmezauber hielt natürlich nicht lange an und so erwachte er wieder und wieder. Sein Zittern erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine wichtigste Anschaffung morgen wohl eine Decke sein würde.

Der Morgen kam und mit ihm der Hunger. Severus beschloss sich sofort aufzumachen, um seine Besorgungen zu erledigen. Er war mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es besser wäre in der Winkelgasse einzukaufen, weil er dort weniger bekannt war. Kurz überlegte er, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Er hatte sich ja mit den Umdrehungen des Zeitumkehrers geirrt und war zu spät angekommen.

Einen Moment mal! Konnte er vielleicht einfach noch ein paar Tage von hier aus zurückreisen? Verdammt, er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das möglich war, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen mit einer solchen zusätzlichen Zeitreise die Ordnung des Universums weiter auf die Probe zu stellen. Nun gut, wenn er dieses Risiko nicht einging, dann musste der erste Zeitsprung also genügen und er würde von hier aus versuchen auszurichten, was immer machbar war.

Noch war ja nicht alles zu spät. Zwar war es ihm auch damals schwer gefallen, sich von Hermine zu trennen, aber damals waren sie nur ein paar Nächte zusammen gewesen, nicht Monate und sie hatten sich auch noch nicht gesagt, dass sie sich liebten. Jetzt war es noch möglich es zu beenden.

Nur wie? Einem eingesperrtes Raubtier gleich wanderte er in seiner Unterkunft auf und ab. Was konnte er tun, damit sein altes Ich die Finger von Hermine ließ? Er selbst konnte nicht mit sich reden, aber vielleicht konnte es jemand anderes für ihn tun.

Schnell riss er ein weiteres Blatt aus dem Notizbuch und schrieb an Albus.

**_„Sehr geehrter Direktor, _**

**_ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sich ein Lehrkörper mit einer Schülerin eingelassen hat und bitte Sie dringend dies zu beenden. Es handelt sich hierbei um Professor Snape und die Schülerin Hermine Granger. Sie treffen sich seit einigen Tagen zu so genannten Strafarbeiten. _**

**_Im Interesse der Schülerin bitte ich Sie dies umgehend zu unterbinden. _**

**_Hochachtungsvoll, _**

**_ein Freund." _**

Fasst hätte er mit seinem Namen unterschrieben, konnte sich jedoch im letzten Moment davon abhalten. Nun versah er den Brief noch schnell mit der Adresse und apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Von dort aus sandte von der Post aus eine Eule mit dem Brief zu Albus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser richtig reagieren würde und schon das heutige Treffen verhindern konnte. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen, dass Albus seine Handschrift erkennen könnte, auch wenn er versucht hatte, sie zu verstellen.

TBC


	16. Ein Verdacht bestätigt sich

**16. Ein Verdacht bestätigt sich**

Bepackt mit unendlich vielen stark verkleinerten Vorräten wanderte Severus Snape durch die Winkelgasse. Zu dieser Zeit jemandem zu begegnen, den er kannte, war nicht ausgeschlossen, da Ferien waren, aber es schien ungefährlich, denn wer wollte ihm schon verdenken, dass er einen Ausflug zum Einkaufen machte, wenn er doch frei hatte. In der Originalzeitlinie hatte er dies natürlich nicht getan, aber dies hier sollte eigentlich nichts verändern. Nur noch ein Geschäft musste er ansteuern. Das hatte er sich für zuletzt aufgehoben, denn hier würde er die schwersten Dinge einkaufen müssen, seine Nahrung. Er versorgte sich mit allem, was er brauchte und womit er zumindest ein bis zwei Wochen auskommen konnte.

Zurück in der Hütte nutzte er die noch herrschende Helligkeit aus und besserte von innen alle Ritzen und Löcher aus, die er finden konnte. Für die gröbsten Probleme hatte er Holzlatten mitgebracht und für die kleineren Mörtel. Das sollte den Zerfall der Hütte recht gut verhindern und außerdem konnte es nicht schaden, wenn es da drinnen etwas weniger zog. Als er sich sicher war, dass kein Lichtschein mehr aus dem Bretterverschlag dringen würde, verkleidete er mit Stoffbahnen alle Wände des Wohnraums und auch des kleinen Nebengelasses, der als Bad dienen sollte. Dank einiger Zaubersprüche dauerte dies keine zwei Stunden und schließlich war er ganz zufrieden mit sich. Es war nicht das Hotel Ritz, aber es war zumindest auch nicht mehr total heruntergekommen.

Im Kamin brannte nun ein munteres Feuerchen und seine Lebensmittel bewahrte er in einer Klappe im Fußboden auf, die er mit Schnee füllen konnte, wenn es nötig war. Die drei Kessel, die er heute gekauft hatte, verstaute er neben dem neuen Geschirr, dem Besteck und einigen Büchern in dem Schrank, der außer Tisch und Stuhl das einzige bereits vorhandene Möbelstück gewesen war, als er die Hütte annektiert hatte.

Für heute gab es nur noch wenige Dinge um die er sich kümmern musste. Zwei davon waren jedoch absolut wichtig. Im Schutz der Dämmerung trat er aus der Tür und kämpfte sich einige Meter durch das Gestrüpp. Sobald er die Hütte aus einer gewissen Entfernung vor sich hatte, führte er einen Zauber aus, der andere davon ablenkte. Jeder, der nicht wirklich zu ihm, Severus Snape, wollte, würde in der Nähe der Hütte das Gefühl bekommen, unbedingt umkehren zu wollen. Außerdem führte er zur Sicherheit noch einen Unauffälligkeitszauber aus, der auch über weitere Entfernungen hinweg wirken würde. Dies würde verhindern, dass jemand den Rauch aus seinem Schlot kommen sah und neugierig wurde. Sie würden den Rauch vielleicht wahrnehmen, aber ihn dank des Zaubers als Nebel deuten oder als Wolke. So zumindest sollte es sein.

Die zweite Sache um die er sich kümmern musste, waren seine, wie auch immer gearteten Bedürfnisse. Als erstes setzte er Wasser auf, um Tee zu kochen und außerdem später eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten. Dann zauberte er die Matratze, die er ebenfalls aus der Winkelgasse mitgebrachte hatte auf normale Größe und da er sie zuvor mit einer Hand festgehalten hatte, riss sie ihn mit nach unten, doch da er darauf landete war der Sturz harmlos und er musste über seine eigene Ungeschicktheit lachen. Dabei dachte er an Hermine. Das hatte sie bewirkt. Früher hätte er sich fürchterlich aufgeregt, doch in all den Monaten des Zusammenlebens mit ihr, hatte er sich verändert, manchmal ohne es zu merken.

Er warf Decke und Kissen auf die Matratze und erhob sich wieder. Nun war es in der Hütte warm genug um endlich die Robe ablegen zu können. Noch so eine Änderung, die Hermine bewirkt hatte. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr nur wohl, wenn er drei Lagen Stoff als Schutz gegen die Außenwelt trug. Oh, wie sie ihm fehlte und sie würde ihm immer fehlen. Das war ihm erst klar geworden, nachdem er schon in der Vergangenheit gelandet war. Derjenige, der die Reise unternahm, konnte sich zwar selbst manipulieren, aber letztlich würde er ab dem Zeitpunkt der Abreise in die Vergangenheit doch alle Erinnerungen haben, die er jetzt auch hatte. Doch er nahm es in Kauf, so lange er Hermine nur vor ihrem Schicksal beschützen konnte.

Jetzt gab es tatsächlich nur noch eine Sache, die auf ihn wartete – das Badezimmer. Das erste, was es festzustellen gab, war, dass es sich nicht um ein Badezimmer handelte. Es war ein winziger Verschlag mit einer Toilette, die nur deshalb als solche dienen konnte, weil er ein Zauberer war und mit Ratzeputz in der Lage war, seine Exkremente zu beseitigen und seinen Körper sauber zu halten. Nun, in dieser Wildnis schien es ein echter Vorteil zu sein, zaubern zu können.

Er schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich und besah sich bei einer Tasse Tee seine heutige Arbeit. Nicht schlecht für einen Nicht-Handwerker. Es war noch immer kein Schloss, aber er besaß jetzt alles, um hier leben zu können. Sechzehn Monate würde er im Großen und Ganzen hier verbringen müssen und nur von seinen Handlungen hing es ab, ob am Ende Hermine ein glückliches Leben haben würde und vor allem ob sie dann überhaupt noch lebte.

Etwa zu dieser Zeit machte sich Albus Dumbledore auf, um einen Verdacht zu prüfen, der ihm heute mit einer Posteule mitgeteilt worden war. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte er mit sich gehadert, ob er Severus direkt darauf ansprechen sollte, doch er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Zum einen war es für ihn unvorstellbar, dass sich irgendein Lehrer überhaupt mit einer Schülerin oder einem Schüler einlassen konnte. Zum anderen gab es einen einzigen Menschen im Lehrkörper, von dem er glaubte, er wäre zum Leidwesen aller, absolut und unumkehrbar beziehungsunfähig, und das war Severus Snape. Nun aber sollte dieser eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin haben und nicht zu irgendeiner, nein zur Besten der Schule, Hermine Granger, eine nettes, ruhiges und meist sehr zurückhaltendes Mädchen der sechsten Klasse. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Niemals!

Jetzt aber hielt er seit Stunden diesen merkwürdigen Brief in den Händen und alles sprach dafür, dass es doch so war. Nun, es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Er würde es überprüfen müssen.

Ohne besondere Eile ging er zum Kerker hinunter und zu seinem persönlichen Entsetzen sah er Hermine Granger die Tür zu Severus Räumen öffnen. Er blieb in der Entfernung stehen, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Für einen winzigen Moment war er ratlos. Sollte er die beiden einfach stören? Das brachte er nicht fertig, denn es wäre nicht nur für die beiden Delinquenten peinlich geworden. Nein, so ging das nicht. Er beschloss sein Glück im Labor zu versuchen und tatsächlich öffnete ihm Severus die Tür.

„Professor Dumbledore, was gibt es denn um diese Zeit noch?"

Der ältere Zauberer setzte ihm einen Finger auf die Brust und sprach. „Das, mein Lieber wissen Sie ganz genau! Ich habe gerade gesehen, wie Miss Granger in ihre privaten Räume gegangen ist. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Sein Ton war streng und ließ keine Ausreden zu. Severus zuckte zusammen und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Direktor, bitte lassen Sie mich das erklären. Miss Granger hat bei mir eine Strafarbeit zu erledigen und ..."

„ ... ist dazu in Ihren Privaträumen? Versuchen Sie nicht mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Severus!"

Der Angesprochene ließ die Schultern sinken und setzte sich hin. Er deutet auf einen anderen Stuhl und bot dem Direktor damit einen Platz an. „Bitte Professor Dumbledore, geben Sie mir die Chance das zu erklären."

Albus setzte sich. „Nur zu, ich bin sehr neugierig, was das soll." Verärgerung und vor allem Enttäuschung sprachen aus seinen Worten.

Schnell legte Severus einen Stillezauber über den Raum, damit niemand das kommende Gespräch mit anhören konnte. „Miss Granger hat tatsächlich eine Strafarbeit bei mir bekommen, weil sie nachts im Schloss herumspaziert ist. Sie hat die letzten Tage hier mit mir im Labor den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut und sie hat das gut gemacht." An dieser Stelle konnte er kaum noch sitzen bleiben, so sehr wühlte ihn die Sache auf. Er beherrschte sich jedoch. „Professor, ich muss zu meiner Schande eingestehen, dass ich mich schon eine ganze Weile zu ihr hingezogen fühle und sie schien mir auch nicht völlig abgeneigt. Eines hat zum anderen geführt und nun ja ..."

„Soll das heißen, dass Sie mit ihr geschlafen haben?" Jetzt war Albus aufgesprungen und starrte dem Zaubertränkelehrer herausfordernd in die Augen.

Dieser sank jetzt ganz in sich zusammen. „Ja, das habe ich."

„Professor Snape, ist Ihnen klar, dass dies die sofortige Kündigung Ihrer Stelle an dieser Schule zur Folge haben kann?"

Die Antwort kam fast als ein Flüstern. „Ja, das ist es. Ich verstehe Ihre Reaktion, Direktor und ich akzeptiere sie natürlich."

Albus erhob sich und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken. Etwas weniger laut als zuvor ging er auf die Antwort seines Gegenübers ein. „Severus, ich bin nicht hier hergekommen, um Ihnen zu kündigen, auch wenn ich das sicher tun sollte. Ich kenne Sie zu lange und zu gut, um das übers Herz zu bringen. Sie erhalten von mir noch eine einzige Chance. Die Voraussetzung dafür ist allerdings, dass Sie diese Beziehung augenblicklich beenden. Machen Sie es ungeschehen, wenn dies möglich ist. Sie wissen, was ich meine. Ich denke hier zum Beispiel an einen Vergessenszauber. Ich bin überzeugt, Ihnen wird diesbezüglich etwas einfallen. Sie werden es jedenfalls beenden und Sie werden auf keinen Fall jemals wieder eine Schülerin auch nur schief ansehen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Direktor, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich bin Ihnen ausgesprochen dankbar für diese Chance und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich die Hände von ihr und jeder anderen Schülerin lassen werden, aber ich möchte, dass Sie eines wissen. Hier ging es nicht um reine körperliche Anziehung. Ich mag Miss Granger, sonst wäre so etwas niemals passiert. Mir ist selbst klar, dass es falsch war, eine Beziehung mit ihr anzufangen und ich schäme mich, dass ich mich nicht besser im Griff hatte, aber bitte glauben Sie mir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Albus Dumbledore richtet sich zu voller Größe auf und sah seinem Lehrer in die Augen. „Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie sich von ihr fernhalten."

„Ich verspreche es, Direktor. Ich bitte nur um eines: Lassen Sie es mich in Ruhe mit ihr regeln. Ich möchte ihr nicht wehtun und ich werde dafür Sorge tragen, dass Sie in ein paar Tagen nichts mehr weiß."

Ein angedeutetes Nicken war die Antwort. „Gut, Severus, dann gehen Sie jetzt zu ihr und regeln Sie es."

„Das werde ich, Direktor."

TBC


	17. Sich selbsterfüllende Prophezeiungen

**17. Sich selbsterfüllende Prophezeiungen**

Severus wartete bis Professor Dumbledore die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Warum musste das Schicksal es mit ihm immer so schlecht meinen? Da hatte er das erst Mal seit Jahren, wenn nicht Jahrzehnten, eine Frau gefunden, die er mochte, ja in die er verliebt war, wie er in diesem Moment vor sich selbst zugab, und dann war es ausgerechnet eine Schülerin, von der ihn zwanzig Lebensjahre und vor allem ein Abschlusszeugnis trennten. Verdammt, dass konnte doch nicht sein Leben sein!

Noch immer hielt er sich die Augen zu und ließ sich das Gespräch mit Dumbledore durch den Kopf gehen. Er musste mit Hermine sprechen, etwas, dass er bisher möglichst vermieden hatte, aber vorher wollte er ihr noch einmal nah sein. Danach würde er ihr sagen, was zu sagen war und dann würde er in den nächsten Tagen einen Zauber heraussuchen, der ihr Gedächtnis von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage befreite.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat dann den Nebenraum. Hermine saß mit einem Buch in der Hand da und sah zu ihm auf. Als er sich ihr näherte lächelte sie ihn an. „Ich habe auf Sie gewartet, ich hoffe das war in Ordnung, Professor."

Er musste auch lächeln, obwohl seine Situation wenig erfreulich war, doch die Tatsache, dass sie bereits dreimal miteinander geschlafen hatten und sie ihn immer noch mit Professor anredete, war etwas, dass ihn zum Lächeln brachte. „Natürlich ist das in Ordnung, Hermine." Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie fest in den Arm.

Hermine, der die letzten drei Tage noch immer wie ein Traum vorkamen, lehnte sich an ihn und genoss die Wärme, die von ihm ausging. Vorsichtig strich er ihr übers Haar und gestand sich ein, wie sehr er ihre Nähe vermissen würde.

Hermine schlang indes ihre Arme um seinen Hals und näherte sich langsam mit ihrem Mund seinen Lippen. Ihr Kuss war zärtlich und doch fordernd und sofort merkte Severus die Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Er versuchte sie von sich zu schieben, wollte stark sein, doch als sie ihre Hände langsam an seiner Brust herunter gleiten ließ, war es um seine Willensstärke geschehen. Als sie beide versuchten zu Atem zu kommen, beschwor er sich selbst, ihr nun zu sagen, dass es zu Ende sei, doch sein Mund brachte die Worte nicht hinaus.

Wenig später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander und küssten sich. Severus spürte mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, dass es ihm schwerer fiel, sie loszulassen und dass es auch ihr schwer fallen würde, wenn er sie einfach wegschickte. So hatte eine Trennung keinen Sinn. Er sah nur eine Möglichkeit es ihr und auch sich leichter zu machen. Er würde ihr den Spaß am Zusammensein mit ihm vergällen und dann müsste er sich auch nicht wieder beherrschen, denn danach würde sie ihn sowieso nicht wieder an sich ran lassen.

Nur einen Moment erlaubte er sich noch ihre weiche Haut auf seiner zu genießen. Dann bat er sie aufzustehen und sie tat es, wie an den Abenden zuvor. Als sie angezogen war, beugte sich sie sich noch einmal zu ihm hinunter übers Bett und küsste ihn. Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht, obwohl er sich dazu zwingen musste. Das veranlasste sie ihm die entscheidende Frage zu stellen. „Professor, vielleicht sollte ich nicht fragen, aber ich muss einfach. Was empfinden Sie für mich?"

Jetzt war es Zeit seine Rolle zu spielen und so stand er Sekunden später in das Laken gewickelt bedrohlich vor ihr. "Was soll diese Fragerei? Was glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie für mich sind? Meine Geliebte? Meine Vertraute? Glauben Sie mir, SIE sind nichts von alledem!" brüllte er sie an. "Sie sind meine Schülerin und das ist alles. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Tränen rannen Hermine fast sofort über das Gesicht und Severus musste hart schlucken, um es ihr nicht gleich zu tun. Dann nickte sie und wollte gehen, doch er setzte noch einen Satz oben drauf. "Wenn Sie es wagen sollten, es jemandem zu erzählen, werde ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machen. Das können Sie mir glauben. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, aber plötzlich!"

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss und Severus war wie betäubt. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass es richtig war, ja sein musste, es zu beenden, doch es fühlte sich absolut falsch an. Er verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit der Suche nach einem geeigneten Mittel, Hermines Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, ohne ihr andere Erinnerungen zu nehmen. So hatte er wenigstens eine Ablenkung von seinen eigenen Gefühlen.

Während Hermine nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu weinen und der richtige Severus der aktuellen Zeitlinie verzweifelt nach einem Zauberspruch suchte, der Hermine ihren Schmerz und die Erinnerungen nehmen konnte, schlief der andere Severus ein, mit dem Gedanken, jetzt alles in Ordnung gebracht zu haben.

Als er am Morgen erwachte und ein Feuer im Kamin entzündet hatte, beschloss er heute zu überprüfen, ob die Zeitlinie jetzt seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Er war schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er dazu momentan gar nicht in der Lage war. Wenn sein Brief gestern dazu geführt hatte, dass sie sich nicht wieder sehen würden, dann … oh nein! Eine Erkenntnis wuchs in ihm heran.

Er hatte Hermine damals fortgeschickt, weil Albus ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, sich von ihr fern zu halten. Auch heute wusste er nicht, wie Albus dahinter gekommen war, dass es diese Beziehung überhaupt gegeben hatte.

Nun, seit gerade eben hatte er zumindest einen Verdacht. Dies hier ähnelte stark der Situation mit Harry, der sich selbst vor den Dementoren rettete. Es konnte sein, dass er sich selbst gestern mit diesem vermaledeiten Brief verraten und erst alles in die schon einmal benutzten Bahnen gelenkt hatte.

Er fluchte laut vor sich hin. So etwas durfte ihm nicht noch einmal passieren. Die Manipulation der Zeitlinie war kein Spaß und konnte unaussprechliche Folgen haben und wenn er nicht anfing zu berücksichtigen, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen war, beziehungsweise von jetzt an gesehen, noch geschehen musste, dann könnte er ein Unglück heraufbeschwören.

Nach einem kleinen Frühstück begann er noch einmal komplett von vorn seine Situation zu analysieren. Was er feststellte war wenig erfreulich. Er hatte sich sechzehn Monate zurück in der Zeit bewegt, um etwas zu verhindern, was ihm schon dadurch misslungen war, dass er nicht weit genug zurückreiste. Er seufzte laut auf und beschloss sich ab sofort nicht mehr aus dieser Hütte zu bewegen, wenn er nicht vorher genauestens durchdacht hatte, was es für Auswirkungen in der Zeit haben konnte.

Erst nach dem Mittagessen nahm er eines der am Vortag mitgebrachten Bücher aus dem Schrank. Er hatte es einfach kaufen müssen. Es hieß „Do's and Don'ts für Zeitreisende". Leider war der Titel, wie er schnell feststellte, das einzig halbwegs intelligente an diesem Machwerk und so war es bestenfalls zur fröhlichen Unterhaltung für kalte Abende geeignet, nicht aber als Hilfe, um sich besser in dieser verwirrenden Situation zurechtzufinden.

Nun gut, dann musste es eben auch ohne einen schlauen Ratgeber gehen. Die eigentliche Reise hatte er bereits hinter sich, jetzt ging es nur noch darum, die bereits gemachten Fehler auszumerzen, indem er sie hier gar nicht erst geschehen ließ. Am ersten war er kläglich gescheitert, hatte sogar indirekt zum eigenen Untergang beigetragen, aber ein zweites Mal würde ihm das nicht passieren.

Er zog seinen wichtigsten Schatz in dieser Zeit, sein Notizbuch, aus der Jackentasche und studierte die ersten Seiten eingehend. Natürlich war er sich im Klaren über seine eigene Vergangenheit, aber da sie hier noch Zukunft war, musste er genau wissen, was wann wo geschehen würde. Stundenlang prägte er sich ein, wann er wo nicht sein durfte, verinnerlichte es, indem er sich vor Augen hielt, in wie vielen Tagen das war und sich das Bild des Ortes vor Augen rief, den er dann nicht betreten durfte.

Hauptsächlich betraf das natürlich die Schule. Hogwarts war für die nächsten Monate so gut wie immer tabu für ihn. Dies führte eindeutig zu einem Problem.

Ihm war klar, dass jetzt, nachdem er mit dem eigenen Brief Albus überhaupt erst auf sich und Hermine aufmerksam gemacht hatte, der Ablauf der gleiche sein würde, wie zuvor. Er würde versuchen ihr mit den Keksen das Gedächtnis zu nehmen. Sie würde sie nicht essen und stattdessen nach Erklärungen fragen. Sein und später auch ihr Problem mit den unerwünschten Verwandlungen würde eintreten und schließlich würden sie bei der Zusammenarbeit in den Kerkern nebeneinander im Bett liegen und wieder würde er sich nicht beherrschen können, bis es fast zu spät war. Noch einmal würde er die Konsequenzen ziehen und die Schule verlassen und erst einen Monat später schwer verletzt und durch sein Dauerbesäufnis geschwächt, zurückkommen.

Dies alles galt es zu vermeiden. Nur wie? Das war die Frage, über die er an diesem und dem nächsten Tag grübelte.

TBC


	18. Gedächtnisprobleme

**18. Gedächtnisprobleme**

Zwei Tage später schien Severus die perfekte Lösung für all seine Probleme gefunden zu haben. Er hatte seine Aufzeichnungen sehr gründlich studiert und war sich nun sicher, dass es nur eine wirklich perfekte Gelegenheit gab, die weiteren Ereignisse in seinem Sinne zu beeinflussen. Er hatte vor, Hermine auf dem Weg zum Kerker abzufangen, wenn sie sich mit ihm aussprechen wollte. Sie würde dann von den mit Vergessenstrank präparierten Keksen noch nichts wissen und wenn er statt seines andern Ichs die Aussprache mit ihr führen würde und ihr dabei einfach in irgendeiner Form das Mittel verabreichte, das sie vergessen ließ, dann würde sie den anderen Severus nie darauf ansprechen, was geschehen war. Außerdem hätte dann Hermine keine Erinnerung mehr an die gemeinsamen Nächte und somit sollte es keine gemeinsame Zukunft mehr mit ihr geben.

In nächster Zeit wäre das für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Wenn das misslang, sah er für lange Zeit keine Chance mehr, ohne die Zeitlinie großräumig zu zerstören.

Auch bei diesem Plan hatte er seine Zweifel, ob es nur positive Auswirkungen auf die nachfolgenden Ereignisse haben würde. Schon viele Stunden lang hatte er sich den Kopf zerbrochen, ob wohl der Sieg über Voldemort auch möglich sein würde, wenn er nicht mit Hermine zusammen war. Doch er redete sich ein, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Hermine bezüglich des Tranks dadurch nicht gefährdet wurde und sich somit auch der Rest entwickelte, wie es sein sollte.

Nachdem er seinen Beschluss gefasst hatte gab es nur noch eine Schwierigkeit, die es zu überwinden galt: Ihm wollte trotz größter Anstrengung nicht einfallen, welchen Trank er damals verwendet hatte, als er Hermines Gedächtnis zum ersten Mal hatte manipulieren wollen. Weder der Name des Tranks fiel ihm ein, noch welche Zutaten er verwendet hatte. Es war, als hätte jemand an dieser Stelle sein Gedächtnis ausradiert. Nun, zumindest wusste er noch, welche dazugehörige Beschwörung er benutzt hatte, aber das half ihm auch nur begrenzt weiter.

Die Bücher, welche er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte verrieten ihm einiges über Gedächtnistränke und Vergessenszauber, doch der richtige Trank war einfach nicht dabei. Verdammt, jetzt musste er doch noch einmal in die Winkelgasse oder vielleicht sogar nach Hogsmeade. Wenn es ganz schlecht für ihn lief, würde er sogar in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts einbrechen müssen.

Noch hatte er etwa eineinhalb Wochen Zeit, sich an das Rezept zu erinnern, oder ein entsprechendes Buch zu besorgen, denn erst am Samstag der nächsten Woche, würde Hermine ihn, beziehungsweise sein jüngeres Ich zur Rede stellen.

Natürlich gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Er konnte prinzipiell gesehen auch irgendwann nach Weihnachten in Hermines Zimmer mit ihr sprechen und sie ganz offen dazu bewegen, die Kekse zu essen und dadurch das Gedächtnis freiwillig aufzugeben. Dieser Plan B hatte jedoch einen echten Schwachpunkt. Der war, dass sie es geradeheraus ablehnen konnte, die Kekse zu essen und so gut, wie er Hermine jetzt kannte, würde sie das glatt tun. Außerdem war es schwieriger und gefährlicher, sich in das Schlafzimmer der Gryffindormädchen zu schleichen, als auf dem Weg zum Kerker auf sie zu warten.

Kekse, dass hatte er beim ersten Anlauf gelernt, waren außerdem wohl nicht die zu bevorzugende Form, in der ein Trank verabreicht werden sollte. Diesmal würde er den Trank herstellen und sie nötigenfalls zwingen, ihn zu trinken. So einfach war das. Danach würde sie dann gezielt das vergessen haben, was er wollte und die Verabreichung des Trankes würde er mit einem einfachen Vergessenszauber aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschen und sie dann zurück in den Turm jagen. Ja, das schien ein brauchbarer Plan zu sein und der einzig zurzeit ausführbare.

Severus wollte seine Hütte verlassen, erschauderte aber angesichts der Schneemassen, die draußen auf ihn warteten. Die Hütte war einen halben Meter über dem Boden gebaut, trotzdem hatte er derbe Schwierigkeiten, auch nur über die Schneedecke zu schauen, die vor dem Gebäude lag. Nun, dann würde er eben von hier drinnen apparieren.

In der Winkelgasse ging er zielstrebig auf den Buchladen zu und schreckte zurück, als er durchs Schaufenster sah. Diesen Rücken kannte er. Nicht, dass er ihn schon häufiger gesehen hatte, aber man erkennt seinen eigenen Rücken, wenn man ihn sieht. Schnell apparierte zurück in sein derzeitiges Heim.

Herr Gott noch mal, wie hatte er vergessen können, dass er auch damals erst intensiv nach einem Zaubertrank hatte suchen müssen, der die gewünschte Wirkung hatte? Natürlich hatte er der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abgestattet und letztlich war er dann doch in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Hogwartsbibliothek fündig geworden.

Puh, das war knapp gewesen. Für seinen Geschmack zu knapp! Nun, zumindest hatte er gerade jetzt eine Erleuchtung, denn ihm wurde klar, dass auch der Severus Snape aus dieser Gegenwart immer nur an einem Ort gleichzeitig sein konnte. Er würde sich jetzt in die Bibliothek begeben und schnell das Rezept abschreiben. Vielleicht konnte er sogar in seinem eigenen Labor den Trank mischen, wenn er sich beeilte. Der Plan stand fest und schon apparierte er an die Grenze des Verbotenen Waldes, wo er erst einmal bis zu den Ellbogen im Schnee versank. Heute schien einfach nicht sein Tag zu sein!

So schnell er konnte arbeitet er sich durch die Schneemassen Richtung des Schlosses vor. Als er endlich das Portal erreichte, war er halb erfroren und natürlich von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt. Eilig zwängte er sich durch die große Tür und trocknete sich drinnen erste einmal mit einem Zauberspruch. Danach sprach er noch einen Wärmezauber und ging sofort in Richtung der Bibliothek. Madame Pince war über die Ferien abwesend, aber Lehrern standen die Bücher zu jeder Zeit zur Verfügung. Er erinnerte sich, in welchem Bereich der Regale er suchen musste und wurde auch nach kurzer Zeit fündig. Nachdem er den Namen des Gebräus gelesen hatte, fielen ihm auch die Zutaten wieder ein. Der Trank hieß „Selektives Vergessen" und bestand hauptsächlich aus zermahlenen Misteln, Ziegenmilch, getrocknetem Drachenblut, Fliegenflügel und Elfenstaub. Alles Zutaten, die er in der einen oder anderen Form in seinem Labor hatte. In atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit machte er sich auf den Weg dorthin und setzte schnell einen Kessel mit Wasser an, in den er die getrockneten Zutaten gab. Parallel dazu wusch er drei Fläschchen aus, in die er den Trank später abfüllen würde. Gerade als die Zutaten sich in der Flüssigkeit auflösten und alles allmählich die richtige Konsistenz annahm, sah er nach draußen und bemerkte, dass es bereits dämmerte. Er erschrak heftig, denn damals war er ungefähr mit der Dämmerung wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Eilig füllte er den Trank in die Phiolen ab und ließ die Reste seiner Arbeit mit dem Ratzeputzzauber verschwinden. Nun konnte nichts mehr schief gehen für heute.

Er packte die Fläschchen in eine Tasche seiner Robe und ging Richtung Tür, als diese von außen aufgerissen wurde und er sich selbst gegenüber stand. Wie vom Donner gerührt sahen sich die beiden Snapes in die Augen, musterten sich von oben bis unten und keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen. Für den Snape aus der Zukunft war dies der schlimmste anzunehmende Fall und er überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun konnte, um die Zeitlinie nicht durch diese Begegnung durcheinander zu bringen. Sein Gegenüber starrte sich selbst während dessen einfach nur an und versuchte einzuordnen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Da auch der Jüngere von ihnen nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war, fragte er gerade heraus. „Eine Zeitreise, oder?"

Severus nickt, sprach jedoch kein Wort.

„Was müssen wir in Ordnung bringen?"

„Etliches."

„Sehr detaillierte Antwort. Ich werde also zumindest weiterhin wortkarg bleiben."

„Ja."

„Geht es um die Sache mit Hermine?"

„Gewissermaßen."

„Könntest Du bitte etwas deutlicher werden?" Der Ton wurde schärfer.

„Nein, ich darf die Zeitlinie nicht durcheinander bringen."

„Das dürftest Du schon erreicht haben, weil wir uns hier gegenüberstehen."

„Wohl kaum. Ich werde Dir gleich das Gedächtnis nehmen und nun lass mich durch."

„Nein."

Jetzt war der Ältere von ihnen wirklich verwirrt. Wie konnte er nur so stur sein. „Was soll das?"

„Nun, wenn Du mir sowieso das Gedächtnis nehmen willst, dann verrate mir wenigstens, wie weit Du aus der Zukunft kommst."

Er seufzte tief und fragte sich, ob es richtig war, dies zu tun, aber die Gelegenheit, sich mit sich selbst zu besprechen, war wohl absolut einmalig. „Komm rein und mach die Tür zu."

Das ließ sich sein Ebenbild nicht zweimal sagen. „Nun?"

„Sechzehn Monate."

„Und warum bist Du hier?"

„Weil das mit Hermine aufhören muss, bevor es überhaupt richtig beginnt."

„Aber warum bist Du dann nicht noch weiter in Deine Vergangenheit zurückgereist?"

Jetzt knurrte Severus bei der Antwort. „Weil ich mich verzählt habe. Frag nicht weiter."

„Doch, dass muss ich. In Deiner Welt muss Hermine doch fast fertig sein mit der Schule, warum willst Du es trotzdem beenden."

Der Severus aus der Zukunft legte den Kopf in den Nacken, atmete tief ein und aus und setzte sich dann hin. „Nun gut, warum nicht ein Zwiegespräch mit mir selbst? Los setz Dich."

Dieser tat, wie ihm geheißen. Ihm war unheimlich, was hier geschah, wie alles, was mit Zeitreisen zu tun hatte, ihm unheimlich war, doch dies war zu interessant, um es zu beenden ohne mehr zu erfahren.

Severus begann. „Ich bin mit Hermine verheiratet, sie erwartet ein Kind von mir und Voldemort ist tot. Die Schule hat sie bereits beendet und ach ja, ich vergaß: Sie ist tot."

Jetzt sprang der jüngere Severus auf. „Was? Wie?"

„Vergiftet, aber ich weiß nicht von wem."

„Und was tust Du dann verdammt noch mal hier? Du solltest in dem Zeitrahmen sein, in dem man versucht sie zu vergiften und nicht hier. Es scheint sich doch sonst alles zum Besten entwickelt zu haben."

„Das kannst Du nicht beurteilen. Du hast es nicht erlebt. Wir hatten eine sehr schwere Zeit und, es tut mir leid, aber die werdet ihr so oder so haben, aber ihr dürft nicht zusammen sein, sie ist viel zu jung für ein Leben an meiner – Deiner – ach wie auch immer - an unserer Seite. Nimm es hin, ich muss es ja auch tun."

„Und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?"

„Nein, an meiner Seite würde sie immer in Gefahr schweben und außerdem, wie ich schon sagte – sie ist zu jung für Ehe und Schwangerschaft."

„Also verhinderst Du unsere gesamte Beziehung?"

„Ja, ich versuche es zumindest. Und nun halt still, damit der Zauber sein Ziel trifft." So eben hatte Severus beschlossen, dass dies hier Zeitverschwendung war und mehr schaden als nützen konnte. Er richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Doppelgänger und sprach den Vergessenszauber. In der Sekunde danach, die für seine jüngere Ausgabe von Verwirrung geprägt waren, verschwand er durch die Tür und rannte dann im Eiltempo aus dem Schloss.

Der andere Severus saß da und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Wie war er nur in sein Labor gekommen? Das letzte, an was er sich erinnerte, war, wie er sich durch den Schnee zum Eingang des Schlosses gekämpft hatte. Merkwürdig. Äußerst merkwürdig!

TBC


	19. Erkenntnisse

**19. Erkenntnisse**

Die Tage kamen und gingen, während Severus in seiner Hütte saß und seine Zeit damit verbrachte, nicht an Hermine zu denken. Seit sie in seiner Wirklichkeit gestorben war und er versucht hatte, damit klar zu kommen, waren jetzt etwa drei Wochen vergangen. In dieser Zeit war er durch die Hölle gegangen und tat dies eigentlich noch immer. Hermine war sein Leben und als sie ihn plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung alleingelassen hatte, war er erst zusammengebrochen und hatte sich dann wieder zusammengerissen. Wäre nicht Albus kurz vor der Beerdigung bei ihm erschienen, würde er jetzt aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach im Selbstmitleid versinken und wieder der unausstehliche Mensch werden, der er vor Hermine war.

Oh, wie sie ihm fehlte. In dieser Gegenwart lebte sie zwar, und das war ihm ein Trost, doch er hatte sie noch nicht wieder gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Natürlich wusste er, dass er ihr morgen Abend begegnen würde, wenn er seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte, aber er hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren würde sie wieder zu sehen. Es war auf einmal unvorstellbar für ihn, sie nicht einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen, ihr stattdessen einen Vergessenstrank zu verabreichen. Er gestand sich ein, dass er nicht wusste, ob er so stark sein könnte, wie er es gern sein wollte.

Das Licht der beiden vor Stunden entzündeten Kerzen erlosch kurz nacheinander, doch statt neue Kerzen anzuzünden starrte Severus einfach ins Halbdunkel. Auch das Feuer im Kamin ging aus und schließlich war es stockfinster im Raum. Severus Geist war leer und Kälte und Dunkelheit kamen ihm gerade recht. Innen und außen schien eines zu werden.

Er schloss die Augen, obwohl es nicht nötig war. Stundenlang saß er bewegungslos in dem immer kälter werdenden Raum. Ein Gedanke an das Erfrieren bahnte sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche, doch er verdrängte ihn gekonnt, bis er erneut wiederkehrte und einen anderen Gedankenfaden mit sich zog. Wenn er sich jetzt aufgab, würde Hermine in der Zukunft sterben.

Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis sich sein bewusstes Denken wieder einschaltete und erst der Nachhall dieses Gedankens war es, der ihn aus seiner Starre löste und ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

Er schlug die Augen auf, sah aber nichts als absolute, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Seine Glieder fühlten sich taub an und die Bewegung tat weh, doch er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte dann "Lumos". So leise wie der Spruch über seine spröden Lippen gekommen war, so schwach war auch das Licht.

Langsam stand er auf. Er zitterte, ob der Kälte, die in den letzten Stunden in den Raum gedrungen war. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er einfach so dagesessen hatte, doch es musste einige Zeit gewesen sein, denn nicht einmal ein Funken Glut war mehr in der Asche des Kamins zu finden.

Severus atmete einige Male tief durch, zog die Robe enger um sich, stapelte das Holz auf und entfachte dann mittels eines Zaubers das Feuer. Die Wärme durchflutete den kleinen Raum innerhalb weniger Minuten und mit ihr fühlte Severus auch das Leben in sich zurückkehren. Nachdem er ein paar neue Kerzen entzündet und sich in die Decke seines Bettes eingewickelt hatte, kam ihm erst in den Sinn, wie kurz er eben davor gewesen war, sich selbst aufzugeben und mit ihm, alles was ihm wichtig war.

Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Was um alles in der Welt war nur los? Er war doch ein starker Mensch, der selbst mit den Unbillen der Spionage in Voldemorts Reihen klargekommen war. Warum gelang es ihm dann nicht, Hermine aus seinem Leben zu streichen, ohne zusammenzubrechen?

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie bereits mehrfach verloren hatte und es einfach kein weiteres Mal durchstehen konnte. Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach zu wichtig für ihn. Mit einem Mal zweifelte er daran, dass er mit seiner Reise in die Vergangenheit das Richtige getan hatte. 

Der zwang sich an diesem Punkt aufzustehen und etwas zu Essen zu kochen. Wäre er jetzt wieder in Grübeleien versunken, würde er den Morgen wohl nicht erleben.

Der Gemüseeintopf belebte ihn und als er das Gefühl hatte, geistig wieder annähernd in der Wirklichkeit zu sein, legte er sich auf sein Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen. Er zwang sich nicht zu grübeln und so gelang ihm das Einschlafen tatsächlich.

Am Morgen spürte er zwar die Nachwirkungen der stundenlangen Regungslosigkeit, aber ansonsten schien er sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Das Tageslicht kam und Severus beschloss, dass ihm Frischluft gut tun würde. Er öffnete die Tür, verwandelte sich in einen Panther und streifte eine Weile durch den Schnee.

Es tat ihn tatsächlich gut etwas anderes zu sehen, als die vier Wände seiner Hütte. Der Schnee war noch immer hoch und das Laufen war beschwerlich, doch in dieser Gestalt kam er doch relativ gut voran.

Er lief bis zum Waldrand, weiter an Hogsmeade vorbei und von dort über einen kleinen Fluss auf freie Fläche. Die Sonne mittlerweile stand im Zenit und spendete so etwas Ähnliches wie Wärme. Sein schwarzes Fell trug dazu bei, dass er nicht fror. Das stetige Laufen versetzte ihn in einen Zustand der Entspannung, den er so schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr erreicht hatte. Sein Bewusstsein durchstreifte die Gegenwart ebenso wie die Zukunft. Seine Vergangenheit, zumindest die vor Hermine, gab es in diesen Gedanken nicht. Hermine war der zentrale Dreh- und Angelpunkt, um den alles kreiste.

Er rannte über die Schneedecke, hinterließ durch seine Geschwindigkeit nur verwischte Spuren darauf. Ähnlich ging es in seinem Kopf zu. Seine bewussten Gedanken streiften immer wieder die eng miteinander verbundenen Themen Zeitreise und Hermine. Sein Gehirn arbeitete eifrig, doch eigentlich nahm er davon kaum etwas war.

Erfüllt vom Sonnenschein und einem warmen inneren Gefühl ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen und schöpfte Atem. Als er sich halbwegs erholt hatte, beschloss er den Rückweg in menschlicher Gestalt anzutreten. Nach der Rückverwandlung stapfte er durch den hohen Schnee, der unter seinen Füßen knirschte. Um ihn herum gab es jetzt nur eine riesige weiße Fläche und das gab ihm das Gefühl allein auf der Welt zu sein. Doch er fühlte sich in diesem Moment nicht einsam, sondern glücklich. Das Laufen hatte sein Gehirn geleert und Platz für wichtigere Dinge geschaffen. Er kannte diesen Zustand, in dem er sich gerade befand. Normalerweise ließ er sich für ihn jedoch nur durch endlose Meditation erreichen und noch nie hatte er ihn lang genug gehalten, um einen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Nicht, dass er es oft versucht hatte.

Heute war es anders. Heute konnte er die Ruhe fast körperlich spüren. Die Anspannung der Vortage war von ihm abgefallen und seine Gedanken waren klarer denn je. Es war das genaue Gegenteil des Abdriftens vom Vorabend.

Verwundert über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf. Was war er nur für ein Idiot? Er hatte es fertig gebracht, endlich ein bisschen Glück zu finden und nun war er hier, um es zu verhindern. Was tat er hier eigentlich? War er wirklich hier um Hermine zu beschützen oder war es nur, um mit seinen Schuldgefühlen ihr gegenüber fertig zu werden?

Mit einem Mal sah er die Dinge in einer Klarheit, die ihn fast erschlug. Alles was er hier tat, außer Hermine das Leben retten zu wollen, geschah aus reiner Selbstsucht. Und sogar ihr das Leben zu retten war etwas, dass er hauptsächlich für sich tat. Er wollte sie zurück. Seine Hermine, nicht eine, die mit Ron Weasley verheiratet sein würde oder mit Viktor Krum.

Vor weniger als zwei Monaten hatte er Hermine das Ja-Wort gegeben und sie ihm. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie liebte und ebenso, dass sie ihn liebte. Was also, verdammt noch mal tat er dann hier? Sie beschützen? Vor sich selbst? Dummheit! Reine Idiotie!

Er konnte, wollte und dürfte sie nicht aufgeben. Sie war das, was sein Leben ausmachte. Sie war der Ausgleich für 16 Jahre Spionage für den Orden. Sie und das Kind, was sie erwartete, waren alles, was er je gewollt hatte, obwohl im das sehr lange Zeit nicht klar gewesen war.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Die Sonne schien noch immer und er begann zu lächeln. In dieser Zeit bahnte sich all das an, was seine Frau und ihn verbannt. Diese Zeit würde sie prägen und ihn verändern. Er hatte so oft erlebt, wie erwachsen sie schon war, wie viel Kraft sie hatte, auch mit schwierigen Situationen zurecht zu kommen. Warum hatte er nur daran gezweifelt, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen könnten, ein Kind aufzuziehen? Ja, Hermine war jung, aber eigentlich hatte er das doch immer gewusst. Irgendwer musste ihm etwas in den Tee gegeben haben, als er auf die Idee gekommen war, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit verhindern zu wollen.

In diesem Moment hatte er Hermine vor Augen, die ihn küsste und sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Ein warmes Gefühl durchzog seinen Körper und er wusste, dass er seinen Plan nicht ausführen durfte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er spazierte gelassen wieder zurück zu seiner Hütte.

TBC


	20. Severus Snape x 2

**20. Severus Snape x 2 **

Severus wanderte ohne besondere Eile zurück zu seiner Hütte. Er hatte nichts mehr vor an diesem Tag, da er nun seinen irren Plan nicht mehr umsetzen wollte. Er war bereits dunkel, als er ankam, was aber in dieser Jahreszeit nichts hieß. Es war kurz nach Weihnachten und in diesem Teil Schottlands wurde es bereits gegen halb vier dunkel.

Er setzte sich einen Tee auf und breitete seine nassen Sachen zum Trocknen aus. Das wäre mit Magie leichter zu erledigen, doch er würde sie derzeit nicht brauchen und er würde viel Zeit haben, die er totschlagen musste.

Er warf sein Notizbuch achtlos auf die Kommode und schlürfte sein heißes Getränk und lächelte noch immer in sich hinein, während er ansatzweise den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit schüttelte. Was war nur mit ihm los, dass er sich manchmal so dumm verhielt, so selbstzerstörerisch? Nun, er hatte hier wohl noch keinen Schaden angerichtet und eigentlich wohl sogar eine Aufgabe erfüllt, indem er Albus über die Affäre informierte. Damals hatte er sich ernsthaft gefragt, wie der Direktor es hatte wissen können. Diese Frage war nun wohl gelöst, auch wenn es paradox war, sich selbst zu verraten. Zeitumkehrer! Was waren das nur für seltsame Dinger!

Albus hatte ganz Recht gehabt, ihm damals die Beziehung zu verbieten, zumindest aus der Sicht eines Schulleiters. Doch was danach geschah gab ihm einfach keine Chance Hermine nicht zu lieben. Das war auch so eine seltsame Wandlung: Nach seinem Whiskey-Exzess hatte Albus auf einmal ein Einsehen mit ihm und Hermine gehabt, hatte die Beziehung sogar erlaubt. Heute war er mehr denn je froh, dass dies so war. Hermine und er gehörten einfach zusammen. Nie zuvor war ihm dass so normal vorgekommen, wie jetzt. Und nie hatte er sie so vermisst, wie in diesem Moment.

Das brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. "Seine" Hermine war tot und auch wenn er in etwa 16 Monaten etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, so war es doch zumindest nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er sie doch wieder verlieren konnte, wenn sich nicht feststellen ließ, wer ihr das Gift verabreicht hatte. Severus atmete tief ein und ließ die Luft dann langsam entweichen. Das würde er nicht verkraften. So viel war sicher.

Er erhob sich und wanderte unruhig mit der Teetasse in der Hand durch den kleinen Raum, der ihm gleichzeitig Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer, Küche und Schlafzimmer war. Ohne Zweifel konnte er es nicht aushalten, sie jetzt 16 Monate lang nicht zu sehen und sie dann vielleicht nicht retten zu können. Er beschloss, dass er zumindest gegen das nicht sehen jetzt sofort etwas unternehmen konnte.

Den Vergessensspruch, den er an seinem jüngeren Ich ausprobiert hatte, war das ideale Mittel, um mit Hermine sprechen zu können, ohne die Zeitlinie zu verletzten.

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Als schwarzer Panther schlich er durch die nahezu mondlose Nacht und kam am Portal an, als die Uhr gerade Mitternacht schlug. Er erschrak, denn eigentlich war es jetzt für seinen Plan schon fast zu spät. Hermine musste schon auf dem Rückweg zum Turm sein. Ohne sich zu trocknen und aufzuwärmen stürzte er die Treppen hinunter zum Kerker und blieb erst stehen, als er die Kerkertür zuschlagen hörte. Sekunden später rannte ihm eine in Tränen aufgelöste Hermine in die Arme.

Es war düster in den Gängen und so entschuldigte sie sich schon fast bei ihm, als sie erst wahrnahm, wer da vor ihr stand und sie an den Armen festhielt.

Severus war in diesem Moment wie erstarrt. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass sie unter seinen Worten gelitten hatte, aber nicht, dass es so schlimm war. Er ließ den Blick an ihr hinabwandern und fand keinen Unterschied zu der Hermine, die er vor wenigen Tagen verloren hatte. Sich aus seiner Starre lösend, zog er sie dicht an sich und schloss sie in die Arme.

Doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sich wehren würde.

„Lassen Sie mich gefälligst los, Professor." Tränen erstickt und wütend zugleich klang ihre Stimme.

„Hermine …"

„Für Sie immer noch Miss Granger, Professor Snape." Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen und versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Severus konnte nicht anderes, als in diesem Augenblick ihre Kraft und ihren Mut zu bewundern. Er lächelte sie an hielt sie jedoch immer noch fest.

„Hören Sie auf mich so höhnisch anzugrinsen, ich heule nicht wegen Ihnen, nur wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit, mich mit Ihnen abgegeben zu haben." In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm, doch nach außen hin hatte sie sich zumindest so weit unter Kontrolle, dass sie sich das Weinen nicht länger erlaubte.

„Ich verhöhne Dich nicht. Ich will mit Dir reden." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten küsste er sie.

Völlig perplex erwiderte sie den Kuss und hätte sich dafür sofort ohrfeigen können. Nun, zumindest konnte sie ihn ohrfeigen und das tat sie auch. „Tun Sie das nie wieder, Professor. Ich bin nicht bereit dieses irre Spielchen mitzuspielen. In einer Minute sagen Sie mir, dass sie mich verachten und in der nächsten …" Entsetzen spiegelt sich in ihren Augen, als sie hinter sich in den Gang starrte und dann wieder auf den Snape, der vor ihr stand. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Das konnte nicht sein! Sie war aus seinen Räumen gegangen und losgerannt und dann stand er plötzlich auf der Treppe vor ihr? Wenn er nicht einen Weg gefunden hatte, innerhalb der Schule zu apparieren, dann war dieser Snape ein anderer, als der, vor dem sie gerade davon lief.

Severus sah ihr das Entsetzen an, das sich mit Erstaunen abwechselte. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu verschrecken, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Sie … Sie sind nicht der gleiche, wie er." stammelte Hermine.

„Oh doch, dass bin ich, aber auch wieder nicht."

„Ihr Haar ist länger und sie haben nasse Sachen an." Ein Moment Stille. „Sie haben einen Zeitumkehrer benutzt, nicht wahr?"

Severus nickte nur.

„Aber Sie verletzten die Zeitlinie, wenn Sie mit mir sprechen." Sie war hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihn zu fragen, was sie in der Zukunft erwarten würde und warum er sie küsste und dem Wunsch ihn zu schlagen für das, was sein anderes Ich gerade gesagt hatte.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht und nun komm mit." Er zog sie sanft mit sich, bis sie in einem seit Jahren unbenutzten Unterrichtsraum. Dort wendete er erst einmal einen Abschwellzauber auf ihr Gesicht an und dann sorgte er dafür dass seine Sachen trockneten und ihm warm wurde.

Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit von ihm weggetreten, hatte die Arme vor sich verschränkt und starrte durch ein Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Severus stand hinter ihr und betrachtete ihre Silhouette. Sie hatte sich nach außen hin in den letzten Monaten kaum verändert und sein Verlangen sie einfach in die Arme zu schließen war unbändig. Er beherrschte sich jedoch und trat stattdessen hinter sie und setzte mit dem Sprechen an. „Hermine, bitte versuche für einen Moment zu vergessen, was gerade passiert ist."

„Das kann ich nicht. Sagen Sie mir bitte, was das alles soll." Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, betrachtete ihn dafür aber in der Fensterscheibe, die durch die Dunkelheit wie ein Spiegel wirkte. In ihr wirbelten die Emotionen hoch. Sie liebte ihn und er hatte sie beleidigt und gedemütigt und dann stand ein älteres Ich vor ihr und zog sie in einen Kuss. Das war zu viel für so einen kurzen Zeitraum.

Severus trat jetzt ganz dicht hinter sie und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern, brachte sie durch diese Geste dazu sich umzudrehen. „Hermine, bitte nenn mich Severus und hör mir einfach einen Moment zu. Ich liebe Dich und in meiner Gegenwart sind wir zusammen. Wir sind sogar verheiratet."

Ihr Kopf schnippte regelrecht nach oben und sie sah ihm in die Augen. Was immer sie gerade für ihn empfand, es war für sie unvorstellbar, dass sie ihn heiraten würde. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch er nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine großen schlanken Hände und küsste sie zart. Diesmal ohrfeigte sie ihn nicht. Sie verlor sich in diesem Kuss.

Vielleicht war eine Heirat mit diesem Mann doch gar nicht so abwegig.

TBC


	21. Wähle Dein Schicksal

**21. Wähle Dein Schicksal **

Nur widerwillig ließen sie von einander ab um Atem zu holen. Severus zwang sich ein Stück von ihr wegzutreten. „Hermine, Du musst mir jetzt zuhören, denn es ist mir wichtig, dass Du das alles verstehst. Ich werde Dir jetzt sagen, was in der Zukunft mit uns geschehen wird und dann musst Du eine Wahl treffen. Danach werde ich dieses Gespräch aus Deinem Gedächtnis löschen."

Hermine war verwirrt. Was um alles in der Welt geschah hier nur? Dieser Mann, der ihr gerade seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war Severus Snape, ihr Professor und er war der Mann, der sie gerade erst als Schlampe bezeichnet hatte und auch der, der sie so geküsst hatte, dass sie noch immer nach Atem rang.

„Was soll das alles? Das ist wie ein schlechtes Theaterstück." Sie ließ sich auf einen staubigen Stuhl sinken und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Ich weiß." Er zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine hin. Bevor er weiter sprach nahm er ihre Hände in seine und fing ihren Blick ein. „Glaub mir Hermine, ich will eigentlich gar nicht mehr hier sein, aber ich bin nun mal da und jetzt muss ich einfach wissen, ob Deine Zukunft auch das ist, was Du wirklich willst."

Etwas verständnislos sah sie ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

„Hermine, würdest Du mir versprechen, dass Du mir aufmerksam zuhörst und am Ende ernsthaft über die Frage nachdenkst, die ich Dir stellen werde?"

Sie nickte, viel zu verwirrt, um jetzt antworten zu können und so setzte er zu seiner Erklärung an.

„Ich komme sechzehn Monate aus der Zukunft. Bis dahin werden wir einen Haufen Probleme haben, aber sie alle in den Griff bekommen. Du wirst mir das Leben retten, wir werden eine Menge Zeit zusammen verbringen und an einem Trank forschen. Du wirst wegen mir eine Menge von Deinen Freunden zu erdulden haben."

An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn Hermine ungläubig. „Sie werden sich gegen mich stellen? Alle?"

„Nein, Harry nicht und Ron im Prinzip auch nicht. Und auch Ginny kommt später wieder zu Verstand, obwohl das eine Weile dauern wird. Trotzdem erwartet Dich diesbezüglich eine so schwere Zeit, dass Du die Schule ein Jahr früher beendest."

„Ich tue WAS?"

„Du wirst in einem halben Jahr Deine Abschlussprüfung ablegen. Mit Erfolg, wie ich anmerken sollte." Er musste lächeln, denn so wie er Hermine kannte, würde sie jetzt fast panisch nach ihren Büchern schreien.

„Ich muss sofort anfangen zu lernen, wenn das hier vorbei ist."

„Nein, musst Du nicht. Du wirst Dich nicht einmal mehr an dieses Gespräch erinnern. Zurück zum Thema . Es wird es keine einfach Zeit für Dich und nun ja, für mich auch nicht gerade, aber weiter. Wir werden mit dem Orden gegen Voldemort ziehen und letztlich wird Harry ihn besiegen."

Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hände und sprang auf. „Stopp, stopp, stopp, stopp! Ich kann das alles gar nicht begreifen. Das ist zu viel!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber versuche es bitte wenigstens." Er zog sie wieder auf den Stuhl hinunter. „Ich werde Dich gleich wieder von all dem Wissen befreien. Ich verspreche es, aber ich brauche Deine Entscheidung. In meiner Gegenwart ist Voldemort tot und fast alle vom Orden werden leben."

„Und wer stirbt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Hermine glaubte, er wolle es ihr nicht sagen, doch seine Antwort verblüffte sie. „Niemand, den wir beide enger kennen. Die Verluste sind viel kleiner, als wir alle je gedacht haben. Das alles war hart, aber wir sind nach einigen Problemen endgültig zusammen gekommen und heiraten nach Voldemorts Ende. Du bist schwanger." Er machte eine Pause, ließ sie verdauen, was er gesagt hatte und sprach dann etwas leiser und auch langsamer weiter.

„Hermine, ich bin hier, weil ich wissen muss, ob Du das wirklich willst. Ich weiß, Du liebst mich in meiner Zeit, aber ich habe immer das Gefühl, ich habe Dir etwas weggenommen, indem Du Dich so früh an mich gebunden hast."

Sie saß mit halboffenem Mund da und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er ihr alles gesagt hatte. Es war unglaublich und doch wollte ein Teil von ihr, dass es die Wahrheit war. Ein anderer Teil schrie, dass dies hier unmöglich geschehen konnte. Dieser Teil gewann. „Warum sind sie wirklich hier? Ich meine, warum sind sie so weit in die Vergangenheit gereist? Haben Sie mich das in Ihrer Zeit nicht auch fragen können?"

„Bitte sag Severus zu mir, wir sind schließlich verheiratet."

„Nein, das sind wir nicht. Ich wurde gerade von ihnen beleidigt und rausgeschmissen. Ich wüsste nicht, wie WIR noch einmal zu einander finden könnten, von Hochzeit und Schwangerschaft ganz abgesehen." Sie redete sich in Rage und wurde lauter. „Und überhaupt, was ist in Ihrer Zeit geschehen, dass Sie riskieren, eine angeblich so gut verlaufene Zeitlinie durcheinander zu bringen?"

„Ich habe an Deinen und meinen Entscheidungen gezweifelt. Das ist alles." Natürlich war das nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber es kam ihr seiner Ansicht nach, nahe genug.

„Nein, dass glaube ich nicht. Sagen Sie mir, was geschieht, dass sie vom Ministerium einen Zeitumkehrer ausgehändigt bekommen."

„Er ist nicht vom Ministerium, er ist aus Albus Dumbledores Bestand."

„Und trotzdem ist bestimmt etwas mehr geschehen, als Sie mir verraten. Wie kann ich eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn ich nicht alle Fakten kenne? Bitte seien Sie ehrlich zu mir."

„Gut, dann lass mich Dir vorher jedoch noch etwas anderes sagen: Ich habe Dich damals ... ich meine gerade ... so fertig gemacht, weil ich sonst nicht die Hände von Dir hätte lassen können. Albus hatte von uns erfahren und mir das Versprechen abgenommen unsere Beziehung zu beenden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte damals, es gäbe keinen anderen Weg, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich dachte, Du solltest das wissen, bevor Du eine Entscheidung triffst." Gespannt wartete er auf eine Reaktion von Seiten Hermines und war erfreut zu sehen, dass sie sich entspannte. „Und nun werde ich Dir sagen, warum ich einen Zeitumkehrer habe. Bitte erschrick nicht. Du bist in meiner Zeit mit Gift ermordet worden."

Scharf sog Hermine den Atem ein und er spürte, dass sie sich doch erschreckt hatte.

„Bitte reg Dich nicht darüber auf. Ich bin zurückgereist, um Dich zu retten und das werde ich auch. Dich und unser Kind, wenn Du Dich entscheidest, dass ich unser Leben nicht weiter verändern soll."

„Aber wer? Warum?" Sie war nahezu sprachlos.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich werde es rechtzeitig herausfinden. Bitte, lass das außen vor bei Deiner Entscheidung. Was ich von Dir wissen muss, ist, ob Du, wenn Du die Möglichkeit hast, einen anderen Weg zu gehen, dies möchtest. Ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht das Beste, was Du vom Leben erwarten kannst, aber ich liebe Dich und was immer Du entscheidest, ich werde versuchen, Deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen." Während er diese Worte sprach war er dichter an sie herangerückt und hatte ihre Hände wieder ergriffen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl ihr wieder gegenüber zu sitzen, überhaupt ihr so nahe zu sein war für ihn vergleichbar mit einer Droge.

Hermine zog eine Hand aus seiner und hob sie zu seinem Gesicht. Sie konnte die Trauer sehen, die wohl damit zusammen hing, dass sie in seiner Wirklichkeit tot war. Liebevoll strich sie von seiner Stirn hinunter zu seinem Kinn. Als sie die Hand sinken ließ griff er schnell danach und verhakte seine Finger in ihren. Wartend sah er sie an, hoffte, dass sie die Zukunft mit ihm wählen würde. Gestern noch hätte er alles für das Gegenteil gegeben, doch nun, nachdem er zur Vernunft gekommen war...

„Sind wir glücklich miteinander?"

„Wäre ich sonst hier und würde Dich fragen, ob Du mich willst? Wenn wir es nicht wären, hätten wir uns doch längst getrennt. Ja, wir sind glücklich und wir freuen uns beide auf unser Baby, auch wenn wir nichts über Kinder wissen."

Sie schwieg noch einen Moment. Dann erhob sie sich, nur um sich gleich darauf auf seinen Schoss zu setzen und die Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen. „Wenn wir glücklich sind und alle Problem zusammen gemeistert haben, warum sollte ich dann etwas anderes wollen, als das Leben mit Dir?"

„Dann soll ich nichts ändern, nicht verhindern, dass wir zusammenkommen?"

„Untersteh Dich!" Bevor er antworten konnte, schmiegte sie sich enger an ihn und zog ihn in einen Kuss.

„Bist Du Dir ganz sicher?"

„Warum fragst Du so oft? Möchtest Du vielleicht eine andere Antwort?"

„Untersteh Dich!" Ja, das war die Antwort, die er hören wollte. Jetzt wusste er, dass Hermine das Leben mit ihm freiwillig ausgewählt hatte. Jetzt konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, sie zu retten. „Ich liebe Dich, Hermine und zu gegebener Zeit werde ich es Dir wieder sagen. Versprochen! Aber jetzt muss ich Dir das Gedächtnis nehmen, sonst verlaufen die Dinge nicht so, wie sie sollen."

Noch einmal küsste er sie zart und umarmte sie. Ohne Widerrede, doch nicht ohne einen wehmütigen Blick, ging sie mit ihm und gemeinsam stellten sie sich wieder auf die Treppe.

„Was nun? Wirst Du mir jetzt das Gedächtnis nehmen?"

„Ich muss, Hermine. Ich muss. Bitte bleib hier stehen. Ich muss mich verstecken, damit Du mich danach nicht zufällig siehst." Er stahl sich einen letzten Kuss und verschwand ans Ende der Treppe, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach „Obliviate". Sofort verschwamm Hermines Blick und Severus nutzte ihre Desorientierung, um hinter einem Mauervorsprung zu verschwinden.

Mitten auf der Treppe stand unterdessen Hermine und fragte sich, warum sie sich hier in der Kälte aufhielt und an diesen Idioten Severus Snape dachte, der ihr gerade erst gesagt hatte, dass er sie für eine dumme kleine Schlampe hielt.

TBC


	22. Entdeckung

**22. Entdeckung**

Mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge verließ Severus die Schule und kehrte zu seiner Hütte zurück. Sein Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Hermine wollte ihn. Gerade in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, wie jetzt. Seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er begonnen hatte, daran zu zweifeln, dass ihre Beziehung gut für Hermine war, war er nicht mehr wirklich glücklich gewesen. Nun sah die Welt wieder freundlicher aus.

Natürlich wusste die Hermine dieser Zeit nichts mehr von ihm und es würde noch eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis er „seine" Hermine wieder sah, aber dann würden ihn keine Schuldgefühle mehr plagen. Alles, was er jetzt noch wollte, war sie in seinen Armen zu halten, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte und das er sie auf keinen Fall jemals wieder aufgeben würde. Noch etwas über fünfzehn Monate würde es dauern, dann würde es sich entscheiden. Dann würde sich zeigen, ob er Hermine retten konnte. Hermine und sein Kind. Er würde sie retten. Es gab keinen Zweifel für ihn, dass er sie würde retten können.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass ein Versagen möglich war, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er würde Vater werden. Jetzt erst begriff er das wirklich und jetzt erst gestattete er sich ernsthaft sich darüber zu freuen.

Vater! Irgendwann würde ein kleines Kind „Dad" zu ihm sagen! Er konnte es nicht begreifen. Eigentlich hatte er sich noch nie damit beschäftigt ob er Kinder wollte oder irgendwann welche haben würde. Es war ein Thema, dass sein Geist bis vor kurzem komplett ausgeblendet hatte. Hätte man ihn noch vor ein paar Monaten gefragt, ob er Kinder wollte oder auch nur mochte, er hätte mit „Nein." geantwortet. Völlig unbewusst hatte sich seine Haltung in dem Moment geändert, als er von Hermines Schwangerschaft erfuhr. Er freute sich auf das Kind mit einem ihm sonst fremden Enthusiasmus. Leider würde es noch eine verdammt lange Zeit dauern, bis er seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter in den Armen halten konnte. Zu lange für seinen Geschmack.

Die Sehnsucht nach Hermine und seinem richtigen Leben nahm in den nächsten Tagen noch zu. Immer öfter ertappte sich Severus dabei, wie er vor sich hinträumte, Bilder von einem auf ihn zulaufenden Kleinkind vor sich hatte, dem Hermine hinterher jagte. Jede Nacht träumte er von ihr. Das verstärkte die Sehnsucht noch weiter. Dass er im Prinzip nichts zu tun hatte, erleichterte die Situation auch nicht gerade. Er war kein Mensch, der seine Zeit mit Nichtstun totschlagen konnte und je länger er quasi in dieser Hütte gefangen war, desto mehr raufte er sich die Haare darüber, dass er diese Zeitreise überhaupt angetreten hatte.

Ja, es war eine ungemeine Erleichterung für ihn gewesen, aus Hermines Mund zu hören, dass sie gern in Kauf nahm, was alles auf sie zukam, wenn sie nur mit ihm zusammen sein konnte, doch jetzt saß er hier fest und verzehrte sich nach ihr. Das machte ihn einfach fertig.

Spät im Januar, kurz nachdem er sich gerade mit einigen neuen Vorräten eingedeckt hatte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Er schlich sich spät abends zur Schule hinauf und ging durch einen Nebeneingang, den er selbst nur durch Zufall bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt in der Schule entdeckt hatte.

Seine Tagebuchaufzeichnungen sagten ihm, dass heute der Tag war, an dem Hermine seinem jüngeren Ich offenbaren würde, dass sie ihr Gedächtnis noch hatte. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, sie zumindest sehen zu können. Er wusste, sie hatte einige Zeit vor seiner Tür gestanden. Diesmal wäre sie nicht allein. Er würde in der Nische in ihrer Nähe stehen und sie beobachten. Das war alles, was er tun konnte, aber es war mehr, als an vielen anderen Tagen. Er brauchte heute einfach ihren Anblick.

Auf dem Weg zur Nische hatte er Glück nicht von zwei herumschleichenden Schülerinnen überrannt wurde. Fast wollte er ihnen schon Punkte abziehen, aber dann erinnerte er sich rechtzeitig, dass er die Vergangenheit nicht einfach verändern konnte, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, Dinge in der Zukunft zu verändern, die ihre Richtigkeit hatten.

Er drückte sich also hinter einen Vorhang, als die beiden Mädchen, die sich als Parvati und Padma Patil herausstellten, an ihm vorbei huschten. Schnell erkannte er, dass sie auf dem Weg in die Slytherin-Gemächer waren. Interessant. Wenn er wieder in seiner Zeit wäre, würde er die beiden irgendwann darauf ansprechen und ihnen einen nicht ganz dezenten Hinweis darauf geben, dass sie in fremden Gemeinschaftsräumen nichts zu suchen hatten und schon gar nicht zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten. Er grinste in sich hinein, als er an die Gesichter dachte, die sie machen würden.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, warum er hier war und schnell huschte er in die Nische, vor der Hermine gleich stehen würde. Drinnen hörte er, dass sein jüngeres Ich gerade mit Albus sprach und ihm erklärte, dass er allein an dem Gegenmittel gegen den verpfuschten Animagus-Trank arbeiten würde. Die Diskussion war recht laut geworden und Severus erinnerte sich wieder, dass er Direktor nicht damit einverstanden war, Hermine auszuschließen, da auch sie von den Auswirkungen betroffen war. Er hatte damals versucht, dem Direktor klar zu machen, dass er nicht so eng mit ihr zusammenarbeiten konnte, doch Albus hatte ihm gesagt, dass er genug Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um diese zu tun. Es war zu einem regelrechten Streit gekommen, der erst endete, als Albus ein Machtwort sprach und ihn dazu verdonnerte, doch mit Hermine zu arbeiten. Severus hatte daraufhin einfach das Feuer im Kamin gelöscht, ohne Albus eine Antwort zu geben.

Es war damals ein schrecklicher Abend gewesen und er wurde auch nicht besser, als Hermine dann kam, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sich noch an alles erinnerte und das auch nicht ändern wollte, nur weil sie Sex gehabt hatten.

Plötzlich war sich Severus nicht mehr so sicher, dass er dies noch einmal erleben wollte. So sehr er sich auch wünschte Hermine zu sehen zu bekommen, dies war nicht wirklich der richtige Augenblick dafür. Schnell schaute er auf die Uhr atmete auf, als er sah, dass ihm noch Zeit blieb wieder zu gehen, ohne Hermine versehentlich zu begegnen. Er eile die Treppen hinauf und wollte gerade durch die Vordertür verschwinden, als Fawkes auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Der Vogel drehte Kreise über ihm und setzte sich dann auf seine Schulter, schmiegte den Kopf an Severus Hals und flog dann wieder auf. Severus erkannte, dass er ihm folgen sollte, doch er ging weiter Richtung des Portals. Kaum, dass Fawkes seine Laufrichtung erkannte, landete er wieder auf seiner Schulter und zwickte ihn diesmal ins Ohr. Das kannte Severus schon. Wenn dieser Phoenix einen Auftrag hatte, dann gab es kein Entkommen. Er fügte sich und ging in die Richtung die der Vogel ihm angezeigt hatte. Er merkte schon bald, wohin dieser Weg ihn führen würde. Fawkes flog wieder von ihm weg und verschwand. Severus wusste auch ohne ihn, dass er im Büro des Direktors erwartet wurde.

Noch ehe er den Wasserspeier richtig erreicht hatte, kam schon die Treppe zum Vorschein. Er seufzte laut auf, grübelte noch einmal, ob er nicht besser so schnell laufen sollte, wie seine Füße ihn trugen, stieg aber letztlich doch auf die unterste Stufe und wurde vor die Tür des Büros transportiert.

Er klopfte an und ein vertrautes, oft gehörtes „Herein." drang an sein Ohr. Er öffnete und sagte „Guten Abend, Direktor. Darf ich annehmen, dass sie mich sprechen wollten?"

Albus sah ihn sehr erstaunt an, fing sich dann aber und nickte ihm zu. „Guten Abend, Severus. Kommen Sie herein. Ja, Fawkes hatte den Auftrag, Sie zu mir zu bringen, aber ich habe noch nicht so früh mit Ihnen gerechnet. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erstaunt, dass Sie schon hier sind, da ich vor einer Sekunde noch mit Ihnen durch den Kamin gesprochen habe ..." Argwöhnisch zog Albus Dumbledore in diesem Moment die Augen zu engen Schlitzen zusammen und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Sie sehen verändert aus, mein Lieber. Längere Haare, etwas kräftigere Statur. Von wie weit aus der Zukunft kommen Sie?"

TBC


	23. Vorhersehbare Gespräche

**23. Vorhersehbare Gespräche**

Severus atmete scharf ein. Natürlich hatte es Albus nicht entgehen können. Wie hatte er nur darauf kommen können, diesen Mann zu täuschen? Dass er gerade erst mit ihm durch den Kamin gesprochen hatte, half sicher auch nicht dabei. Er wartete nicht, bis der Direktor ihm einen Platz anbot, sondern ließ sich in einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch fallen.

„Sie sind, wie immer, extrem scharfsinnig, Professor Dumbledore." Er war ein seltsames Gefühl, Albus wieder so anreden zu müssen, nachdem er erst mühsam an die vertrauliche Anrede gewöhnt hatte. „Sicherlich wissen Sie auch, dass ich Ihnen nichts sagen darf, da ich sonst die Zeitlinie verändern würde." Dieser Satz war ihm bei Albus überaus ernst. Nahezu bei jedem anderen Zauberer konnte man das Gedächtnis löschen. Bei Albus aber traute sich selbst Severus das nicht zu. Der Mann, der vor ihm saß, war einer der mächtigsten und mit Sicherheit auch einer der intelligentesten Zauberer, die die Welt bisher gesehen hatte. Auch wenn Severus seine eigenen Kräfte nicht unter den Scheffel stellte, so spielte Albus doch in einer ganz anderen Liga. Sein Gedächtnis zu verändern konnte einen Sturm bewirken, für den Severus einfach nicht genügend sicheren Stand hatte.

Auch Albus setzte sich nun, faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch und sah ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an. „Das ist nicht sicher. Ich meine, dass Sie mir nichts sagen dürfen. Zeitreisen sind eine sehr seltsame Angelegenheit. Manchmal sind sie erforderlich um Dinge in Ordnung zu bringen und manchmal würde ohne sie ein Ereignis, an das man sich bereits erinnert, gar nicht stattfinden. Das ist das Paradoxon der Zeitreisen." Er legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Wissen Sie sich, ob ich vielleicht in Ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt habe, dass wir ein Gespräch miteinander geführt haben, an dass Sie sich zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht erinnern konnten?" Es war nur eine Vermutung, doch er hatte schon zu anderen Gelegenheiten gemerkt, dass bei einer Zeitreise nur sehr wenig zufällig geschah und manchmal der Reisende kaum noch einen freien Willen zu haben schien, wenn etwas Bestimmtes geschehen sollte.

Langsam schüttelte Severus mit dem Kopf, nicht um zu verneinen, sondern aus Ungläubigkeit, woher der alte Mann das auch nur erahnen konnte. „Ja, so ein Gespräch hat es gegeben."

„Nun, dann sollten Sie vielleicht mit mir reden, Severus."

Der Angesprochene setzte sich auf und schlug ein Bein über das andere. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel ich erzählen kann, ohne die Zeitlinie zu beeinflussen und es ist gefährlich das zu tun, weil die meisten Dinge in meiner Zeitlinie gut verlaufen sind."

Recht gelassen saß Albus Dumbledore in seinem Sessel, tippte immer wieder die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander und antwortete erst nach einiger Zeit auf Severus' Kommentar. „Hilft es Ihnen, wenn ich verspreche, dass Ereignisse, die ich beeinflussen könnte, und von denen Sie mir erzählen, trotzdem so geschehen werden, auch wenn ich sie gern ändern würde?"

Severus nickte. Albus war in jeder Zeitlinie ein integerer Mensch und er vertraute ihm völlig. „Ja, das hilft mir." Nach einer Pause fuhr er etwas langsamer und mit Bedacht sprechend, fort. „Ich komme über ein Jahr aus der Zukunft. Der Grund dafür war Hermine Granger."

Albus Augenbrauen zuckten bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. „Wollten Sie die Liasson mit ihr verhindern?"

„Das war meine Absicht, welche sich aber in der Zwischenzeit geändert hat." Er hoffte, der Direktor würde nicht weiter nachfragen, doch natürlich hatte er kein Glück diesbezüglich.

„Dann darf ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass Sie in Ihrer Zeitlinie Ihr Versprechen mir gegenüber gebrochen haben?" Der enttäuschte Blick des Direktors entging Severus Augen nicht und schnell setzte er an, ihm zu widersprechen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Ich habe alles daran gesetzt, es nicht zu tun, doch Sie selbst haben die Beziehung zu Hermine letztlich erlaubt. Und zu Ihrer Beruhigung, es war die richtige Entscheidung. Hermine hat die Schule beendet, wir lieben uns und haben geheiratet. Sie ist schwanger. Alles mit Ihrer Zustimmung und teilweise mit Ihrer Unterstützung." Er setzte damit alles auf eine Karte, nämlich die, dass Albus sich an sein Versprechen, nichts zu verändern, halten würde.

Dieser blieb in jenem Moment erstaunlich ruhig. Nur in seinen Augen konnte man sehen, dass er einige Sekunden brauchte, um die von Severus gemachte Aussage zu verdauen. „Dann wird es wohl auch dieses Mal so sein." Stille durchdrang den Raum wie ein dicker feuchter Nebel. Zumindest fühlte es sich genau so drückend an. Als Albus endlich weiter sprach atmete Severus, der unbewusst die Luft angehalten hatte, stoßartig aus.

„Was ich noch nicht verstehe ist, wie Sie an einen Zeitumkehrer gekommen sind und warum Sie so weit in der Zeit zurück reisen, wenn doch alles gut verlaufen ist. Dabei fällt mir ein: Was ist in Ihrer Zeitlinie eigentlich mit Tom Riddle? Lebt er noch?"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ich diese Fragen beantworten soll, doch sei es drum. Versprechen Sie mir, die Zukunft nicht zu ändern, dann werde ich es tun."

Albus lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch nach vorn. „Wie ich sagte, Severus. Ich werde nichts verändern und wahrscheinlich wäre ich noch nicht einmal in der Lage dazu, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Die Zeit hat ihre ganz eigenen Regeln und Zeitreisen sind eines der wenigen Mysterien, die seit Jahrhunderten ohne ein wirkliches Ergebnis erforscht werden. Kein noch so „großer" Zauberer sollte es sich erdreisten, die Zeitlinie mutwillig zu zerstören. Was mich direkt wieder auf den Grund Ihrer Zeitreise zurückbringt."

Ehe er antworten konnte, musste Severus erst ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmen. Nie, nicht einmal, als er ihm die Affäre mit Hermine verbot, hatte Albus so fordernd geklungen, nie hatte er so auf eine Antwort gebrannt. Severus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. „Es gab zwei Gründe. Der eine war, dass Hermine in Gefahr schwebte. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen werde, außer vielleicht noch dies: Sie waren es, der mir den Zeitumkehrer ausgehändigt hat."

„Nein, nein, Sie werden mir schon etwas mehr erzählen müssen, Severus. Wie kann es sein, dass Sie über ein Jahr zurückreisen, um Hermine vor einer Gefahr zu beschützen, die sie doch auch so überwunden haben muss, wenn sie jetzt erst handeln."

„Albus, bitte!" Unbewusst war er wieder zur mittlerweile vertrauten Anrede gewechselt, was sein Gegenüber mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ich kann dies nicht alles erzählen. Es … es ist peinlich und kindisch und ... ach, glauben Sie mir einfach, dass es einen guten Grund gab, in der Zeit zurückzureisen."

„Ich sage es noch einmal. Nein! Ich muss es wissen. Sie werden den Zeitumkehrer schließlich von mir erhalten, Severus. Und ich muss einfach sicher sein, dass Sie ihn nicht falsch einsetzen werden."

Der Direktor war stets ein ruhiger, meist sehr angenehmer Mensch, den so gut wie nichts aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, der im Gegenteil, sogar körperlich Ruhe zu verströmen schien. Doch nun, in diesem Augenblick, war er fordernd und so gebieterisch, wie Severus es ihm sonst kaum zugetraut hatte. Und doch verstand er dessen Lage und beschloss zu sprechen, bevor ihm mit Wahrheitsserum gedroht würde.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen starke Zweifel gehabt, ob dass, was zwischen mir und Hermine entstanden ist, gut für sie war. Nein, ich habe nicht nur gezweifelt, ich war mir sicher, dass ich ihr ihre Jugend weggenommen habe. Wir lieben uns, aber ich konnte den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass ich nicht an ihrer Seite sein sollte. Ich erhielt von Ihnen den Zeitumkehrer, um ein paar Wochen zurückzureisen, damit ich eine sehr direkte Gefahr für Hermine beseitigen konnte."

Eine lange Pause trat ein, die Albus erst nach einigen Minuten unterbrach. „Sie haben also Ihre Chance gesehen, Hermine von sich selbst zu befreien und sind so weit in die Vergangenheit gereist, um die Beziehung zu ihr zu verhindern."

Severus nickte.

„Und ist es Ihnen gelungen?"

„Nein, und ich habe auch nicht vor, daran noch etwas zu ändern. Ich habe erkannt, dass es ein Fehler war, es überhaupt zu versuchen. Hermine ist mein Leben und ich bin scheinbar das ihre, auch wenn ich nie verstehen werde, warum das so ist."

„Was tun Sie dann noch hier? Haben Sie noch eine andere Aufgabe in dieser Zeit?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Direktor frustriert an. „Nein, dass habe ich nicht und wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich so schnell, wie möglich zurück an den Punkte, wo ich Hermine helfen kann, doch momentan sind mir die Hände gebunden. Ich sitze hier noch über ein Jahr fest und sollte das wohl als Strafe dafür ansehen, dass ich versucht habe, die Zeitlinie zu meinen Gunsten zu verändern."

Wieder erfüllte ein Schweigen den Raum, doch diesmal war es auf beiden Seiten Nachdenklichkeit, die dazu führte. Wieder unterbrach Albus die Stille. „Haben Sie in dieser Zeitlinie etwas getan, was eine Ereigniskette begonnen hat, die Sie bereits kannten?"

Severus hob ruckartig den Kopf. Manchmal war ihm Albus überragender Verstand unheimlich. „Hm, ja, ich denke schon, doch woher können Sie das wissen, Professor?"

„Darf ich annehmen, dass der Brief über Ihre und Hermines Beziehung, den ich erhalten habe, von Ihnen kam?"

Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn es abzustreiten. Wenn Albus bereits auf diese Idee gekommen war, konnte er auch einfach einen Zauber auf den Brief anwenden, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Also sagte er gerade heraus. „Ja, ich habe ihn geschrieben."

„Und danach ist das gleiche geschehen, was auch in Ihrer Zeitlinie geschehen ist, richtig?"

„Vermutlich. Ich habe die Unterhaltung zwischen meinem alten Ich und Ihnen nicht gehört, aber ich vermute, sie hat sich nicht von dem unterschieden, was Sie mir damals sagten. Zudem hat sich danach alles genau so entwickelt, wie ich erwartet habe."

„Dann, Severus, bin ich nicht davon überzeugt, dass Sie hier festsitzen!"

Langsam lehnte Severus sich in seinem Sessel nach vorn und sah dem Direktor direkt in die Augen. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

TBC


	24. Theorien

**24. Theorien**

„Nun, ich habe Ihnen wohl nie erzählt, dass die Mysterien der Zeitumkehrer eines meiner vielen Hobbys sind. Ich habe mit Sicherheit nicht mehr herausfinden können, als all die bekannten Wissenschaftler, die sich über die Jahrhunderte damit beschäftigt haben, aber ich habe ein paar Theorien entwickelt, die sich zu bestätigen scheinen, wenn ich mir diesen Fall so ansehe. Es gibt mittlerweile recht viele gut dokumentierte Fälle von Zeitreisen, jedoch ist mir keine über einen solchen Zeitraum bekannt."

Albus begann einen langen, aber faszinierenden Vortrag über die Komplexität von Zeitreisen zu halten. Severus war wie gebannt davon, dass sein Freund eine Möglichkeit für ihn sah, in die Zukunft zurückzukehren und hörte ihm überaus aufmerksam zu. Die Ausführungen, die er von Albus zu hören bekam, gaben ihm Hoffnung. Er selbst wusste viel zu wenig über Zeitreisen, als das er ein Risiko eingegangen wäre und versucht hätte, sich in der Zeit wieder vorwärts zu bewegen. Der Direktor hingegen hatte sich bereits jahrzehntelang immer wieder mit diesem Thema beschäftigt und erklärte ihm, dass seine Zeitreise scheinbar notwendig gewesen war, um die Dinge so in Gang zu bringen, wie er sie bereits kannte.

Niemand, nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore, war in der Lage, zu erklären, wie etwas bereits geschehen sein konnte und dann doch erst noch von jemandem erledigt werden musste, aber er konnte ihm verständlich machen, dass diese Zeitumkehrer scheinbar Instrumente waren und einen steuerten, ob man wollte oder nicht. In mancher Hinsicht schienen sie einem den freien Willen zu nehmen, auch wenn man sich dieser Tatsache niemals bewusst wurde. Außerdem machte Albus Severus begreiflich, dass eine Reise nach vorn in der Zeit durchaus möglich sei, wenn die Zukunft noch unverändert wäre. Sonst sollte sie jedoch kaum machbar sein. Natürlich handelte es sich dabei nur um eine Theorie des Professors, aber zu oft hatten sich seine Ideen bereits als wahr erwiesen, als das Severus davon ausging, dass der Mann sich irren könnte.

Die fachliche Diskussion über Theorie und Praxis der Zeitreise dauerte mehrere Stunden und keiner von ihnen beiden bemerkte, wie die Zeit verging. Der Morgen graute bereits, als Albus ihm anbot, ihm all seine Aufzeichnungen zu kopieren, damit er die Theorie der Vorwärtszeitreise selbst überprüfen konnte. Nur zu gern ging Severus darauf ein.

In der Zeit ihrer gemeinsamen fachlichen Diskussion hatte Albus kein Wort mehr über die Beziehung zu Hermine verloren, jedoch ließ ihn dieses Thema nicht kalt und nachdem Severus mit den Aufzeichnungen in den Wald verschwunden war, legte er sich ins Bett und begann zu grübeln.

Es war nicht so, dass er Severus wirklich böse war. Das hatte er schon nicht fertig gebracht, als er von der Beziehung erfuhr, doch es stimmte ihn nachdenklich, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war. Eine Beziehung zwischen Lehrer und Schülerin. In all der Zeit, die er an dieser Schule verbracht hatte, war nie ein solcher Fall bekannt geworden und er schwor sich, dass dies auch für diesen Fall gelten würde.

Er selbst hatte jahrzehntelang unterrichtet und auch ihm hatten verwirrte pubertierende Mädchen Liebesbriefe geschrieben. Niemals war er auch nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, in einer der Schülerinnen mehr als ein Kind beziehungsweise eine Heranwachsende, zu sehen. Sicher war das nicht in allen Fällen richtig, wie sich am Beispiel von Minerva gezeigt hatte. Sie war in seinen ersten vier Jahren als Lehrer in seiner Klasse für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gewesen. Aber zu Schulzeiten hatte sie sich nie anders gegenübergestanden, als es Lehrern und Schülern gebührlich war.

Niemals wäre es ihm oder ihr in den Sinn gekommen, eine Beziehung anzufangen, obwohl er nur wenig älter als sie selbst war. Kaum einmal 12 Jahre trennten sie beide und schon zu ihrer Schulzeit waren sie sich darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass sie sich mochten. Eine Annäherung hatte es jedoch nicht gegeben, bevor sie als Lehrerin wieder an die Schule zurückgekehrt war. Und selbst danach hatte es noch fast 20 Jahre gedauert, bis sie sich eingestanden, dass sie sich liebten.

Das Leben war doch merkwürdig. Die Sache mit Hermine und Severus machte ihn gerade darauf aufmerksam, dass er wahrscheinlich circa 25 Jahre eines gemeinsamen Lebens mit der Frau verschenkt hatte, die er liebte. Vielleicht sollte er das Liebespärchen doch nicht so vorschnell verurteilen. Womöglich vermieden sie einen Fehler, den andere an dieser Schule schon lange und ausgiebig gemacht hatten. Zu lange.

Leise drehte sich Albus zu Minerva um und küsste sie kaum merklich auf die Stirn. Sie schlief noch tief und fest und er war dankbar dafür, dass er sie einen Moment still betrachten konnte. Was hätte er jetzt darum gegeben, wenn sie sich früher ihre Gefühle gestanden hätten! Vielleicht hätten sie dann sogar Kinder. Ein winziges bisschen Neid schlich sich in sein Herz und wurde gleich wieder verdrängt von einem anderen Gefühl. Albus brauchte einen Moment, um sich einzugestehen, dass er Severus das Glück mit Hermine Granger von Herzen gönnte.

An seiner Seite regte sich Minerva und lächelte ihn an. „Guten Morgen, Du alter Graubart. Hast Du schon wieder die ganze Nacht damit verbracht nachzudenken?" Liebevoll strich sie durch sein Barthaar.

„Nein, meine Liebe, dass habe ich nicht. Ich habe die Nacht damit zugebracht, jemandem zu helfen, der es verdient hat, glücklich zu sein."

Severus saß unterdessen bereits in seiner Hütte und brütete über den Kopien der von Albus gemachten Aufzeichnungen. Der Albus seiner ursprünglichen Zeitlinie hatte ihm nicht verraten, wie viel er über Zeitreisen wusste und wahrscheinlich war das auch gut so, denn dann wäre seine Reise vermutlich anders verlaufen und er hätte einfach zu Beginn einen weiteren Sprung zurück in die Zeit gewagt, als es noch keinerlei Beziehung zu Hermine gab. Jetzt erst zu erfahren, dass dies möglich war, hatte ihn davor bewahrt, die Zeitlinie zu zerstören. Irgendwie lief bisher alles genau so, wie es laufen sollte.

Nicht dass Severus das nicht gefallen würde, aber er machte sich Gedanken über das was er gerade las und das was er aus eigener Erfahrung mittlerweile wusste. Wenn dies alles hier nur stattfand, um die Ereignisse auszulösen, die er schon kannte, konnte er dann Hermine überhaupt retten?

Er stützte den Kopf in seine Handflächen und stöhnte leise auf. Diese Zeitreisen brachten ihn noch um den Verstand! Bisher war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Zeit eine geradlinige Angelegenheit war. Etwas geschah und das verursachte DANACH etwas anderes. Jetzt geriet zunehmend sein Weltbild ins Schwanken. Mit jeder Zeile, die er von Albus Aufzeichnungen las, wurde das Thema komplexer und in irgendeiner Form auch unheimlicher.

Je mehr er las, desto mehr musste er seinem Freund Recht geben. Zeitumkehrer schienen tatsächlich über eine Art von eigenem Willen zu verfügen. Es gab belegte Fälle, in denen die Zeitreisenden versucht hatten, zu einem anderen Punkt zu gelangen, als der, an dem sie landeten. Die Umdrehungen waren so minimal, dass sie sich nicht verzählt haben konnten, doch die taschenuhrgroßen Instrumente der Zeit lenkten sie zu dem Punkt, der ihnen richtig schien. Bei ein oder zwei Fällen hätte man von Zufall oder menschlichem Versagen ausgehen können, doch die Nachforschungen von Albus waren lang und intensiv gewesen. Er hatte Berichte aus allen Jahrhunderten gesammelt und verglichen. So oft, wie die Zeitumkehrer Reisende zu einem „falschen" Zeitpunkt absetzten, konnte es sich nicht um Zufall handeln.

An diesem Punkt angelangt, fragte Severus sich, ob er sich tatsächlich verzählt hatte. Unwahrscheinlich, wenn er die Erfahrungsberichte in Betracht zog. Und wenn er sich unter diesem Gesichtspunkt seine scheinbaren Fehler, ja selbst die zurückliegende Begegnungen mit seinem anderen Ich und mit Hermine, ansah, rückte alles in ein ganz anders Licht. Selbst die Begegnung mit Albus, die ihm diese Erkenntnisse gewährten, konnten kaum als Zufall betrachtet werden. All das gab ihm das Gefühl, eine Marionette im Spiel der Zeit zu sein.

Es war kein gutes Gefühl. Es war beängstigend.

Und noch etwas machte ihm Angst. Wenn alles bereits vorherbestimmt war, musste Hermine dann nicht doch sterben? Gab es überhaupt die Möglichkeit, sie zu retten oder war es tatsächlich ihr Schicksal gewesen ermordet zu werden?

Severus lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und betete, dass es nicht so sei. Jetzt, wo für ihn feststand, dass sie zusammengehörten, durfte er sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Er konnte es nicht und eher würde er sich das Leben nehmen, als noch einmal ertragen zu müssen, wie sie starb.

Nein, so konnte, durfte und würde es nicht sein. Er würde Hermine und das Kind retten! Daran durfte er niemals zweifeln.

Wie ein Wilder stürzte er sich in den nächsten Tagen auf die Aufzeichnungen. Vieles davon waren Erfahrungsberichte, die er nur überflog. Nachdem er die ersten gelesen hatte, bargen die nächsten kaum noch Überraschungen für ihn. Das Albus die wichtigsten Textstellen mit einem Aufmerksamkeitszauber belegt hatte, half ihm, trotzdem keine wichtigen Informationen zu übersehen. Letztlich gaben diese Berichte nur wenig Interessantes her. Vieles davon hatte er längst selbst bemerkt, wenige andere Dinge hatten sich ihm dank der Logik erschlossen und das bisschen, was neu für ihn war, musste er nun in Verbindung mit Albus Notizen sehen. Wenn sich seine Vermutungen, die sich mittlerweile mit denen des Direktors deckten, bestätigen würden, dann gab es tatsächlich die Möglichkeit in der Zeit nach vorn zu reisen.

TBC


	25. Der Besuch

**25. Der Besuch**

Es dauerte ziemlich genau eine Woche, bis Severus alle Aufzeichnungen, die von Albus über die Jahre zusammengetragen worden waren, studiert hatte. Für ihn hatte sich bestätigt, dass eine Vorwärtsreise in der Zeit möglich sein musste, wenn man den Zeitpunkt nicht übersprang, von dem man abgereist war.

Es war später Abend und er wollte gerade aufbrechen, um mit Albus zu sprechen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Im ersten Moment saß Severus da wie eingefroren, denn niemand konnte dank der Zauber, die er über die Hütte gelegt hatte, zu ihm gelangen. Nein, dass war nicht richtig, fiel ihm da ein. Es gab jemanden, der zu ihm konnte. Jemand, der wusste, dass er in dieser Zeit existierte. „Kommen Sie rein, Albus." forderte er den Direktor auf.

Dieser betrat die Hütte und schaute sich verwundert um. „Schön haben Sie es hier, Severus. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, dachte ich, diese Hütte würde keinen Winter mehr überstehen." Er schüttelte sich den frischen Schnee von den Schultern und legte seinen Mantel über den Stuhl, auf dem Severus gerade noch gesessen hatte. Dann schnipste er mit den Fingern und ein zweiter Stuhl erschien aus dem Nichts.

Severus schaute still zu und sagte dann. „Sehr beeindruckend, Direktor. Genau, wie die Tatsache, dass sie mich gefunden haben."

„Aber Severus, das war doch nicht weiter schwer. Ich wusste doch bereits, dass Sie hier im Wald wohnen. Ich bin einfach mit dem festen Vorsatz losgelaufen, bei Ihnen herauszukommen." Wieder schnipste er mit den Fingern und diesmal erschienen zwei dampfende Teetassen vor ihnen auf dem Tisch.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, kann ich nur hoffen, dass niemand anderes zu mir will, solange ich noch hier residiere."

„Denken Sie denn, dass das noch sehr lange der Fall sein wird?"

„Eher unwahrscheinlich, Albus. Ich bin gerade mit Ihren Aufzeichnungen fertig geworden und wollte mich auf den Weg zu Ihnen machen, als Sie bei mir ankamen. Ich bin zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen, wie Sie. Vorwärtszeitreisen sind möglich, bis zu dem Punkt, den man schon erlebt hat. Die Reise von Pascal Milare belegt es. Er reiste 17 Stunden in die Gegenwart zurück, nachdem er dachte, er hätte durch seine Handlung den Reitunfall seines Kindes verhindert."

„Was nicht der Fall war, da er einen Faktor außer Betracht ließ. Als er in seiner ursprünglichen Gegenwart ankam, war sein Kind noch immer durch den Unfall gelähmt." vollendete Albus die Geschichte.

„Wie wahr. Dieser Teil der Aufzeichnungen macht mir Angst. Ich habe so viele Berichte gelesen, in denen das Schicksal sich nicht beeinflussen ließ, dass ich Zweifel hege, ob ich Hermine retten kann."

„Das können Sie vermutlich auch nicht."

Wie erstarrt saß Severus da und betrachtete den Mann, der ihm mit einem einzigen Satz alle Hoffnung zu nehmen schien.

Albus fuhr schnell fort, als er den entsetzten Blick seines Freundes sah. „Nun, keine Angst, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass Sie sie bei dieser Zeitreise retten können. Das sagt aber nichts über weitere Zeitreisen aus."

„Bitte, Albus. Erklären Sie sich. Ich kenne die gleichen Unterlagen, wie sie, trotzdem scheinen Sie doch andere Erkenntnisse gewonnen zu haben."

„Das ist recht einfach, wenn man alle Aufzeichnungen so genau kennt, wie ich es tue. Dann fallen einem nämlich Dinge auf, die man sonst nicht unbedingt sieht. Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Erfahrungsberichte nur überflogen?"

„Mehr oder weniger, ja. Es waren zu viele, um sie alle gründlich lesen zu können." In diesem Moment plagte Severus das Gefühl, dass dies wohl ein Fehler gewesen war.

Der Direktor erhob sich, nahm die Teetasse in die Hand und begann in dem kleinen Raum auf und abzugehen. „Das ist nicht schlimm, ich kenne die Berichte so gut, dass es wohl eindeutig meine Aufgabe ist, Ihnen diese Sache zu erklären. Es gibt in den Unterlagen zahlreiche Fälle von einfachen Zeitreisen, die ein paar Stunden oder Tage umfassen und genau einen Grund hatten. Diese Zeitreisen haben entweder Erfolg gehabt oder auch nicht. Punkt.

Dann jedoch gab es Zeitreisen, die aus mehreren Gründen gemacht wurden. So wollte zum Beispiel eine Frau erst ihre Mutter aus einem brennenden Haus retten und Tage später ihre Tochter vor dem Ertrinken."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich, von diesem Fall gelesen zu haben." unterbrach ihn Severus. „Beides schlug fehl, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Nicht ganz. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie es erst war, die durch die Zeitreise den Brand des Hauses verursachte. Die Rettung der Mutter misslang und auch die der Tochter, weil sie nicht rechtzeitig am Fluss war. Die Frau konnte aber den Tod ihrer geliebten Menschen nicht akzeptieren und versuchte durch eine weitere Zeitreise zumindest ihre Tochter noch zu retten. Es gelang!"

Jetzt stand auch Severus auf. „Soll das heißen, ich muss an meinen Ausgangspunkt zurückkehren und dann noch einmal eine Zeitreise antreten?"

Albus nickte. „Vermutlich heißt es das, ja!"

„Aber warum sollte mir nicht schon beim ersten Mal die Rettung gelingen?"

„Severus, ich sage doch nicht, dass Sie es nicht versuchen sollen, vielleicht hilft Ihnen das Wissen aus diesem Versuch bei einem zweiten Zeitsprung, aber es wird vermutlich nicht gelingen. Alle Fälle, in denen Zeitreisen mehr als einen Grund hatten, liefen darauf hinaus, dass die Menschen in keinem Fall etwas erreichen konnten. Im Gegenteil, wie Sie setzten sie meist erst die Dinge in Bewegung, die zu einem Unglück führten."

„Also gelingt eine Zeitreise entweder oder sie misslingt, richtig?"

„Das ist meine Vermutung."

„Dann werde ich noch einmal mit ansehen müssen, was mit Hermine passiert." Severus ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen, rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und stützte dann das Kinn auf die Hände. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Aber Severus, Sie werden es können. Was immer auch geschieht, Sie werden es durchstehen, wie Sie es schon einmal durch gestanden haben und dann werden Sie noch einen Versuch unternehmen, ihr zu helfen."

Severus sah auf. „Aber selbst dann besteht noch immer die Chance, dass ich sie nicht retten kann."

„Ja, das will ich nicht bestreiten, doch es ist sicher besser, als die Gewissheit, sie bereits verloren zu haben." Er stellte sich hinter den jüngeren Mann und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird gut gehen. Vertrauen Sie auf Ihr Können und auf das Schicksal. Sie werden sie retten."

Dankbar nahm Severus den Trost auf, den die Hand auf seiner Schulter und die ruhige Stimme des Freundes ihm boten, und versuchte die Worte zu glauben, die an ihn gerichtet waren. „Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass ihr nichts passiert. Alles!"

„Das weiß ich, Severus. Und ich weiß, dass Sie Hermine lieben. Haben Sie keine Angst, dass ich in die Zeitlinie eingreifen werde. Alles wird so geschehen, wie es sein muss. Reisen Sie vorwärts in der Zeit. Am besten immer nur ein paar Tage, dann gehen Sie nicht das Risiko ein, nicht zu merken, wenn sich doch etwas verändert haben sollte."

Langsam wandte der Angesprochene den Kopf zu ihm. Severus war jetzt wieder etwas ruhiger, hatte seine Emotionen im Griff und antwortete ruhig. „Auf diese Idee bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen. Das wäre sicher eine gute Möglichkeit, die Dinge im Auge zu behalten. Es dürfte aber schwierig sein, alle paar Tage unerkannt ins Schloss zu gelangen und wieder hinaus."

„Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich Ihnen etwas mitgebracht." Vorsichtig griff Albus Dumbledore unter seinen Umhang und zog einen dünnen, durchsichtig, aber irgendwie auch silbern scheinenden Stoff heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Ein Tarnumhang. Benutzen Sie ihn bei jeder ihrer Zeitreisen. Es wird Ihnen helfen, nicht von jedermann erkannt zu werden."

„Aber … aber Tarnumhänge sind äußerst selten. Woher kommt er?"

„Nun, der Orden besitzt zwei davon, nun, eigentlich waren es mal drei, aber ein kleiner Tunichtgut hat einen davon an Harry Potter verschenkt. Jetzt ist noch immer einer im Besitz von Moody und dann gibt es noch diesen hier. Ich denke, momentan brauchen wir ihn nicht sehr dringend und vorausgesetzt, wir brauchen Ihn nicht unbedingt beim Kampf gegen Voldemort, bin ich bereit ihn an sie zu verborgen, bis Sie Hermine gerettet haben."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Severus Lippen. „Danke, Albus. Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen und wenn alles erledigt ist, werde ich mein erstes Kind nach Ihnen benennen."

„Aber nicht doch, wenn es nun ein Mädchen ist! Das arme Kind!"

„Direktor, das war eine Redewendung, aber etwas anderes interessiert mich. Wer war der Tunichtgut, der einen Tarnumhang weggegeben hat?"

„Ach, das tut nichts zur Sache." Der ältere Mann grinste breit und Severus wusste nun sehr genau, wer es gewesen war, der Harry damit ermöglichte, unentdeckt in der Schule herumzuschleichen.

TBC


	26. Zurück in die Zukunft

**26. Zurück in die Zukunft**

Als Albus gegangen war, nahm Severus den Tarnumhang vom Tisch. Er wusste, dass es diese Dinger gab, hatte auch schon welche gesehen, aber noch nie selbst einen zur Verfügung gehabt. Vorsichtig legte er ihn sich um und er konnte dabei zusehen, wie alles außer seinem Kopf verschwand, als er den Umhang am Hals schloss. Das sah merkwürdig aus und konnte so sicher nicht bleiben. Also zog er sich den Umhang über den Kopf und stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er alles sehen konnte. Zwar war es, als läge auf allem ein ganz leichter Schleier, aber das konnte er in Kauf nehmen, wenn er dadurch von niemandem mehr gesehen werden konnte.

Er legte das wertvolle Textil wieder zurück auf den Tisch und holte sein Notizbuch hervor. Wenn er, wie von Albus vorgeschlagen, viele kleine Zeitreisen machen würde, müsste er genau wissen, was geschehen sollte, wenn er ein paar Tage nach vorn sprang. Aufmerksam las er die Notizen über die nächsten Tage. Es war jetzt Anfang Februar und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, würde in nächster Zeit nichts wirklich Aufregendes geschehen. Jedenfalls nichts, was er so ohne weiters kontrollieren konnte. Er würde hoffentlich eines Morgens mit Hermine im Bett aufwachen, wie es schon einmal geschehen war. Das beschwor eine schöne, wenn auch gleichzeitig schmerzhafte Erinnerung herauf. An die vier Wochen danach hatte er so gut wie keine Erinnerungen mehr, außer dem Geschmack von Whiskey auf seinen Lippen. Beides konnte und wollte er nicht verhindern, aber beide Geschehnisse musste er kontrollieren, um zu überprüfen, ob die Zeitlinie so verlief, wie er sie kannte. Nur wenn das sicher war, durfte er weiter nach vorn in der Zeit reisen.

Seine Überlegungen wanden sich um den Punkt, wie er wohl am besten überprüfen konnte, dass alles richtig geschah. Natürlich konnte er in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer schleichen und sich und Hermine beobachten, aber nachdem er ihr jüngeres Ich einmal gesehen und in den Armen gehalten hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er sich beherrschen könnte, wenn sein Ebenbild ihr einen Korb gab. Außerdem ging er in einer solchen Situation das unübersehbare Risiko ein, dass sein gesamtes Augenmerk auf Hermine liegen würde und ihm wichtige Informationen entgehen könnten.

Letztlich stellte er fest, dass es wohl das Beste war, einfach an dem Montag nach seiner Kündigung in der Großen Halle zu hören, ob seine angebliche Forschungspause von Albus angekündigt wurde. War das der Fall, wäre alles so verlaufen, wie es sein sollte.

Er beschloss noch eine Nacht zu schlafen, bevor er die Unbill der Zeitreise auf sich nahm. Bei dem Gedanken die Prozedur immer wieder und wieder durchmachen zu müssen, wurde ihm so schlecht, als hätte er die erste Reise gerade hinter sich gebracht. Ein starker Kräutertee beruhigte seinen Magen und ein nicht minder starker Zaubertrank seine Nerven, sodass er einschlafen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er erst, als es schon fast Mittag war. Da er jedoch momentan nichts verpasste, war es egal und er ärgerte sich nicht. Der lange Schlaf schenkte ihm einen klaren Kopf und nach einer kleinen Stärkung traf er die wenigen Vorbereitungen, die für seine erste Vorwärtsreise notwendig waren. Er legte einen Stasiszauber auf alle Lebensmittel, damit sie nicht verschimmelten. Dann verließ er die Hütte, erneuerte von draußen den Zauber, der einen von ihr ablenkte und ging dann wieder nach drinnen, wo er sein Notizbuch, Albus Aufzeichnungen, den Tarnumhang und seinen Zauberstab an sich nahm. Dann zog er den Zeitumkehrer unter seiner Robe hervor und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Nach seiner Erfahrung mit der letzten Zeitreise, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihm wieder schlecht werden würde und so löste er schon einmal eines der Bretter aus dem Fußboden. Wenigstens würde er so kein Erbrochenes beseitigen müssen.

Ein Blick auf seine Uhr brachte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er sie nicht mitnehmen durfte, wenn er nach seiner Ankunft die Uhrzeit nicht erraten wollte. Also zog er den Schrank auf und legte sie hinein. Zurück auf dem Boden begann er sogleich das Stundenglas zu drehen. Diesmal jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. 223 Umdrehungen hatte er errechnet, um am Montagabend nach seiner Kündigung zu landen und es rechtzeitig bis zur Schule schaffen zu können, damit er Albus nette kleine Rede hörte, die er bisher nur aus Hermines Erzählungen kannte.

Wider seine Erwartungen waren die Auswirkungen der Zeitreise dieses Mal weitaus weniger ausgeprägt. Weder das Gefühl zusammengepresst noch auseinander gerissen zu werden, waren so stark, wie beim letzten Mal. Möglicherweise hing die Stärke der Nebenwirkungen also von der Zeitdauer oder der Reiserichtung ab, schlussfolgerte er.

Alles, was ihm für eine Weile blieb, war eine leichte Benommenheit, die sich aber nach einigen Minuten gab, so dass er bedenkenlos aufstehen konnte.

Als erstes schloss er die Lücke im Boden, froh, dass er sie nicht gebraucht hatte. Dann öffnete er in gespannter Erwartung den Schrank und nahm die Uhr an sich. Tatsächlich zeigte sie an, dass es kurz nach 17.00 Uhr war. Sein Verstand zweifelte einen Moment daran, dass es geglückt sein konnte, doch sein Herz glaubte daran und machte einen Satz.

Natürlich würde er noch überprüfen müssen, ob alles seine Richtigkeit hatte, aber im Grunde genommen ging er davon aus, dass ihm jetzt nichts mehr im Weg stand bei seiner Mission Hermine zu retten.

Schnell verließ er die Hütte, rannte bis zum Waldrand als Panther, wieder einmal in stiller Dankbarkeit, dass er diese Möglichkeit hatte, und warf sich, nachdem er wieder seine normale Gestalt angenommen hatte, den Tarnumhang über, damit er keine bösen Überraschungen erlebte. Alles, was jetzt noch von ihm zu sehen war, waren seine Spuren im Schnee. Doch für so etwas gab es einen netten kleinen Zauber, der Fährten beseitigte. Er sprach ihn aus und war nun wirklich und wahrhaftig unsichtbar.

Der Weg zum Schloss war trotz oder gerade wegen der einsetzenden Schneeschmelze beschwerlich und als Severus vor dem Schloss ankam hatte er das Gefühl von oben bis unten voller Schlamm und Schneematsch zu sein. Ein Blick auf seine Hosenbeine und auf die Außenseite des Tarnumhangs bestätigte diese Annahme. Nun, schwebender Matsch konnte ihn genauso gut verraten, wie große, schlammige Schuhabdrücke in einer ansonsten astreinen Halle. Mit einem stillen Gebet bedankte er sich, dass ihm dieser Umstand aufgefallen war, bevor es zu einer Katastrophe gekommen war. Er säuberte sich und den Umhang in einer nahezu uneinsehbaren Ecke neben dem Portal und schlich dann durch den kürzlich von ihm entdeckten Nebeneingang hinein. Drinnen war es totenstill.

Kein Wunder. Er befand sich in der Nähe seines Kerkers, der nun verlassen sein musste. Auch in den ein Stück entfernt liegenden Räumen der Slytherins konnte um diese Uhrzeit kaum jemand sein. Es gab gleich Abendessen und selbst wenn die meisten Slytherins morgens ähnlich asketisch veranlagt waren, wie er, so waren sie doch zu den anderen Mahlzeiten gute Esser, die man nicht erst in die Große Halle prügeln musste.

Severus schlich mehr oder minder lautlos hinauf zur Großen Halle. Er wartete, bis er mit einer Horde Drittklässlern hineinschlüpfen konnte, die wohl komplett tot umgekippt wären, wenn sie geahnt hätten, wer sich in diesem Moment unter ihnen befand.

In der Halle bemerkte er sogleich eine merkwürdige Stimmung. Ohne das jemand hätte sagen können, warum, schien doch jeder etwas die Luft anzuhalten und zu ahnen, dass etwas anders war.

In diesem Moment rempelte ihn jemand leicht seitlich an. Wie sich gleich darauf herausstellte war es Ron Weasley, der sich mit Harry und Hermine in die Halle begab. Hermines Anblick beraubte ihn für einen Moment all seiner Sinne, doch dann fing er sich wieder, als er sich erinnerte, warum er hier war. Sein Hauptaugenmerk durfte heute und in den nächsten Tagen nicht nur auf ihr liegen. Jetzt galt es stark zu sein, damit er "seine" Hermine wiederbekam.

Er wendete also den Blick von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, damit ihm ein solches Missgeschick, wie gerade mit Ron, nicht noch einmal geschehen konnte. Kaum lehnte er mit dem Rücken an der kalten Steinwand, hob Albus an zu sprechen. Er verkündete der gesamten Schülerschaft, dass ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor eine Auszeit zu Forschungszwecken machte.

Severus grinste.

Wunderbar! Alles verlief, wie er und Albus sich das gedacht hatten.

TBC


	27. Stein und Dolch

**27. Stein und Dolch**

Severus Snape stand in der großen Halle, verborgen durch einen Tarnumhang und lauschte der Rede seines Direktors, in der es darum ging, dass er die Schule vorübergehend verlassen hatte. Welche Ironie, dass die Schülerschaft nicht sehen konnte, dass er ganz und gar nicht weg war. Nun ja, das war auch so wieder nicht richtig. Er würde nicht bleiben und sein altes Ich war weg. Sehr weit weg sogar. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, befand er sich jetzt schon in einem Alkoholrausch, der erst in einem Monat enden sollte. So gesehen war die Dumbledores Rede durchaus berechtigt.

Die stille Freude über seine Abwesenheit auf einigen Gesichtern, löste Gefühle in Severus aus, die er nicht deuten konnte. Irgendetwas zwischen Bestürzung, Enttäuschung, Abscheu und einem schlechten Gewissen, dass er für manche Ablehnung wohl sehr direkt verantwortlich war. Nun, wenn er wieder in seiner Zeit wäre, würde er darüber nachdenken, vielleicht etwas weniger boshaft mit dem einen oder anderen Schüler umzuspringen.

Er beobachtete das Spektakel noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er sich still davon machte und Richtung Portal ging. Erst als er es fast erreich hatte, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sein Freund Albus wohl nicht wusste, dass die Vorwärtszeitreise geglückt war.

Das konnte so nicht bleiben beschloss er und nahm die nächste Gelegenheit wahr, den Speisesaal zu verlassen. Er bewegte sich so leise wie möglich zu Albus Büro. Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen grübelte er nach dem Passwort, doch es wollte ihm partout nicht einfallen. Er wollte schon wieder gehen, da kam Albus in seine Richtung gelaufen. Schnell ließ er den Umhang von seinem Kopf gleiten, nicht ohne sich vorher versichert zu haben, dass niemand anderes in der Nähe war.

Selbstverständlich erschrak sich Albus fast zu Tode und konnte auch einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Wer wäre nicht erschrocken, wenn ohne Vorwarnung ein Kopf mitten in der Luft auftaucht?

Nachdem sich der Direktor wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging er auf Severus zu und tastete nach dem Umhang. Mit Schwung zog er ihn weg und sagte „Tun Sie das nie wieder, wenn Sie nicht vorhaben, mich umzubringen! Einverstanden?"

Mit etwas, dass ein verzerrtes Lächeln sein konnte, nickte Severus und folgte dem älteren Mann nach oben, nachdem der sich inzwischen Zugang zu seinem Büro verschafft hatte. Oben angekommen ließ er sich in einen der Sessel sinken und murmelte etwas von „Unverantwortlich, einen alten Mann so zu erschrecken." Dann wandte er sich direkt an Severus. „Darf ich annehmen, dass unsere Vermutungen zur Vorwärtsreise stimmen, wenn Sie hier vor mir stehen?"

Severus setzte sich ebenfalls und sogleich erschien auf einem Tischchen vor ihm eine dampfende Tasse heißen Kaffees. Dankbar über diese Geste nickte er Dumbledore zu. „Ja, die Vermutungen waren mehr als richtig. Wie es scheint, geschieht alles so wie es soll und ich bin gerade etwa neun Tage nach vorn gereist. Nach unserem Gespräch werde ich zurück in meine Hütte kehren und von dort den nächsten Zeitsprung in Angriff nehmen. Mit etwas Glück werd ich in ein paar Tagen – aus meiner Sicht natürlich – an dem richtigen Punkt sein, um Hermine helfen zu können."

„Das freut mich." sagte der nun wieder deutlich ruhigere Direktor. „Ich hoffe, Ihr Plan gelingt Ihnen. Sie scheinen Sie sehr zu lieben."

„Mehr, als sich irgendwer vorstellen kann. Sie hat mein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Sie IST mein Leben."

„Das freut mich zu hören, denn auch wenn ich Ihnen bereits versprochen habe, dass ich meine – aus Ihrer Sicht gesprochen – damaligen Entscheidungen nicht verändern werden, so habe ich doch kein gutes Gefühl dabei, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich zulasse, dass eine Lehrer und eine Schülerin ein Verhältnis haben. Außerdem habe ich momentan keinerlei Vorstellung, wie Sie wieder mit Ihr zusammenkommen wollen. Nun, darüber sollte ich mir sicher keine Gedanken machen. Das wissen Sie sicher viel besser als ich und es scheint ja alles in Ihrem Sinne zu verlaufen."

Natürlich, das durfte keine Überraschung für Severus sein. Albus hatte es ihnen damals recht leicht gemacht. Doch das er jetzt noch Zweifel hegte war nicht absonderlich. Noch hatte er sie nicht zusammen gesehen, das tiefe Band noch nicht wahrgenommen, was ihn und Hermine aneinanderkettet, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung bei ihrer Strafarbeit.

Nun, dass würde sich in kurzer Zeit ändern. „Ja, Sie haben Recht, Albus. Ich weiß das viel besser. Eines der seltenen Male, das ich etwas besser weiß, als Sie. Warten Sie noch ein wenig und schauen Sie sich an, wie Hermine sich benimmt, wenn ich wieder da bin." Fast wäre ihm rausgerutscht ‚Wenn sie meine Wunden versorgt.', aber das konnte er im letzten Moment abwenden. Er wollte nicht mehr Informationen weitergeben, als erforderlich waren. „Sie werden ein Einsehen haben mit uns, vermute ich."

„Nun, wenn Sie das sagen, dann werde ich warten, was weiterhin passiert. Da fällt mir ein, es gibt noch eine Frage, die ich Ihnen unbedingt stellen muss. Wie kommt es, dass wir es mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern aufnehmen müssen? Wird es einen besonderen Anlass geben?" Zwar ahnte Albus, dass keine erschöpfende Antwort zu erwarten war, aber vielleicht erfuhr er etwas, was später entscheidend für Sieg oder Niederlage sein sollte.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, Albus. Das hätte mir Ihr zukünftiges Ich sicherlich klargemacht, wenn es Informationen gegeben hätte, die Sie von mir hier und jetzt erhalten müssten. Da dies nicht der Fall war, kann und darf ich Ihnen nichts sagen, außer: Erwarten Sie das Unerwartete, kämpfen Sie mit allen Mitteln und haben Sie Zuversicht. Der Kampf wird kommen und wenn alles verläuft, wie es soll, dann wird der Orden erneut siegen."

Albus lachte schal auf. „Vielleicht hätte ich Ihnen doch nicht alle meine Unterlagen über Zeitreisen geben sollen. Zumindest nicht bevor ich von Ihnen erfahren habe, wie Voldemort besiegt wird." Er deutete ein Lächeln an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sein langer Bart schlenkerte in gegenläufiger Bewegung mit.

„Das könnte Ihnen so passen." Severus nippte an seinem Kaffee. „Aber nun ist es zu spät. Nein, Albus, jetzt einmal weg von diesen Kindereien und ganz im Ernst. Der Tag des Kampfes wird kommen und zwar noch in diesem Jahr. Was ich sagte, ist wichtig. Seien Sie mit allen verfügbaren Leuten zum Kampf bereit. Immer!"

„Das ist nicht viel, was Sie mir da verraten."

„Nein, das ist es nicht, aber es ist mehr, als gar nichts."

„Wohl wahr. Nun, dann habe ich wohl kaum eine Wahl, als Ihren Rat zu befolgen und einen Plan für jede Situation griffbereit zu haben." Der Direktor stand auf und ging zu einem der kleinen Tischchen, die überall in seinem Büro verstreut standen. Das, auf welches er zusteuerte, war mit einer kleinen Schublade versehen, die er jetzt öffnete. Er zog ein dolchartiges Messer und einen Stein heraus. Verwundert betrachtete Severus den alten Mann, wie er die beiden Gegenstände in der Hand hielt und schweigend eine Weile ansah.

„Severus, ich habe mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht, was wohl der Grund ist, dass Sie so weit in der Zeit zurückgereist sind und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Miss Granger entweder sehr schwer verletzt wurde oder aber sogar tot ist, was ich für wahrscheinlicher halte."

Severus runzelte die Stirn und war skeptisch, ob der Richtung, die das Gespräch auf einmal nahm. Jedoch nickte er andeutungsweise.

Albus sprach weiter. „Was ich hier in der Hand halte, könnte Ihre Zukunft – und ich meine tatsächlich Ihre Zukunft, nicht, was Sie schon kennen – verändern. Ihre und die von Hermine Granger." Bedeutungsschwanger hingen diese Worte in der Luft, während Albus auf ihn zuschritt und Stein und Messer neben Severus Kaffeetasse ablegte. Dieser wartete ungeduldig auf weitere Erläuterungen, aber die schienen nicht zu kommen. Albus schwieg eine ganze Weile, vermutlich, weil er einen inneren Kampf ausfocht, ob er hier das richtige tat. Erst, als der Kaffee schon kalt und Severus Blicke immer durchdringender wurden, sah Dumbledore auf.

„Das, was Sie gerade vor sich sehen, sind zwei uralte Artefakte, nahezu einzigartig auf der Welt und so gut wie unbekannt. Ich bin mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist, Ihnen beides zu geben, aber mein Gefühl sagt, dass es vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit ist, Ihnen zu helfen. Ich höre nicht immer auf diese Art von Gefühlen, aber ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal das Richtige tue."

TBC


	28. Licht und Schatten

**28. Licht und Schatten**

„Bitte, Albus. Spannen Sie mich doch nicht länger auf die Folter. Was kann dieser Stein und wie kann er Hermines und mein Leben verändern?" Er wollte bereits nach dem Stein greifen, um ihn eingehender betrachten zu können, doch Albus hieb ihm in einer schnellen Bewegung auf die Fingerspitzen, so dass sich der Lehrer fast wieder vorkam, wie zu seinen eigenen Schulzeiten. „Fassen Sie ihn nicht an! Unter keinen Umständen! Nicht, bevor ich Ihnen gesagt habe, was er tut."

Nun gut, Albus Dumbledore hatte vermutlich einen Grund für eine solche Handlung und so schluckte Severus den Fluch hinunter, der ihm schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Er zog die Hand zurück und wartete, was nun weiterhin geschehen sollte.

Albus ließ sich im Sessel nach hinten sinken und schaute Severus die ganze Zeit unverwandt in die Augen. „Wie gut sind Sie mit der Thematik der Licht- und Schattenmagie vertraut?"

Ungläubig schaute Severus seinen Mentor und Freund an. „Licht- und Schattenmagie? Was soll das sein? Ich kenne nur die weiße und die schwarze Magie?"

Ein Seufzen ertönte von seinem Gegenüber. „Das hatte ich befürchtet, doch ein bisschen hatte ich gehofft, dass Sie einer der wenigen Menschen wären, die zumindest den Begriff schon einmal gehört haben. Licht- und Schatten-Magie wird auch als Medaillenmagie bezeichnet. Es gibt, wie ich schon erwähnte, nur ausgesprochen wenige Personen, die sich damit beschäftigen und noch viel weniger, die sich so damit auskennen, dass sie sie anwenden können und vor allem wollen."

Severus sah zwischen den Utensilien auf den Tisch und dem Direktor hin und her. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade in etwas Bedeutsames eingeweiht wurde und war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob er das in diesem Fall auch wollte.

„Medaillenmagie heißt sie deswegen, weil es immer um Zauber geht, die sowohl einen positiven, als auch einen negativen Effekt haben, also zwei Seiten, die sich gegenüberstehen, wie bei einer Medaille."

Noch immer runzelte Severus die Stirn und Albus sah ihm an, dass er der Sache nicht über den Weg traute. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. „Ich will Ihnen ein Beispiel geben. Stellen Sie sich vor, es gäbe die Möglichkeit, mit einem Spruch, einer einfachen Beschwörung oder was auch immer, Voldemort zu vernichten. Das wäre der positive Effekt, zumindest aus Sicht des Ordens. Gleichzeitig wüssten Sie aber auch, dass, was immer Sie anwenden, um dies zu erreichen, den Tod von, sagen wir einmal, 500 Zauberern verlangt, weil deren Lebensenergie dafür benötigt wird. Das dürfte der negative Effekt sein, die Spiegelseite der Medaille also. So funktioniert Licht- und Schattenmagie."

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das, Albus?" Er hatte eine Ahnung, aber er wollte es ausgesprochen hören.

„Das wissen Sie längst, Severus. Dies ist Ihre Chance Hermine zu retten. Vielleicht zumindest. Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr viel auf sich genommen haben, um mit ihr zusammenleben zu können. Auch wenn ich sicher noch nicht alle Fakten kenne denke ich doch, dass ihr etwas sehr Schlimmes zugestoßen ist. Dieser Stein und das Messer sind vielleicht der Grund, warum Sie zurzeit hier sind, ob das nun von Ihnen geplant war oder nicht. Wenn all Ihre Rettungsversuche scheitern, wird er ihr letztes Mittel sein. Und nur das darf er sein! Haben Sie mich diesbezüglich verstanden?"

Severus nickte. „Ja, Professor, doch auch wenn ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist, so möchte ich doch jetzt wissen, was genau ich mit den beiden Utensilien machen muss, um Hermine zu retten und vor allem, wie es wirken wird."

„Natürlich. Ich bin bereit Ihnen all diese Fragen zu beantworten, aber vorher will ich Ihnen noch dies sagen. Wenn Sie diesen Raum verlassen, dann müssen Sie mir das Gedächtnis nehmen. Und nun zu Ihren Fragen ..."

Er wurde von Severus unterbrochen. „Was genau meinen Sie, wenn Sie sagen, ich soll Ihnen Gedächtnis nehmen? Warum?"

„Mein Lieber, ich sehe, ich habe mich noch nicht verständlich machen können. Gut, dann werde ich von vorn beginnen. Haben Sie Geduld. Ich werde alle Ihre Fragen beantworten. Diese beiden Stücke habe ich vor mehr als 60 Jahren durch einen Kollegen erhalten. Er lag auf dem Sterbebett und vertraute mir die Gegenstände und ihr Geheimnis an. Ich wollte es nicht und manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht, ich hätte nie etwas über das ganze Thema erfahren, doch es war unumkehrbar.

Der Stein ist ein so genannter Blutstein, das mächtigste Werkzeug in der Licht- und Schattenmagie. Er hat bereits viele Schlachtfelder gesehen und viel Lebenskraft gesammelt. Mehr, als jemals ein Mensch verbrauchen kann. Er ist in gewisser Weise ein Ebenbild des Steines der Weisen, doch im Gegensatz zu diesem hat er Nebenwirkungen. Das Messer ist da, um ihn zu öffnen und die Lebensenergie freizusetzen. Er muss nur damit angetippt werden, von Demjenigen, der die Energie benötigt. Das Messer ist also auch eine Art Leiter für die Energien des Steins."

Severus nickte. Das klang ganz gut. Wenn es das Werkzeug war, um Hermine zu retten, dann schien das hiermit ein leichtes zu sein. Nun, vermutlich nicht, sonst wären diese Dinge wohl bekannter.

Albus stand auf und begann bei seiner Erklärung durch das Büro zu wandern. Severus merkte ihm eine gewisse Art von Nervosität an, die sich im Kneten der Finger äußerte und nicht Gutes verhieß. „Im Gegenteil zum Stein der Weisen gibt ein Blutstein nicht einfach nur, sondern er nimmt auch. Und wenn er nimmt, dann immer mehr, als er gibt. Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie benutzen ihn an Hermine, weil Sie keine andere Möglichkeit mehr haben. Der Stein würde sie retten, aber der Preis könnte zum Beispiel ihr eigenes Leben sein, oder das eines anderen Umstehenden oder das eines völlig anderen Menschen. Das ist bei dieser Art der Magie das Schlimme. Sie wissen nie, was der Stein fordert. Gegebenenfalls passiert nach Hermines Rettung erst einmal absolut nichts, doch Jahre später könnte der Stein das Leben ihres Kindes fordern."

Scharf sog Severus die Luft ein.

„Nun, fordern ist der falsche Ausdruck. Es geschieht einfach. Egal wo sich der Stein dann befindet. Ihr Kind oder Sie, oder ein völlig Fremder würde an irgendeiner Stelle auf der Welt zusammenbrechen. Die einzige Einschränkung ist, dass es sich immer um Magier handelt. Kein Muggel und auch kein Squib waren jemals Opfer des Steins. Möglicherweise fragen Sie sich, woher ich wissen will, dass es der Stein war, der ein Leben forderte, wenn die Ereignisse so weit auseinander liegen."

Severus nickte zustimmend. Seine Augenbrauen führten während der Erklärung eine Art Tanz auf. Gefangen zwischen Verwunderung, Erstaunen und Ablehnung.

„Nun, dass ist ganz einfach." Vorsichtig drehte Albus den polierten Stein auf die andere Seite und dort prangte ein kleines Symbol. Ein siebenzackiger Stern in einem Kreis, der den Mittelpunkt in dem Dreieck eines Pentagramms bildete. Noch nie hatte er ein solches Symbol gesehen, doch ihm lief trotzdem sofort ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Albus fuhr fort. „Die ist das Symbol der Medaillenmagie. Es gibt nach meinem Wissen nur noch drei Artefakte, die es tragen. Früher müssen es einmal sieben gewesen sein, wenn man dem Symbol glauben darf, denn die Zacken des Sterns stellen die Dolche dar. Vielleicht existieren auch die anderen vier noch, aber dann im Verborgenen.

Zurück zum Ausgangspunkt, Severus. Dieses Symbol findet sich immer am Körper der Zauberer, deren Lebensenergie der Stein eingefordert hat. Manchmal ist es nur ein schwaches, kaum sichtbares Zeichen, so wie derzeit Ihr Todessermal, doch manchmal ist es groß und unübersehbar. Dann jedoch ist sicher, dass der Träger des Zeichens den Tod gefunden hat."

„Und wenn es unscheinbar ist?"

„Dann hat es mit Sicherheit Lebensenergie gekostet und die Lebenserwartung des Trägers enorm verkürzt. Doch das passiert in den wenigsten Fällen. Zumeist sterben die Träger des Symbols."

„Das heißt, wenn ich damit Hermines Leben retten muss, weil alle anderen

Methoden versagen, dann wird dafür jemand sterben müssen?"

„Vermutlich ja." Der Direktor schien seltsam ungerührt von dieser Tatsache.

„Das ist doch unverantwortlich!" Severus hatte bisher relativ ruhig zugehört, doch nun sprang er auf. „Albus, wie können Sie auch nur denken, dass ich diesen Stein an mich nehmen würde? Gäbe er mir die Möglichkeit mein Leben zu geben, statt des Lebens von Hermine, wäre er eine Option, aber so ist es einfach nur ein schwarzmagischer Gegenstand, der nichts als Angst und Schrecken in sich trägt."

„Ich verstehe Ihr Entsetzen, Severus, doch ganz so verhält es sich nicht." Albus zauberte sich eine Tasse starken Tees herbei und vor Severus erschien ein neuer Kaffeepot. „Sehen Sie, es gab auch Fälle, in denen der Stein nur gegeben hat. Das ist selten, doch es geschieht. Mein Kollege, der ihn mir auf dem Sterbebett übergab, hat mir erklärt, dass der Stein damit besänftigt werden kann, dass ihm große magische Macht zugeführt wird, wie beispielsweise aus einem anderen Artefakt oder von einem Magier direkt. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihnen solche Dinge zur Verfügung stehen, doch ist der Stein einmal besänftigt oder gesättigt, wenn man so will, kann man damit Krankheiten heilen, Leben verlängern, ja regelrechte Wunder bewirken.

Severus, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es richtig in Worte fassen kann. Mein Mentor konnte es auch nicht und ich habe deshalb sehr lange gebraucht, bis ich in - zumeist schwarzmagischen - Büchern Informationen dazu gefunden habe, doch ich habe das Gefühl, es ist das Richtige, das Artefakt jetzt weiterzugeben. Es kann Hermine helfen. Das ist das einzige, was zählt."

TBC


	29. Neues Wissen

**29. Neues Wissen**

Noch immer wusste Severus nicht, wie er zu dieser Art von Artefakt stehen sollte. Ja, vielleicht konnte man damit Hermine am Einfachsten retten, aber er hatte zum einen nicht vor, es soweit kommen zu lassen, dass dies sein einziges Mittel war und zum anderen war dies wohl einer der schwarzmagischsten Gegenstände, die er je zu sehen bekommen hatte, egal was Albus von Medaillenmagie faselte.

„Severus, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass Sie gehen und vor allem, dass Sie mir das Gedächtnis nehmen."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich. „Albus, ich frage nur noch einmal! Was um alles in der Welt soll das? Wie und vor allem wieso soll ich ihr Gedächtnis verändern?" Er war laut geworden. All dies hier passte so gar nicht zu dem sonst so intelligenten Schulleiter. Sich mit solcher Art von Magie zu beschäftigen war fast schlimmer, als reine schwarze Magie. Da wusste man wenigstens, an was man war.

Auch Albus stand auf und tätschelte dem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister tröstend den Arm. „Schon gut, so ähnlich habe ich auch reagiert, aber glauben Sie mir, Sie werden es weitaus einfach haben, mit der Bürde zu leben, als ich, denn ich stelle Ihnen all meine Unterlagen zur Verfügung. Und nun zu der von Ihnen geforderten Erklärung. Der Stein hat gewisse Vorstellungen davon, wie er beschützt werden will. Dazu gehört, dass er, wann immer er nicht gebraucht wird, so verstaut wird, dass das Symbol nicht zu sehen ist. Das Messer muss immer in der Nähe liegen und die dritte und wichtigste Sache ist, dass immer nur ein lebender Mensch weiß, wo sich einer der Steine befindet. Mein Mentor kündigte mir vor seinem Tod an, dass er verrückt würde, wenn er nicht schnell stürbe. Ich glaubte ihm nicht, doch er erklärte mir, das es immer so sei, wenn zwei Personen länger als ein paar Stunden von ein und demselben Stein wüssten. Der Weitergebende sei stets der, welcher verrückt würde. Er sagte, dass sei unvermeidbar.

Sein Sterben dauerte noch vier Tage an. Glauben Sie mir, Severus, er wurde verrückt und nachdem ich das gesehen hatte, beschloss ich, dass ich so nicht enden wollte. Ich habe einen Denkarium benutzt, um alle bereits vorhandenen Informationen zu speichern und habe dann mein eigenes Gedächtnis gelöscht. Vorher schrieb ich mir eine Anweisung, dass ich das Denkarium nicht berühren durfte, ohne einen gewissen Schutzzauber ausgesprochen zu haben. Ich tat es und dadurch ist es jetzt möglich, mit einem Spruch und einem Trank all mein Wissen über den Stein auf einmal unwiederbringlich zu löschen."

Ungläubig und sichtlich nervös sah Severus zu Albus und betrachtete dann wieder den Stein, der noch immer unberührt vor ihm lag. Wieder wollte er nach ihm greifen. Wider hielt Albus ihn davon ab. „Nicht jetzt. Erst, wenn ich nichts mehr darüber weiß, den der Prozess des Verrücktwerdens beginnt, sobald der nächste Hüter den Stein berührt."

Severus glaubte im falschen Film gelandet zu sein. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein, oder? In was war er denn hier nun wieder geraten.

„Severus, bitte! Schauen Sie mich nicht so ungläubig an. Ich habe nicht vor als Verrückter alter Mann durch diese Schule zu laufen, deswegen bleibt uns nicht mehr viel Zeit. Lesen Sie die Anleitung für den Zauber. Sie steht auf der letzten Seite meiner Unterlagen." Er deutete auf eine dünne Mappe, die in diesem Moment zu ihm geschwebt kam. „Dort finden Sie auch den Zauber, den ich verwendet habe, um diese Erinnerungsbereinigung zu ermöglichen, sowie das Rezept für den Trank, obwohl Sie den bereits kennen dürften. Es ist ein einfacher Vergessenstrank, wie der, den Sie bei Miss Granger angewendet haben."

Der Direktor hielt ihm die Papiere hin und Severus, noch immer sprachlos, ob der Menge an neuen Informationen, die er in den letzten Stunden erhalten hatte, nahm sie an sich. Er schlug die letzte Seite auf und fand einen Spruch, der Albus Gedächtnis verändern würde. Noch einmal sah er ihn an. Fragend, ob das wirklich sein Ernst sei, doch er erhielt nur ein Lächeln als Antwort.

Schnell zog sich Severus den Tarnumhang über und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weit. Dann stellte er sich direkt vor den Tisch mit dem Artefakt und sprach den Zauber aus. „Tu non debere admonere"

Albus Blick wurde merkwürdig verschwommen, wie es bei einem Obliviate auch üblich war und Severus wusste, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war, diesen verfluchten Stein mitsamt des Messers an sich zu nehmen und zu verschwinden.

Wieder zurück in seiner Hütte betrachtete er sich beide Objekte genauer. Der Stein war flach auf der Seite, die das Symbol zeigte. Die andere Seite sah ganz normal aus, nun, zumindest fast. Der gesamte Stein war Orange und Schwarz gemustert und dieses Muster schien viel zu gleichmäßig, als dass es naturgeschaffen sein konnte. Auch die Polierung zeigte, dass hier Menschenhand eine Rolle gespielt hatte. Selbst die Rillen des kleinen Symbols waren so abgeschliffen worden, dass sie glänzten. Was immer dieses Ding auch konnte, es war mit absoluter Sicherheit eine Augenweide und zog einen magisch an. Auch das Messer, dessen Schaft auf demselben Stein zu sein schien, war poliert und trug ebenfalls das Symbol als Verzierung. Die Klinge glänzte silbern und selbst als er mit den Fingern darüber glitt zeigten sich keine Schlieren. Faszinierend!

Nach eingehender Untersuchung legte er beides vorsichtig zur Seite. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Schlafdecke abgetrennt und ihn zu einer Art Beutel gezaubert, in dass er die beiden Gegenstände nun legte. Das erlaubte ihm, sie bei der Zeitreise bei sich zu haben.

In dieser Nacht war nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Da es bereits nach 2 Uhr war, als er Stein und Messer in den Stoff wickelte. Er beschloss gleich die Unterlagen durchzugehen und das tat er dann auch.

Er erfuhr, dass diese Steine einst von sehr mächtigen Zauberern erschaffen worden waren. Welch Überraschung! Nun zumindest war es überraschend, wo Albus seine Informationen her hatte. Er hatte sie aus Notizen entnommen, die seit nahezu eintausend Jahren in geheimen Katakomben der Schule lagerten. Diese Unterlagen ließen den Schluss zu, dass einer der Gründer bereits von zumindest einem Stein wusste und ihn vielleicht sogar gehütet hatte. Nun, theoretisch konnte es jeder der vier Gründer gewesen sein, doch Severus beschlich das Gefühl, dass es sich bestimmt um Salazar Slytherin gehandelt hatte. Nur er konnte sich mit solch einem düsteren Thema beschäftigt haben.

In diesem Moment wurde sich Severus der Tatsache bewusst, dass er gerade seinen Verstand riskierte. Was tat er denn hier? Er durfte sich doch noch gar nicht mit den Unterlagen auseinandersetzen. Nicht bevor er ein Denkarium zur Verfügung hatte, einen Vergessenstrank und den dazugehörigen Spruch.

Schnell schlug der die Unterlagen zu und versteckte sie zusammen mit den Gegenständen unter der Matratze. Da er sowieso nicht schlafen konnte, gab es sicherlich jetzt die beste Möglichkeit, eines der beiden Denkarien aus der Schule zu entführen und auch gleich einen Vergessenstrank zu brauen. Niemand konnte um diese Nachtschlafende Zeit in seinem Labor sein. Nicht einmal Hermine, die ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass sie sich eine ganze Zeit lang, nachdem er verschwunden war, überhaupt nicht um das Gegenmittel gekümmert hatte. Gut so, zumindest aus jetziger Sicht.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule und durch den Nebeneingang hatte er wieder einmal keine Schwierigkeiten, hineinzugelangen. Wie am frühen Abend schon einmal säuberte er sich und seine Kleidung, um keine verräterischen Spuren zu hinterlassen und machte sich dann erst einmal auf den Weg in sein Labor. Nach einem kurzen Zögern öffnete er die Tür und glitt in den Raum. Noch immer trug er den Tarnumhang und erst er als sich seines Alleinseins absolut sicher war, legte er ihn ab.

Mit geübten Handgriffen braute er den Trank, den er brauchen würde, um sein eigenes Gedächtnis zu betrügen. Dann füllte er gleich mehrere Fläschchen damit ab. Wer wusste schon, wie oft er während seiner Zeitreise dieses Zeug noch brauchen würde? Er verkorkte die Behältnisse sorgfältig und beseitigte die Reste der Brauarbeiten. Als er auf die Uhr sah, stellte er fest, dass es bereits 5.30 Uhr war. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte, dann würde er heute nicht mehr an das Denkarium kommen. Also zog er sich schnell den Tarnumhang wieder über und machte sich auf zu Albus Büro.

Sehr dankbar, dass er am Vorabend das Passwort mitbekommen hatte, verschaffte er sich Zugang und nahm das Denkarium an sich.

TBC


	30. Schmerzen und Delirium

**30. Schmerzen und Delirium**

Die Prozedur der Gedächtnislöschung und der danach nötigen Schritte hatte Albus hervorragend genau aufgeschrieben. Wenn schon nicht für diesen gefährlichen Stein, so war Severus ihm dafür zumindest sehr dankbar. Er schrieb sich selbst einen Zettel, der nicht zu übersehen war. Dann legte er die seit gestern gesammelten Erinnerungen an den Blutstein im Denkarium ab und war sich gar nicht so sicher, dass er sie wiederhaben wollte. Anschließend benutzte er dann den gleichen Trank, wie Albus und plötzlich fühlte er sich federleicht. Sein Kopf schien leer und es war, als schwebe er in anderen Sphären. Leider ließ dieses tolle Gefühl schon nach kurzer Zeit nach und der immer noch etwas verwirrte Zaubertränkemeister fand einen Zettel in der eigenen Handschrift vor sich, auf dem er sich selbst erklärte, dass er unter allen Umständen erste einen gewissen Zauberspruch ausführen musste, bevor er sich seine Erinnerungen zurückholte.

Nun, es konnte wohl nichts schaden, wenn er auf sich selbst hörte und so tat Severus wie geheißen und rettete somit auf lange Sicht gesehen seinen Verstand.

Nachdem er die Erinnerungen wieder hatte, las er weiter über den Blutstein, seine sechs Pendants und das Phänomen der Medaillenmagie. Es war durchaus ein interessantes Gebiet, mit dem des sich zu beschäftigen lohnte, doch noch immer hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass es sich hier um die absolute schwarze Zauberei handelte und nicht um so etwas, wie Licht- und Schattenmagie. Wer war nur auf solch einen abwegigen Gedanken gekommen sie so zu nennen, wenn doch diese Steine im Prinzip nur Böses mit sich brachten? Hätte es die Option noch gegeben, hätte er jetzt Albus danach gefragt, doch der hatte ihn einfach überrumpelt, wenn man so wollte und nun hatte er diesen verdammten Stein und den Dolch auf dem Hals und konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts dagegen tun.

Nun, wie auch immer, er musste sich jetzt erst einmal ausruhen und so schlief er ein paar Stunden, bis zum Nachmittag. Sein Magen knurrte schon beim Aufwachen und ihm wurde auch schmerzlich bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte, vor dem Einschlafen ein Feuer zu entfachen.

Mühsam quälte er sich von seinem Lager und schüttelte nur den Kopf über sein Gefühl langsam alt zu werden und darüber, dass ihn das gleich auf Hermine brachte, die vor ihm stand und ihm erklärte, er sei 37 und damit noch jung. ‚Mädchen, werd erst einmal so alt, wie ich, dann frage ich Dich mal, ob Du Dich nicht auch alt fühlst.' schoss ihm durch den Kopf und gleich danach musste er tief durchatmen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sie das vielleicht niemals würde fragen können.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er sich selbst glaubte, dass es immer noch Mittel und Wege gab, Hermine zu retten. Erst dann streckte er sich und begann Feuer und Essen zu machen. Eine halbe Stunde später saß er, für seine Verhältnisse recht zufrieden, auf seiner Matratze und rechnete aus, wie viele Stunden er den Zeitumkehrer für die nächste Reise vorwärts drehen musste.

Er hatte sich einen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht, zu dem sein anderes Ich noch immer im Delirium verweilen sollte und genau das wollte er prüfen.

Wieder nahm er alle wichtigen Gegenstände an sich und 504 Umdrehungen später saß er wieder in der Hütte, als sei nichts geschehen. Nur die leichte Übelkeit gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass er einen Zeitreise gemacht hatte.

Gerade als die Übelkeit nachließ und er sich erheben wollte geschah etwas, mit dem er im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Nicht nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords.

Sein Mal brannte. Nein, es brannte nicht einfach nur, es schien in Flammen zu stehen. Das Gefühl auf Severus Arm breitete sich aus, wie Säure, die sich durch ihn hindurch fraß. Er fluchte laut vor sich hin, als er langsam begriff, dass das ein Resultat seiner Trinkerei war. Damals hatte er weder gesehen, noch gespürt, dass Voldemort ihn rief, so sehr hatte er sich vollaufen lassen. Jetzt aber gab es für ihn kein Entrinnen vor dem Schmerz und der Wut seines „Gebieters".

Halt, natürlich gab es das. Er ließ das Mal, was er bis jetzt mit der anderen Hand fest umklammert hatte, los und griff schnell nach seinen Notizen. Dann rechnete er, so gut es unter diesen Umständen ging, aus, dass er 336 Stunden nach vorn springen müsste, damit er in einer Zeit landete, in der Voldemort ihn erreicht haben müsste.

Wie ein Wilder drehte er an dem Zeitumkehrer, nun um diesem unsäglichen Schmerz zu entgehen. Severus Snape war bestimmt kein Weichei, aber das übertraf in seiner Heftigkeit jeden Crutiatus.

Noch immer drehte er und versuchte mitzuzählen, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Schmerz tatsächlich noch heftiger werden konnte. Vor Schreck ließ er seine Hand sinken und in dieser Sekunde setzte sich der Zeitumkehrer auch schon in Gang.

Der Schmerz hörte auf, aber noch während der Zeitreise fragte sich Severus, wo genau er jetzt wohl landen würde. Er war bei irgendwo bei 245 gewesen, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte.

Die Zeitreise endete in diesem Moment und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend – nein, eigentlich lag es Wochen auseinander, korrigierte er sich selbst – war ihm übel. Trotzdem war er heilfroh, dass der Schmerz weg war. Als er wieder klar bei Verstand war, fragte er sich, wie er den Schmerz nur ausgehalten hatte, als der Dunkle Lord ihn dann an seinem ersten nüchternen Abend rief. Er hatte keine andere Erklärung, als dass auch Voldemort nicht an jedem Tag gleich grausam war.

Nachdem er das noch immer leicht brennende Mal mit einer Salbe eingerieben hatte, spähte er vorsichtig nach draußen, nur um zu erfahren, dass dort stockfinstere Nacht herrschte. Er wusste weder die Uhrzeit, weil er dämlicher Weise diesmal seine Uhr nicht auf die Kommode gelegt hatte, und schon gar nicht wusste er, welcher Tag heute war.

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier wanderte er durch die kleine Hütte, bis er befand, dass er sowieso nicht anderes machen konnte, als zur Abwechslung wieder einmal in seinen eigenen Kerker einzubrechen und auf den Kalender zu schauen.

Ach verdammt! Er schlug sich vor die Stirn. Das konnte er auch gleich wieder vergessen, denn wenn er nicht da war, wer sollte denn dann die Kalenderblätter abgerissen haben.

Also blieb nur noch eines – Snape-Manor. Die Hauselfen waren ordentlich und selbst wenn er selbst immer noch soff wie ein Loch so würden Mabella und Twinker doch immer im Haus für Ordnung sorgen.

Wie schon so oft griff er nach dem Tarnumhang und seinem Notizbuch und Apparierte noch aus der Hütte direkt an seine Grundstücksgrenze, warf sich dort den Tarnumhang über und stiefelte durch den Matsch bis zum Haus. Seine inzwischen schon gewohnten Säuberungssprüche murmelnd betrat er es leise. Er vermutete, dass es früher Abend sein könnte, denn die Lichter brannten alle.

Severus schlich leise weiter. In der Bibliothek angekommen sah er auf die Uhr und den Kalender. Es war, entgegen seiner ersten Annahme nicht mehr früher Abend, sondern eher früher Morgen. Es blieben noch etwa anderthalb Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang. Verwundert zog Severus seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Wieso konnte er sich an dies hier nicht erinnern.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief ihn. Er würde doch nicht ... Schnell lief er die Treppe hinunter und stellte fest ... doch er würde. Sein Gegenstück soff noch immer!

Nein, nein, nein! Das ging doch nicht! Schon heute Abend würde dieser Mann Voldemort gegenübertreten müssen und dass konnte er ganz bestimmt nicht in diesem Zustand. Severus beschloss etwas dagegen zu tun. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwanden alle Schnapsflaschen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dann nahm er den Tarnumhang ab und versteckte ihn in seinem normalen Umhang.

Sein altes Ich wachzurütteln war gar nicht so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Der andere lallte mehr, als das er in der Lage gewesen wäre, sich vernünftig zu artikulieren. Da half alles nichts. Er ging ins Labor und bereitete innerhalb von Minuten einen Nüchternmacher zu, den er ihm dann zwangsweise einflösste. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es genug war, doch da der Andere jetzt zumindest die Augen öffnete und ihn auch zu erkennen schien, ließ er es vorerst gut sein.

„Wer bisn du?" Sein Kopf lag noch immer auf der Lehne des Sofas, doch er versuchte sich immerhin aufzurichten. Mehr schlecht als rechte gelang es ihm.

Der ältere Severus fuhr ihn an. „Wer ich bin? Ganz bestimmt nicht Du! Ich hätte mich niemals so besoffen, nur um Hermine zu vergessen!" Reine Provokation. Er brauchte die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen.

„Woher willstn dun wissen, was du an meiner Stelle dun würdest? Ich liebe eine Frau, die ich niemals haben gann. Also halt die Glappe und versch…verschwinde endlich ... „ Damit ließ er den Kopf wieder nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen.

„Oh nein, mein Freund! Das wirst Du nicht tun. Du wirst ab sofort aufhören zu saufen wie ein Loch, weil Du sonst nämlich Recht behältst, dass Du sie niemals kriegst." Sein Ton war der eines Lehrers, der einem kleinen Kind erklärte, wie dumm es war.

Plötzlich schien der Andere klarer zu werden. „Un sonst habe ich keine Chance?"

Severus nickte.

„Du willst mich doch verarschen! Das is'n Trick oder ne Hallu... Hallu... Halluzination."

„Weder noch und nun komm endlich zu Dir, verdammt! Du musst mir versprechen keinen Alkohol mehr anzurühren. Nie wieder! Sonst verlierst Du Hermine für immer."

Der jüngere Severus sah ihn mit noch immer leicht glasigem Blick an und nickte. „Wenn du meinst."

„Hast Du mich wirklich verstanden? Hör zu, dass ist wichtig! Was immer Du auch tust, Alkohol ist absolut tabu für Dich, klar?"

Sein Gegenüber schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und Severus hatte das Gefühl, sich jede Sekunde selbst ohrfeigen zu müssen, doch dann öffnete er sie wieder und schien noch ein Stück klarer zu sein. „Ja, ich habe Dich verstanden. Erzählst Du mir jetzt, wer Du bist?"

„Ein Geist, wenn Du so willst und nun schlaf endlich Deinen verdammten Rausch aus und sie zu, dass Du klar wirst. Du wirst Dein letztes bisschen Verstand heute noch brauchen. Glaub mir!" Das war der Punkt, an dem er gehen musste. Diesmal konnte und durfte er keinen Vergessenstrank anwenden, also war es jetzt Zeit zu verschwinden. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und doch nicht ganz.

Er ging in den Flur und ließ die Tür zufallen, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er sich nur den Tarnumhang übergeworfen. Er hatte nicht vor, dass hier schief gehen zu lassen, also musste er überwachen, dass dieser Trottel morgen auch sicher nicht trank, und wenn er ihm dafür die Flasche aus der Hand schlagen musste.

Unterdessen sank der andere Severus wieder in sich zusammen und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Erst Stunden später kam er zu sich, setzte sich auf und fragte sich, was zur Hölle eigentlich los war. Irgendwas war anders heute Morgen ...

TBC


	31. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt

**31. Von der Vergangenheit eingeholt**

Sobald Severus hörte, wie der andere Severus Twinker rief und anordnete, ein Bad für ihn einzulassen, verließ er sein Haus. Jetzt wusste er, dass alles so ablief, wie es schon einmal passiert war. Auf dem Weg zur Appariergrenze fragte er sich plötzlich, ob das vor einem Jahr auch so gelaufen war. Er konnte sich partout nicht daran erinnern, was in der letzten Nacht seiner Säuferzeit geschehen war, auch wenn er immer das Gefühl hatte, dass es da etwas gab, an was er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

An der Grundstücksgrenze schüttelte er noch einmal den Kopf über soviel paradoxe Entwicklungen und apparierte direkt in seine Hütte. Er hatte noch immer Unterlagen von Albus, die ungelesen waren und außerdem wollte er nicht schon wieder einen Zeitsprung machen. Nicht sofort jedenfalls. Es gab etwas, dass er erst sehen musste. Etwas, das sein weiteres Leben bestimmen würde, nämlich den Zeitpunkt der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts. Wenn das nicht klappt, würde er keine Hermine haben, die es zu retten galt.

Bis dahin musste er ein paar Tage überbrücken. Heute würde Voldemort wieder rufen und der andere Severus würde diesem Ruf endlich folgen. Dann würde er einen Tag lang als Panther im Wald liegen und nach der Rückverwandlung kam dann der Angriff des Bären. Es schauderte Severus, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie groß die Schmerzen durch diese Wunden gewesen waren. Sobald er in Hogwarts war, würden dann noch drei Tage vergehen, bevor er von Albus die offizielle Erlaubnis erhielt, mit Hermine zusammen sein zu dürfen.

Bis dahin blieben ihm aber noch fünf Tage, um sich eingehender mit der Medaillenmagie zu befassen. Albus Unterlagen waren sicher gut sortiert, aber sobald seine jüngere Ausgabe Snape-Manor verlassen haben würde, plante Severus seine eigene Bibliothek nach diesem Thema abzusuchen. Manche der Bücher dort waren genauso einzigartig, wie die der verbotenen Bibliothek und dass er nichts von Büchern über Medaillenmagie dort wusste, hieß nicht, dass es sie dort nicht gab.

Ohne Hektik bereitete Severus sich ein spätes Mittagessen zu und vergrub sich dann in die Unterlagen von Albus. Überraschender Weise gab es nicht viel zu lesen, was dieser ihm nicht schon erzählt hatte. Im Prinzip waren es alles nur Beispiele für die Wirkung der Blutsteine und einiger Sprüche. Natürlich waren diese Sprüche für Severus neu, doch er gedachte nicht, sie zu erlernen, denn wie Albus ihm schon mitgeteilt hatte, hatte diese Art von Magie immer recht bösartige Nebenwirkungen.

Er fand sogar einen Spruch, der zwar wahnsinnige magische Kräfte verlieh, aber einem dafür mit jedem Mal, dass man ihn benutzte ein Stück der eigenen Seele raubte. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte Severus, dass Voldemort diesen Spruch gekannt haben musste. Sicher war er ein großer Zauberer gewesen. Das konnte niemand abstreiten. Aber es hatte im Lauf der Jahre und Jahrzehnte immer wieder Situationen gegeben, in denen er Kräfte zeigte, die ganz unmöglich waren. Eine der Situationen war der Finalkampf mit ihm gewesen. Er hatte nicht wissen können, wo Harry, Ron und er selbst zu finden sein würden und vor allem hätte er, trotz aller Macht den Adava Kedavra nicht überleben dürfen. Nicht vor 16 Jahren bei seinem ersten Angriff auf Harry und nicht in dieser Gegenwart.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man, egal wie machtgierig man war, seine eigene Seele aufs Spiel setzen? Bei einem Muggel konnte er es ja noch verstehen, denn die hatten keine klaren Beweise für die Existenz der Seelen, aber ein Zauberer der so etwas machte konnte in seinen Augen nur geisteskrank sein. Nun, auf Voldemort hatte das sicherlich zugetroffen. Vielleicht nicht immer, aber zumindest die meiste Zeit seines „Lebens", wenn man das als solches bezeichnen wollte.

Draußen wurde es gerade dunkel, als Severus beschloss ein wenig Luft zu schnappen. Er entfernte sich nicht weit von der Hütte. Zu beschwerlich war der Weg durch das Unterholz solange er in menschlicher Form unterwegs war und er hatte keine Lust sich zu verwandeln. Er wollte die Sterne sehen, die Schönheit und die Unendlichkeit des Universums. Die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengelegt und den Kopf im Nacken machte er ein paar Schritte in die Dunkelheit. Sobald er die Tür schloss sah er sie. Sterne, Abermillionen von Sternen. Lange starrte er in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel und atmete tief durch. Das hier hatte ihm seit einer ganzen Weile gefehlt.

Seit jeher verursachte der Anblick des Nachthimmels bei ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sicherheit, dass er nur ein kleines unbedeutendes Menschlein war, das für das Universum nicht mehr bedeutete als ein einzelnes Atom für einen Menschen. Das Gefühl unwichtig und unbedeutend zu sein, hatte ihn immer im Leben wieder auf den Boden zurückgeholt, wenn er an einem Punkt angelangte, an dem er sich wichtig und bedeutsam fühlte. Alles purer Unsinn! Selbst der bedeutendste Mensch auf der Welt, war nicht mehr als ein Staubkorn im Auge des Universums.

Er schloss die Augen, holte immer wieder tief Luft und ging dann zurück in seine Behausung. Diese Art von Ausflug ließ ihn Dinge immer wieder aus einem anderen Blickwinkel sehen. In einer solchen klaren Sternennacht hatte er damals auch die Entscheidung getroffen Voldemort zu verraten.

Noch heute fragte er sich, wie er damals eigentlich in die Fänge der Todesser geraten war. Gruppenzwang? Dazugehörigkeitsgefühl? Die Feigheit „Nein." zu sagen? Wahrscheinlich etwas von allem, aber auf keinen Fall war es aus blankem Hass oder aus purem Machtstreben gewesen, auch wenn die Todesser die erste Gruppe in seinem Leben war, in der er aufstieg und sich eine Art von Respekt von den anderen verdiente. Bei diesen Überlegungen war es umso schwerer für ihn zu verstehen, wie er es fertig gebracht hatte Verbrechen zu begehen, für die er nicht einmal damals eine Rechtfertigung vor sich selbst hatte. War es nur gewesen, um Anerkennung zu ernten?

Wie seltsam es doch war, dass er in der Lage gewesen war zu foltern und zu vergewaltigen, obwohl keiner der Menschen, denen er das antat, ihm jemals Leid zugefügt hatten? Er hatte es immer vermeiden können zu töten, zumindest außerhalb der Kämpfe mit den Auroren, aber er wusste, dass er für mehr als eine kaputte Existenz verantwortlich war.

In Augenblicken wie diesem lastete es schwer auf ihm. Schwerer, als er sich sonst einzugestehen bereit war. Welch Ironie, dass er jetzt eine Muggelgeborene liebte, wo er sie früher doch als Abschaum bezeichnet und vielleicht sogar gequält hätte, nur weil man das von ihm erwartete oder man es ihm befahl.

In der Zukunft würde man ihm für seine Leistungen den Merlinorden erster Klasse verleihen für den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Er lachte schal auf. Was für ein Witz! Als ob er mit den Jahren der Spionage wieder gutgemacht hätte, was er vorher Böses getan hatte. Das konnte er niemals, obwohl er sich oft in dieser Illusion verlor. Er schwor sich, wenn er zurück in seiner Zeit wäre und Hermine gerettet hätte, den Orden zurückzugeben. Es war nicht richtig, ihn zu haben, geschweige denn ihn zu behalten.

Außerdem gab es dann noch etwas, was er tun musste. Er würde mit Hermine darüber reden müssen. Nicht über jede Einzelheit, denn das konnte er ihr nicht antun, aber zumindest musste er ihr soviel erzählen, dass sie verstand, warum er war, wie er war. Ein Mann mit Selbstzweifeln, wahnsinnigen und im Übrigen berechtigten Schuldgefühlen und einer schrecklichen Vergangenheit.

Gerade als er das beschlossen hatte, durchfuhr Schmerz seinen Arm. Wie am Abend zuvor wurde er gerufen. Der Ruf war stark und schmerzhaft, doch er endet nach einiger Zeit und Severus wusste, dass sein anderes Ich zu Voldemort appariert war. Er beneidete ihn nicht um das was ihm bevorstand, aber vielleicht war auch das eine Art zu sühnen.

TBC


	32. Nachforschungen

**32. Nachforschungen**

Sobald Severus sich sicher sein konnte, das sein Pendant bei Voldemort und somit vorerst ausgeschaltet war, begab er sich wieder in sein eigenes Haus. Natürlich wieder im Schutz des Tarnmantels, denn auch wenn Hauselfen im Allgemeinen als minderwertige magische Geschöpfe betrachtet wurden, so wolle er nicht das Risiko eingehen, von ihnen gesehen zu werden. Er begab sich auf direktem Weg in die Bibliothek und legte erst dort den Tarnumhang ab, als er die Tür mit einem Spruch verschlossen hatte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise den Spruch, der alle Bücher zu ihm rief, die einen Verweis auf Licht- und Schatten- oder auch Medaillenmagie enthielten.

Das war fortgeschrittene Zauberei, die er selbst vor wenigen Monaten erst gelernt hatte, als er gemeinsam mit Hermine nach Hinweisen auf den Animagus-Trank suchte. Es hatte damals recht lange gedauert, bis er den Spruch perfekt beherrschte und er hatte sich ein wenig geärgert, dass Hermine den Zauber so viel schneller konnte, als er selbst, aber jetzt zahlte sich das Üben voll aus.

17 Bücher kamen auf ihn zugeschwebt und legten sich übereinander zu einem Stapel zusammen. Das war nicht viel in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass hier tausende Bücher in den Regalen standen, aber es war besser als nichts.

Erst als der Morgen draußen dämmerte saß er wieder von den Büchern auf. Viel hatte er nicht gefunden und noch weniger davon war neu für ihn, aber zumindest die Herkunft der Steine war jetzt etwas weniger rätselhaft. Wie ihm Albus versichert hatte, waren weder sie noch die Zaubersprüche in böser Absicht geschaffen worden. Vor Urzeiten, solang zurück, dass nicht einmal die Geschichtsschreiber genau sagen konnte, wann es gewesen war, hatten einige mächtige Zauberer die Steine in der Absicht geschaffen, ein Instrument zu haben, dass Leben retten konnte. Da sie aber glaubten, dass immer ein Gleichgewicht im Universum herrschen müsste, sollte immer ebensoviel Lebensenergie gegeben wie genommen werden. Der Gedanke war soweit nachvollziehbar, doch da stellte sich Severus doch die Frage, ob diese Magier nicht mal daran gedacht hatten, dass man dann vielleicht auch steuern können sollte, wer seine Lebensenergie gab.

Es dauerte, bis er die Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden hatte. Um genau zu sein dauerte es bis zum letzten Buch. Dort war doch tatsächlich einer Legende nach aufgezeichnet, wie man Stein und Dolch verwenden konnte, wenn man Lebensenergie oder magische Macht auf ihn übertragen wollte. Dazu galt es einfach mit dem Messer Denjenigen oder den Gegenstand anzuritzen und das stumpfe Ende mit dem Stein in Berührung zu bringen. Nun, dass klang dann doch schon etwas weniger schwarzmagisch. Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhielt, dann wäre er in der Lage Hermine etwas von seiner eigenen Lebensenergie abzugeben, falls es dazu kam.

Froh darüber, dass ein Blutstein scheinbar nie seinen Weg in Voldemorts Hände gefunden hatte, schlug er das Buch zu. Vorerst war sein Wissensdurst befriedigt und mehr gab es hier auch nicht zu erfahren. Er schlich sich also wieder aus seinem eigenen Haus, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Abstecher ins Labor gemacht zu haben, wo er sich mit geübten Handgriffen ein Mittel gegen die Übelkeit nach den Zeitreisen braute und auch sonst den einen oder anderen nützlichen Trank mitnahm.

Als er das Haus verließ kam ihm der Gedanke, wie angenehm das Leben hier war. Hauselfen, die einen bedienten und sauer machten. Sehr angenehm, aber für Ihn momentan nicht zu haben. Nun im Prinzip verkraftete er dass, aber sein Magen knurrte laut und das half ihm nicht gerade dabei mit der Tatsache fertig zu werden, dass er voraussichtlich noch einige Wochen in einer kalten, einsamen Hütte verbringen und Dosenmahlzeiten zu sich nehmen musste.

Apropos Mahlzeiten. Sein Magen knurrte noch immer vernehmlich, als er schon fast an der Appariergrenze war. In der Hütte war kein Krümel Essbares mehr zu finden. Also beschloss Severus, dass er wieder mal einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen müsste. Sicherlich nicht seine schlechteste Idee an diesem noch jungen Tag.

Er apparierte und landete, noch immer unterm Tarnumhang verborgen, zwischen einigen tratschenden alten Weibern. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu berühren schlängelte er sich an ihnen vorbei und stand dann auf einmal genau vor dem Café, das er zuletzt mit Hermine besucht hatte. Er brauchte keine Sekunde um zu entscheiden, dass es Zeit war, sich da drinnen mal umzuschauen. Bis zu dem Giftanschlag würde zwar noch viel Zeit vergehen, aber es konnte bestimmt nicht schaden zu sehen, wer dort arbeitete und sei es nur um zu sehen ob es später noch die gleichen Leute waren.

Mit den nächsten Besuchern des Cafés schlüpfte er hinein und war überaus froh, dass nicht allzu viele Gäste anwesend waren, denn die Tische standen eng und es war auch so schon schwierig genug nicht irgendwo anzustoßen. Irgendwie gelang es ihm sich in die Backstube zu schleichen und dort unbemerkt die zwei Angestellten zu betrachten. Beide kannte er nicht und würdigte sie auch nur eines kurzen Blickes. Sie sahen alle beide nicht gerade aus wie Mörder, was auch auf die Kellnerinnen zutraf. Leider, wie Severus im Stillen für sich feststellte. Es wäre ja auch viel zu einfach gewesen, wenn er jetzt schon hätte herausfinden können, wer Hermine später ermorden wollte.

So leise und unauffällig wie er gekommen war, ging er auch wieder. Draußen suchte er sich eine stille Ecke nahe der Nokturngasse und legte den Tarnumhang ab. Zum Einkaufen konnte er schlecht unsichtbar umher rennen. Tarnumhänge waren selten und wertvoll in der Zauberwelt und wenn eine Männerstimme aus dem nichts erklang und Lebensmittel verlangte, würde das mehr Verdacht erregen, als es sein normales Auftreten je könnte.

Die Einkäufe waren schnell erledigt und er bald schon war er zurück in seiner Notunterkunft. Noch immer hatte er drei Tage vor sich, bis sein anders Ich an die Schule zurückkehren würde. Und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war hatte er bis dahin nichts weiter zu tun, als Däumchen zu drehen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren. Alle Unterlagen, die ihm derzeit zur Verfügung standen waren durchgearbeitet, ob es nun Zeitreisen oder alte Artefakte betraf. Er beschloss sich eine Weile hinzulegen und dann ein wenig an der Uhr zu drehen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sein Schlaf brachte nicht die Erholung, die er erhofft hatte. Zu viele Gedanken an seine Todesservergangenheit mischten sich mit denen an Hermine und ihren Tod. Es war keine erfreuliche Mischung und alles andere als entspannt wachte er vier Stunden später wieder auf.

Sein Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen und seinem Rücken ging es auch nicht besser. Scheinbar hatten diese netten Albträume auch noch dazu geführt, dass er sich im Schlaf verspannt hatte. Ihm fiel nicht einmal ein guter Zauber gegen die Schmerzen ein. Das musste an seinem Kopfweh liegen, denn so schlecht war sein Gedächtnis im Allgemeinen nicht. Letztlich sah er nur einen Weg seinen Qualen Herr zu werden und öffnete das erst am Morgen aus seinem Labor gestohlene Fläschchen mit Traumlosem Schlaf. Er trank es nicht aus, sondern benetzte sich kaum einmal die Lippen damit, aber es verhalf ihm zu einer entspannten und nun endlich auch albtraumlosen Nacht.

Geweckt wurde Severus am nächsten Morgen vom Vogelgezwitscher, das der anbrechende Frühling mit sich brachte. In den letzten Tagen war nicht nur das Eis geschmolzen, sondern es zeigten sich auch die ersten grünen Blättchen an einzelnen Zweigen und der eine oder andere dünne Grashalm brach sich seinen Weg durch die Erde.

Severus Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen gehörten der Vergangenheit an, als er aufstand und den frühen Morgen genoss. So wie er war, nämlich nur mit seiner Unterhose bekleidet, trat er hinaus und atmete tief ein. Es war herrlich. Die Luft roch frisch und unverbraucht, die Morgensonne strahlte ihn an und das immerwährende Gezwitscher erfüllte die Luft. Alles wäre perfekt gewesen mit Hermine an seiner Seite.

Langsam ließ er die Schultern sinken und seufzte. Er musste unbedingt mit diesem Selbstmitleid aufhören. Der Hermine, die er retten würde, ging es momentan gut. Alles was sie hatte, war ein bisschen Liebeskummer, der vergehen würden, wenn sein anderes Ich wieder zu sich kam. Wenn er immer nur daran dachte, wie es wäre, sie jetzt bei sich zu habe, würde er viel zu abgelenkt sein, um sie retten zu können, selbst wenn er jetzt im Besitz jedes erdenklichen Mittels dazu war.

Mit neu gewonnener Tatkraft bereitet er sich ein Frühstück zu und suchte dann alles nötige zusammen, um einen weiteren Zeitsprung zu machen. Nach knapp einer Stunde befand er sich am Abend des übernächsten Tages und betrat zusammen mit dem Direktor ungesehen seine alten Quartiere. Er hörte sich selbst über die Zeit des Suffs sprechen und über die Liebe zu Hermine. Er sah wie sie ins Bad ging und auch wie Albus sie zu dem Gespräch dazuholte. Während er so dicht hinter Hermine stand, dass er ihren Duft wahrnehmen konnte, geschah etwas, dass früher nicht geschehen war, oder das er nicht bemerkt hatte. Es war ein kurzes Nicken verbunden mit einem Zwinkern in seine Richtung, als Albus gerade erklärte, dass sie mit dem Kinderkriegen doch bitte warten sollten, bis Hermine die Schule beendet hätte.

Manchmal war der Direktor ihm noch immer unheimlich!

TBC


	33. Blick nach vorn

**33. Blick nach vorn**

Kaum war der noch immer recht ausgeschlafene Severus wieder in seiner Hütte, machte er sich daran, die nächste Zeitreise vorzubereiten. Nachdem jetzt alles so lief, wie er das gewohnt war, beschloss er endlich einen größeren Sprung nach vorn zu machen. Er dachte an zwei oder drei Monate.

Nein halt, nur zweieinhalb. Wenn Severus Junior und Hermine dann an dem Gegenmittel arbeiteten und Harry bei ihnen wohnte, würde er gleich wieder weiterreisen und sehen, ob er es auch diesmal wieder schaffte, Hermine mit dem Vergessenstrank zu vergraulen.

1832 Umdrehungen später lag er gekrümmt auf dem Boden und übergab sich herzhaft.

Das war fast so schlimm, wie damals, als er mehr als ein Jahr zurückgereist war. Der Grad der Übelkeit hatte also definitiv mit der Länge der Zeitreise zu tun. Mit Ekel wischte sich Severus den Geschmack nach Magensäure von den Lippen und spie noch einmal aus, bevor er die ganze Sauerei beseitigte. Das nächste Mal würde er es besser wissen, wenn er große Sprünge machte. Aus seinem Umhang fischte er eine Phiole mit Mendigosa Peratus und nahm einen großen Schluck davon. Seine Übelkeit schwand fast augenblicklich und tiefe Dankbarkeit darüber ergriff ihn.

Sobald er sich erholt hatte, schritt er hinaus in den Abend und machte sich wieder einmal auf um sein Haus zu betreten. Mit dem Tarnumhang fühlte er sich recht sicher, aber ihm war klar, dass nun, da sein Alter-Ego wach und wieder bei Verstand war, er sehr viel vorsichtiger sein musste.

Lautlos schlich er sich hinein und fand was er erhofft hatte. Harry saß in der Bibliothek und las ein Buch. Er schaute nur kurz verwundert auf, als er bemerkte, dass die Tür einen Spalt auf und zu ging, kümmerte sich jedoch nicht weiter darum und schaute zurück auf sein Buch.

Ungesehen ins Labor zu kommen war da schon weitaus schwieriger. Die Tür war abgeschlossen und zwar von innen, damit niemand den Raum betreten und damit unbedacht einen Trank versieben konnte. Nicht einmal die Hauselfen hatten Zugang zu diesem Bereich. Nun, dann blieb ihm eben nichts anders übrig, als zu warten. Er lehnte sich an die Tür und lauschte, doch alles was er hören konnte, war das Rascheln seines Tarnumhangs an seinem Ohr. Ach ja, auf dem Raum lag ja schon immer der Schallschutzzauber. Zu dämlich aber auch. Okay, dann blieb wohl wirklich nur noch das Warten.

Severus setzt sich auf einen der Stühle im Wohnzimmer. Wenn sie herauskamen, würde er schon mitkriegen, ob sie über den Trank sprachen. Er stützte seinen unsichtbaren Kopf in die ebenso unsichtbaren Hände und versuchte nicht vor Langeweile umzukommen, was bei fünf Stunden Wartezeit nicht einfach war.

Erst als der Sonnenuntergang nahte, hörte er wie Harry an der Tür zum Labor klopfte und ebenso, wie diese geöffnet wurde. Zu seiner Beruhigung verlief ab da alles wie in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie und sie stritten sich zu dritt darum ob Hermine oder Severus eine Zutat richtig vom Rezept abgelesen hatte.

Das war wieder mal ein Punkt, an dem er sich fragte, ob das hier vielleicht tatsächlich die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie war. Wäre das so, gäbe es kaum Hoffnung Hermine bei dieser Zeitreise zu retten.

Der Gedanke deprimierte ihn, wie immer, doch er würde nicht aufgeben. Niemals!

Leise verzog er sich und kehrte zu seiner Unterkunft zurück. Er beschloss ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor er noch ein Stück weiterreiste. Seine Kopfschmerzen und eine leichte Irritation über die Uhrzeit verrieten ihm, dass man auch von einer Zeitreise einen Jetlag bekommen konnte.

Diesmal nippte er umsichtiger Weise gleich am Trank für Traumlosen Schlaf und konnte so sicher sein, dass nichts und niemand ihn in den nächsten Stunden vom ausruhen abhalten würde. Als der Morgen anbrach war er dann auch schon längst wach und bereit einen weiteren Sprung nach vorn zu machen. Diesmal sollten es nahezu drei Monate sein, die er zu überspringen gedachte.

Er sah auf die Uhr und dann noch einmal in sein Notizheft und als er sich sicher war, begann er mit dem Drehen am Zeitumkehrer. 2133 Umdrehungen später schaffte er es gerade noch, sein Fläschchen mit dem Anti-Übelkeitstrank anzusetzen, bevor er sich wieder einmal übergab. Oh, wie er das hasste!

Der Trank half, nachdem er es nun geschafft hatte, ihn auch einzunehmen und er rappelte sich auf. Heute hatte er eine Menge vor und dazu gehörte unter anderem endlich mal wieder ein Vollbad zu nehmen. Er schlüpfte mit Robe und Tarnumhang bewaffnet aus der Tür und verschloss sie sorgfältig. In der Nähe des Waldrandes tarnte er sich und das war auch nötig, da nur Sekunden später Hagrid an ihm vorbeistampfte. Der Halbriese blickte zwar nicht nach links oder rechts, aber Severus wäre ihm trotzdem fast in die Arme gelaufen.

Nun weitaus vorsichtiger machte er sich auf den Weg zur Schule und genoss eine Viertelstunde später ein wunderbares Bad. Meine Güte, wie hatte ihm das gefehlt. Seine einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Körper in letzter Zeit sauber zu halten waren Zaubersprüche gewesen und die waren bei weitem nicht so entspannend wie ein Vollbad.

Als Severus aus der Wanne stieg waren seine Fingerkuppen bereits verschrumpelt und draußen stand die Sonne im Zenit. Er beeilte sich nicht sonderlich, zog sich in Ruhe um und war dankbar, dass Wäsche waschen als Zauberer so einfach war. Er hatte seine Kleidung vorhin eingeseift und spülte sie nun mit klarem Wasser aus, bevor er so lange Wärmezauber auf sie sprach, bis alles wieder trocken war.

Nachdem er noch aufgeräumt hatte, machte er einen Abstecher in sein Labor. Es war wunderbar zu wissen, dass er alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Sein jüngeres Ich brachte es sicher gerade wieder fertig Hermine zu vergraulen und da musste er nicht unbedingt zusehen. Das hatte ihm einmal gereicht.

Hermine musste er auch nicht nachlaufen, da er sehr genau wusste, wo sie sich in etwa zwölf Stunden aufhalten würde. Er hatte also Zeit, zur Abwechslung mal in Ruhe den einen oder anderen Trank herstellen zu können. Die leeren Fläschchen, die eine ganze Schublade seines Schreibtisches füllten kamen ihm gerade recht. Einige davon verwendete er für Stärkungstränke, andere wurden mit einer neuen Portion Anti-Übelkeitstrank befüllt und nicht zuletzt versorgte er sich mit weiten Portionen Vergessenstrank und Traumlosem Schlaf. Sein hoch entwickelter Verstand sagte ihm, dass er fest darauf vertrauen könnte, dass manches davon auf seiner Zeitreise noch benötigt werden würde.

Das Brauen machte ihm Spaß, doch es war auch anstrengend und schweißtreibend. Kaum acht Stunden nachdem er gebadet hatte, stand er deshalb unter der Dusche und wusch sich den Gestank nach Alraunen, Elfenflügeln, Stinktierlebern und vielen weiteren ekelhaften Zutaten ab.

Langsam aber sicher wurde es draußen dunkel und er wusste, dass Hermine nun auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bestimmungsort war. Er würde warten, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass Hermine im Bett des Gasthauses lag und eingeschlafen wäre. Erst dann würde er nachsehen, ob sie dort war.

Die Sonne ging draußen unter und Severus wusste, dass es nun Zeit zu gehen war, denn sein Doppelgänger würde bald im Schloss auftauchen und wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich selbst war, konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wann genau das geschah und ob er damals nicht auch vielleicht durch sein Labor gegangen war.

Zurück in der Hütte legte er sich noch ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr und erwachte erst wieder, als es fast schon vier Uhr morgens war. Schnell zog er sich seinen Tarnumhang über und apparierte vor Hermines Hotelzimmer. Mit einem gemurmelten „Alohomora" öffnete er die Tür und fand Hermine schlafend vor. Sie wälzte sich unruhig hin und her.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ging das Licht an und Hermine stand wild mit dem Zauberstab fuchteln da und beschwor ihn, sich zu zeigen. Völlig verwirrt stand er da und wusste vor lauter Schreck nicht was er tun sollte. Hatte sie denn in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen?

Hermine war mindestens ebenso verwirrt und erschrocken. Erst hatte sie das verräterische Plopp des Apparierens gehört und dann leises Gemurmel als sich die Tür öffnete. Nun hatte sie das Licht angemacht und statt Severus anschreien zu können, dass er verschwinden sollte, war er erst gar nicht da. Und auch sonst niemand. Das Zimmer war scheinbar leer und niemand reagierte, als sie schrie, er solle rauskommen und doch spürte sie intuitiv, dass da jemand war. Verdammt, das war doch Wahnsinn! Sie hatte Angst und zog sich in eine Ecke zurück, den Zauberstab immer noch in der erhobenen Hand.

Als ihr Rücken die Wand berührte wusste sie, dass sie nicht weiter ausweichen konnte, egal wer oder was sich noch in diesem Zimmer befand. Die Angst begann sie zu übermannen und die Verwandlung setzte ein. Hermine versuchte sich zu beherrschen, aber da half auch keine von Minervas Entspannungsübungen mehr. Sie verwandelte sich Stück für Stück.

Severus konnte sehen, was mit Hermine geschah und hatte nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Er konnte sie sich selbst überlassen und hoffen, dass es keine Verletzten gäbe oder aber er konnte sich ihr zeigen. Er entschied sich für die zweite Variante.

Mit einem Ruck riss er den Tarnumhang herunter und wartete, bis sie ihn wahrnahm. Dann eilte er mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, redete beruhigend auf sie ein und hoffte, dass die Verwandlung noch zu stoppen war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an, versuchte zu verstehen, was hier eigentlich geschah und ließ in dieser Zeit zu, dass er ihr half sich zu beruhigen.

Nach kaum drei Minuten war alles vorbei. Sie hatten noch kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und bevor Severus die Möglichkeit hatte, sie an sich zu drücken und ihre Gegenwart zu genießen, hatte sie sich schon aus seinen Armen gewunden und saß auf dem Bett. Ihr Atem ging noch immer schwer und er wusste, dass er sie jetzt nicht aufregen durfte. In Windeseile beschloss er den anderen Severus zu spielen. Den, der heute versucht hatte, ihr einen Vergessenstrank zu geben. Er würde die Zeitlinie stören, wenn er es tat, aber eigentlich hatte er das längst geschafft. Mein Gott, was sollte er bloß tun? Ihr schon wieder einen Vergessenstrank geben? Ja, wahrscheinlich musste er das am Ende, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür.

Lautlos setzte er sich neben sie, legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich. Er spürte keine Gegenwehr, nur ihren noch immer schwer gehenden Atem. „Hermine, es tut mir so leid. Ich habe Dich gesucht und wollte Dich ganz bestimmt nicht erschrecken. Bitte beruhig Dich."

Sie zog sich ein Stück von ihm zurück und er ließ es zu, wusste er doch, wie frisch die Wunde war, die er heute geschlagen hatte.

„Bitte geh wieder." war alles, was sie sagte.

„Nein, ich bin so froh, dass ich Dich gefunden habe, bitte lass es mich Dir erklären. Bitte!" Sein flehender Tonfall war untypisch für ihn und vielleicht bewirkte er, dass Hermine zuließ, dass er blieb. Vielleicht war es auch immer noch der Schock von zuvor, jedenfalls schwieg sie und ließ zu, dass er sprach. Er redete auf sie ein, wie ein Wasserfall. Sprach von alle den Dingen, die ihm in seiner Vergangenheit Harry und Albus mühsam aus der Nase gezogen hatten und die er Hermine erst in etwas zwei Monaten anvertrauen sollte.

Längst war ihm klar, dass er diesen Einschnitt in die Zeitlinie korrigieren musste, aber er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie hier saß und sich an ihrem Geburtstag die Augen ausheulte. Er hatte beschlossen sie zumindest für heute Nacht zu trösten und ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Ohne Unterlass sprach er, bis ein Finger seinen Mund berührte. Hermine kam näher und küsste ihn kurz und sanft. „Ich weiß das alles, aber ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Ich weiß eigentlich, dass Du es mir zuliebe getan hast und auch, dass es nicht war, um mich loszuwerden, aber ich kann das nicht."

Schweigend saßen sie beide da und sahen sich in die Augen, bevor Hermine nach ein paar Minuten fort fuhr. „Ich kann nicht mit Dir zusammenleben, wenn alles so aussichtslos ist und Du dann auch noch die ganze Zeit über das Gefühl hast, mein Leben in Ordnung bringen zu müssen. Ich bin Dir nicht böse wegen vorhin, noch nicht einmal wegen der Sache mit den Zaubertränken, aber ich möchte, dass Du gehst. Ich brauche Zeit für mich. Mit vielem, was Du gesagt hast, lagst Du unbewusst ganz richtig und ich werde versuchen, genau das zu tun, was Du für mich vorgesehen hattest. Ich werde wie ein Muggel leben und versuchen meinen Schulabschluss zu machen. Ich brauche ein eigenes Leben. Eines ohne die ständige Gefahr von Voldemort oder die Angst, dass ich mich verwandele. Vielleicht wäre es besser diesen Antimagie-Trank einzunehmen, dann hört wenigstens das mit den ungewollten Verwandlungen auf."

Alles was er sagte war „Schick mich jetzt nicht weg, Hermine. Ich lass nicht zu, dass Du an Deinem Geburtstag hier allein und weinend im Bett liegst." Eine Diskussion mit ihr zu führen, die sie eh wieder vergessen musste, wäre sinnlos gewesen. Er schob sich den Mantel von den Schultern und zog auch das darunter liegende Hemd aus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihr oder ihm legte er sich ins Bett und deckte sich zu. Dann hob er die Bettdecke an und deutete ihr, sich neben ihn zu legen. Zu seinem Erstaunen löschte sie das Licht und tat es.

Dicht aneinandergelehnt lagen sie da und lauschten dem Atem des anderen. Keiner sprach. Severus legte sanft seine Arme um sie und als Antwort strich sie ihm über eine Wange und lehnte die Stirn an seine Brust.

Er gab ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar und flüsterte leise. „Ich liebe Dich und irgendwann werde ich Dir das wieder sagen und mich nicht von Dir wegschicken lassen." Bald darauf schlief Hermine in seinen Armen ein. Severus hingegen lag mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr und genoss jede Sekunde, die er sie ihm Arm halten durfte. Er war nicht müde, aber selbst wenn er es gewesen wäre, hätte er sich gezwungen munter zu bleiben, weil er sie spüren wollte. Ihre Locken, die sein Kinn kitzelten, ihr Bauch, der sich an seinen presste, die schlanken Beine, die sich mit seinen verhakt hatten, die angenehme Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging, einfach jedes Detail.

TBC


	34. Umzug

**34. Umzug**

Immer wieder flüsterte Severus der schlafenden Hermine zu, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sicher er war, dass er sie retten würde. Zwei Stunden später jedoch stand er auf. Voller Widerwillen zog er eines der Fläschchen mit dem Vergessenstrank aus einem Mantel und setzte sich dann neben sie. Vorsichtig und Schluck für Schluck flösste er ihr den Trank ein sprach dann die erforderliche Zauberformel, zog sich den Tarnumhang über und wollte apparieren, doch er konnte es nicht. Zumindest nicht, bevor er noch einmal an ihr Bett getreten und sie geküsst hatte. In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Vielleicht würde er ihre Lippen nie wieder auf seinen spüren, doch so durfte er nicht denken. Leise ging er hinaus auf den Flur und apparierte von dort.

Hermine erwachte von eben diesem Geräusch. Sie schaltete das Licht ein und sah sich um. Das Zimmer war leer. Wer hätte auch da sein sollen? Sie hatte gestern Severus verlassen, weil er sie nicht mehr wollte und die Rückkehr in die Muggelwelt ihre einzige Option war. Sie hatte ihm und der gesamten Zauberwelt den Rücken gekehrt und lag nun an dem Tag, der ihr in der Zauberwelt die Volljährigkeit brachte, hier allein in einem Hotelzimmer und fühlte sich von aller Welt verlassen.

Und doch, es war verwunderlich, träumte sie in der ersten Nacht nach diesem Dilemma, von ihm, von Severus, der ihr immer und immer wieder sagte, dass er sie liebte.

Ein völlig aufgelöster Zaubertränkemeister ging durch den Verbotenen Wald zu seiner Hütte. Er war nur bis zum Rand von Hogsmeade appariert, um noch ein paar Minuten von der kühlen Morgenluft sein Gehirn frei blasen zu lassen.

Es setzte Severus zu, seine Frau dort allein in einem Hotelzimmer zurücklassen zu müssen und mindestens genau so schwer war es gewesen, schon wieder einen Vergessenszauber auf sie zu legen. Er ertrug das bald nicht mehr. Sie immer wieder zu sehen und auf die eine oder andere Art stets wieder zu verlieren, war zu schmerzhaft für ihn. Fast konnte er leichter mit dem Gedanken umgehen, dass er sie endgültig verloren hatte. Er konnte sich das einfach nicht mehr länger antun und würde nur noch einen einzigen Zeitsprung machen. Vielleicht zwei, wenn es unumgänglich wäre.

Sein Ziel war die Zeit nach Voldemorts Tod. Er würde dorthin reisen und wenn alles glatt ginge würde er zusehen, dass er Hermines Mörder fand und es beenden. Es machte ihn psychisch fertig, seit Wochen, die ihm eher wie Jahre vorkamen, immer nur ein Außenstehender, ein Beobachter zu sein. Seltsamer Weise hatte ihm das zuvor nicht im Geringsten etwas ausgemacht, aber so änderten sich die Zeiten. Schließlich war er auch jahrelang ohne Liebe ausgekommen und nun zerbrach er fast daran. Das Schicksal ging schon manchmal seltsame Weg um einem zu zeigen, was man brauchte und wen oder was man in seinem Leben vermissen würde.

Zurzeit vermisste er sogar die Möglichkeit mit seinen Kollegen ein Gespräch zu führen oder ein paar Schüler anzuschreien. Sicher war das nicht das Wichtigste auf der Welt für ihn, aber ohne Zweifel würde es seine Nerven beruhigen, würde er es jetzt tun können.

Endlich war er an der Hütte angekommen und zündete nun gleich ein Feuer an. Die Arbeit zerstreute seine Gedanken an all die Dinge, die ihm fehlten. Als es halbwegs warm war machte er ein kleines Frühstück und suchte dann in seinen Notizen nach der Stelle und dem Ort, wo er am besten ankam, wenn er gleichzeitig die Zeitlinie überprüfen und Hermine retten wollte. Es war nicht einfach und dauerte einige Zeit, aber dann einigte er sich mit sich selbst, dass er wohl am ehesten nach der Schlacht im Grimmauldplace oder im Krankenflügel feststellen konnte, ob die Zeitlinie akkurat verlief.

Bis dahin waren es genau 70 Tage, also 1680 Stunden, wenn er am Nachmittag den Zeitumkehrer benutzen würde. Bis dahin wollte er noch etwas schlafen und sich vor allem noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, ob er nicht doch besser erst zur Versöhnung von sich selbst und Hermine nach vorn springen sollte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er immer wieder, so oft er auch auftauchte. Er würde es in keinen Fall ertrage zu sehen, wie sie miteinander schliefen. Entweder würde er weinend zusammenbrechen oder sich selbst aus Eifersucht erwürgen. Beides schien ihm nicht gerade erstrebenswert und so blieb es dabei, dass er 70 Tage nach vorn springen wollte.

Diesmal nahm er den Anti-Übelkeitstrank schon vor dem Sprung, in der Hoffnung, dass er durch die Zeitreise nicht seine Wirkung verlöre. Es half. Er landete wohlbehalten am Nachmittag des 27. Dezembers. Zumindest nahm er das an und vermutlich verhielt es sich auch so.

Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zur Schule und direkt zur Krankenstation. Es war ein Leichtes getarnt gemeinsam mit Harry und sich selbst hineinzugelangen und zu sehen, beziehungsweise zu hören, wie es den Verletzten ging. Nichts wich von dem ab, was er kannte. Fast hätte er vor Freude darüber in die Hände geklatscht, aber im letzten Moment wurde ihm die Gefahr der Entdeckung bewusst und er schlich wieder hinaus.

Von nun an würde er keine Zeitsprünge mehr machen. Auf keinen Fall! Er begab sich auf direktem Weg zum Grimmauldplace 12 und wartete davor, dass Harry und er selbst zurückkamen. Nur so war es ihm möglich hineinzugelangen. Er hatte vor, seine Zelte hier vorübergehend aufzuschlagen. Es war ideal. Das Haus hatte so viele Zimmer, dass es nicht auffiele, wenn ein weiters davon benutzt wurde. Essen und Trinken stellte kein Problem dar, da so viele Personen hier derzeit ein und ausgingen, dass fehlende Nahrungsmittel nicht auffallen würden. Außerdem gab ihm diese neue Unterkunft den Vorteil, dass er für die nächsten Tage immer wieder nach Hermine schauen konnte, ohne sie suchen zu müssen.

Endlich tauchte er selbst mit Harry an seiner Seite vor dem Haus auf und er konnte hinein. Niemand bemerkte ihn und er schlich leise nach oben, wohl darauf bedacht, keine Treppenstufe zum Quietschen zu bringen.

Im zweiten Stock angekommen stellte er fest, dass sehr viele der Zimmer von Ordensmitgliedern belegt waren. Mein Gott, so voll war ihm das Haus damals gar nicht vorgekommen. Nun, es war egal. Im dritten Stock hatte er Glück. Hier fand er nur ein einziges belegtes Zimmer und in dem schien Harry zu wohnen.

Severus ging den Flur hinunter und öffnete die letzte Tür. Der Raum war stickig und staubig, wie alle diese Räume, die seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr benutzt wurden, aber einige Zaubersprüche und ein geöffnetes Fenster später, war es schon weitaus wohnlicher und Severus schickte ein Dankesgebet an den Himmel, dass er nun nicht mehr auf dem Boden einer zugigen Hütte schlafen musste.

Er verschloss die Tür magisch und legte einen Stillezauber auf den Raum, damit er keine Angst haben musste, entdeckt zu werden. Dann begann er die Taschen seines Umhangs auszuräumen. In einer Ecke stand ein Nachttisch, den er sogleich in einen größeren Schrank verwandelte. Alle Tränke, die er bisher mit sich herumgetragen hatte, mit Ausnahme eines Vergessenstrankes, verstaute er darin, ebenso wie den Blutstein, den Dolch und die gesammelten Werke zu Zeitreisen und den alten Artefakten der Medaillenmagie.

Anschließend hing er den Tarnmantel und seinen Umhang hinein und legte einen Zauber darauf, der dafür sorgte, dass nur er selbst den Schrank öffnen konnte.

Danach ließ er sich endlich auf dem Bett nieder und genoss es regelrecht die Federn des Bettes quietschen zuhören. Er zauberte leise, angenehme Musik herbei und entspannte sich, bis er wieder einmal mitten am Tag einschlief.


	35. Albträume

**35. Albträume**

Die Folge seines frühen Einschlafens war, dass Severus Snape mitten in der Nacht munter wurde und keine Möglichkeit mehr sah, wieder einzuschlafen. Die Zeitreisen der letzten Tage hatten seinen Schlafrhythmus so sehr beeinflusst, dass ihm angst und bange war, ob er das jemals wieder in den Griff bekam. Nun, egal, er war putzmunter und das war nicht zu ändern. Natürlich hätte er Traumlosen Schlaf trinken können, aber da der Trank auf lange Sicht hin abhängig machte, tat er es nicht. Als trockener Säufer hatte er zumindest eine Lehre aus dieser Zeit gezogen. Niemals mehr einnehmen, von etwas, das den Verstand ausschaltet, als unbedingt nötig ist.

Einige Zeit lang quälte er sich in den Versuch doch wieder einzuschlafen, aber letztlich gab er es auf und machte Licht. Er sah sich genauer in dem kleinen Raum um, aber da der nicht mehr als ein Landschaftsbild und die Möbel enthielt, wurde ihm bald schrecklich langweilig.

Das war schlimmer, als in seiner Hütte. Da hatte er einen Zeitsprung gemacht, wenn es nichts mehr zu tun gab, oder er hatte Notizen gelesen. Hier saß er rum und war zum Nichtstun verdammt.

Halt, Moment mal! Lesen! Das war die Idee! Auch in diesem alten Haus gab es eine recht gut sortierte Bibliothek. Er würde also in den nächsten Wochen doch nicht vor Langeweile sterben müssen.

Er zog sich an und tarnte sich, bevor er hinaus in den Korridor trat und von dort durchs ganze Haus schlich. Es war finster und auch, wenn eigentlich alle schlafen sollten, so traute er sich doch nicht, Lumos auszusprechen. Als zu groß empfand er die Gefahr, dass jemand den Lichtschein unter der Tür hindurch wahrnehmen konnte.

So machte er denn im Dunklen einen kleinen Schritt nach dem anderen, tastete sich an den Wänden entlang und hoffte stets, nicht auf eine knarrende Diele oder ein loses Brett zu treten, oder irgend etwas versehentlich umzustoßen.

Ein gelegentliches Knarren war nicht völlig zu vermeiden, doch ansonsten hielten sich die Geräusche, welche er verursachte, durchaus in Grenzen. Es kam ihm wie ein Wunder vor, dass er zwanzig Minuten später tatsächlich die Bibliothek fand. Hier getraute er sich dann auch endlich Licht herbeizuzaubern.

Die Bücherreihen waren bei weitem nicht so endlos lang wie in Hogwarts oder in seiner eigenen Bibliothek, aber sie würden ausreichen, damit er die Tage und Nächte, in denen er nichts zu tun haben würde, überstehen konnte. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand leuchtete er einen Buchrücken nach dem anderen ab und hatte schnell einen ganzen Arm voll Literatur. Er verkleinerte die Bücher auf eine handliche Größe und steckte sie ein, suchte weitere und stellte dann fest, dass 30 Bücher selbst für ihn vorerst ausreichend sein sollten.

Auf dem Rückweg war er mutiger und ließ zumindest bis er bei den Schlafzimmern ankam, das Licht brennen. Dann schlich er wieder die Treppen hinauf in den dritten Stock. So lautlos wie er sich jetzt bewegte, kam er sich wie ein Einbrecher vor und lauschte auch wie ein eben solcher nach jedem verräterischen Geräusch, doch es herrschte im ganzen Haus Stille, bis auf gelegentliche Schnarcher. Erst als er an Harrys Zimmer vorbeikam hörte er auf einmal etwas. Es war nicht laut. Eher ein Gemurmel. Der Junge schien im Schlaf zu reden.

Severus blieb stehen. Auch wenn es ihm auf eine verdrehte Weise falsch vorkam, lauschte er, was Harry so von sich gab. Immer wieder schwoll seine Stimme an und ab und mit jedem Mal verstand Severus etwas mehr. Harry schien einen Albtraum zu haben, denn er hörte mehrmals Sätze wie „Nein, das kann ich nicht tun." und „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen.".

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück in seinen Raum. Der Junge hatte ganz sicher Albträume. Wer hätte die auch nicht gehabt, wenn er erst vor wenigen Tagen den Dunklen Lord besiegt hätte. Ein bisschen tat Harry ihm leid. Wenn es kein unzumutbarer Eingriff in die Zeitlinie gewesen wäre, hätte er ihm eine Portion Traumlosen Schlaf verabreicht, doch so blieb ihm nur der fromme Wunsch, die nächste Nacht möge für ihn besser werden.

Mit den nun wieder normalgroßen Büchern ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder und begann zu lesen. Bei einigen der Werke hatte der Titel mehr versprochen, als das jeweilige Buch hergab und so waren es schnell nur noch 10 Bücher, die er wirklich lesen würde. Gerade, als er ein paar Seiten einer Abhandlung über Geburtshilfetränke gelesen hatte, meldete sich sein Magen. Es war nicht verwunderlich. Wenn er genau nachdachte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wann er zuletzt gegessen hatte. Da half alles nichts. Eine weitere Wanderung durch das nächtliche Haus war unumgänglich. Nun, besser jetzt, als am Tage.

Er zog sich erneut den Tarnumhang über und wollte gerade die Treppe hinab, als er aus Harrys Zimmer einen leisen Aufschrei hörte. Jetzt reichte es, wenn der Junge so litt, würde er ihm den Zaubertrank geben, ob das nun die Zeitlinie verletzte oder nicht.

Er eilte zurück in sein Zimmer, nahm den Trank aus dem Schrank heraus und betrat leise Harrys Zimmer. Zu seinem Entsetzten kniete dieser auf dem Fußboden, wippte mit dem Oberkörper hin und her und flüsterte nun immer wieder vor sich hin „Nein, … kann das nicht tun, ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. … ein Freund für mich."

Für einige Sekunden stand Severus wie angewurzelt da und beobachtete das merkwürdige Schauspiel. Wahrscheinlich schlafwandelte Harry, aber so etwas hatte er wirklich noch nicht erlebt. Sehr seltsam! Vorsichtig schob er sich wieder in Richtung der Tür, als er versehentlich ein lautes Knarren verursachte.

Harry fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen herum. Severus stand still und betet, dass er nicht schon wieder einen Vergessenstrank würde verabreichen müssen. Harry zauberte Licht herbei und seine Stimme war dabei ungewohnt scharf. Mit immer skeptischerem Blick sah der Zaubertränkemeister seinen Schüler an. Irgendetwas war hier sehr seltsam. Wenn das Schlafwandeln war, dann hieße er nicht mehr Severus Snape! Harry war definitiv wach. Aber wenn das so war, mit wem hatte er sich dann unterhalten? War noch jemand hier, genauso unsichtbar, wie er selbst? War Harry vielleicht durchgedreht? Nein, halt, an so etwas würde er sich schließlich erinnern können.

Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als Harry weiter auf ihn zukam, mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herumfuchtelte, wie er es selten bei jemandem gesehen hatte und dann genau vor ihm stehen blieb.

Er schien etwas wahrzunehmen, denn er schnupperte. Vermutlich rochen Severus Sachen noch nach den Kräutern beim Tränkebrauen. Er verfluchte sich dafür, sie nicht noch einmal danach gereinigt zu haben.

Immer näher und näher kam Harry und zeigte nun genau auf ihn. In einer rein instinktiven Handlung duckte Severus sich im nächsten Moment und das war gut so. Harry hatte doch tatsächlich einen Crucio auf ihn legen wollen. Severus blieb stimm da hocken, wo er war und konnte nicht mehr tun, als zu hoffen, dass nicht noch mehr Flüche folgen würden. Er konnte schlecht mit Harry ein Duell ausfechten. Zum einen, weil er eigentlich zu den Guten gehörte, was jedoch die Frage aufwarf, was hier eigentlich gerade geschah. Zum anderen konnte er das nicht tun, weil er ziemlich wahrscheinlich unterliegen würde. Wer mit Voldemort fertig wurde, konnte mit jedem anderen fertig werden. Dieses Risiko konnte Severus nicht eingehen.

Wieder wurden seine Grübeleien unterbrochen, doch diesmal, weil Harry sprach. „Giftmischer, komm raus, ich habe gerochen, dass Du hier bist und der nächste Fluch wird Dich erwischen!" Im nächsten Moment jedoch erschlaffte Harrys Körper und sackte einfach in sich zusammen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen fuhr Severus hoch und rannte durch die halboffene Tür. Das konnte doch nicht war sein! Niemals konnte das stimmen! Irgendwas war hier faul. Er sprintete in sein Zimmer und verschloss es nicht nur, sondern legte auch mehrfache Schutzzauber auf sämtliche Wände und die Tür.

Was er gerade gehört und gesehen hatte, war entweder die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts gewesen oder eine verdammt gute Imitation davon!

TBC


	36. Rückkehr?

**36. Rückkehr?**

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Severus sich so weit von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, dass der eine oder andere klare Gedanke durch das restliche Chaos in seinem Kopf drang.

Was immer das auch gerade gewesen war, es konnte sich nicht um Voldemort handeln. Der war tot und daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte es damals selbst überprüft. Seinen Körper oder besser das, was davon noch übrig war, hatte man verbrannt und niemand konnte danach wieder auferstehen.

Von innerer Unruhe getrieben wanderte Severus durch den kleinen Raum, stampfte vor sich hin und fingerte immer wieder mit fahrigen Bewegungen an seinen Haaren herum. Das hier konnte nicht real sein. Unmöglich!

Und wenn es doch real war? Was dann? Hieß es etwa, dass Voldemort doch irgendwie noch lebte? Dass er Harry übernommen hatte? Oder war es doch nur ein schlechter Albtraum, der Harry zum Schlafwandeln getrieben hatte?

Verdammt noch mal! Bei allen guten Göttern, an die er eigentlich nicht glaubte, hatte das denn alles nie ein Ende? Reichte es denn nicht Voldemort einmal zu töten?

Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Jetzt konnte er doch sowieso nichts tun, außer nachzudenken und zu versuchen aus den Ereignissen einen halbwegs vernünftigen Schluss zu ziehen.

Das dauerte jedoch viel länger als erwartet und wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann waren seine Schlüsse weder komplett logisch, noch erklärten sie, was vor seinen Augen geschehen war. Er redete sich immer wieder ein, Harry wäre nur geschlafwandelt, aber in diesem Fall gab es keine logische Erklärung für die Tatsache, dass er Severus mit Giftmischer angesprochen hatte. Kein lebender Mensch auf der ganzen Welt, mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Albus, wusste, wie Voldemort ihn angesprochen hatte. Er hatte es niemandem erzählt, nicht einmal Hermine. Es hatte einfach keinen Grund dafür gegeben.

Severus ließ sich nach hinten aufs Bett kippen und starrte an die Decke. Die Fläche aus verdreckte Weiß half seinen Kopf so weit zu leeren, dass er in der Lage war die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass der Dunkle Lord mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ein paar Räume weiter auf dem Boden lag.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und straffte die Schultern. Was auch immer hier geschah und noch geschehen würde, für ihn gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste Harry beschatten. Das war zwar aus verschiedenen Gründen ein äußerst unerfreulicher Gedanke, aber es musste getan werden. Unerfreulich war es vor allem auf Grund der Gefahr, die von ihm ausging, wenn er wirklich Voldemort war. Unerfreulich war es aber auch, falls Severus hier einem Gespenst hinterher jagte. Trotzdem war es unvermeidbar.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis Severus sich so weit im Griff hatte, dass er wieder ein Buch in die Hand nehmen konnte. Es brachte ja nichts, sich die ganze Zeit jetzt nur Gedanken über Harry/ Voldemort zu machen, so lange er nichts Genaueres wusste. Doch das Buch, welches er in der Hand hielt lenkte ihn auch nicht ab. Im Gegenteil, er las wieder und wieder die gleiche Zeile, bis die Buchstaben zu schwarzen Punkten verschwammen und er quasi durch das Buch hindurch starrte.

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer weiter um die schier unglaubliche Entdeckung und erst als die Sonne bereits hoch am Himmel stand konnte er sich aus seiner Starre lösen.

Das Haus war zum Leben erwacht. Die meisten der Ordensmitglieder würden sich in den nächsten Tagen in ihre privaten Häuser zurückziehen und der Grimmauldplace würde sich nach und nach leeren. Auch Harry würde heute abreisen und Severus musste mit ihm mit. Er erhob sich, räumte die am Vortag sorgfältig eingeordneten Unterlagen, Tränke und Kleidungsstücke, wieder aus und schlich, versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang, hinunter in die Eingangshalle.

Dort würde er die beste Position haben, um zu sehen, wenn Harry ging. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich an die Wand und hielt den Atem an, als gleich darauf Remus dicht an ihm vorbei ging. Auf Harry musste er nicht lange warten, denn der kam nach knapp einer halben Stunde direkt auf ihn zu. Wieder wagte sich Severus nicht zu atmen, doch der Moment ging vorüber und Harry ging an ihm vorbei weiter auf die Tür zu. Diesmal schien er nicht zu wissen, dass er beschattet wurde. Severus rannte los und schaffte es gerade noch durch die Tür, bevor diese sich schloss. Draußen war alles leer. Harry war bereits weg. Zum Glück musste er nicht raten, wo sich der Junge befand. Er war nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, zumindest hoffte Severus das.

Er behielt Recht, doch um das festzustellen, brauchte er beinahe den restlichen Tag. Natürlich gelang es ihm, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, unbemerkt nach Hogwarts zu kommen und sogar vor den Gemeinschaftsraum gelangte er ohne Probleme, aber er konnte sich wohl kaum vor die fette Dame stellen und sie bitten ihm Zugang zu Gryffindor-Terretorium zu gewähren. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als auf der Treppe zu hocken und darauf zu warten, dass Harry wieder herauskam.

Die nächsten Stunden und Tage vergingen schleichend langsam. Severus observierte Harry Tag und Nacht. Er schlief im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und schlich Harry selbst dann hinterher, wenn er sich nur zum Essen begab. Er folgte ihm auf die Krankenstation, wenn er Albus, Minerva und die anderen Verletzten besuchte, er duckte sich vor den Eulen, die Unmengen an Fanpost anschleppten, doch nichts, aber auch gar nichts deutete darauf hin, dass Harry nicht war, was und wer er zu sein schien.

Fast wollte Severus das ganze schon als Einbildung oder Albtraum abtun, aber etwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er wusste, was dem Dunklen Lord alles zuzutrauen war. Also ließ er nicht von Harry ab und folgte ihm weiterhin aufmerksam.

Auf Grund der Unmengen an Fanpost, die sich inzwischen im Gemeinschaftsraum stapelten, konnte Severus inzwischen nicht mehr dort schlafen und war auf den Mädchenschlafsaal ausgewichen, froh, dass er als Lehrer Zugang zu diesen Räumen hatte. Sein Schlaf war unruhig. Selbst wenn er ruhte lauschte er noch auf ungewöhnliche Geräusche und Stimmen. Doch auch die nächsten Nächte verliefen ruhig und ungestört.

Erst am zweiten Januar, eine Woche nachdem Severus fast neuerlich die Begegnung mit einem Crucio gemacht hatte, vernahm er im Jungenschlafsaal wieder Harrys Stimme. Innerlich betete er, Harry möge nur Selbstgespräche im Schlaf führen, aber eigentlich wusste er sehr genau, dass dem nicht so war.

Diesmal war Severus nicht so dumm, den Raum zu betreten. Das war zwar auch keine Garantie dafür, dass er nicht entdeckt würde, aber an der Tür zu lauschen schien ihm in jedem Fall sicherer. Was er hörte bestätigte seinen Verdacht.

„... wie ihr wünscht, Mylord."

Immer wieder vernahm er das Wort, dass er so oft und in den letzten Jahren mit solch einer Abscheu ausgesprochen hatte: Mylord. Er zog sich zurück. Er wusste jetzt, dass es sich sicher nicht um Albträume handelte. Das war alles, was er hier erfahren konnte. Jetzt musste er nachdenken, was dies bedeutete.

Nicht, dass er nicht auch die ganze letzte Woche schon gegrübelt hätte, aber da waren die Hinweise noch zu ungenau gewesen. Indem Harry den Dunklen Lord ansprach, als wäre er bei ihm, hatte er Severus verraten, dass er entweder besessen von Voldemorts Seele war oder aber unter einem Imperius stand. Beides war unerfreulich, denn es bedeutete auf nicht zu leugnende Art, dass Tom Riddle noch immer nicht endgültig besiegt war.

TBC


	37. Des Rätsels Lösung

**37. Des Rätsels Lösung**

Severus hatte baldmöglichs die Gryffindor-Räume verlassen und war in seine Hütte zurückgekehrt. Dort gab es zwar auch nichts, was er brauchte, aber zumindest würde er ruhiger schlafen können, wenn er nicht in der Nähe des Unnennbaren war und auch sein Verstand konnte dort einfach besser arbeiten.

Tatsächlich begann er nach und nach Thesen zu entwickeln, wie es zu dieser Art der Übernahme Harrys' gekommen war. Stundenlang lief er in seiner Hütte hin und her, wälzte sich im Schlaf herum und blätterte immer wieder in seinem Notizbuch, als ob ihm das mehr verraten könnte, als seine eigene Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse, die für ihn ja kaum einmal ein paar Wochen alt waren.

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis er sich mit der Tatsache von Voldemorts Rückkehr arrangiert hatte und es dauerte noch länger, bis er endlich begriff, was hier ablief.

Während im Hauptquartier seinem nun nur noch unwesentlich jüngerem Ich der Merlinorden erster Klasse verliehen wurde und er anschließend Hermine heiratete, saß der durch die Zeit gereiste Severus in seiner Hütte, raufte sich die Haare und schalt sich, weil er nicht viel eher darauf gekommen war.

Er selbst war es, der beobachtet hatte, wie Harry den Zauberstab Voldemorts an sich nahm. Auch damals hatte er sich gefragt, ob das klug war, doch er gönnte Harry seinen Pfand und hatte so niemals mit ihm darüber gesprochen.

Nun vermutete er, dass Voldemort einen Teil seiner Seele in diesem Zauberstab eingelagert hatte. Entsprach dies den Tatsachen war dieser das größte schwarzmagische Objekt auf dem Planeten. Und nur so konnte es sein. Nur so war zu erklären, warum Harry ihn Giftmischer genannt hatte. Zwar war ihm noch nicht ganz klar, warum der Schwarzmagier Harry erst nach einer Woche wieder übernommen hatte, doch das sollte nicht sein dringendstes Problem sein.

Er ahnte inzwischen, dass Harry für Hermines Vergiftung verantwortlich war, doch noch war ihm nicht klar, wann und wie es geschah. Rein theoretisch konnte es bereits geschehen sein, denn es gab Gifte, die sehr langsam oder gar zeitverzögert wirkten. Verdammt! Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. Warum musste so etwas immer wieder geschehen? Konnte denn nicht einmal etwas in seinem Leben glatt laufen? Nicht einmal diese verdammte Zeitreise?

Wieder und wieder durchquerte er den Raum, grübelte, was er mit seinem neu erworbenen Wissen tun sollte und letztlich, wie er Harry den Zauberstab wegnehmen konnte, ohne selbst Gefahr zu laufen, von Voldemort übernommen zu werden.

Zu diesen Problemen gesellte sich ein weiteres hinzu. Harrys eigener Zauberstab sah haargenau so aus, wie der von Voldemort. Wenn, dann würde er ihm beide abnehmen müssen und das war wirklich nicht so leicht, nicht einmal mit einem Tarnumhang.

Während Harry auf Severus Hochzeit tanzte, als ob nichts geschehen sei, beschloss Severus den Schwarzmagier so bald wie möglich zu stellen. Er wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr geben, Hermine etwas anzutun. Wenn es nötig wäre, würde er dafür sogar Harry opfern, obwohl ihm dieser Gedanke äußerst zuwider war.

Noch in dieser Nacht begab er sich zum Grimmauldplace und wohnte dort seiner eigenen Hochzeitsfeier bei. Die Gäste schliefen alle in den von seinem anderen Ich und Hermine vorbreiteten Betten und Severus fiel ein, dass trotzt allem die hinterste Kammer im dritten Stock unbelegt war. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er sich keinerlei Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber Hermine und er hatten alle anderen Zimmer größer gezaubert und mit mehr Betten versehen, nur dieses nicht. Er lächelte, denn er war „Opfer" seines eigenen Abwehrzaubers geworden.

Die Nacht verbrachte er in der Kammer, die er bereits kannte. Diesmal räumte er seine Sachen aber gar nicht erst ein, sondern bereitete sich seelisch und moralisch darauf vor, ab morgen Harry ständig zu verfolgen und ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu entwaffnen.

Das war jedoch gar nicht so leicht, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Zum einen wuselten im Haus an diesem Tag so viele Leute herum, dass er Harry vermutlich gar nicht finden könnte, und zum anderen musste er ständig Angst haben angerempelt und entdeckt zu werden. Das war ihm dann doch zu riskant und er zog sich solange zurück, bis der größte Ansturm auf die Badezimmer und die Küche überstanden waren. Dann begab er sich nach unten und wartete da, um wieder einmal Harry aufzulauern. Nach drei Stunden gab er es auf und durchsuchte das Haus nach ihm, zumindest an den Stellen, wo das unauffällig möglich war.

Er fand ihn nicht und war sofort beunruhigt, doch es war wahrscheinlich, dass er schon am Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Severus beschloss es ihm gleichzutun. In Hogwarts dauerte es jedoch auch bis zum nächsten Tag, bis Severus den Gesuchten wieder zu sehen bekam.

Der Tarnumhang verhinderte wieder einmal den freien Zugang zu den Gryffindorräumen und so musste er warten, bis Harry sich entschloss, gemeinsam mit Ron zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Ron! Verdammt, an den hatte er ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Ginny Weasley war zwar jetzt auch wieder hier und auch andere Schüler würden in den nächsten Tagen hier eintreffen, aber Ron war der einzige, der Harry fast nie von der Seite wich. Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut!

Statt die beiden in die Große Halle zu verfolgen begab sich Severus in die Küche und stibitzte ein wenig vom Essen. Den Hauselfen schien es nicht weiter aufzufallen und so wurde er mutiger und versorgte sich gleich für den Rest des Tages. Die jungen Gryffindors hatten ihr Mahl noch immer nicht beendet, als er wieder nach oben kam und in die Halle huschte.

An diesem und auch am nächsten Tag war ihm das Glück nicht hold. Es gab absolut keine Gelegenheit Harry allein abzupassen, ihn zu entwaffnen und sein Gedächtnis anschließend zu manipulieren. Als drei Tage später die restlichen Schüler nach und nach wieder eintrudelten, wurde es noch schwieriger. Wo auch immer Harry nun hinging, gab es kleine und große Fans, die ein Foto von ihm wollten, die Erzählung, wie es gewesen war oder die sich einfach nur in seiner Nähe aufhalten wollten.

Er musste ihm zu Gute halten, dass man ihm durchaus ansah, wie unwohl er sich dabei fühlte. Am zweiten Schultag ertrug er es noch tapfer, aber danach sagte er jedem seiner neuen „Freunde", er habe nichts mehr zu erzählen und brauche Ruhe.

Puh, nachdem Severus in den letzten Tagen beinahe verzweifelt war, gab ihm das neue Hoffnung. Er wusste, dass ihm nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit blieb. Hermine und er würden bald von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurückkommen und danach hatte es nicht mehr lang gedauert, bis sie auf der Krankenstation gelandet war.

Es dauerte jedoch noch fast eineinhalb Wochen, bis Severus das erste Mal eine Gelegenheit sah, Harry allein vor sich zu haben, doch er war so perplex, dass der Junge einmal nicht umlagert wurde, dass die Situation sich bereits wieder geändert hatte, bis er seine Möglichkeiten erkannte. Er beschloss, dass ihm dies nicht noch einmal passieren durfte.

Ab diesem Moment war Severus sehr viel aufmerksamer, doch es schien ihm nichts zu nützen. Nie war er allein mit Harry, nie ergab sich eine weitere Gelegenheit, ihn unauffällig zu entwaffnen. Einige Male überlegte er sogar auch Ron einfach mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu belegen, aber er zwang sich, solange es noch die Möglichkeit gab, Harry allein zu erwischen, es nicht zu tun.

Erst als Harry die Einladung eines unwesentlich jüngeren Ichs nach Snape-Manor annahm, begriff Severus wie wenig Zeit ihm eigentlich noch blieb. In drei Tagen würde Hermine vermutlich das Gift verabreicht bekommen und wenn er nicht bald eine Möglichkeit fand, Potter zu entwaffnen und diesen verdammten Zauberstab von Voldemort in seine Hände zu bekommen, würde es schief gehen und Hermine erneut sterben.

TBC


	38. Böse Überraschung

**38. Böse Überraschung**

Doch es ging nicht schief, zumindest nicht gleich, denn der Zufall kam Severus zur Hilfe. Er folgte Harry wieder einmal auf Schritt und Tritt, als sich Ron nach dem Besuch bei Hermine, plötzlich verabschiedete. Harry nickte ihm nur zu und atmete tief aus. „Endlich mal wieder allein." Ja, so etwas in der Art dachte Severus auch gerade.

Harry beschleunigte plötzlich seine Schritte und Severus hatte beinahe Schwierigkeiten lautlos mitzukommen. Doch nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass Harry das Schloss durchs große Portal verlassen wollte, nahm er einfach eine Abkürzung und war bereits draußen, bevor Harry auch nur die Türklinke berührte.

Es kam Severus sehr recht, dass sie in Richtung des Sees gingen. Dort war es einsam und niemand konnte sich ihnen ungesehen nähern. Außerdem war Harry leicht zu verfolgen, da seine Spuren die einzigen im frisch gefallenen Schnee waren. Er selbst versuchte mit einigem Abstand in Harrys Fußspuren zu laufen.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Harry anhielt und die Arme vor der Brust überkreuzte. Severus glaubte, dass er grübelte und blieb ein Stück zurück. Doch dann geschah etwas, dass ihn zusammenfahren ließ.

„Nun, Giftmischer? Hast Du endlich die lang erwartete Gelegenheit, Dich mit mir zu duellieren?" Harry hatte sich nicht umgedreht, als er das aussprach und schien weiterhin unbeeindruckt auf den See hinaus zu starren.

Severus lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, der nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem Wetter zu tun hatte. Er antwortete nicht. Um keinen Preis wollte er seine Position aufzeigen.

„Du kannst ruhig sprechen. Snape. Ich weiß, wo Du bist. Dieser Junge hier hat wirklich erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und es konnte mir wirklich nichts Besseres passieren, als dass er mich tötete."

Severus schnaufte und zog sich seinen Tarnumhang vom Kopf. „Töten, dass ich nicht lache. Du bist ein Monster, das immer wieder aufersteht und ich bin langsam ratlos, was man gegen Dich noch machen kann. Aber eines möchte ich gern wissen, Riddle? Wie? Wie hast Du es gemacht, dass er Deinen Zauberstab an sich genommen hat? Und wie hast Du ihn übernommen?"

„Das würdest Du gern wissen, nicht wahr. Nun, ich kann Dir sagen, dass Potter unter einem netten kleinen Imperius steht. Ansonsten werde ich kaum so dumm sein, Dir mehr Details zu verraten, wo Du doch im Besitz eines Zeitumkehrers sein musst, wenn Du Dich gleichzeitig hier und in Snape-Manor aufhältst. Sag mir lieber, hat mein Plan funktioniert?" Ein Moment der Stille folgte.

„Nein, nein, er kann nicht funktioniert haben, denn sonst wärst Du ja nicht hier. Tote machen keine Zeitreisen, nicht wahr." Harry wanderte mit ruhigen Schritten herum und alles, was verriet, dass er nicht er selbst war, war sein sarkastischer Tonfall, als er fort fuhr. „Nun, vielleicht habe ich ja Deine Frau erwischt, dieses elende Schlammblut. Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich, wenn Du zurückgereist bist."

Severus schwieg eisern.

„Dir ist doch klar, dass Du es nicht verhindern kannst, nicht wahr?"

Wieder kam von Severus nur ein abschätzender Blick.

„Aber nicht doch, mein Lieber." Harrys beziehungsweise Voldemorts Stimme schnarrte wie Snape in seinen besten Zeiten. „Du wirst doch nicht wegen dieser kleinen dreckigen Schlammblut-Hure zurückgereist sein. Sag mir bitte, dass Du nicht so tief gesunken bist. Das würde mich noch mehr enttäuschen, als Du es ohnehin schon getan hast."

„Nenn sie noch einmal so und ich töte Dich, mitsamt Deinem Wirtskörper!"

„Oh, das wäre ein bisschen schade, weil ich dann ja meinen Plan Dich zu vergiften, aufgeben müsste." Jetzt klang Voldemort beinahe belustigt. „Dabei fand ich es sehr komisch, den alten Giftmischer durch Gift sterben zu sehen. Aber da kommt mir eine neue Idee! Töte mich, komm schon! Wenn ich mich erst in Deinem Geist festgefressen habe, kann ich mit dem Schlammblut noch ganz andere Sachen machen, als sie nur zu töten, obwohl ich das zweifelsfrei trotzdem tun werde."

Severus hatte bereits den Zauberstab erhoben, ließ ihn jedoch sinken, als er die Gefahr begriff.

Voldemort lachte mit Harrys Stimme ein dreckiges Lachen und schien sich gar nicht mehr einzukriegen. Während durch Severus Kopf alle Möglichkeiten rasten, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte, traf ihn aus dem Nichts ein Fluch. Er sackte auf die Knie, den ein Schmerz fraß sich quer durch seine Eingeweide. Voldemort beugte sich über ihn und lachte noch einmal. „Sehr schön, sehr schön. Jetzt siehst Du sie vielleicht ein zweites Mal sterben, wenn Du noch genug Kraft besitzt dahin zu gelangen, wo sie ihr zartes junges Leben aushaucht. Dabei fällt mir ein, wo genau werde ich sie eigentlich vergiften? LEGILIMENS." In Severus Kopf tauchten ohne dass er darauf Einfluss gehabt hätte Bilder des Cafés auf. Ein tiefes Lachen erklang, dann ging Harrys Körper gemeinsam mit Voldemorts Geist langsam an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn im Schnee liegen.

Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Im Gegenteil, in manchen Momenten schien er stärker zu werden und er hatte nicht einmal einen Schimmer, was genau dieser verdammte erste Fluch bewirkt hatte.

Er lag noch einige Minuten lang im Schnee, bevor er es schaffte sich auf die Knie zu hieven um dann unter Mühen aufzustehen. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel und er konnte nicht sehen. Also zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte Licht zu machen. Es war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen, doch heute wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Erst als er sich einzig und allein darauf konzentrierte, gelang es ihm ein kleines Licht herbeizuzaubern, das aber schon nach wenigen Minuten wieder ausging. Severus flucht, nun nicht mehr nur aufgrund der Schmerzen, sondern, weil er erkannt hatte, was Voldemort mit ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm ihm seine magischen Kräfte.

Ein Spruch, der recht bekannt, aber mindestens genau so geächtet wie die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche war. Der Spruch übertrug erst die magische Kraft auf den, der den Fluch aussprach und dann nach und nach auch die körperliche.

Was um alles in der Welt sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte nirgendwo hin, da er nicht mehr apparieren konnte. Er konnte sich nicht schnell fortbewegen, da bei einer Verwandlung in einen Panther nicht sicher war, ob er noch genügen Kraft besitzen würde, um sich zurückzuverwandeln. Ihm blieben kaum noch Optionen. Entweder der Rückzug in seine Hütte und dort ein elendes Verrecken oder aber ins Schloss und dort Albus in alles einweihen. Mehr Möglichkeiten hatte er nicht.

Natürlich entschloss er sich zu Albus zu gehen, wenn er dies noch schaffte. Es gelang ihm auf dem Weg zurück noch zweimal den Lumos-Zauber auszusprechen, danach reichte auch seine volle Konzentration nicht mehr dafür aus. Bald würde es an seine körperlichen Kraftreserven gehen, die durch den Schmerz des Fluches ohnehin schon beinahe aufgebraucht waren.

Severus schleppte sich ins Schloss und hinauf in das Büro des Direktors. Das er ihn antraf war ein glücklicher Zufall, denn seine Kräfte ließen rapide nach und er war kaum mehr in der Lage zu sagen, was geschehen war.

Albus begriff recht schnell, dass es sich um den zeitreisenden Severus handelte und reagierte auf dessen Erscheinen mit Entsetzen, als er sah, wie schwach er war. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man ihm angesichts seines Alters nicht zutraute half er ihn sich hinzulegen. Erst dann begann Severus zu sprechen und sobald Albus klar wurde, mit welchem Spruch man seinen Freund belegt hatte, fing er eifrig an zu suchen. Er gebot Severus still zu sein und seine Kräfte zu schonen, während er sich den Büchern in den Wandregalen zuwendete. Er wusste, dass ein einfaches Finite Incantatem hier zu nichts führte. Es dauerte aber keine zwei Minuten, bis er den richtigen Band in den Händen hielt und den Zauberstab auf Severus richtete. Ein roter Strahl Licht schoss aus dem Zauberstab des alten Magiers, als er den Gegenzauber sprach.

TBC


	39. Kraftübertragung

Zweiter Versuch für dieses Kapitel. Nachdem die ganze Story wegen des Beantwortens von Reviews in den Kapiteln völlig ohne Vorwarnung gelöscht wurde, werde ich nur noch über die Reply-Funktion auf Reviews antworten. Gebt bitte deshalb bei anonymen Reviews eure Email mit an. Danke!

**39. Kraftübertragung **

Danach spürte Severus ganz allmählich seine Kraft zurückkehren. Als er in der Lage war, wieder selbständig zu sitzen, richtete er sich auf und dankte Albus. „Ohne Dich wäre ich bald tot gewesen. Danke!"

„Severus, das war völlig selbstverständlich. Sag mir lieber, warum Du Harry erwähnt hast, als Du von diesem Zauber sprachst."

„Er hat ihn ausgesprochen."

„Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!" Albus musste sich auf diesen Schreck hin setzten.

„Doch das ist es und nun lass mich besser erklären, was los war. Harry ist Voldemort." Er konnte den Schock im Gesicht des Direktors sehen, aber das war nicht zu vermeiden gewesen. „Harry hat nach dem Kampf den Zauberstab von Voldemort an sich genommen. Seit dem ist er so etwas wie besessen, würde ich sagen. Die meiste Zeit merkt man es gar nicht. Vielleicht ist in dieser Zeit Voldemort auch nur nicht aktiv. Jedenfalls hat er Macht über Harry und ich vermute, dass auch ein Imperio im Spiel ist.

Albus, er wird Hermine etwas antun und ich weiß momentan nicht, wie ich es verhindern soll. Meine körperlichen Kräfte sind wieder da, aber meine magischen werden Wochen brauchen, um sich zu erholen. Wie soll ich Hermine retten, wenn ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, einen Bann auszusprechen? Wie soll ich Voldemort so gegenübertreten?"

„So gar nicht, dass ist Dir doch wohl klar, aber es gibt Möglichkeiten Deine magische Kraft zurück zu gewinnen. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, gibt es sogar einen Trank, mit dem Du Fähigkeiten borgen kannst, nicht wahr?"

Erstaunt über dessen gute Erinnerungsvermögen gab er Albus zu verstehen, dass dies richtig war. Albus strahlte. „Nun, dann sehe ich kein Problem. Braue den Trank und komm her damit. Ich bin gern bereit, Dir all meine Fähigkeiten zu borgen, wenn das hilft Hermine zu retten! Wie viel Zeit bleibt noch?"

Severus sah auf seine Uhr. „Etwa 43 Stunden und 40 Stunden muss der Absorber-Trank allein schon köcheln. Das wird sehr knapp."

Albus wedelte mit den Händen. „Dann sieh zu, dass Du in Dein Labor kommst."

„Aber wenn mein anders Ich …"

„Vergiss ihn, zur Not lenke ich ihn schon ab und nur geh endlich." unterbrach Albus unsanft.

Mit schnellen Schritten hastete Severus durch die Schule. Er hatte weder den Tarnumhang übergezogen, noch achtete er darauf, wer ihn sah. Nichts war wichtiger, als dieser Trank. Ohne magische Kräfte brauchte er nicht einmal zu versuchen Hermine zu retten.

Er wollte die Tür zum Labor aufreißen, doch die blieb zu, wie sehr er auch zog. Das er das Passwort murmelte, brachte ihn auch keinen Schritt weiter. Laut fluchend ging er zurück. Verdammt, er hatte vergessen, dass er ohne magische Kräfte selbstverständlich auch keinen Sicherheitszauber überwinden konnte. Zu seiner Überraschung kam ihm auf halbem Wege nach oben Albus bereits entgegen. „Darf ich annehmen, dass Du gewisse Schwierigkeiten hast, Dein Labor zu betreten?"

„Darfst Du und nun sieh zu, das Du die Tür für mich aufmachst." knurrte der Tränkemeister. „Ach und noch was, Du wirst mir helfen müssen. Ohne die richtigen Zaubersprüche kann ich zusammenmixen, was immer ich will, es würde nicht wirken."

„Ich weiß." kam die belustigte Antwort von Albus.

„Du scheinst das ganze amüsant zu finden." Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich so eng zusammen, dass sie wie eine einzige aussahen.

„Nun, in bestimmter Hinsicht ist es das ja auch, aber keine Angst, ich werde Dir nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass Harry Potter Dich besiegt hat."

„Albus, wenn es wirklich Harry wäre, hätte ich kein Problem damit, aber es ist Voldemort und zu Deiner Info, er hält sich gerade in diesem Gebäude auf. Ich würde es also als angebracht empfinden, wenn wir uns ein bisschen beeilen."

Der Direktor nickte und sein Lächeln verschwand. Ja, die Situation war eigentlich wirklich nur wenig komisch.

Drei Stunden später sprach Albus den letzten erforderlichen Spruch, während Severus das zerkleinerte Herz eines Affen hinzu gab und den Kessel verschloss. Jetzt musste die Mischung nur noch 37 Stunden kochen und dann abgekühlt und eingenommen werden. Erschöpft ließen sich die beiden Zauberer in die Sessel vor Severus Kamin fallen und tranken einen heißen schwarzen Tee. Die dunkle ungesüßte Flüssigkeit rann langsam Severus Speiseröhre hinunter und bereitete ihm dort ein warmes Gefühl. Er spürte, wie ein wenig von dem Leben in ihn zurückkehrte, was er heute schon fast verloren geglaubt hatte.

Später verabschiedete Albus sich und warnte Severus vor, dass sein Pendant sich ja vielleicht am nächsten Tag zu einem Besuch vorbeikommen könnte, aber Severus wusste es besser. Er schlief sich ordentlich aus, genoss die warmen Strahlen der Dusche und die Möglichkeit sich normal zu rasieren, bevor er wieder nach dem Trank schaute. Der hatte jedoch noch einige Zeit zu köcheln und so ließ er sich erste einmal ein ordentliches Mahl von den Hauselfen bringen. Da die nicht wissen konnten, dass Severus eigentlich gar nicht hier sein durfte, gab es dadurch sicherlich keine Veränderung in der Zeitlinie.

Das Essen war gut und reichlich, wie immer und Severus war nahe daran, ein Nickerchen zu machen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass morgen um diese Zeit Hermine schon vergiftet sein konnte. Er brauchte einen Plan und zwar einen guten.

Tausend verschiedene Möglichkeiten schienen in seinem Kopf herumzuschwirren, doch letztlich dachte er an die einzig logische. Er würde Albus Kräfte benutzen und mit dem Tarnumhang in das Cafe in der Winkelgasse apparieren. Dort würde er auf Harry warten und versuche ihn zu überrumpeln. Das war vielleicht nicht der beste Plan der Welt, aber mit Sicherheit, der einzige, der überhaupt funktionieren konnte.

Er rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen und sah kurzzeitig Sternchen. Das alles war doch mindestens genauso irreal, wie diese Sterne, die hinter seinen Lidern tanzten. Sie hatten Voldemort besiegt und geglaubt alles sei vorbei. Und nun? Nun saß er hier, hatte eine Zeitreise über fünfzehn, nein sechzehn Monate hinter sich gebracht und musste feststellen, dass sie sich alle geirrt hatten.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ruhig, doch am nächsten Morgen war Severus bei Zeiten wach und fand keinen Weg mehr um einzuschlafen. Dies hier war der alles entscheidende Tag. Entweder konnte er Hermine heute retten und Harry ebenso oder sie würden bald wieder alle vor Voldemort davonlaufen und diesmal gab es keine Prophezeiung, die einen Retter versprach.

Er schälte sich aus den Laken und ging ins Bad. Sein Spiegelbild verriet ihm, dass er eigentlich mehr Schlaf gebraucht hätte, aber es würde reichen müssen. Die Augenringe verschwanden auch nicht nachdem er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gespritzt hatte und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zu akzeptieren, wie er aussah. Nun, er hatte ja schon ganz andere Zustände hinter sich, in denen er es mit dem Unnennbaren aufgenommen hatte.

Der Tag verging nur äußerst schleppend und immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr, ob denn endlich dieser verdammte Trank fertig wäre. Gegen Mittag klopfte es an der Tür und Albus stand davor. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er um diese Uhrzeit erscheinen sollte, damit die Übertragung der Zauberkraft sofort stattfinden konnte.

Endlich konnte Severus den Kessel vom Feuer nehmen und einen Teil des Tranks soweit abkühlen, dass er einnehmbar war. Albus betrachtete die Szene etwas skeptisch, nickte jedoch, als Severus ihn sicherheitshalber noch einmal fragte, ob er das auch wirklich tun wolle.

Der Trank war violett und sah mindestens genauso widerlich aus, wie er schmeckte, doch Severus hatte im Leben schon andere Sachen hinnehmen müssen und so schluckte er das Gebräu ohne Murren hinunter und reichte Albus ein ebenso großes Fläschchen und auch er nahm den Inhalt ohne großartige Gefühlsregungen zu sich, um anschließend das erforderliche Ritual durchzuführen.

Sofort danach breitete sich in Severus etwas aus, das er nur als Macht bezeichnen konnte. Er selbst war nicht gerade mit unbedeutender Zauberkraft ausgestattet, aber diese Kräfte hier waren stärker, geschliffener, trainierter wenn man so wollte. Es fühlte sich an, als habe man einem kraftlosen Menschen riesige Muskelpakete geschenkt.

Sofort probierte er einen einfachen Schwebespruch aus und war überrascht, als sein Umhang nicht langsam auf ihn zugeschwebt kam, sondern geradezu auf ihn zuschoss.

„Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Du musst sicherlich ein wenig üben. Jede Zauberkraft ist etwas anders. Es ist wie ein Schwert, da liegt auch nicht jedes gleich in der Hand."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Albus. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Es ist ein überwältigendes Gefühl Deine Kräfte zu besitzen. Ich wusste immer, dass Du mächtiger bist, als alle anderen Zauberer, aber nie, wie viel mächtiger."

„Überschätze sie nicht. Riddle ist mindestens ebenso mächtig und auch wenn er kaum wissen kann, dass Du dort auf ihn wartest, so könnte er Dich doch spüren. Du solltest einen Zauber sprechen, der Dich vor ihm verbirgt."

„Das werde ich. Keine Sorge." Tatsächlich spürte er etwas mehr Zuversicht als noch vor wenigen Minuten. „Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, sonst habe ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, ihn abzufangen."

„Tu das und sei bitte vorsichtig. Wenn Dir etwas geschieht, sind meine Kräfte auch verloren und solange Harry besessen von ihm ist, gibt es dann keinen anderen Zauberer, der es mit Tom Riddle aufnehmen kann."

„Albus, ich verspreche Dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde und Dir Deine Zauberkräfte bald wiederbringe. Ich werde Hermine retten und Harry, wenn es in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt. Drück mir die Daumen." Damit verschwand er unter dem Tarnumhang und Albus konnte nur noch erkennen, wie die Tür zum Gang sich öffnete und schloss. Leise flüsterte er ihm nach. „Ich drücke Dir die Daumen. Ich drücke uns allen die Daumen."

TBC


	40. Miss? Erfolg

**40. (Miss)Erfolg**

Diesmal apparierte Severus gleich an die richtige Stelle in der Winkelgasse. Er landete genau vor dem gegenüberliegenden Geschäft und lehnte sich dort an die Hausmauer. Er hatte noch Zeit, bis Hermine und er selbst auftauchen würden, aber er wusste nicht, wann Harry/Voldemort beschloss, das es Zeit wäre einzutreffen.

Lange Zeit stand er mit unter dem Tarnumhang gezogenem Zauberstab da und beobachtete die gesamte Ladenpassage. Es war nichts Außergewöhnliches zu sehen. Kein Harry, keine Auffälligkeiten.

Erst fünf Minuten bevor sein altes Ich und Hermine einträfen, kam Harry die Strasse hinunter. Er ging ohne sich umzusehen in das Café und dort nach hinten in die Bäckerei. Severus war zum einen erfreut, dass er mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte und zum anderen, das Voldemort ihn nicht bemerkt zu habe schien. Er ging mit dem nächsten Gast hinein und schlich sich ebenfalls in die Backstube. Was er sah war ziemlich genau das Szenario, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Einer der Kellner lag am Boden und Harry riss ihm gerade ein Haar aus, ließ es in den Vielsaft-Trank in seiner Hand fallen und verwandelte sich Sekunden später in den ohnmächtigen jungen Mann. Diesen schubste er grob unter einen Tresen, setzte dann sein fröhlichstes Grinsen auf und griff in seine Taschen.

Er zog eine Phiole heraus, die eine einzigartige Färbung hatte. Ein Teil, genauer gesagt der obere Teil war saphirgrün, während der untere Teil des Gefäßes in einem dunklen Zinnoberrot erstrahlte. Severus atmete hörbar ein. Jetzt wusste er, was Hermines Tod herbeigeführt hatte. Dieses Gift war eine Kombination aus vier langsam wirkenden verschiedenen Schlangengiften, alle an sich schon überaus tödlich, kombiniert mit einem Trank, der sämtliche magischen Heilmethoden unwirksam machte. Nur an der Färbung erkannte er die bösartige Zusammensetzung, die Voldemort da in den Händen hielt.

Draußen klang die Türglocke und als Severus sich umsah erkannte er sich selbst und Hermine, wie sie den Raum betraten und sich einen Tisch nahe dem Kamin suchten. Er sah zu ihnen hinüber und Angst schwappte in ihm hoch. Was sollte er tun? Hermine und Severus hier wieder hinaus buchsieren? Das ging nicht ohne sich zu verraten und das hätte einen Kampf mit Voldemort zur Folge. Die direkte Konfrontation kam jedoch nicht in Frage. Nicht hier, solange Hermine dabei war und dadurch in Gefahr schwebt. Also blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit. Er musste verhindern, dass Hermine den Kuchen aß.

Das sollte nicht so schwer sein. Er würde den Kuchen servieren lassen und dann runterschmeißen. Das sollte funktionieren.

Severus bestellte für sich und Hermine zwei große Tassen Tee und die beiden Kuchenstücke. Beides wurde unter des anderen Severus' Aufsicht serviert und kaum hatte der Kellner, der eigentlich Harry war, den Raum verlassen zog Severus kräftig an der Tischdecke, so dass beide Kuchenstücken auf dem Boden landeten.

Hermine gab einen spitzen Schrei von sich und auch Severus sah verblüfft aus, stellte aber wortlos seinen Tee ab und rief einen Kellner herbei, der sofort zwei neue Stücken servierte und sich tausendmal über den Luftzug aus dem Kamin entschuldigte, der angeblich ab und an solche unglücklichen Geschehnisse verursachte.

Severus hatte dies alles mit kritischem Auge verfolgt und war sich sicher, dass in diesem neuen Kuchen kein Gift zu finden war, da die beiden Stücken in letzter Sekunde von einem anderen Tisch umgelenkt worden waren.

Zufrieden betrachtete er die Szene und wartete ab, ob Harry noch einen Versuch unternahm, doch der hatte sich bereits durch ein Fenster aus dem Staub gemacht und ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht.

Severus verfolgte ab diesem Moment jeden Schritt, den er und Hermine machten. Am Abend betete er inständig, dass sie keine Symptome zeigen möge. Einige Zeit lang glaubte er, es sei ihm gelungen, die Vergangenheit zu verändern, doch dann stand er im Flur des oberen Stockwerkes und sah, wie Hermine aus der Badezimmertür trat und fiel.

Sein Herz machte einen Überschlag und schien anschließende den Dienst verweigern zu wollen. Er eilte zu ihr, konnte aber jetzt ebenso wenig für sie tun, wie damals und so hatte er mit sich zu kämpfen, sich und Hermine in diesem Moment nicht aufzugeben. Erst als sein Ebenbild die Treppe hinaufeilte, wurde ihm klar, dass noch immer nicht alles verloren war.

Er würde einen neuen Zeitsprung machen und beim nächsten Mal würde er einfach verhindern, dass Hermine mit ihm in dieses verfluchte Café ging.

Dieses Mal würde er alles richtig machen. Dieses Mal würde es keine Gelegenheit für Voldemort geben, sie zu vergiften. Und wenn er sein Leben dafür geben musste.

Severus wartete, bis der andere Severus mit Hermine auf dem Arm durch den Kamin getreten war. Dann ging er in sein altes Schlafzimmer, warf den Tarnumhang von sich und holte den Zeitumkehrer hervor. Nur ein paar Stunden. Mehr brauchte er nicht. Nur zehn oder zwölf Stunden zurück und er würde sie retten können.

Mit extremer Vorsicht drehte er das Stundenglas des Zeitumkehrers zwölfmal und ließ dann los. Er wurde, wie bei jeder Zeitreise, regelrecht zusammengepresst, doch als er darauf wartete, dass sich alles wieder entspannte, endete es einfach. Er saß noch immer auf dem Bett und zu seinem blanken Entsetzen war er vier Stunden nach vorn gereist, statt zwölf zurück. Er starrte die Uhr an und bekam dann einfach einen Wutanfall. Es war ihm egal wer ihn hörte und ob es die Zeitlinie beeinflusste. Er musste seine Wut loswerden und das tat er mit aller Kraft.

Nach dem Geschrei sank er erschöpft in das Bett und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Es war vorbei. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Nicht einmal der Zeitumkehrer war mehr in der Lage Hermine zu helfen. Sie würde sterben. Schon wieder. Und diesmal würde er sie endgültig verlieren.

Selbstmitleid übermannte ihn und er ließ es bereitwillig zu. Dies hier war schlimmer als alles, was er je erlebt hatte. Nie zuvor hatte ihm jemand so viel bedeutet und nun starb sie schon das zweite Mal vor seinen Augen. Rechnete man all die Gelegenheiten mit, bei denen er immer und immer wieder von ihr hatte Abschied nehmen müssen, war es ein halbes Dutzend Mal, dass er sie verloren hatte, doch nie, NIE war es so absolut endgültig gewesen wie jetzt.

Severus war am Boden zerstört und als die Sonne aufging schwor er sich, von ihr Abschied zu nehmen und nach ihrem Tod auch sein Leben zu beenden. Alles, was es noch zu tun gab, war Albus seine Kräfte dann wiederzugeben, danach hatte sein Leben keinen Sinn mehr.

Er raffte sich auf und apparierte bald darauf an die Grenze zum Verbotenen Wald. Dort zog er sich den Tarnumhang über und trat das letzte Mal den Weg zur Schule hinauf an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen zu haben. Kein schlechtes, nur ein seltsames. Er nahm manche Dinge anders wahr. Den Himmel zum Beispiel sah er das erste Mal seit Jahren bewusst an. Wolken zogen schnell vorbei. Es war windig doch der Himmel war blau.

Könnte er doch nur an den Himmel glauben. Vielleicht ginge es ihm dann besser. Vielleicht hätte er dann weniger Angst vor den nächsten Stunden. So blieb ihm nur seine innere Kraft, um noch einmal durchzustehen, was er schon einmal durch gestanden hatte.

Im Schloss ging er getarnt nach oben in Richtung des Krankenflügels. Erst in letzter Sekunde beschloss er, dass er einige Minuten für sich brauchte, um sich zu sammeln. Er schwenkte um in Richtung des Astronomieturm. Dort oben war es still und er würde allein sein.

Er streifte den Tarnumhang ab und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schweifen. Der Anblick vermittelte ihm einen inneren Frieden, den er wohl gleich brauchen würde.

Gerade als er sich halbwegs bereit fühlte den schwersten Gang seines Lebens anzutreten, öffnete sich die Tür zum Turm.

TBC


	41. Hoffnungslos

**41. Hoffnungslos**

Harry stand plötzlich vor ihm. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Nun Verräter, bist Du gekommen, um sie sterben zu sehen? Sehr schön. Ich freue mich Dich leiden zu sehen."

„Bastard." war das einzige, was Severus in diesem Moment zu sagen in der Lage war.

„Aber ja, beschimpfe mich ruhig. Das stört mich nicht. Ich werde heute noch meinen Spaß haben. Du kannst sie nicht retten. Es gibt nichts und niemanden, der das könnte."

Severus stand ganz still am Geländer des Turmes und sah den Jungen an, der Voldemorts Geist in sich trug. Er spürte eine unbändige Wut, wusste aber, dass er ihr nicht nachgeben durfte. Noch nicht.

Ein Plan begann sich in seinem Hirn zu bilden. Langsam, beinahe schleichend. Er brauchte Zeit und so fragte er. „Verrate mir eines, Riddle. Verrate mir, wie Du sie vergiftet hast! Ich war da und habe verhindert, dass sie den Kuchen isst. Wie hast Du es gemacht?"

„Dämlicher Giftmischer! Bist Du denn nie darauf gekommen, dass es auch der Tee gewesen sein könnte?"

Innerlich erzitterte Severus. Warum nur hatte er daran nie gedacht. Nicht einmal gestern? Nun, weil das Gift farbig war. Er hätte es doch gesehen!

Voldemort schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Er kam einen Schritt auf den Tränkemeister zu. „Ich denke, ich sollte Dir einen Gefallen tun und Dir einiges erklären. Ich möchte, dass Du ganz genau begreifst, was Du alles übersehen hast. Nun, da wäre zum einen die Tatsache, dass mein lieber Mitbewohner dieses Körpers auf einmal perfekt im Fach Zaubertränke ist. Kam Dir das denn nicht seltsam vor?"

Resigniert schloss Severus für einen Moment die Augen.

„Ah, ich sehe, Du begreifst langsam. Nun, dass wird auch Zeit. Ich war selbst nie schlecht im Brauen von Tränken. Genau genommen war ich sogar überaus gut darin. Vielleicht hätte ich nicht mit Dir mithalten können, doch trotzdem hat der liebe Harry etwas von den nächtlichen Übungsstunden gehabt, die ich ihm vorgestern zuteil werden ließ. Selbst unter einem Imperio arbeitet das Unterbewusstsein scheinbar noch ein bisschen." Voldemort lief langsam und überaus ruhig auf dem Turm hin und her, währende er Severus auf seine Fehler aufmerksam machte.

„Mein lieber Severus, Du solltest noch etwas wissen. Die Schlangengifte und der Trank, der die Heilung verhindert nehmen in warmen Flüssigkeiten eine neutrale Farbe an. Es war im Tee. Um genau zu sein in Deinem Tee, aber ich vermute, ich habe beim Servieren die Tassen vertauscht. Es tut mir ja soooo leid." Ein bösartiges Lachen kam aus seiner Kehle und Severus hatte den Drang, ihn erwürgen zu müssen, kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

Doch in diesem Moment äußerster Wut, vollendete sein Unterbewusstsein selbständig die Planung dessen, was ihm die ganze Zeit vorgeschwebt hatte. Unauffällig tastete er an seiner Robe nach einem bestimmten Gegenstand, zog dann blitzschnell den Zauberstab und rief. „Expelliarmus" Natürlich war ihm schon vorher klar, dass das nicht funktionieren konnte, nicht einmal mit Albus Kräften. Harry war schnell, Voldemort war schnell und zusammen waren sie nicht zu schlagen. Severus behielt Recht. Voldemort sprach einen Schutzzauber, bevor der Entwaffnungszauber ihn erreichte und Severus wurde durch den Protego gegen die Tür des Turms geschleudert.

Er stöhnte auf. Zwar hatte er geplant, Voldemort durch einen gescheiterten Angriff in Sicherheit zu wiegen, aber dass ihm jetzt sein Rücken so sehr schmerzte, dass er zu zerbrechen glaubte, hatte er nicht mit einkalkuliert. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache einen sehr wütenden Harry auf sich zukommen zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte sein Plan noch aufgehen.

Wenn er schon nicht verhindern konnte, dass Hermine starb und er selbst sich das Leben nehmen wollte, dann konnte er wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass die Welt vorher noch von einer Sorge befreit würde. Er hatte einen Plan. Einen, der zwar auch Harry das Leben kostete, aber zumindest würde es keine neue Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Lords geben.

Dieser beugte sich in den Sekunden, da Severus diese trüben Gedanken durch den Kopf schwirrten, zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm den Zauberstab auf die Brust. „Es ist vorbei, Giftmischer." zischte er und nahm Severus einfach den Zauberstab aus der rechten Hand.

Severus antwortete ganz ruhig. „Ja, es ist vorbei." und erkannte den Triumph, den Voldemort verspürte. Dies war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Severus linker Arm schoss nach oben und jagte den Dolch tief in Harrys Bauch.

Der dunkle Lord sah völlig geschockt an sich hinab und Harrys Körper klappte mit einem Mal in sich zusammen. Mit verzweifelten Bewegungen versuchte er den Dolch aus sich herauszuziehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Severus rappelte sich auf und trat mit dem Fuß gegen den Zauberstab, der aus Harrys Hand gefallen war. Dann nahm er den Blutstein aus seiner Tasche und zog den Dolch aus Harrys Bauch. Das Blut, was herausschoss hätte ihn unter anderen Umständen erschreckt, doch nun gab es nur noch eines zu tun: Voldemort beseitigen. Dies würde seine letzte Tat sein.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem gefährlichen Zauberstab. Er spürte, dass eine magische Anziehungskraft von dem Gegenstand ausging, aber damit hatte er gerechnet. Vorsichtig legte er den Blutstein zu Boden, berührte mit dem Schaft des Messers den Stein und legte dann die Spitze auf den Zauberstab Voldemorts. Noch bevor er seine Hand zurückgezogen hatte, spürte er, wie pulsierende Energie durch das Messer jagte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sah, wie der blutige Dolch seine Farbe veränderte. Die Klinge wurde schwarz, doch der Schaft begann bald in einem glühenden Blau zu pulsieren, das gleich darauf auch auf den Stein übergriff.

Minutenlang hielt die Magie an und Severus war nicht in der Lage den Blick abzuwenden oder sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen.

Dann war plötzlich alles vorbei. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hörte das Leuchten auf und der Dolch war wieder so blutig, wie zuvor. Voldemorts Zauberstab aber war nun schwarz verkohlt und zerfiel zu Staub, als Severus die Artefakte wieder an sich nahm. Stein und Dolch fühlten sich warm an und auch wenn sie auch nicht mehr glühten, so pulsierte doch scheinbar Leben in beidem.

Völlig überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass sein Plan funktioniert hatte, fiel er auf die Knie und betrachtete den Stein. Er starrte ihn an, bis er hinter sich ein Stöhnen vernahm.

Harry!

Er hatte Harry vergessen!

Sofort drehte er sich um und blickte auf den verwirrten Teenager, der sich in Schmerzen wand. Sein Blick war getrübt, die Bauchwunde blutete stark und Severus wusste, dass der Junge sterben würde, wenn er nichts unternahm. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Wenn er schon Hermine nicht retten konnte, dann doch zumindest Harry. Er hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben. Ihn traf schließlich keine Schuld daran, dass er von Voldemort benutzt worden war.

Severus hob Harrys sterbenden Körper auf die Arme und rannte so schnell er konnte die Treppe des Astronomieturms herunter und gleich darauf die zum Krankenflügel hinauf.

Unterbewusst war ihm klar, dass er nun endgültig die Zeitlinie zerstören würde, aber es war ihm egal. Er stieß die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und rief laut nach Poppy. Die zuckte heftig zusammen, sah zwischen dem schwarzhaarigen Mann, der an Hermines Bett stand und dem in der Tür hin und her, fing sich dann aber wieder, als sie Harrys Zustand erkannte. Mit geübten Bewegungen lenkte sie Severus zu einem leeren Bett und begann sofort sich um die Bauchwunde zu kümmern.

Severus atmete auf. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde zumindest. Dann stand sein anderes Ich vor ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. „Tu etwas! Rette sie!"

Severus sah zu Hermine hinüber und dann an die Uhr. Er wusste, dass sie nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hatte und riss sich von dem anderen Severus los, trat ans Bett und nahm vorsichtig die zierliche Hand in seine. „Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir für sie tun können."

TBC


	42. Am Ende der Reise

Hier kommt es, das letzte Kapitel. Am Freitag gibt es dann noch einen Epilog.

**42. Am Ende der Reise**

Tränen rannen aus seinen Augenwinkeln, bis sein ganzes Gesicht davon bedeckt war. Doch nicht eine Sekunde wendete er den Blick von Hermine ab. Wieder war er hier. Wieder verlor er sie. Diesmal für immer. Und diesmal starb mehr, als nur Hermines Körper. Dieses Mal starb Severus Seele mit ihr.

Er spürte wie ihr Atem aussetzte. Doch obwohl der andere Severus immer wieder flehte, sie möge nicht sterben, wusste er es besser. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorn und drückte einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Dann nahm er den Dolch aus seiner Tasche und betrachtete ihn. Gleich!

Gleich würde er einen Schlussstrich unter sein Leben ziehen. Nur noch Albus seine Kräfte zurückgeben. Dann würde er das alles beenden, was er nicht mehr ertrug.

In diesem Moment, da er mit allem abschloss, spürte er ein Pochen nahe seinem Magen. Er beachtete es nicht, doch es wurde stärker und stärker. Bis er endlich begriff.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog er den Blutstein aus der Robentasche. Den Dolch drückte er in Hermines Hand und legte dann den Stein an die Klinge. Nichts geschah.

Warum nur hatte er nicht eher daran gedacht? Wie konnte er nur vergessen, dass der Blutstein Hermine hätte retten können?

Er trat vom Bett weg und sank in sich zusammen. Es war zu spät. Er hatte versagt.

In diesem Moment begann es. Das blaue Glühen, welches er schon bei Voldemorts endgültigem Ende gesehen hatte, setzte ein. Diesmal ging es jedoch vom Stein aus und hüllte bald auch die Klinge und anschließend Hermines ganzen Körper ein.

Fasziniert und plötzlich voller Hoffnung beobachtete er wie ihr Körper sich veränderte. Ihr Atem setzte wieder ein. Ihre Haut nahm endlich wieder Farbe an und schließlich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und auch der Rest ihres Körpers.

Das Glühen endete.

Ohne nach außen hin eine Reaktion zu zeigen trat er wieder ans Bett seiner Geliebten. Sie sah so anders aus. So schön und gesund, wie nie zuvor. Noch immer traute er sich nicht zu glauben oder auch nur zu hoffen, sie möge leben, doch als sie langsam die Augen aufschlug und erst ihn und dann sein anderes Ich anblickte, da breitete sich ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er nahm ihre Hand vom Dolch weg und versteckte die beiden Artefakte schnell in seinem Umhang.

„Severus?"

Ein zweifaches „Ich bin hier, bei Dir." erklang.

Erstaunt sah die völlig gesunde Hermine zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Was ...?"

Der Severus aus der neuen Zeitlinie küsste ihre Hand und sah sie zärtlich an. „Frag nicht. Wichtig ist nur, dass Du lebst." Tränen der Freude rannen an seinen Wangen herab. Der andere Severus hielt sich ein wenig zurück. Er begriff bei weitem nicht alles, was hier geschah, doch er würde begreifen, da war er sich sicher.

Poppy, die all dies mit ebensolcher Faszination und Verwunderung betrachtet hatte, wie der jüngere Severus, wendete sich in der Zwischenzeit Harry wieder zu. Nach zwei wirkungslosen Sprüchen wendete sie sich wieder zu den beiden dunklen Männern um. „Severus, komm her und mach das, was Du da gerade mit Hermine gemacht hast auch mit Harry. Er stirbt."

Mit Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass die wahnsinnige Freude, die er über Hermines Gesundung verspürte ihm den Blick für alles andere verbaut hatte. Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und eilte zu dem zweiten belegten Krankenbett.

Poppy sagte „Die normalen Heilsprüche helfen nicht. Er verliert viel zu viel Blut. Hilf ihm, mit dem, was Du da hast." und sie zeigte auf die Tasche seiner Robe, in der sich der Stein abzeichnete.

Ohne eine Erwiderung starrte er auf die Ausbeulung und dachte nach. Würde der Stein noch ein Leben retten, ohne dafür ein anderes zu nehmen? War er immer noch gesättigt? Harry stöhnte vor Schmerzen und Severus entschied sich. Er ging das Risiko ein. Ganz bewusst.

Schnell verband er Harry mit dem Stein, wie er es kurz zuvor auch mit Hermine getan hatte und trat vom Bett zurück. Das Glühen begann. Langsamer und mit weitaus weniger Intensität wanderte das blaue Glühen über Harrys Körper. Severus betete, dass es ausreichen würde, um ihn gesunden zu lassen. Der Junge hat viel zu viel durchgemacht, als dass er jetzt sterben durfte.

Dann erlosch das Glühen. Harrys Wunde blutete nicht mehr, aber noch immer war sie vorhanden und Harrys Atem unregelmäßig und stockend.

Severus wusste, was zu tun war. Vorsichtig nahm er den Dolch aus der Hand des Jungen und legte den Schaft des Dolchs an den Stein. Dann nahm er die Klinge in die Hand und spürte, wie ein heftiger Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er zusammenbrechen zu müssen, doch dann hörte es auf. Er ließ los und legte den Dolch wieder in Harrys Hand. Die Wunde schloss sich augenblicklich.

Vorsichtig schob Severus seine Robe am Arm ein Stück nach oben. Da, wo sonst immer sein Todessermal gewesen war, befand sich nun das Symbol des Blutsteins. Klein und ganz schwach, aber doch unverkennbar zeigte es an, dass Severus einen Teil seines Lebens auf Harry übertragen hatte.

Er lächelte. Manchmal gelang es ihm doch, seine früheren Taten wieder ein klein wenig auszubügeln.

Das Lächeln verschwand erst, als er bemerkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten. Sie schienen eine Erklärung haben zu wollen.

Der andere Severus sprach als erstes. „Was ist das für ein Stein, mit dem Du Hermine und Harry geheilt hast?"

In diesem Moment wurde Severus klar, dass er hier nicht nur die Zeitlinie komplett durcheinander gewirbelt hatte, sondern derzeit auch seinen Verstand in Gefahr brachte. Sie alle wussten von Blutstein. Er musste schleunigst etwas dagegen unternehmen.

Statt einem von ihnen etwas zu erklären, belegte er sie alle, bis auf Hermine mit einem Stupor. Dann ging er zu ihr, verabreichte ihr einen der Vergessenstränke, die er seit Wochen bei sich trug und erklärte ihr, das sie nur einen kleinen Zusammenbruch hatte und sich ab jetzt in der Schwangerschaft mehr schonen sollte, dann gab er ihr einen Schlaftrank und wandte sich Harry und danach Poppy zu. Mit ihnen verfuhr er genau wie mit Hermine. Poppy setzte er auf ihren Bürostuhl und schickte sie dann schlafen, Harry brachte er nach draußen und redete ihm ein, er wolle nur einen Krankenbesuch bei Hermine gemacht. Die aufgeschlitzte Kleidung reparierte er noch schnell und dann verriegelte er schnell die Tür von innen, damit ihm genug Zeit blieb sich um sein anderes Ich zu kümmern.

Den anderen Teil seiner selbst dazu zu bewegen den Vergessenstrank zu sich zu nehmen war Schwerstarbeit. Erst als er ihn wissen ließ, dass er sonst wahrscheinlich seinen Verstand verlieren könnte, sah er ein, dass es sein musste. Sofort nachdem er ihm eingeredet hatte, dass er Hermine nur wegen einem kleinen Schwächeanfall auf die Krankenstation gebracht hatte, war der zeitreisende Severus auch schon am Kamin und ließ sich von den Flammen in Albus Büro bringen.

Der ältere Zauberer sah ihn verwundert an und fragte, wie es Hermine ginge. Schnell machte Severus Albus klar, dass er vorerst nicht darüber reden durfte, wie schlimm es Hermine wirklich gegangen war. Er klärte ihn darüber auf, dass es Dinge gab, die er nicht erklären konnte und bat um Verständnis.

Albus besaß genug Lebenserfahrung, um nicht weiter nachzufragen. Severus war manchmal ein schwieriger Mensch, aber immer ein vertrauenswürdiger. Er nickte nur und akzeptierte, dass er keine Erklärung dafür erhalten würde, wie Hermine geheilt worden war. Eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Hauptsache die junge Frau war wieder gesund. Mehr war nicht wichtig.

Ohne weitere Erklärungen zog Severus die beiden Ampullen mit dem Absorber-Trank hervor, die sie benötigten, um Albus seine Kräfte zurückzugeben.

Sekunden nach der Einnahme spürte Severus, wie die Macht schwand, die ihm für einen Tag inne gewohnt hatte. Für kurze Zeit fühlte er sich leer, doch dann spürte er, dass seine eigenen Kräfte da irgendwo waren. Noch nicht wieder so, wie er es gewohnt war, aber sie waren da.

„Nun, Severus, was wirst Du jetzt machen? Wirst Du zum Zeitpunkt Deiner Abreise zurückreisen?" Albus saß in der Zwischenzeit wieder gemütlich hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nein, ich werde nicht das Risiko eingehen, noch etwas anderes in der Zeitlinie zu zerstören. Ich werde einfach abwarten. Es ist nicht lang. Ein paar Tage und es wird nur noch einen von meiner Sorte geben."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, wird es nicht. Du hast die Zukunft verändert. Welchen Grund könnte Severus jetzt noch haben zurückzureisen, wenn Hermine doch wieder gesund ist?"

Severus schmunzelte. „Glaub mir, er hat einen. Gib ihm einfach am Freitag den Zeitumkehrer und erkläre ihm, er soll ihn nicht zu weit zurückdrehen und weise nutzen, dann wir alles sich so entwickeln, wie es sein soll. Vertrau mir."

Jetzt nickte und bot ihm an, in seinem Büro bleiben zu können, doch Severus hatte seine eigenen Pläne. Er kehrte getarnt zurück in seine angestammte Hütte. Dort verbrachte er die Tage, bis zur Abreise des anderen Severus. Es war seltsam, wenn er bedachte, dass er Mann, der bald in der Zeit zurückreisen würde, er selbst war.

Severus schmunzelte. Er würde das Prinzip der Zeitreisen wohl niemals endgültig begreifen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre das sicherlich auch besser so.

Am Abend des Freitags apparierte er vor sein Anwesen und beobachtete durch ein Fenster, wie Severus den Zeitumkehrer von Albus entgegennahm. Am nächsten Tag würde er abreisen und er selbst konnte endlich wieder zu Hermine. Wie sehr er sich nach ihr sehnte. Wie wahnsinnig es ihn machte sie so nah zu wissen und doch noch warten zu müssen, bis er sie endlich wieder küssen und in den Armen halten konnte. Doch bis morgen würde sich noch in Geduld übern. Noch eine letzte Nacht ohne sie.

Kaum war Albus gegangen, sah er drinnen wie er selbst anfing ein Notizbuch zu füllen. Severus schmunzelte erneut, bevor er sich leise ins Haus schlich. Er war so berechenbar. Im Haus schlich er sich ins Gästeschlafzimmer und machte es sich dort bequem. Er wollte da sein, wenn sein Doppelgänger abreiste. Sofort wenn er weg wäre, würde er Hermine endlich in die Arme schließen und sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Mit diesem friedlichen Gedanken schlief er ein.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag verbrachte er solange in dem kleinen Zimmer, bis er hörte, wie unten die Haustür zuschlug. Der Severus dieser Zeitlinie war dabei eine lange Reise in die Vergangenheit zu beginnen, während dieser Severus endlich in der Gegenwart angekommen war und eine Zukunft vor sich sah. Eine mit Frau und Kind an seiner Seite.

TBC


	43. Epilog

Und wieder eine Geschichte fertig. Diesmal auch endgültig. Eine weitere Fortsetzung kann ich mir (momentan zumindest) nicht vorstellen. Aber ab nächste Woche fangen ich mit meiner neuen Geschichte „Verlust und Gewinn" an und da bin ich schon ziemlich weit. 

Es hat mir viel Freude gemacht diese insgesamt 122 Kapitel lange Geschichte zu schreiben. **Ich danke allen, die mitgelesen und besonders denen, die Kommentare dagelassen haben.**

Wer mag kann die Geschichte (und auch den ersten Teil) gern wieder als buchmäßig aufbereitete pdf-Dateien haben. Einfach eine Mail an iome at walla Punkt com schreiben.

Und nun habt viel Spaß mit dem Epilog.

**Epilog **

„Hermine, kommst Du endlich? Wir müssen jetzt los. Selbst wenn wir apparieren kommen wir bestimmt schon wieder zu spät." Severus mochte es nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Hermine hüpfte auf einem Bein durch die Tür zum Esszimmer, während sie versuchte sich einen Schuh anzuziehen. „Ich bin gleich so weit, Severus. Ruf lieber Eliza rein. Sie ist noch nicht umgezogen und tollt schon wieder im Garten herum."

Das ließ Severus sich nicht zweimal sagen. „Elli, komm rein und zieh Dich endlich um." Eine kleine dreifarbige Katze schlich an seinen Beinen lang und er hob sie hoch. „Hey Du Maus, hör auf das, was Deine Mutter und ich Dir sagen. Du kannst jeden anderen Tag im Garten spielen und Dich meinetwegen dauerhaft in eine Katze verwandeln, aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Los umziehen!" Damit setzte er die Katze sanft auf den Boden zurück, wo sie sich schnell in ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Löckchen verwandelte.

„Daddy, müssen wir heute wirklich da hin? Ich will hier bleiben."

„Ja, wir müssen heute nach Hogsmeade." mischte sich Hermine ein, die inzwischen frisch frisiert aus dem Bad getreten war. „Minerva und Albus haben fünften Hochzeitstag und den willst Du doch nicht verpassen, oder?"

Trotzig verschränkte die Kleine ihre Arme vor der Brust und erinnerte Hermine so ganz stark an ihren Vater. „Tante Minerva ärgert mich immer."

„Ja, mein Schatz, ich weiß, dass sie Dich immer im Maul zurück trägt, wenn Du ausbüchsen willst, aber das ist auch richtig so. Katzen machen das so und nun hopp, hopp. Umziehen."

Widerwillig stampfte Eliza die Treppe hoch. Manchmal, wenn sie ihren eigenen Willen entdeckte, war sie wirklich unerträglich, aber so waren fünfjährige Mädchen nun mal. Das würde sich geben, hoffte zumindest Hermine.

In diesem Moment wurde sie von hinten umarmt. Severus küsste sie zärtlich in den Nacken und alle ihre Härchen stellten sich auf. Jetzt fand sie es auch irgendwie schade, dass sie das Haus verlassen sollte. „Hm, Severus! Ich glaub ich kann Elli verstehen. Ich will auch nicht mehr weg. Lass uns hier bleiben." Dann drehte sie sich um und küsste ihren Mann.

„Ich auch, aber die beiden sind unsere Kollegen und unsere Freunde. Lass uns hin gehen. Nur ganz kurz. Und dann lassen wir Elli bei Harry und Ginny, da können die schon mal üben, damit sie wissen, was sie in ein paar Monaten erwartet."

Hermine schnurrte in sein Ohr. „Du hast immer die besten Ideen."

Sie warteten noch ein paar Minuten auf Eliza und apparierten dann nach Hogsmeade, wo Albus und Minerva ihre Feier ausrichteten. Sie hatten damals ziemlich genau ein Jahr nach Hermine und Severus geheiratet. Zeit wurde es auch, bei einer bereits so lange bestehenden Partnerschaft.

Severus betrachtete seine Frau, als er als er neben ihr her lief und stellte fest, dass sie mit jedem Tag schöner zu werden schien. Er wunderte sich noch heute, was sie an ihm fand, aber seit langer Zeit schon hatte er sich abgewöhnt zu glauben, er wäre ihrer nicht würdig. Seit der Zeitreise hatte sich viel geändert.

Er hatte ihr davon erzählt. Nicht alles natürlich, aber vieles. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, wie er sie gerettet hatte – niemand wusste das - , aber sie wusste, dass er es getan hatte, warum er überhaupt in der Zeit zurückgereist war und auch, dass Harry zwischenzeitlich von Voldemort besessen gewesen war.

Alle ihre Freunde waren eingeweiht worden, sobald Severus sich sicher war, dass die Gegenwart sich nicht durch die Abreise seines anderen Ichs ändern würde. Bis heute konnte er nicht verstehen, ob die Rückreise seines Alteregos eine zweite Zeitlinie geschaffen hatte, oder nur notwendig war, damit diese hier erhalten blieb. Es war ihm auch egal.

Sobald er Hermine damals wieder in den Armen gehalten hatte, gestand er ihr noch einmal seine Liebe und erklärte all seine komischen Anwandlungen, sie verlassen zu wollen, für blanken Unsinn. Er stellte klar, dass er immer für sie und das Kind da wäre. Sein Leben lang. Hermine hatte ihn erst komisch angeschaut, war ihm dann aber um den Hals gefallen. Seit diesem Augenblick waren sie unzertrennlich. Erst Recht, nachdem Hermine erfuhr, was er alles auf sich genommen hatte, um sie zu retten. Zeitreisen und deren Paradoxen hin oder her, sie war dankbar, dass sein Weg dadurch letztlich zu ihr führte. Und das endgültig.

Das Wichtigste, was Severus Hermine nach seiner Zeitreise gesagt, nein, geschworen hatte, war, dass er nie wieder in irgendeiner Form versuchen würde, sie von sich zu schieben. Dieses Versprechen hatte er bis heute gehalten.

Auch über seine Vergangenheit hatten sie lange Gespräche geführt. Natürlich vor Ellis Geburt. Danach waren sie alle viel zu sehr mit dem niedlichen kleinen Geschöpf beschäftigt. Die Gespräche hatten ihm gut getan und er hatte festgestellt, dass er immer weniger Albträume hatte, je mehr er darüber sprach. Allein die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihn wegen seiner Taten nicht zu verabscheuen schien, halfen ihm, sich etwas besser zu fühlen.

Das Einzige, worüber Hermine trotz intensiven Nachfragens nie etwas aus ihrem Mann herausbekam, war das neue Mal an seinem Arm, welches das Todesserzeichen ausgebrannt zu haben schien. Alles, was Hermine je dazu von ihm hörte, war, er habe damit einen Teil seiner Schuld abgetragen und das sei das sichtbare Zeichen dafür, dass er nicht länger dafür stehe, Tod und Verderben gebracht zu haben, sondern auch Leben.

Seinen Merlinorden war er nicht wieder losgeworden. Natürlich hatte er es versucht, war aber bei Albus auf ganz und gar taube Ohren gestoßen. So oft er auch von diesem Thema anfing, erhielt er immer wieder die Antwort, dass diese Auszeichnung mehr als gerechtfertig sei. Irgendwann fand er sich damit ab und die Diskussion darüber endete.

Severus führte nun schon seit vielen Jahren ein ruhiges normales Leben mit seiner kleinen Familie und war überaus dankbar für diese Entwicklung.

Endlich kamen sie im Hinterhof des Hauses in Hogsmeade an, dass Albus und Minerva sich in diesem Jahr erst gekauft hatten. Es war fantastisch und Hermine konnte sich nicht satt sehen daran. Ein verwinkeltes Haus mit tausend Zimmern und Ecken, einem tollen Innenhof, der Urlaubsflair versprühte und einem riesigen Garten dahinter. Minerva und Albus hatten sich bereits vollends eingerichtet und waren sehr glücklich hier.

Im Garten hatte sich schon die ganze Meute der Gäste ausgebreitet. Jeder Lehrer von Hogwarts saß an der langen Tafel, ebenso, wie einige Auroren und ein Haufen Leute aus dem Orden. Den gab es zwar schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr, aber die Mitglieder waren noch immer ein eingeschworener Haufen, der sich gut verstand.

Severus und Hermine klopften zur Begrüßung auf den Tisch und Eliza tat es ihnen mit Begeisterung etwas Neues gelernt zu haben gleich.

Sie übergaben ihr Geschenk an Albus und Minerva und setzten sich dann zu ihren Freunden. Zwei Minuten später tauchten Remus und Ron mit ihren Begleitungen auf. Remus hatte Tonks am Arm. Sie war zum wiederholten Male schwanger. Um genau zu sein zum dritten Mal. Die Begleitung von Ron kannte niemand, doch das änderte Ron sofort. „Hallo ihr Lieben." Er klopfte auch auf den Tisch. „Das ist Amy und ach ja, sie ist ein Muggel."

Alle schwiegen plötzlich, bis Ron sich räusperte und dazu setzte. „Ähm, habe ich schon erwähnt, dass sie ein Muggel ist, der aber alles über uns weiß?"

Ein gemeinschaftliches Ausatmen war die Folge. Jeder der Gäste hatte Angst gehabt, sich den ganzen Abend verstellen zu müssen.

Ron und Amy ließen sich gegenüber von Harry und Ginny nieder, welche von Hermine gerade gebeten wurden, heute Abende doch auf Elli aufzupassen. Die beiden waren sofort einverstanden und Ginny grinste Hermine viel sagend an. „Verratet ihr der Kleinen irgendwann, dass ihr an einem Geschwisterchen für sie bastelt?"

„Erst wenn es geklappt hat." sagte Hermine mit halbvollem Mund. „Außerdem hat das auch noch Zeit. Ich unterrichte ja kaum einmal zwei Jahre. Aber irgendwann? Vielleicht?"

Severus stupste sie sanft in die Rippen. „Plaudere nicht schon wieder unser gesamtes Privatleben aus." Ein Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Augen und Hermine wusste, dass er das nicht ernst meinte. Zu lange waren sie jetzt schon mit den Potters befreundet, als das es da noch viel Privates gäbe, was das jeweils andere Pärchen nicht wusste.

Dies war wieder so einer der Tage, an denen Severus für sich feststellen musste, dass er letztlich alles richtig gemacht hatte. Neben ihm saß seine wunderschöne Frau, zwei Meter von ihm entfernt spielte seine kleine Tochter und er war unter Freunden, die er früher niemals als solche betrachtet hätte. An Severus Hand glänzte noch immer der Ring, den er vor mehr als sechs Jahren von Hermine erhalten hatte, in tiefem vollem Rot, dass ihm mit jedem Blick darauf versicherte, dass sie ihn noch immer liebte wie am ersten Tag. Es war albern immer wieder nachzusehen, aber es beruhigte ihn zutiefst, dass sich das Strahlen des Ringes niemals veränderte.

Lächelnd betrachtete er ihn und nahm seine Umgebung erst wieder war, als er hörte, wie Amy zu Ron sagt. „Weißt Du, wenn ich es nicht besser wusste, würde es mir alles vorkommen, als wäre es aus einem Buch."

Da konnte Severus ihr nur zustimmen. Sein Leben schien ein Buch zu sein. Ein gutes Buch. Eines mit Happy End.

Er zog Hermine zu sich heran, küsste sie leidenschaftlich und flüsterte. „Ich liebe Dich."

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Severus."

**Ende**

**(Abschluss-)Reviews sind jederzeit willkommen! **


End file.
